Will you be my daddy
by Isaae
Summary: Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? Slash, MPreg, bit A, TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapitre 1**

Scorpius soupira doucement et rapprocha son corps de petit garçon de six ans de son père Draco Malfoy, en traînant les pieds. Ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire du shopping. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu jusqu'à ce que son père rencontre Tante Pansy et maintenant ils bavardaient. Scorpius s'ennuyait. Peut-être qu'il s'amuserait si sa maman était là. Mais bien sûr, elle n'était pas là. Sa maman avait quitté son papa quand il avait quatre ans. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'elle aimait tonton Blaise et qu'elle allait l'épouser. Quand Scorpius avait demandé à sa maman pourquoi elle n'aimait plus son papa, elle lui avait répondu que son papa n'aimait que les hommes et qu'ils s'étaient mariés seulement parce son papa voulait un bébé.

Scorpius mit un moment avant de vraiment comprendre que son papa n'aimait que les hommes et pas les femmes, mais il ne voyait aucun problème à cela. Si son papa était heureux en aimant un homme alors tant mieux. L'idée d'avoir un jour deux papa l'excitait beaucoup. Il se disait qu'avoir deux papas serait bien plus amusant que d'avoir un papa et une maman. Scorpius avait même fait une liste de toutes les qualités que son deuxième papa devait avoir. Il devait être beau, parce que son papa aimait les belles choses. Son deuxième papa devait être gentil et drôle, il jouerait avec Scorpius et cuisinerait de délicieux repas et peut-être même qu'il lui donnerait un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Son papa avait dit que les hommes aussi pouvaient avoir des enfants, s'ils utilisaient une potion. Quand Scorpius avait demandé à son papa pourquoi il ne s'était pas servi d'une telle potion, son papa avait rougi et dit à Scorpius qu'il lui expliquerait quand il serait plus grand.

Depuis ce moment, Scorpius cherchait un deuxième papa parfait. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici.

Tout à coup, un magasin de bonbons attira son attention. Oh, ces bonbons avaient l'air bons ! Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre et regarda son papa. Il voulait aller voir les bonbons, mais son papa était toujours en train de parler avec sa tante. S'il allait au magasin de bonbons juste une minute, il serait de retour si vite que son papa ne remarquerait pas qu'il était parti.

Avec cette idée en tête, le petit Scorpius alla vers le magasin de bonbons en sautillant et regarda avec émerveillement tous les bonbons étalés dans la vitrine. Il était tellement fasciné par les bonbons que lorsqu'il s'en éloigna enfin, il ne trouvait plus son papa. Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés mais il ne voyait pas son papa. Où était-il ? Scorpius commença à paniquer et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Il voulait son papa tout de suite. Il mit ses petites mains sur son visage et commença à sangloter. Où était son papa ?

"Hé, petit gars. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" demanda une douce voix.

Scorpius leva les yeux et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs agenouillé devant lui. L'homme avait de jolis yeux verts et sa peau était presque dorée. Il avait l'air inquiet et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cet homme était très beau.

Scorpius hoqueta "Je – Je ne tr-trouve pas mon pa-papa." Dit-il en pleurant.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda l'homme.

"Sc-Scorpius."

"Scorpius, c'est un très joli prénom. Bon, Scorpius, mon nom est Harry Potter. Je vais t'aider à chercher ton papa, d'accord ?" dit l'homme en souriant.

"Me-merci, monsieur." dit Scorpius en hoquetant à nouveau.

L'homme agita la main. "Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Monsieur me donne l'impression d'être vieux."

Scorpius rit légèrement.

"Voilà qui est mieux. Ne pleure plus, on va trouver ton papa, je te le promets. Attends, laisse-moi te nettoyer le visage." Dit Harry puis essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir. "Voilà, alors comment s'appelle ton papa ?"

"Draco."

Une expression choquée apparue sur le visage de Harry mais elle disparut rapidement. Si vite que Scorpius n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vue finalement.

"Très bien, allons chercher ton papa, d'accord ?" proposa Harry en prenant la petite main de Scorpius dans la sienne. De son autre main, il sortit sa baguette et chuchota "Cherche Draco Malfoy.". La baguette fut secouée d'un léger tremblement et se mit à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise, elle pointait vers sa droite. Harry suivit la direction que sa baguette lui montrait, marchant assez doucement pour que le petit garçon qu'il tenait par la main puisse le suivre. Qui aurait cru que Malfoy avait un fils ? La dernière chose que Harry avait appris à son propos était qu'il était marié à cette fille Greengrass. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au petit garçon. Scorpius était en fait un garçon mignon, compte tenu de l'identité de son père. Même s'il devait admettre que Scorpius était le portrait craché de Malfoy. Il avait ses cheveux blonds et mêmes ses yeux gris. Le visage de Scorpius était légèrement plus rond mais Harry supposa que cela pouvait changer quand il grandirait.

A l'insu de Harry, Scorpius l'examinait aussi. Il avait retenu à quoi ressemblait le gentil monsieur et décidé qu'il ferait un très bon candidat pour être son deuxième papa. Harry était manifestement beau donc son papa apprécierait ça. Il était aussi doux et gentil. Scorpius ne savait pas si Harry savait bien cuisiner ou s'il voulait bien jouer avec lui, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait vérifier ça plus tard. Dans son esprit, il imaginait déjà son papa, Harry et lui comme une famille et il décida qu'il ferait tout pour que cela devienne réalité.

Harry vit Malfoy près de Madame Malkin, l'air soucieux et inquiet. C'était bizarre de voir cette expression sur son visage, mais Harry se dit que c'était naturel puisqu'il ne trouvait pas son fils.

"Hé Malfoy ! J'ai trouvé ton fils !" cria t-il avant de s'arrêter devant Malfoy.

Malfoy baissa les yeux et prit immédiatement Scorpius dans ses bras. "Merci Merlin, tu vas bien ! Scorpius, où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'étais si inquiet ! Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'as bien compris ?" le gronda t-il pendant qu'il vérifait que son fils n'avait rien.

La lèvre inférieure de Scorpius se mit à trembler et il renifla. "Je suis désolé papa."

Malfoy soupira et se contenta de serrer son fils plus fort dans ses bras. Puis il regarda Harry avec une expression fermée. "Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils, Potter."

Harry agita la main dans le vide. "Ne me remercie pas. Ne le perds plus de vue, c'est tout. La prochaine fois je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aura la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un sans mauvaises intentions."

"Papa, tu connais Harry ?" Demanda Scorpius avec curiosité, en voyant son père agir aussi familièrement avec l'autre homme.

"Nous étions à l'école ensemble, dans la même année, mon coeur. Nous appartenions juste à des Maisons différentes." expliqua Malfoy, pendant qu'il étudiait Harry remarquant à quel point il s'était embelli physiquement. Pas qu'il comptait le lui dire.

"Oh, vous étiez amis ?" demanda Scorpius tout excité. Si c'était vrai, alors peut-être que ce ne serait pas trop difficile de les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

"NON !" s'écrièrent brusquement les deux hommes.

Scorpius fut surpris par ce brusque changement de ton.

"Je suis désolé si nous t'avons fait peur, Scorpius, mais Potter et moi n'étions pas amis. Loin de là, en fait." répondit Draco.

"Pourquoi pas ? Harry est gentil." dit Scorpius troublé.

Draco renifla avec dédain. "Bien sûr qu'il est gentil. C'est un Gryffondor."

Harry prit un air renfrogné "Être gentil n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un Gryffondor. La raison pour laquelle nous n'étions pas amis, Scorpius, c'est parce que ton père n'était pas très gentil." Dit-il au garçon installé dans les bras de malfoy.

"Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu as refusé d'être mon ami !" l'accusa Draco.

"Seulement parce que tu te comportais comme un crétin." rétorqua Harry.

Scorpius les observa "Mais vous pouvez être amis maintenant, non ? C'est bien d'avoir des amis."

"Scorpius, ce n'est pas si simple." essaya d'expliquer Harry, parce qu'honnêtement, Malfoy et lui amis ? Ca n'arriverait jamais.

"Non, Scorpius a raison. On peut essayer, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Reprenons à zéro. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"J'en pense que tu as bu trop de Whiskey Pur Feu." répliqua Harry, dédaigneux.

"Ce n'est pas gentil, Potter. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? On est plus à l'école, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été battu, mon père est enfermé à Azkaban... Ou bien as-tu peur ?" railla Malfoy.

"Je n'ai pas peur, Malfoy, grogna Harry, serrant les poings, très bien, si tu veux reprendre à zéro, essayons d'être amis. Mais je te préviens, Malfoy, pas d'entourloupes, ou je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras."

"Très bien, nous sommes d'accord alors. Amis, Potter ?" Dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois avant de tendre sa main.

Harry la serra sèchement. "Amis, Malfoy."

"Tu ne le fais pas comme il faut, papa. Il faut que tu appelles Harry par son prénom et Harry doit faire pareil. Vous êtes amis maintenant et les amis ne s'appellent pas par leur nom de famille." les gronda la voix claire de Scorpius.

"Tu as entendu mon fils, _Harry_." dit Draco d'une voix traînante avant d'afficher un sourire narquois.

"Bien sûr, Draco." répondit Harry en souriant, les dents serrées. "Bordel, je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'y habituer."

"Pareil pour moi, Harry" répondit sèchement Draco.

"Oh ! On peut inviter Harry à dîner ce soir, papa ?" demanda Scorpius tout excité.

Draco eut l'air surpris "Pourquoi Scorpius ?"

_"_Parce que vous êtes amis maintenant et que les amis s'invitent à dîner." expliqua doucement Scorpius comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant et non pas à son père.

"Mais c'est une très bonne idée, Scorpius." le complimenta Draco. Ce serait agréable d'enfin commencer à connaître l'homme avec qui il voulait être amis depuis qu'il avait huit ans. "Alors, qu'en dis-tu Harry ? Tu es libre ce soir pour venir dîner chez moi ?"

"Non, désolé mais je ne peux pas." dit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Scorpius en faisant la moue. Si Harry ne dînait pas avec eux, alors son papa ne verrait pas à quel point Harry serait parfait comme deuxième papa.

"Je dois aller chercher mon filleul chez sa grand-mère, il a passé la nuit là-bas." expliqua Harry.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un filleul, Harry. Qui est-ce ?" demanda Draco, sincèrement curieux.

"Teddy Lupin, c'est le fils d'un défunt ami de mon père." répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

"Tu veux dire que c'est le fils de ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks ?" demanda Draco surpris. Il avait entendu que sa cousine avait épousé le loup-garou qui avait était leur professeur de DCFM en troisième année mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient eu un enfant. Durant un instant, Draco sentit son coeur se serrer, le pauvre, il était si jeune et il avait déjà perdu ses deux parents.

"Oui, Remus est venu me voir quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre et m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant." Dit doucement Harry.

_C'était manifestement un sujet délicat pour lui_, pensa Draco "Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de Lupin."

"Aussi proche qu'on peut l'être du dernier ami vivant de son père et de son parrain, j'imagine." dit Harry avec un rire sans joie.

"Donc, Teddy vit avec toi à présent." Dit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête "Oui, c'est un gentil garçon. Il ressemble beaucoup à ses parents." dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Quel âge a Teddy ?" Demanda Scorpius, curieux. Est-ce que ce garçon rendrait les choses plus difficiles pour pousser son papa et Harry à se mettre ensemble ? Ou plus faciles ?

"Il a neuf ans maintenant." Répondit Harry en souriant.

"Bon, que penses-tu de venir dîner chez moi demain soir ? Tu peux amener Teddy avec toi. J'aimerais le connaître aussi, il fait partie de ma famille après tout." proposa Draco.

Même si Harry aurait aimé refuser, parce que vraiment c'était déjà assez bizarre qu'ils soient plus ou moins amis à présent, mais qu'ils dînent ensemble aussi vite ? Il n'avait aucune excuse valable alors il abandonna. "Très bien, à quelle heure ?" Dit-il avec un soupir.

"Ne sois pas aussi enthousiaste Harry, tu risques de t'étouffer." Dit Draco sèchement. "Venez chez nous vers cinq heures de l'après-midi."

"D'accord, à demain." Dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main.

"Au revoir Harry !" Dit Scorpius en secouant énergiquement sa main et sautillant contre la hanche de Draco. "Harry est gentil, hein papa ?"

"Oui, Scorpius, il est gentil." Dit Draco en souriant avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers un point de transplanage.

"Et il est beau, hein ?" Poursuivit Scorpius, content que son père soit d'accord avec lui.

"Oui, il est beau." Draco cligna des yeux lorsqu'il dit cela. Bon, il supposait que Harry était devenu beau.

Scorpius sourit content. Il savait que son papa serait d'accord avec lui. Maintenant il lui suffisait de s'assurer que son papa tombe amoureux de Harry et alors il aurait la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu.

**Si vous laissez une review, Scorpius vous donne un bonbon :D! **

**Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine pour cette histoire plus souvent si vous me motivez à coup de reviews. Ca me fait plaisir et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur aussi ! Elle est terminée en version originale donc vous aurez la fin ;). **

**Bzz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :D ! De rien pour ceux qui me remercient de traduire cette histoire, je le fais aussi par plaisir ;). Merci de votre soutien !**

** Pour ceux qui demandent des infos sur la longueur de l'histoire ou autre tout est sur mon profil alors je vous invite à aller le consulter.**

**Je réponds à la review de TiteM parce qu'elle m'a posé une colle quand même ^^ "Petit détail qui m'a fait tiquer: Drago n'a même pas réussi à trouver son fils à l'aide de sa baguette XD  
A la prochaine!"**

**Je n'y avais pas fait attention en la lisant moi-même... Mais j'ai une réponse ! lol j'ai dû cogiter : Draco ne se sert pas de ce sort parce qu'il ne fonctionne que sur les gens qui ont une baguette magique et qui dégagent donc une trace de magie et comme Scorpius est petit, il n'en a pas. :P Voilà ^^ sinon LICENCE POETIQUE :P !**

**Chapitre 2**

"Tu es prêt Teddy ?" Cria son parrain depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"Presque, je descends dans une minute, Harry." Répondit Teddy en criant puis se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Il était en train de choisir sa couleur de cheveux pour la soirée. Quand son parrain était venu le chercher la veille, il avait remarqué qu'il semblait anxieux. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, son parrain lui avait répondu qu'ils allaient dîner avec Draco Malfoy et son fils Scorpius puisqu'ils avaient décidé de devenir amis. Teddy ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'après les histoires que l'oncle George lui avait parfois racontées, il avait compris que son parrain et Malfoy ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Mais à présent ils étaient amis ?

Il choisit des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ça irait bien avec ses yeux verts. Il savait très bien qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry comme ça mais c'était exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il savait à quoi ressemblaient ses parents, parce que son parrain lui montrait souvent des photos d'eux tandis qu'il en parlait, mais le problème c'était qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Il avait toujours connu Harry comme père de substitution. Il se souvenait qu'il y a encore cinq ans, il était persuadé qu'Harry était son père. Il l'avait même appelé "papa" jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère dise que ce n'était pas bien, qu'Harry était son parrain et non pas son père. Il avait trouvé cela difficile à croire. Après tout, c'était avec Harry qu'il vivait et c'était lui qui prenait soin de lui comme d'un fils. Mais comme il ne voulait pas que sa grand-mère soit triste, il avait cessé d'appeler Harry "papa". Même s'il se demandait toujours si cela dérangeait Harry qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

Satisfait de son apparence, Teddy dévala les escaliers et sauta pour s'arrêter juste devant Harry.

"Salutations, mini-moi." le taquina Harry.

Teddy fit un grand sourire "Ca te plaît ?"

"Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi de quoi tu as l'air, Teddy, mais ça, ça me plaît." sourit Harry. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration. "Très bien, je pense qu'on est prêt à y aller." Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, suivi de Teddy. Ils marchèrent vers le point de transplanage.

Teddy glissa sa main dans celle de Harry "Quel âge a Scorpius ?"

"Six ans." Répondit Harry

"Oh." Acquiesça Teddy

Ils arrivèrent au point de transplanage, un carré d'herbe sous un vieil arbre, et Harry souleva Teddy pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent devant un portail blanc. A travers celui-ci, ils voyaient une immense villa avec un jardin plein de fleurs et d'arbres. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore.

"Vous êtes maître Potter et maître Teddy ?" demanda l'elfe de maison de sa voix haut perchée.

"Oui" Acquiesça Harry en reposant Teddy sur le sol.

"Maître Malfoy et le petit maître Scorpius attendent maître Potter et maître Teddy. Suivez Twinky, maître Potter et maître Teddy." dit l'elfe de maison en les conduisant vers la villa.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'entrée sculptée dans du marbre blanc, ils furent accueillis par Draco qui se tenait debout devant les escaliers.

"Harry, content de te revoir." Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin puis se tourna vers Teddy. "Et tu dois être Teddy Lupin. Je suis content d'enfin te rencontrer."

"Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur Malfoy." marmonna Teddy, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Appelle-moi Draco, s'il te plaît, on est de la même famille après tout. Mais je m'attendais à ce que tu ressembles à tes parents, pas à Harry." dit Draco, troublé.

"Teddy est un Métamorphomage. Il a choisi de me ressembler ce soir." Expliqua Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son filleul.

"Je comprends. Scorpius, Harry et Teddy sont arrivés ! Tu descends ?" Appela Draco.

La seconde d'après, Harry sentit quelque chose heurter violemment ses jambes et il dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber.

"Oof." Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit Scorpius qui le regardait avec un visage illuminé par un grand sourire.

"Harry ! Tu m'as manqué." s'écria Scorpius.

"Tu sais, il ne me fait jamais de câlins comme ça." Dit Draco un brin sarcastique, amusé en voyant la scène devant lui.

Harry se baissa et prit Scorpius dans ses bras. Le petit garçon en profita pour l'enlacer.

"Je suis content de te voir aussi, Scorpius." Rit Harry en reposant le garçon sur le sol. "Scorpius, je te présente Teddy, mon filleul."

Scorpius regarda Teddy et eut l'air amusé. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ressemble autant, si c'est ton filleul Harry ?"

"Teddy peut changer d'apparence comme il veut, Scorpius, et ce soir il a choisi cette apparence." Harry expliqua du mieux qu'il pût. "Teddy, je te présente Scorpius."

Teddy plissa les yeux et reprit la main de Harry. "Salut." dit-il sèchement, n'appréciant pas la façon dont Scorpius regardait son parrain. Pour qui se prenait ce garçon à prendre son parrain dans ses bras comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années ? Seul Teddy avait le droit de faire ça.

"Bonsoir Teddy." dit Scorpius en faisant un timide signe de la main.

"J'espère que vous avez faim." Dit Draco en les dirigeant vers une porte sur la droite. Elle menait à la salle à manger où le couvert avait été préparé pour quatre personnes et le service brillait comme du cristal. Harry était sûr que c'était du véritable cristal.

"J'ai dit aux elfes de maison de mettre le couvert pour quatre, à moins que ta petite amie ne se joigne à nous ?" Demanda Draco quand ils s'assirent. Au même instant un elfe de maison apparut avec un plateau sur lequel il y avait deux verres de vin rouge et deux verres de jus de pomme pour les enfants.

"Ma petite amie ? De quoi tu parles, Draco ? Je n'ai pas de petite amie." Dit Harry surpris. Teddy était installé à sa droite et Scorpius à sa gauche, tandis que Draco était assis face à lui.

"Je croyais que tu étais toujours avec la fille Weasley." expliqua Draco.

"Oh non, Ginny et moi nous sommes séparés quand Teddy avait cinq ans." Répondit Harry avec détachement.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Draco surpris. Il croyait qu'Harry serait marié à la fille Weasley depuis le temps.

"Parce que cette garce a souvent trompé petit Cornedru." Gronda Teddy, à la surprise de tous.

"Teddy ! Ne parle pas comme ça !" Le réprimanda Harry.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai !" Se renfrogna Teddy.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux "Ce n'est pas parce que c'est peut-être vrai que tu peux l'appeler comme ça."

"Et moi qui croyais que la fille Weasley était en adoration devant toi." Dit Draco avec détachement. Tromper Harry Potter, il ne pensait pas que beaucoup de femmes oseraient faire ça.

"Apparemment non." répliqua sèchement Harry.

"Elle restait avec petit Cornedru parce qu'il est célèbre et qu'il est riche. Je l'ai entendue dire ça à quelqu'un il y a quelques années. Elle a aussi dit que c'était amusant de rendre les autres filles jalouses, parce qu'elle avait petit Cornedru tandis que les autres ne l'avaient pas." Gronda Teddy avec colère.

Harry se gratta la tête. "Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas changer le passé."

"Cette fille était vraiment méchante !" Dit Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Comment ont réagi Weasley et Granger ?" Demanda Draco après avoir bu une petite gorgée de vin.

Harry se raidit un peu."On ne se parle plus vraiment depuis." Dit-il sur la défensive.

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise, tout ouïe à présent. L'inséparable Trio s'était brisé ? " Puis-je demander comment cela s'est produit ?"

"Eh bien Ron n'était pas d'accord sur le fait que j'étais en colère avec Ginny, disant que je n'avais aucune preuve que sa soeur m'avait trompé. Pour moi, la surprendre au lit avec un autre homme suffisait comme preuve." Dit Harry avec dédain. "Hermione, eh bien, c'est la femme de Ron maintenant et a pensé qu'on était tous les deux des idiots. Cependant, elle a essayé de nous réconcilier plusieurs fois Ginny et moi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'eux, ils vivaient en France. Le seul Weasley avec qui je suis en bons termes maintenant, c'est George."

"Mais maintenant tu as mon papa et moi comme amis. C'est bien, non ?" Demanda Scorpius en faisant un peu la moue.

"J'imagine que oui." Répondit Harry, amusé.

"Tu sais, Harry, tu peux boire ce vin. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné." Dit Draco avec un sourire.

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant Draco sourire et non pas afficher un rictus narquois (c'était une drôle d'expression faciale mais cela allait bien à l'ancien Serpentard) puis il pouffa. "Merci de me rassurer." Il but une petite gorgée de vin et dut admettre qu'il avait un bon goût, bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de quel vin il s'agissait. Sa connaissance du vin se limitait à la différence entre le vin rouge et le vin blanc.

Peu après, le repas fut servi par quatre elfes de maison. Il y avait du canard à l'orange rôti avec des pommes de terre assaisonnées ainsi que des asperges à l'étouffée et pour les garçons de la purée avec du poulet rôti et de la salade.

"Que penses-tu du repas ?" Demanda Draco avec un sourire.

"C'est impressionnant." Répondit Harry en souriant.

"C'est bon, mais je préfère la cuisine de petit Cornedru." Avoua Teddy.

"Tu fais de la bonne cuisine ?" Demanda Scorpius tout excité. _S'il te plaît dis oui, s'il te plaît dis oui_, pensa t-il.

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Petit Cornedru est le meilleur cuisinier." Dit Teddy agacé. Ce petit garçon commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Une nouvelle chose qui pouvait être retirée de la liste. A présent, Scorpius avait juste besoin de savoir si Harry voulait bien jouer avec lui.

Harry rougit un peu sans faire de commentaire alors que Malfoy eut un petit sourire narquois pendant un moment .

* * *

Après le dessert, crème brûlée pour les adultes et glace au chocolat et à la vanille pour les garçons, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

Harry et Teddy étaient assis dans un canapé près du feu et Draco s'était installé dans un fauteuil comfortable. Scorpius était parti chercher des jouets dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Harry ?" demanda Draco curieux. Il brûlait de poser cette question depuis le début de la soirée mais n'avait pas trouvé de moment opportun pour le faire.

"Je suis Auror." Répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?" Dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin. "Tu as toujours ressenti le besoin de sauver tout le monde."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Si, c'est vrai." Dit Draco d'un ton catégorique.

"Harry, Harry, tu joues avec moi ?" Demanda Scorpius alors qu'il revenait en courant dans la pièce, une boîte dans les mains.

"Scorpius." Soupira Draco.

"Ca ne me dérange pas de jouer avec lui". Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. "Teddy, tu joues avec nous ?"

Teddy secoua la tête et croisa les bras. "Non merci, j'ai pas envie."

"J'ai des livres si tu veux." proposa Draco.

Teddy réfléchit un instant puis aquiesça à contre-coeur. "Bon, d'accord."

Draco sourit et se leva pour choisir un livre pour enfants.

"On va construire Poulard." Annonça Scorpius.

"Poudlard." le corrigea Harry en souriant.

"Oui, c'est ça." Aquiesça Scorpius.

"Très bien, alors comment on va faire ça ?" demanda Harry quand Scorpius commença à vider sa boîte.

"D'abord, on construit les murs parce que c'est comme ça qu'une maison tient debout." Lui indiqua Scorpius.

Draco souriait en regardant la scène qui se produisait devant lui mais Teddy lui fulminait silencieusement. Scorpius n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec son parrain. Harry était SON parrain, pas celui de Scorpius.

Ils jouèrent une heure durant jusqu'à ce que Draco annonce qu'il était temps pour Scorpius d'aller se coucher.

"Mais papa" pleurnicha un peu Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Harry. Il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait. Et puis, il aimait jouer avec Harry.

"Non Scorpius, il est déjà neuf heures. Tu dois aller dormir maintenant." Dit strictement Draco.

"D'ailleurs, Teddy et moi allons partir. C'est bientôt l'heure pour Teddy d'aller se coucher." Dit calmement Harry en faisant un geste de la main faisant voler les blocs jusque dans la boîte. Il se leva et s'étira.

"D'accord mais je veux que Harry me borde." Exigea Scorpius, levant les bras vers Harry.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Draco.

Draco soupira "Trés bien, si tu vas sagement au lit après alors je ne proteste pas. Mais d'abord va te laver les dents et mets-toi en pyjama."

"Oui papa." Dit Scorpius tout excité avant de courir dans les escaliers.

"Et fais attention dans les escaliers ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes !" Cria Draco à l'adresse de son fils.

"Attends ici pendant que je vais border Scorpius, d'accord ? Je ferai vite." Promit Harry à Teddy.

Teddy fit la moue mais acquieçsa puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Une minute plus tard, Scorpius fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu d'un pyjama vert et tendant les bras vers Harry pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'executa, installa le petit garçon sur sa hanche et monta l'escalier vers la chambre de Scorpius avec Draco. Le petit garçon soupira de contentement et raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Harry. Tout se passait comme il l'avait imaginé : Harry et son papa qui l'emmenaient dans sa chambre pour le border.

Harry installa Scorpius dans son lit, après avoir remarqué à quel point la chambre était grande, et le borda.

"Bonne nuit Scorpius." Dit Draco avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

Harry sourit "Bonne nuit, Scorpius." Il se retourna pour partir mais fut retenu par une petite main sur son poignet.

"Tu dois me faire un bisou aussi." Exigea Scorpius en tirant doucement sur la manche de Harry.

Harry parut surpris mais se pencha et embrasse la tête du garçon. "C'est bien comme ça ?"

"Oui." Dit Scorpius en soupirant de contentement puis se blottit plus profondément dans ses draps.

"Je te raccompagne dehors." entendit Scorpius, lorsque son père s'adressa à Harry et ils descendirent les escaliers.

Scorpius prit un papier plié sous son oreiller et l'ouvrit. Sur ce papier, il avait écrit comment devait être son deuxième papa. Il prit un crayon et cocha quelques lignes.

Mon deuxième papa doit :

Être Gentil

Être Doux

Bien cuisiner

Être Beau

Jouer avec moi

Être Drôle

Me donner un frère ou une soeur

Scorpius barra les cinq premières lignes. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier la dernière chose qui se trouvait sur sa liste tant que son père ne serait pas avec Harry. Mais ce problème ne persisterait pas bien longtemps. Scorpius s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Teddy avaient transplané jusqu'à chez eux et Harry envoya Teddy dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se mette en pyjama.

Harry borda Teddy et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la petite voix de Teddy lui demanda "Dis, tu m'aimes Harry, hein ?"

Harry remarqua le changement de nom : de petit Cornedru à Harry. "Bien sûr que je t'aime Teddy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?"

Les yeux de Teddy étaient rivés sur ses draps et son visage rougissait. "Parce que tu ne t'es pas beaucoup occupé de moi ce soir. Tu parlais tout le temps avec Scorpius ou Draco."

Harry se rassit sur le lit et enlaça Teddy. "Teddy, ce n'est pas parce que je joue avec Scorpius ou que je discute avec Draco que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'aimerai toujours, je te le promets. Rien ne pourra changer ça." Dit Harry pour l'apaiser en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

"D'accord." murmura Teddy, laissant la main caressant ses cheveux le mener en douceur vers le sommeil.

**Cette fois, si vous laissez une review Teddy vous fait un bisou ! :D**

**Bonne semaine ;)**

**Isaae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra avoir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ;) Dans ce chapitre l'intrigue prend plus d'ampleur et je suis sûre que vous allez aimer la fin ^^**

**Chapter 3**

Le soleil glissa un de ses rayons à travers les rideaux et caressa le visage du petit garçon. Il fronça les sourcils puis cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Scorpius bâilla et se frotta les yeux de ses petits poings pour se réveiller. Il remua la tête et fixa un point dans le vide, sans raison particulière. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit de bonheur. Ca avait été une soirée très amusante. Il voulait que la soirée de la veille recommence.

Scorpius glissa hors du lit et descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés, à la recherche de son père. Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de lire un journal tandis qu'il buvait son café à petites gorgées.

Draco leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils arriver. "Bonjour Scorpius. As-tu bien dormi ?"

Scorpius grimpa sur une chaise, sur laquelle il y avait un oreiller, gracieusement posé par un elfe de maison, et sourit. "Oui, papa !"

Draco pouffa et commanda des pancakes pour son fils. Les pancakes apparurent devant Scorpius, coupés en petits morceaux et couverts de chocolat fondu.

"Papa, je voudrais demander queque chose." Commença Scorpius.

"On dit queLque chose, Scorpius. Quelque chose." Le corrigea Draco. "Que veux-tu demander ?"

"Quand est-ce qu'il revient, Harry ?" demanda Scorpius tout excité.

"Il faut dire "Quand Harry reviendra t-il ?" Scorpius. Et je l'ignore. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?" Demanda Draco avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son fils s'était déjà tant attaché à Harry. Quand cela s'était-il produit ?

"Parce que je l'aime beaucoup et que je veux le revoir. Tu ne peux pas l'appeler, papa ?" Dit Scorpius en faisant la moue.

Draco rit de surprise "Scorpius, enfin, je ne peux pas l'appeler et exiger qu'il vienne nous rendre visite à nouveau."

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda innocemment Scorpius.

Draco soupira "Parce qu'il faut aussi qu'il travaille, Scorpius et d'ailleurs tu l'as vu hier. Il ne peut pas nous rendre visite tous les jours."

"Mais je veux le voir." pleurnicha Scorpius.

"Arrête de pleurnicher immédiatement." Dit Draco avec sévérité. "Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'Harry reviendra nous voir mais il faut que tu sois patient."

Scorpius eut l'air triste et fit la moue mais ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser son papa à bout lorsqu'il parlait sur ce ton. Mais comment allait-il faire pour faire de Harry son deuxième papa si son papa ne voulait pas lui rendre ?

* * *

Teddy arriva dans la cuisine en bâillant. Il cligna des yeux ensommeillés et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

"Des gaufres, ça te va ?" Lui demanda son parrain.

Teddy acquiesça et bâilla de nouveau.

Peu après, Teddy se réveilla complètement en sentant l'odeur des gaufres.

"Merci." dit-il en souriant avant de se jeter sur son petit-déjeuner.

Harry s'assit face à lui. "Ca te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour en balai tous les deux ?" proposa t-il en souriant.

Teddy parut surpris "Tu n'as pas de rapports à faire ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai le temps. Ces rapports ne vont pas s'enfuir en courant." Plaisanta t-il

Teddy sourit. "D'accord. J'aimerais beaucoup aller voler."

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Teddy étaient prêts à partir mais ils furent retenus par un appel par cheminée provenant de Shacklebolt Kingsley.

"Harry, il faut que je te parle d'une nouvelle affaire." dit-il de sa voix grave.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Teddy "Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? Teddy et moi étions sur le point d'aller faire un tour en balai."

"Je suis désolé, Harry, mais c'est plutôt urgent." insista Shacklebolt.

Harry soupira. "Teddy, attends ici. Je vais faire vite."

"D'accord, Harry." dit doucement Teddy avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'ils n'iraient pas faire de tour en balai aujourd'hui ?

Harry se pencha afin de pouvoir mieux comprendre son interlocuteur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre demain pour m'en informer ?"

"Je viens d'être informé qu'un mage Noir a répandu des potions empoisonnées sur le marché noir. Cela pourrait être un quelconque mage noir qui s'essaye aux potions mais d'après ce que j'ai compris; il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une personne très cultivée. Harry, les Médicomages ne parviennent pas à trouver un antidote. Ils ont peur que les victimes ne meurent." expliqua Shacklebolt avec une expression grave.

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas aller sur le terrain aujourd'hui, Shacklebolt. Je ne peux pas rompre à nouveau une promesse que j'ai faite à Teddy." dit Harry, légèrement désespéré. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment Teddy se sentirait s'il le laissait encore tomber pour une affaire. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé, Harry avait dû annuler une sortie avec Teddy à cause d'une enquête. Il détestait voir une expression déçue sur le visage de son filleul.

"Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que tu jettes un coup d'oeil au dossier, voir si tu trouves des indices sur l'identité et son mode opératoire lorsqu'il choisit ses victimes. Le travail sur le terrain par lui-même peut attendre quelques jours." Répondit Shacklebolt.

"Très bien, envoie-moi le dossier. Je vais le regarder." Soupira Harry.

"Tu le recevras dans un quart d'heure. Merci, Harry. On se voit demain au bureau."

"Oui, au revoir." Répondit Harry avant de couper la connexion entre les cheminées.

"Est-ce que tu dois partir ?" Le surprit la voix douce de son filleul avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui.

"Non, Shacklebolt veut que j'examine un dossier. Mais il nous restera du temps pour aller voler, ne t'inquiète pas." Dit Harry avec un sourire tendu.

Teddy sourit faiblement, mais il comprit que le temps de vol serait raccourci puisque son parrain avait une nouvelle affaire. Parfois, il aurait aimé que son parrain ne soit pas un Auror; ainsi il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Teddy et ce dernier n'aurait pas à s'inquièter pour la sécurité d'Harry. Depuis le jour où il avait pleinement compris en quoi consistait exactement le travail d'un Auror, il avait toujours eu peur qu'un jour Harry ne revienne pas chez eux, qu'Harry le laisse tout seul, comme ses parents l'avaient laissé tout seul.

Comme Teddy s'y attendait, leur sortie de vol ne dura qu'une heure avant qu'ils ne rentrent et qu'Harry ne disparaisse aussitôt dans son bureau. Teddy essaya de faire passer le temps en lisant et regardant l'album photo de ses parents. Il ne revit pas son parrain avant le dîner. Teddy n'osa pas réclamer une histoire pour s'endormir lorsqu'il vit à quel point Harry était tendu. Quelle que soit cette affaire, elle inquiètait vraiment son parrain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry le borda et lui fit un rapide bisou du soir avant de retourner dans son bureau.

* * *

Quel que soit le responsable de ces empoisonnements, il savait comment couvrir ses traces. D'ordinaire, après avoir examiné l'affaire pendant une semaine et interrogé les victimes, Harry avait une idée d'où il devait chercher le coupable. Malheureusement il n'eut pas cette chance pour cette affaire. Non seulement le dossier ne lui fournissait aucun indice utile mais il ne pouvait pas non plus interroger les victimes puisqu'elles étaient plongées dans un coma profond. Les Médicomages étaient désespérés. Même les plus brillants d'entre eux, capables de trouver un antidote pour toutes les potions imaginables, n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment soigner les victimes. La potion qu'ingéraient les victimes ne restait que très peu de temps dans leur sang avant de se dissoudre complètement, sans laisser la moindre trace. En revanche, l'effet de la potion était immédiat : après une heure dans l'organisme des victimes, la potion provoquait une accélération anormale du rythme cardiaque, une forte fièvre et des douleurs d'estomac pour ensuite entraîner un coma.

Harry avait essayé de trouver un lien entre les victimes, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait rien trouvé. Bien au contraire, elles n'avaient rien en commun les unes avec les autres. Il y avait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, mère au foyer avec trois enfants; un homme qui travaillait pour le département des sports du Ministère de la Magie; un autre homme d'à peine vingt ans qui venait d'être embauché comme vendeur dans un magasin de vêtements; un homme plus âgé à la retraite et qui vivait isolé ainsi qu'un enfant, une petite fille d'à peine sept ans. C'était cette victime qui avait fait le plus de peine à Harry.

Ce n'était qu'une enfant, par Merlin ! Quelle genre d'ordure ferait du mal à un enfant ?

Ainsi sans indices, Harry était bloqué sur cette affaire. Comme elle était très grave, il travaillait souvent tard le soir et avait dû laisser Teddy chez sa grand-mère. Harry savait qu'il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps avec sa grand-mère, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il n'osait pas laisser Teddy tout seul dans la maison sans protection. Même avec les sortilèges de protection, Harry n'avait pas confiance. Si cette personne était capable de faire une potion qui ne laissait aucune trace, qui pouvait croire qu'il n'était pas capable d'entrer dans une maison lourdement protégée ?

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Harry était mort de fatigue. Il emporta le dossier chez lui et travailla dessus tout le week-end pour trouver des indices qu'il aurait manqué. Sans succès.

Il avait rendu visite à son filleul le dimanche mais avait dû le laisser chez sa grand-mère bien que Teddy ait protesté très fort. Andromeda lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait le garder aussi longtemps que nécessaire et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

La deuxième semaine, il y eut une petite avancée sur cette affaire. Quelques Aurors étaient parvenus à localiser du poison dans la boisson de la prochaine victime, une jeune femme qui venait de se marier. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais à présent ils pouvaient déterminer quels ingrédients avaient été utilisés. Cependant les Maîtres en potion du Ministère de la Magie dûrent bientôt abandonner. Même avec tout leur savoir, ils ne pouvaient identifier l'un des ingrédients. Celui-ci était inconnu et c'était probablement celui qui provoquait le coma.

Harry commençait à se sentir frustré. Même avec la potion en leur possession, ils ne pouvaient trouver le mage Noir. Il avait besoin d'un miracle ou d'un Maître de Potions exceptionnel. Seulement le problème était de savoir où il pouvait trouver cette personne.

* * *

Le vendredi, Harry ferma son bureau en poussant un soupir. Il avait fouillé son esprit dans tous les sens pour trouver un Maître de Potions décent mais n'avait trouvé personne capable de réussir ce travail. Il se demandait si cette affaire ferait partie de celles qui peu à peu se classaient et tombaient dans l'oubli.

"Si la Mort était un être humain, ce serait toi." Dit une voix traînante avec une pointe d'amusement.

Harry fut pris par surprise et se retourna, se retrouvant alors face à Draco Malfoy qui s'appuyait sur le mur du couloir avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Par Merlin, Malfoy, ne me surprends pas comme ça. J'ai failli te jeter un sort." Grogna Harry en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Tu retournes à Malfoy ? Je me rappelle clairement que mon fils avait demandé qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. D'ailleurs, tu as peut-être besoin de plus d'entraînement si je peux te surprendre si facilement." Dit Draco d'une voix traînante avant d'afficher un sourire suffisant.

"Tu es con, Draco." Dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

"Je ne crois pas que mon fils souhaite qu'on s'insulte. Il veut qu'on soit amis, tu te souviens ?" Dit Draco avec un doux sourire.

Harry plissa les yeux, sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je veux forcément quelque chose ? Ne puis-je pas avoir une conversation amicale avec l'un de mes amis ?" Demanda Draco innocemment.

"Tu es un Serpentard ET un Malfoy. Tu veux toujours quelque chose." Dit Harry impassible.

Draco mit la main sur son coeur. "Ouch, ça fait mal. Comment peux-tu me faire si peu confiance ? Tu devrais avoir honte." Dit Malfoy en faisant la moue.

Harry roula des yeux. "Arrête tes conneries Draco et dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer." Soupira t-il en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

Draco l'examina. "En effet, on ne dirait pas. Tu manques à mon fils. Il veut te voir à nouveau." Finit-il par répondre.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à toi. Si je veux, je peux être très patient Harry mais les pleurnicheries constantes de mon fils c'est trop, même pour moi. Si le fait de te voir le rend heureux et fait qu'il cesse de pleurnicher alors peu m'importe. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Demanda Draco dans l'attente d'une réponse.

"Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?" Demanda Harry, perdu.

"Du fait de dîner à nouveau chez moi, bien sûr." Dit Draco, comme si cela paraissait évident.

Harry soupira "Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Une de mes affaires occupe tout mon temps."

"Quelle affaire ?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas." Dit Harry avec désinvolture.

"Eh, je peux peut-être t'aider."

"J'en doute."

"Cela ne va pas te tuer d'essayer."

"Très bien mais si tu répètes un mot de ce que je vais dire à qui que ce soit, je ferai en sorte que tu ne parles plus jamais de ta vie. Ou même ne marches plus de ta vie, tant qu'on y est."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi menaçant. Je jure de ne rien répéter à personne."

Harry soupira. "Ces dernières semaines, il y a eu des attaques sur des gens qui n'ont apparemment aucun lien entre eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre un sorcier parvient à empoisonner ses victimes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte."

"Pourquoi n'interroges-tu pas les victimes pour savoir si elles ont vu quelqu'un de suspect ou si elles se sont disputées avec quelqu'un ?" Proposa Draco.

Harry afficha une mine sombre. "C'est impossible car toutes les victimes sont dans le coma."

"Et alors ? Sortez-les de leur coma. Je suis sûr qu'il existe des sortilèges pour cela." Dit Draco en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

"On ne peut pas. Qu'importe ce qui compose ce poison, ses ingrédients font en sorte qu'il ne laisse aucune trace dans l'organisme et ainsi les victimes ne peuvent être soignées. Aucun des Médicomages ou des Maîtres de Potion du Ministère n'a réussi à identifier le poison ni à créer un antidote. Il y a une semaine, des Aurors sont parvenus à récupérer un peu de poison laissé au fond d'une tasse, mais jusqu'ici les recherches n'ont mené nulle part. Enfin, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Les spécialistes ont réussi à identifier tous les ingrédients de la potion sauf un et on soupçonne ce fameux ingrédient d'être la cause du coma." finit d'expliquer Harry. "Donc on a toujours aucune idée de qui on doit arrêter ni de comment soigner les victimes."

"Est-ce que tous les Maîtres de Potion ont testé cette potion ?" Demanda Malfoy, l'air pensif.

"Tout ceux du Ministère, oui." Acquiesça Harry. "Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé le dernier ingrédient."

"Mais tu n'es pas allé solliciter le meilleur Maître des Potions du pays." Dit Draco.

Harry parut surpris. "De qui tu parles ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel "S'il savait que tu l'as oublié, il regretterait de t'avoir aidé toutes ces années durant. Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?"

"Viens-en au fait, Draco et dis-moi de qui tu parles." Dit Harry avec impatience.

"Severus Snape, évidemment. C'est le meilleur Maître des Potions qui existe. Comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?" Railla Draco, en secouant la tête.

Harry le regarda fixement, interloqué.

**Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine =)**

**Isaae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit AU **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Merci pour vos reviews =)**

**Chapter 4**

"Snape ? Il est toujours en vie ?" laissa échapper Harry, l'air choqué.

"Bien sûr qu'il est en vie. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?" Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

"Mais-mais je l'ai vu dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait été mordu par Nagini. Il était empoisonné. Il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à une morsure de Nagini." Harry se dit qu'il allait perdre connaissance tellement il était choqué. Snape était encore en vie ? Il avait survécu au poison de Nagini . Etait-ce possible ? Il avait vu Snape mourir, il avait été là lorsqu'il avait laissé échapper son dernier souffle. Et à present on lui disait que son ancien professeur avait survécu. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant ? Malgré le fait que Snape et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus à l'école, il respectait Snape à la fin lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que cet homme avait subi pour lui, comme le fait qu'il ait secouru Harry de nombreuses fois malgré sa haine pour James Potter. Harry aurait souhaité le remercier pour tout cela mais après l'avoir vu mourir dans la Cabane Hurlante, il avait cru qu'il n'en aurait jamais l'occasion.

"Tu crois vraiment que Snape s'approcherait du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans avoir sur lui un antidote contre le poison de son serpent ? Il en avait ingéré avant d'aller le voir. C'était plutôt une bonne idée étant donné qu'il a fini par réellement se faire mordre par le serpent. Il vit au Manoir Snape à présent. Il en avait assez d'enseigner à 'des gamins indisciplinés qui ne savent pas apprécier l'art des potions'." Dit Draco en souriant "Mais il fait encore des potions. Je lui rends visite toutes les semaines. Si tu le souhaites je peux lui apporter cette potion et on verra s'il trouve le dernier ingrédient. S'il ne peut pas le trouver, personne ne le peut."

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était sa chance de remercier l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois et peut-être même de résoudre son enquête. "C'est une bonne idée mais je veux lui apporter la potion moi-même."

"Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Dit Draco avec agacement.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je veux voir Snape." Répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez jamais pu vous supporter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais le voir tout à coup ?" Demanda Draco troublé.

"Je souhaiterais le remercier pour toutes les fois où il m'a sauvé la peau toutes ces années." Répondit Harry "Quand vas-tu lui rendre visite ?"

"Dans deux jours."

"Bien, alors j'irai avec toi." Acquiesça brusquement Harry avant de se retourner pour partir. "Je viendrais à ton Manoir puisque je ne sais pas où se trouve le Manoir Snape. On se voit dans deux jours."

Draco avait examiné Harry tout le temps où ils avaient discuté et il s'inquiètait pour lui, bien que ce soit contre son gré, en voyant dans quel état était Harry. Ses cheveux étaient plus indisciplinés que jamais, sa peau très pâle, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur vivacité et il avait des valises sous les yeux. Il avait même sûrement perdu du poids. En conclusion, il était dans un état déplorable au point qu'il pouait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. Sa démarche était même incertaine.

"Harry, attends." L'appela Draco avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. "Quoi ?"

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi convenablement ?"

Harry le regarda surpris. "Pourquoi ça t"intéresse ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds toujours par une question ?" Demanda Draco agacé "Réponds à cette foutue question, par Merlin !"

"Pas que cela te regarde mais j'ai dormi la nuit dernière comme toute personne normale." Rétorqua Harry. Il ne mentait pas, il avait dormi quelques heures mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelait dormir convenablement...

"Je t'ai demandé quand est-ce que tu as dormi convenablement pour la dernière fois. Convenablement c'est-à-dire que tu es bien reposé et que tu ne risques pas de t'évanouir à tout moment." lui renvoya Draco, acide.

Harry leva les mains en signe de frustration "En quoi ça te concerne que je dorme bien ou pas ? Je te promets que je viendrais bientôt rendre visite à ton fils mais pour le moment il faut que je rentre chez moi et que je cherche un autre moyen d'attraper le coupable avant qu'il ne parvienne à faire d'autres victimes."

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu viens de dire que tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment tu pourrais poursuivre tes recherches. La seule chose qui pourrait t'y aider serait de découvrir quel est ce dernier ingrédient et Snape est la seule personne qui puisse le découvrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait rendu visite à Snape, tu ne peux pas enquêter davantage. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, sers-toi de ta tête et va te reposer convenablement avant d'être admis à l'hôpital." Rétorqua Draco, ses yeux gris brillants de colère.

"Par Merlin ! Je me suis assez reposé et je ne vais pas finir à l'hôpital. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller rendre visite à Teddy et sa grand-mère avant de rentrer chez moi. On se voit dans deux jours." Dit Harry, bouillonnant de colère avant de se retourner. Mon Dieu, il avait oublié à quel point l'ancien Serpentard pouvait être agaçant.

Draci soupira et pointa sa baguette vers le dos de Harry. "Toujours aussi borné. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix." Il marmonna un sort et avant que Harry ait le temps de dresser un bouclier de protection, il fut frappé par un éclair de lumière bleue. Avant de perdre connaissance, sa dernière pensée fut "___Je vais tuer Malfoy._"

Quand Harry se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, son regard se posa sur un plafond blanc tandis qu'il était allongé dans un lit en bois sombre aux des draps de soie. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de perdre connnaissance. Il était en train de se disputer avec Draco... Il lui avait parlé de son enquête Ils devaient aller voir Snape, qui était toujours en vie, dans deux jours à propos de la potion inconnue... Harry serra les dents de colère lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé après leur dispute à propos de sa santé. Malfoy lui avait lancé un sort inconnu qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il allait le lui faire payer.

Il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les mit sur son nez, stabilisant la pièce. Il s'assit et observa la chambre. Elle était simple mais élégamment décorée. Il y avait le lit sur lequel il se trouvait, appuyé contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, à côté d'une immense fenêtre. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel ce qui permis à Harry de supposer qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Les murs étaient bleu clair et les seuls autres meubles composant la pièce en dehors du lit étaient une armoire et un bureau avec une chaise devant. Il chercha sa baguette et la trouva posée sur le bureau. Il s'en saisit rapidement et quitta la pièce, sans se rendre compte qu'il portait un pyjama vert émeraude. La chambre était située dans un hall où se trouvait trois autres pièces et heureusement, Harry reconnut le palier grâce à la chambre de Scorpius qui se trouvait à deux portes de la chambre dont il sortait.

___Très bien, tout d'abord je tue Malfoy puis je cache son cadavre et ensuite je vais rendre visite à Teddy._ pensa Harry, la mine sombre. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre et écouta avec attention. Il entendait vaguement la voix de Draco parler depuis ce qu'il supposait être la cuisine.

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et entendit la voix de Draco plus clairement. Il parlait à son fils. Harry ouvrit la porte et vit Draco appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, Scorpius assis à la table à côté de... Teddy.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me lancer un sort, Malfoy ?" Grogna Harry, faisant sursauter les enfants.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina et il fit un petit sourire "Harry ! Tu m'as manqué !" pépia t-il en sautant de sa chaise pour ensuite gambader vers Harry, les bras levés, demandant silencieusement à Harry de le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry se pencha automatiquement et installa Scorpius sur sa hanche, permettant au garçon de lui faire un câlin.

"Tu t'es bien reposé, Harry ?" Demanda calmement Draco, haussant légèrement un de ses sourcils en voyant son fils câliner un autre homme.

"Réponds à ma question, Malfoy. Et que fait Teddy ici ?" Grogna Harry sans relâcher Scorpius.

"Après t'avoir endormi, je t'ai amené ici afin que tu puisses te reposer et après avoir fait quelques recherches je suis allé chercher mon neveu pour l'amener ici aussi pour qu'il puisse être avec toi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas beaucoup vu ces dernières semaines et j'ai décidé d'y remédier." Répondit Draco toujours aussi calme, pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il avait fait.

"Donc en clair, tu nous as kidnappés tous les deux. C'est merveilleux. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?" Demanda Harry, sarcastique.

"Pourquoi tu es en pyjama, petit Cornedru ?" Demanda soudainement Teddy par curiosité étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu son parrain porter ce pyjama. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content, cependant, que Draco l'ait amené chez lui. Draco lui avait promis qu'il passerait au moins deux jours avec son parrain sans que celui-ci ne soit retenu par le travail. Son parrain lui avait manqué ces deux dernières semaines et il était impatient de passer du temps avec lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Harry baissa les yeux et remarqua, surpris, qu'il portait en effet un pyjama vert et pas ses vêtements d'Auror.

"Donc, tu n'es pas seulement un kidnappeur, tu es aussi un pervers. De mieux en mieux." Marmonna Harry en reposant Scorpius sur le sol. "Maintenant dis-moi où sont mes vêtements que Teddy et moi puissions rentrer chez nous."

"Non."

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. "Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?" Demanda t-il d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

Teddy avala sa salive et riva ses yeux sur le sol, tripotant son t-shirt. Il connaissait ce ton, son parrain ne s'en servait que lorsqu'il était très énervé. Quelques années auparavant, des garçons avaient embêté Teddy en se moquant de son père et en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un 'sale fils de loup-garou qui aurait dû mourir à la naissance'. Teddy l'avait très mal vécu et quand son parrain l'avait appris et surtout qu'il avait su comment ils avaient appelé Teddy, il avait explosé de rage. Il était aller voir les parents tout de suite, Teddy ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire mais après cela, personne n'avait plus jamais osé l'embêter.

"J'ai dit : non." Répéta calmement Draco en croisant les bras.

"Et pourquoi non ?"

"Parce que ce serait une honte que Teddy perde son parrain parce que celui-ci ne prend pas soin de lui."

Harry renifla avec dédain. "Franchement, Teddy ne va pas me perdre. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ?"

"Te connaissant, et je peux dire sans mentir que je te connais, probablement bien mieux que tes amis, tu aurais continué à travailler sur ton affaire tout le week-end. Puis, si par miracle tu avais trouvé le coupable ou même un suspect, tu te serais lancé à sa poursuite comme le stupide héros de Gryffondor que tu es toujours. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, le coupable n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour te battre voire te tuer." Dit doucement Draco, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Harry; qui s'était tu. "Tu es un sorcier très puissant, Harry, personne ne le nie, mais même toi tu as tes limites. Et j'ose dire que tu as atteint ces limites, tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre. Comme l'enquête est en suspens pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait bon que tu prennes un week-end pour te relaxer et te reposer. Teddy serait ravi d'avoir à nouveau son parrain avec lui et pour une raison étrange, mon fils t'aime beaucoup et veut passer du temps avec toi alors voilà où nous en sommes. Tu vas passer le week-end au Manoir Malfoy avec moi et les enfants et lundi nous irons voir Severus. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Teddy n'osait pas lever les yeux, il savait que son parrain pouvait être très entêté mais le garçon espérait que pour une fois, il capitulerait.

Le silence s'installa pendant une minute.

Puis "Très bien, je vais rester mais juste pour mon filleul. Mais prend garde, je vais trouver un moyen de te faire payer ça." soupira Harry.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et serra dans ses bras les jambes de Harry, tout excité à l'idée de passer le week-end avec son futur deuxième papa.

Teddy fit un grand sourire et sauta de la chaise pour plonger des les bras de Harry et le serrer fort contre lui.

"Je te déteste toujours, Draco." Dit Harry calmement puis il fit un mouvement de la main pour changer le pyjama en un confortable jean et un t-shirt noir.

"Ca te passera." Dit Draco avec désinvolture.

"Il faut que je passe chez moi prendre des vêtements pour Teddy et pour moi."

"Pas besoin. Je l'ai déjà fait."

Harry le regarda fixement. "Tu es encore plus pervers que je pensais."

Draco se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent dans le jardin pour regarder le soleil se coucher pendant que Teddy faisait des tours en balai au-dessus d'eux et que Scorpius était installé sur les genoux de Harry, regardant les images dans son livre.

"Donc, tu comptes vraiment remercier Severus ?" Demanda tout à coup Draco sur un ton neutre.

Harry lui jeta un regard avant de tourner les yeux à nouveau vers le jardin. "Bien sûr que je compte le remercier. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne vais pas le faire ?

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce vous vous seriez presque étranglés à chaque fois que vous vous trouviez dans la même pièce quand on était à Poudlard ?" Suggéra Draco de façon sarcastique.

"Il y a quelques semaines, te voir me donnait envie de te frapper mais à présent nous sommes plus ou moins amis, bien que j'ai encore très envie de te frapper bien fort pour m'avoir littéralement kidnappé. Et tu penses que je ne remercierais pas l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses occasions ?" Répliqua Harry en reniflant de façon dédaigneuse. "Je lui hurlerai dessus après."

Draco rit doucement.

Tout à coup Harry afficha un rictus narquois. "D'ailleurs, Snape commencera probablement par te tuer toi ou au moins te lancer un sort très douloureux pour avoir osé m'emmener avec toi."

Draco gémit et se frappa la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

**Pour gagner un duel de regards menaçants avec Draco tapez 1 ! J'aime son sarcasme doucereux ^^**

**Pour passer le week-end avec toute la petite compagnie, tapez 2 ! :D **

**Désolée de publier si tard, j'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais on est encore vendredi !**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Isaae**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg, bit AU **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 5**

Draco ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais il appréciait le fait que Harry passe quelques jours chez lui. Ce dernier pouvait en fait tenir une conversation décente et il n'était pas aussi stupide que Draco le croyait. Il lui avait parlé de politique et Harry avait réussi à soutenir cette conversation. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas fournir une opinion sur certains sujets politiques mais il pouvait apporter de bons arguments. Et il était doué avec les enfants.

Scorpius était en totale adoration devant lui. Il le suivait partout et lui réclamait un bisou le matin et un bisou avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne cessait de lui réclamer de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner. Harry le faisait presque toujours parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant mais il avait parfois refusé de prendre le garçon dans ses bras pour passer du temps avec son filleul. Harry passa beaucoup de temps à voler avec Teddy puisque c'était une chose que le garçon adorait faire. A chaque fois que le brun partait voler avec son filleul, Draco avait remarqué que Socrpius s'asseyait sur le bord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et patientait en faisant la moue jusqu'à ce que Harry atterisse.

A présent, Draco se demandait sérieusement si son fils n'était pas trop obnubilé par Harry. Mais il ne se plaignit pas car Scorpius fut sage tout le week-end contrairement aux autres week-ends durant lesquels il faisait toujours une crise pour quelque chose. C'est le dimanche que cela se produisit.

Ils prenaient tous leur petit-déjeuner lorsque Scorpius demanda brusquement : "Harry, tu aimes mon papa ?"

Harry parut surpris et faillit s'étouffer avec son café. "Pardon ?"

Teddy prit un air renfrogné.

"Est-ce que tu aimes mon papa ?" Répéta Scorpius en souriant.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui affichait un sourire narquois. Le salaud. "Euh, j'imagine. On s'entend bien maintenant et ton père peut être gentil quand il le veut."

"Eh !" s'exclama Draco offensé, "Je suis toujours gentil."

Harry roula des yeux.

Scorpius les regarda d'un air innocent. "Alors il faut que tu embrasses papa."

Harry lui lança un regard choqué tandis que Draco clignait des yeux de surprise. "Quoi ? Scorpius, je ne peux pas faire ça." Harry protesta.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda Scorpius, réellement troublé. "Maman aimait papa aussi avant et elle l'embrassait tous les jours. Tu as dit que tu aimais papa donc il faut que tu l'embrasses aussi."

Harry se frotta les yeux tandis que Teddy arrêta de manger pour observer ce qui allait se passer.

"Scorpius, ton papa et moi on ne s'aime pas de la même façon que ta maman et ton papa s'aimaient. C'est pourquoi on ne s'embrasse pas."

"Mais tu aimes papa ! Ou alors tu as menti ?" Dit Scorpius tandis que sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Harry devait aimer son papa pour qu'ils puissent être une famille.

Harry soupira "Non, Scorpius, je n'ai pas menti."

"Alors il faut que tu embrasses papa !"

Harry se tourna vers Draco désespéré. "Draco, dis quelque chose à ton fils, je t'en prie. Explique-lui pourquoi on ne peut pas s'embrasser."

Draco qui ne tenait pas à ce que son fils soit contrarié et qu'il fasse une crise, se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Quand il a quelque chose dans la tête, il ne va pas lâcher prise. On pourrait rester assis ici pendant des heures à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'apprécie mais pas assez pour s'embrasser on en serait toujours au même point. Il vaut mieux qu'on s'embrasse rapidement pour qu'il parle d'autre chose."

"Mais je ne veux pas t'embrasser." Pleurnicha légèrement Harry avant de faire la moue.

Draco roula des yeux "Par Merlin Harry ! C'est juste un bisou ! On le fait rapidement et c'est réglé."

Harry prit la mouche. "Très bien." Il lança un regard noir en direction du blond puis se leva. Il fit le tour de la table et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Draco. Puis il regarda Scorpius.

"Tu es content maintenant ?" demanda t-il.

Scorpius secoua la tête "Non, tu l'as pas fait comme il faut. Tu dois embrasser papa sur la bouche."

Harry devint tout blanc, même Draco pâlit. "Qu-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !" protesta Harry en reculant, secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Scorpius fit la moue "Pourquoi pas ? Tu aimes papa donc tu dois l'embrasser sur la bouche. C'est ce que faisait maman."

"Oui mais ta maman faisait ça parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup ton papa. Je n'aime pas ton papa à ce point-là." Dit Harry, essayant de raisonner un garçon de six ans.

Cela n'était pas la chose à dire.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'emplirent de larmes et il se mit à renifler, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait encore plus. Harry n'aimait pas son papa. Mais il devait l'aimer ! Il devait aimer son papa pour qu'ils soient une famille.

"Oh et puis merde." marmonna Draco avant de se lever. Il n'aimait pas que son fils soit contrarié et si un baiser sur les lèvres pouvait le calmer, pourquoi cela, Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée, alors il le ferait. Merci Merlin, au moins Harry était beau.

Harry regarda Draco avec méfiance lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise lorsque Draco se pencha vers lui. Cet emmerdeur le dépassait encore de quelques centimètres.

Les yeux de Teddy faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit Draco presser ses lèvres contre celle de Harry et l'embrasser avec acharnement.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant quand il vit son père et Harry s'embrasser et tapa dans ses mains.

Au bout de dix secondes, Harry poussa Draco et essuya sa bouche discrètement. "T'avais pas besoin de m'embrasser aussi longtemps", maugréa t-il en lançant un regard noir au blond qui se tenait devant lui.

Draco le regarda calmement. "T'en es pas mort non plus ! D'ailleurs il y a pire que de devoir m'embrasser." dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

"Sûrement pas." marmonna Harry avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Draco s'assit à son tour. "Alors, Scorpius, c'était suffisant comme baiser ?"

Scorpius acquiesça tout content "Oui, maintenant vous vous embrasserez tous les jours. Comme tu faisais avec maman."

Harry grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un bruit sourd. "Je serai tellement content quand je serai parti d'ici." marmonna t-il entre ses dents. Ce serait un cauchemar d'embrasser Malfoy tous les jours. C'était déjà suffisamment l'horreur de l'embrasser aujourd'hui, imaginez tous les jours ! Qu'il soit beau et embrasse bien n'avaient pas d'importance : Harry Potter n'était pas gay et n'aimerait jamais Draco Malfoy de cette façon !

De ses yeux baissés, Teddy regarda le garçon assis à sa droite et fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait ce gamin ? Pourquoi voudrait-il que Draco et son parrain s'embrassent ? C'était deux hommes ! Ce n'est pas parce que Harry appréciait peut-être Draco qu'il devait l'embrasser ! Seuls les couples s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Teddy n'avait peut-être que neuf ans mais il savait que s'embrasser sur la bouche quand on n'était amis ne se faisait pas. Peut-être un bisou sur la joue, d'accord. Mais sur la bouche ? Certainement pas. On ne faisait ça que lorsqu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et son petit Cornedru et Draco ne l'étaient pas ! Harry n'était pas gay, il aimait les filles. Bien que Teddy avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il aimait les filles. Les filles, c'était gnangnan. Il ne les comprenait pas. Mais Teddy se disait que c'était un truc d'adultes d'aimer les filles.

Draco haussa un sourcil en entendant ce que disait son fils puis regarda Harry qui avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table. Il renifla dédaigneusement sans bruit et but une petite gorgée de thé. Son fils préparait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Mais quand à savoir quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le jour suivant, il était l'heure d'aller rendre visite à Snape. Harry était un peu nerveux à cette idée. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ancien professeur, il était mourant dans la Cabane Hurlante et lui avait donné ses souvenirs. Comment allait réagir Snape en voyant Harry ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'entendaient bien. Ils s'étaient haïs durant toute sa scolarité. Pourtant, il se préparait à aller lui rendre visite pour lui demander son aide.

Harry avait envie de disparaître sous terre quand il y pensait. Snape allait éclater de rire, si ce con graisseux savait rire.

"Tu es prêt, Harry ?" Avant d'aller voir Snape, il faut emmener Teddy et Scorpius à l'école." Cria Malfoy depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"Je suis prêt ! Gah, calme-toi !" Dit Harry agacé en lissant les plis de sa robe. Il portait une chemise bleu foncé avec un pantalon et une robe de sorcier noirs. Il portait ses bottes noires en peau de dragon. Il attrapa son sac dans lequel se trouvait l'échantillon de poison et les résultats obtenus par les autres maîtres de potions du Ministère.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il vit que les garçons attendaient à la porte, chacun portant son cartable. Comme toujours Teddy regardait Scorpius de travers tandis que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Harry se demandait pourquoi Teddy n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Scorpius. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec les enfants plus jeunes. Quel pouvait être le problème avec Malfoy junior ?

"Prêt à partir ?" Demanda Harry au moment où Draco apparaissait à côté de lui.

Il portait une chemise blanche à boutons, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires cirées. Des vêtements de marque, bien sûr. Le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas très éloigné de l'école alors ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied pour profiter du soleil. Durant tout le trajet, Scorpius pépiait avec excitation sur tout ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la semaine. Teddy se contentait de se taire en tenant la main de Harry, geste qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années.

Puis vint le moment qu'Harry détestait.

"Et quand on arrivera à l'école, tu dois embrasser Harry, papa, parce que c'est ce que tu faisais avec maman." Dit Scorpius avec sérieux.

Harry secoua la tête "Non, Scorpius, ton père et moi n'allons pas nous embrasser devant l'école."

Scorpius se remit à faire la moue. Draco pensa furtivement qu'il devait discuter avec son fils de sa manie de faire la moue dès qu'il était contrarié. Les Malfoys ne faisaient pas la moue, même s'ils étaient contrariés.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que d'autres gens vont regarder et ils ne vont pas apprécier de voir ton papa m'embrasser. Ils seront très en colère." Expliqua Harry. Dire qu'ils seraient en colère était un euphémisme. Si les autres parents voyaient le fils d'Un Mangemort embrasser le Sauveur, même si c'était pour éviter qu'un enfant pique sa crise, ils maudiraient puis lanceraient probablement un sort à Draco et tout serait étalé dans les journaux le lendemain. Même si Draco était parfois un vrai con, il pouvait aussi être agréable, supposa Harry et ce serait dommage si cette nouvelle relation l'envoyait à l'hôpital.

"Oh" Dit Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres seraient en colère en voyant son papa embrasser Harry mais il ne pensait pas qu'Harry mentait. Mais comment allait-il les pousser à s'embrasser ? La raison pour laquelle il les poussait à le faire aussi souvent était très simple : il avait vu un film quelques semaines auparavant et dedans il y avait un homme qui embrassait tout le temps une femme pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Au début la femme ne voulait pas de cet homme et s'énervait contre lui mais finalement elle était tombée amoureuse de lui aussi et avait dit qu'une de ses raisons était que les baisers de cette homme la faisait flotter sur un petit nuage. Alors Scorpius s'était dit que si son papa embrassait Harry souvent alors ils tomberaient vite amoureux l'un de l'autre

Il eut tout à coup une idée. "Vous pouvez vous embrasser maintenant !" Dit-il en poussant un cri perçant.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement "Non, on ne peut pas."

"Pourquoi non ? Il n'y a personne ici. Nous sommes tous seuls." Dit Scorpius en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Par Merlin, Harry, on a juste à s'embrasser vite fait et puis c'est fini et on peut repartir. Je n'ai pas très envie de passer ma journée ici."Dit Draco agacé

"Et je n'ai pas très envie de t'embrasser." Dit Harry en lui lançant un regard furieux.

"Dommage." Avant qu'Harry eut le temps de réagir, Draco se pencha et lui donna un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

"Je te déteste vraiment, Malfoy." grommela Harry en s'essuyant la bouche.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, oui. Allons-y."

Ils finirent par arriver à l'école et se penchèrent pour prendre dans leurs bras les deux garçons avant de les embrasser sur le front. Teddy était impatient que la journée soit finie. Petit Cornedru et lui allaient rentrer chez eux, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à passer du temps avec ce petit gamin agaçant qui accaparait toujours l'attention de Harry.

Harry se doutait qu'il serait dans les journaux du lendemain étant donné le nombre de gens qui l'avaient vu emmener les enfants à l'école avec Draco Malfoy mais il se dit qu'il s'en préoccuperait le lendemain. Pour le moment il devait convaincre Snape, Dieu lui vienne en aide, de l'aider sur son affaire.

Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent de la rue pour entrer dans une petite allée.

"Bien, prend mon bras. je vais transplaner au Manoir de Severus." ordonna Draco.

"Je n'aime pas ça." marmonna Harry, prenant quand même le bras de Draco.

Draco roula des yeux mais ne se donna pas la peine de réagir. Ils fermèrent les yeux et Draco se concentra sur l'image du portail du Manoir Snape.

Après cinq horribles secondes, durant lesquelles ils voyagèrent à travers une espèce de tube, ils arrivèrent devant un portail noir entouré d'arbres.

Harry leva les yeux et fut bouche bée à la vue de la taille du Manoir. Il était presque aussi grand que celui de Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il y avait d'immenses fenêtres sur la façade du batîment et, à la surprise d'Harry, aucun rideau ne bloquait la lumière du soleil. Le jardin abondait de nombreuses herbes, Harry supposa que c'était pour les potions de Snape, bien qu'il y ait aussi beaucoup de fleurs. Des lilies***** surtout. Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant ces fleurs, c'était manifestement fait pour rappeler sa mère, Lily Evans.

Ils remontèrent le chemin et frappèrent à la porte peinte en marron. Pendant une minute rien ne se produisit puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Snape, maître des potions, ancien professeur, cauchemar de tous les élèves sauf les Serpentards et ancien espion. La personne qui aurait dû être morte qui avait miraculeusement survécu.

Snape haussa un sourcil en voyant Harry à côté de Draco mais ce fut le seul signe qu'il manifestat de sa surprise.

"Hé bien, hé bien, qui voilà ? Quelle surprise." Sa voix était toujours onctueuse et caverneuse mais pas aussi vénimeuse que durant la scolarité de Harry. "Entrez. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien vous amener, Potter." Les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent dans un léger rictus.

C'était une visite qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais. Il en était sûr.

*** Pour la cohérence de la référence, j'étais obligé de laisser "lilies", si j'avais traduit par lys, le lien avec sa mère aurait été perdu. =)**

**Alors, le caprice du bisou vous a plu ? :D Je me souviens que quand je l'avais lu j'avais bien entendu le "boum" de la tête de Harry quand il la laisse tomber sur la table ^^ genre expression sonore de son désespoir !**

**C'est les vacances ! :D Pour ce grand évènement je publie DEUX chapitres ce vendredi ! Vous ne rêvez pas ^^, une question au prochain chapitre ;) !**

**A tout de suite**

**Isaae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius décide de trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapitre 6**

Snape les dirigea vers une pièce qui faisait office de salon et qui donnait sur le jardin derrière la maison.

"Asseyez-vous." Leur intima Snape avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

Maintenant qu'il était assis dans la lumière, Harry pouvait l'observer plus attentivement. Peu de choses avaient changé hormis ses cheveux qui étaient plus courts qu'il ne l'étaient à l'école et une cicatrice qui marquait son cou. Il était habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds : un pull noir, un pantalon noir et des bottes noires.

"Ai-je réussi votre inspection, Potter ?" Dit Snape en reniflant de dédain ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de lui répondre avant d'appeler un elfe de maison et de commander du thé.

"Alors Draco, souhaites-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as amené Potter avec toi ?" Demanda Snape en croisant les jambes.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry puis il reporta son regard sur Snape. "Eh bien, il est venu car il a besoin d'aide pour une potion en particulier."

Snape sourit malicieusement. "Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Je pensais que vous auriez abandonné les potions après vos tentatives pitoyables à Poudlard.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. "Je vois que vous êtes toujours un enfoiré. Voir la mort d'aussi près n'a apparemment eu aucun effet sur votre caractère."

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais. "Et je vois que vous êtes toujours ce garçon arrogant qui ne sait pas quand se taire." Siffla t-il.

Harry se leva de son siège d'un bond, bouillonnant de colère, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette. La seule personne capable de le piquer à vif et de le mettre hors de lui aussi vite, c'était bien Severus Snape. Pourquoi il avait cru que cet homme avait changé, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il exprima alors ses pensées à voix haute. "Vous savez, quand Draco m'a dit que vous étiez toujours vivant, j'ai cru que ce serait une opportunité pour oublier nos rancunes et repartir à zéro. Bordel, j'étais même prêt à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé tout ce temps mais si vous comptez vous comporter comme un connard désobligeant et pathétique alors vous pouvez aller vous faire voir, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Putain, on ne se demande pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'amis si vous les traitez comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi ma mère vous appréciait !" Hurla t-il furieux.

Le dernier commentaire était bas, Harry le sut dès l'instant où il lui échappa des lèvres. Snape était devenu pâle et ses yeux noirs bouillonnaient de colère. Lily Evans était un sujet sensible entre eux. Harry sentait qu'il avait probablement blessé Snape mais il n'en avait cure à cet instant. Cela avait été une erreur de croire que Snape serait enclin à l'aider. Cet homme était bloqué dans le passé et ne lâcherait jamais prise sur ses vieilles rancunes envers Sirius et James. Etant donné que les deux étaient morts, Snape devait se contenter de narguer Harry puisque ce dernier ressemblait tellement à son père et à son parrain.

"Harry." Dit Draco sur un ton d'avertissement. Lui aussi était devenu pâle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la situation soit hors de contrôle si vite.

"Oh et puis merde ! Je m'en vais. On se voit plus tard, Malfoy." Dit Harry d'un ton brusque avant de sortir de la maison à grandes enjambées, sa magie produisant des craquements autour de lui sous le coup de sa colère. Dès qu'il fut sorti, il transplana chez lui. Il irait au bureau plus tard, il devait d'abord se calmer.

* * *

Le silence règna un moment sur la Manoir Snape. Draco était partagé entre rattraper Harry (pour des raisons qu'il ignorait) et rester avec son parrain, qui était encore très pâle. Il décida qu'il valait mieux rester avec Snape un moment. Harry avait besoin de se calmer.

"Sev, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda doucement Draco, une lueur concernée dans ses yeux gris.

Le fait que Snape ne chercha pas à le stupéfier était une preuve de l'intimité de leur relation.

Snape expira puis se frotta les yeux. "Oui, je vais bien. Je pensais juste que Potter n'utiliserait jamais Lily. Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de sa part." ricana t-il "En fait, c'est plutôt Serpentard comme action. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter avait quelque chose d'un Serpentard en lui."

Draco se contenta de l'observer. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce que représentait la mère de Harry pour son parrain, pusqu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais en voyant sa réaction, il se rendit compte qu'ils devaient être très proches.

"Alors, depuis quand Potter t'appelle t-il par ton prénom ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand vous arrivez ensemble sans essayer de vous entretuer à coups de sorts ? Et qu'est-ce que Potter voulait dire par "on se voit plus tard" ?" Demanda Snape d'une voix neutre. Puis il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Peu, mais Draco qui l'avait connu toute sa vie, le perçut. "Par Merlin ! Vous n'êtes pas ensemble tout de même ?!"

"Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! On est juste amis." Se défendit Draco. Enfin, des amis qui doivent s'embrasser parce qu'un enfant de six ans nous l'ordonne, se dit-il après-coup mais se dit que Snape ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Snape souleva un sourcil d'étonnement. "Juste amis ? Depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?"

"Eh bien, on s'est croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques semaines de ça. Scorpius avait disparu et Harry l'avait retrouvé. Scorpius a suggéré qu'on pourrait être amis et nous avons décidé d'essayer puisque la guerre est finie à présent et que mon père n'est plus là." Expliqua Draco. "On a dîné ensemble le lendamain et j'ai rencontré mon cousin Teddy. Après on ne s'est pas vus durant deux semaines jusqu'à ce que j'aille le voir au Ministère où il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il m'a parlé de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait et du fait qu'il cherchait un Maître des Potions capable d'identifier le dernier ingrédient que contenait le poison. J'ai proposé que l'on te rende visite. Il a été plutôt surpris d'apprendre que tu étais toujours en vie." Songea t-il. " Pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit ?"

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne lui dois rien. Plusieurs semaines après la dernière bataille je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais partir dès que je le souhaitais. Cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit de prévenir un gamin arrogant que j'étais toujours en vie." Dit Snape dédaigneusement.

"Eh bien, ce gamin arrogant comptait te remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour te demander de l'aide. Je pense que la moindre des choses aurait été de l'écouter plutôt que de l'insulter dès son arrivée." Dit doucement Draco. "Tu es vraiment surpris qu'il t'insulte à son tour et cherche à te blesser en évoquant sa mère ?"

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Snape n'eut rien à rétorquer. Il se contenta de lancer un regard plein de colère à Draco mais celui-ci vit qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais parlé de sa mère ?" Demanda Draco avec curiosité. Il pensait que Harry aurait aimé.

Snape ricana "Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Il n'a jamais paru interéssé par sa mère. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait en savoir plus sur sa mère, il n'avais qu'à demander au clébard ou au loup."

"Peut-être qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion." suggera Draco.

Snape renifla dédaigneusement.

Draco soupira. "Ecoute, laisse-lui au moins une chance. Essaie de lui parler au lieu de l'insulter dès que tu le vois. Je pense que tu serais surpris si tu faisais un effort. Je pense aussi que Harry aimerait beaucoup que tu lui parles de sa mère."

Snape lui lança un regard insondable. "Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je m'entende avec Potter ?

Draco se mit à fixer le plafond en pensant à cette question. "Pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas. C'est une simple suggestion."

Le reste de la conversation concerna Scorpius.

* * *

Teddy fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son parrain. La bouche de Harry ne formait plus qu'une ligne, signe qu'il avait été furieux et qu'il était encore en colère. Il tapait du pied, signe de son impatience.

Teddy se demanda se qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était à l'école. S'était-il disputé avec Draco ? Ou s'était-il disputé avec l'homme à qui ils étaient partis rendre visite ?

"Petit Cornedru ?" Demanda Teddy avec hésitation lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de son parrain.

Harry hocha de la tête dans sa direction et fit de son mieux pour détendre son sourire crispé. "Coucou Teddy, tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école ?"

"Oui, c'était amusant. Et toi ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" Demanda Teddy en prenant la main de Harry, inquiet un instant que Harry ne retire sa main. Il ne le fit pas.

Harry expira doucement. "Rien de particulier."

"Harry !"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Scorpius courir dans leur direction avec un grand sourire. Son professeur, femme aux cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval, lui courait après.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et prit les jambes de Harry dans ses bras, ne prêtant pas attention au regard noir que lui lançait Teddy.

"Scorpius ! Tu ne peux pas partir en courant comme ça ! Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir davantage." s'excusa la jeune femme en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place." Vous connaissez Scorpius ?"

"Oui, c'est le fils d'un ami." Répondit Harry en souriant poliment.

La femmes écarquilla les yeux. "Oh, vous êtes amis avec Draco Malfoy. Bon, je suppose que je peux le laisser avec vous danc ce cas ?"

"Oui, pas de problème." Acquiesça Harry. Aucun doute, ça ferait la une des journaux du lendemain.

"Regarde, Harry, regarde ! Je t'ai fait un dessin !" Dit Scorpius avec enthousiasme en secouant une feuille dans l'air tout en sautillant partout.

Avant de prendre la feuille, Harry conduisit les deux garçons vers un banc ombragé par un arbre. Il se dit qu'il pourrait attendre que Draco arrive pour récupérer son fils.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, Scorpius grimpa sur les genoux de Harry et secoua le papier devant ses yeux. "Regarde, regarde !". Harry sourit et prit le papier. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit ce que Scorpius avait dessiné. C'était lui, Teddy, Scorpius et Draco. Sur le dessin, Scorpius et Teddy étaient assis sur un banc et jouaient avec une balle. Scorpius avait dessiné Harry et Draco l'un à côté de l'autre et ils avaient l'air de se tenir par la main, ils avaient de grands sourires et au-dessus d'eux il y avais plusieurs coeurs coloriés en rouge.

Teddy scruta le dessin depuis sa place et cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit ce que le garçon avait dessiné. Huh, ce gamin avait définitivement un problème. Cela n'arriverait jamais.

"Tu aimes ? C'est joli ?" Demanda Scorpius, ses yeux gris grand ouverts tandis qu'il remuait sur les genoux de Harry.

D'un air absent, Harry passa un bras dans le dos de Scorpius pour l'empêcher de tomber. "C'est très joli, Scorpius. Tu dessines très bien." Le complimenta Harry, ce qui fit sourire Scorpius qui l'enlaça.

Harry se demanda pourquoi Scorpius avait dessiné ça mais ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions. Peut-être que Scorpius voulait juste montrer que Harry et Draco étaient amis et il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur symbole de l'amitié qu'un coeur. Oui, c'était sûrement ça et rien d'autre.

Harry plia la feuille et voulut la rendre à Scorpius mais le garçon ne voulut pas la reprendre.

"Non, c'est pour toi ! Tu dois le garder !" Dit Scorpius en faisant un sourire malicieux avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue comme il faisait avec son papa quand il lui avait fait un dessin.

Les yeux bruns de Teddy s'emflammèrent de jalousie. Il se recroquevilla contre l'épaule de Harry et donna un coup de coude dans son bras. Harry baissa son regard vers lui en souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"Te voilà enfin, Scorpius ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec ta maîtresse devant le portail à m'attendre ?" Demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers eux puis souleva un sourcil de surprise en voyant son fils sur les genoux de Harry. Il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils en compagnie de Harry, il était accroché à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Scorpius fit la moue. "J'ai vu Harry et je voulais lui donner mon dessin." Dit-il fièrement.

Draco regarda en direction de Harry qui haussa les épaules. "Ah oui . Tu m'as fait un dessin aussi ?"

Scorpius acquiesça. "Mais je te le donnerai à la maison, papa." Dit le petit garçon en souriant malicieusement.

"Bon, rentrons dans ce cas." Dit Draco en souriant tandis qu'il prenait Scorpius dans ses bras. Il installa son fils sur sa hanche et Scorpius enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Scorpius tourna les yeux vers Harry qui se levait à son tour en prenant la main de Teddy.

"Tu viens chez nous aussi, Harry ?" Demanda t-il les yeux brillants.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé Scorpius, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi avec Teddy."

La lèvre inférieure de Scorpius se remit à trembler mais Harry ne céda pas. Le petit garçon ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait et il avait besoin de l'apprendre. "Non, Scorpius, je ne peux pas venir mais je viendrai te voir vite, promis."

Scorpius, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, acquiesça. "D'accord, Harry. Au revoir." Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main.

"Au revoir." Répondit Harry avant de faire un signe de tête à Draco, sans prêter attention à son regard interrogateur.

Teddy attrapa fermement Teddy et transplana chez lui.

Draco soupira et rentra au Manoir Malfoy à pied, Scorpius toujours dans ses bras. Au moins, Harry ne l'avait pas ignoré ni stupéfixié. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de parler de Snape avec Harry. Peu importait à quel point cet homme pouvait être désagréable parfois, il restait la seule chance pour Harry d'attraper le coupable.

Draco venait juste de border Scorpius lorsque celui-ci lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée. Pensant qu'il devait s'agir du dessin que son fils avait fait pour lui, il l'ouvrit et le regarda. Il ne put que regarder fixement le dessin tellement il était surpris. Scorpius s'était dessiné en compagnie de Draco, Teddy et Harry. Teddy lisait, Scorpius jouait avec une espèce de jouet et Harry et lui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe... et un autre enfant était assis sur les genoux de Harry. Cet enfant avait des cheveux noirs et ses yeux, Scorpius avait dessiné de grands yeux pour être sûr qu'on voie bien la couleur des yeux, étaient gris. Scorpius avait habillé le petit enfant mystère d'un pull rouge et d'un jean bleu. Qui était cet enfant ?

"Tu aimes ?" Dit la voix aiguë de Scorpius en coupant le fil de ses pensées, il se tourna vers lui pour voir un Scorpius souriant.

"Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est très beau." Le complimenta Draco en souriant. Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit. "Mais Scorpius qui est le troisième enfant sur le dessin ?"

Scorpius regarda le dessin et se mit à nommer les personnes qu'il avait dessiné. "Là, c'est Teddy qui lit un livre, là c'est moi jouant avec mon dragon. Là, il y a Harry et toi assis sur l'herbe et vous riez. Le petit garçon avec Harry, c'est mon petit frère." Annonça t-il fièrement.

Draco le fixa. "Scorpius, tu n'as pas de petit frère." Dit-il avec précaution, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Scorpius aurait dessiné un petit frère imaginaire.

Au lieu de se mettre à pleurer ou piquer une crise, Scorpius se mit glousser. "Tu es bête papa ! Je sais que je n'ai pas de petit frère pour le moment, mais Harry et toi vous allez me faire un petit frère pour jouer."

Draco décida de jouer le jeu. "Oh et d'où va venir ce petit frère ?"

"Du ventre de Harry." Annonça Scorpius, tout fier de se rappeler d'où viennent les bébés. Il avait posé la question à sa maman une fois et elle lui avait dit qu'ils venaient du ventre d'une femme. Scorpius s'était dit que c'était sûrement pareil pour les hommes.

"Et pourquoi ce bébé viendrait du ventre de Harry ?" Demanda Draco vraiment confus à présent. Scorpius ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il croyait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Parce que Harry et toi allez vous marier et après il y aura un bébé dans le ventre de Harry." Expliqua Scorpius.

Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser le petit frère imaginaire de Scorpius tranquille pour ce soir. Il lui expliquerait le lendemain pourquoi il n'y aurait jamais de petit frère pour lui car Harry et lui ne se marieraient jamais. Harry était hétéro, ce qui était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles cela n'arriverait jamais.

"D'accord, Scorpius, si tu le dis." Dit Draco en souriant avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. "Maintenant sois sage et dors, d'accord ?"

"Oui papa." Scorpius sourit et se pelotonna dans ses draps. "Bonne nuit papa."

"Bonne nuit, mon fils." Sourit Draco en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta à nouveau un oeil au dessin avant de le poser sur son bureau.

**"D'accord Scorpius, si tu le dis" XD, il est vraiment trop coulant avec son fils Draco ^^ papa-gâteau !**

**Si vous laissez une review vous pourrez border Scorpius et lui raconter une histoire (avec Harry et Draco qui se font des bisous lol) !**

**Voilà, deuxième chapitre pour fêter les vacances ! ;) je continue à publier normalement (1 chapitre par semaine) même pendant les vacances.**

**Bonnes vacances **

**Isaae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius décide de trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapitre 7**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Draco reçut un invité. Severus Snape se tenait sur le seuil, un air renfrogné sur le visage et sa bouche ne formant qu'une ligne.

"Entre, Sev." Dit Draco en souriant avant de conduire l'homme dans son salon où Scorpius dessinait avec ses crayons.

Scopius leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit son oncle Sev. "Bonjour, oncle Sev." dit-il en souriant malicieusement avant de serrer les jambes de son oncle dans ses bras.

Snape lui tapota la tête. "Bonjour, Scorpius."

Scorpius retourna à ses dessins mais il écoutait attentivement pour savoir de quoi son papa voulait parler avec son oncle.

Les deux hommes s'assirent près de la fenêtre.

"Je suis navré de poser cette question mais quelle est la raison de ta visite ?" Dit Draco en souriant.

Snape releva un sourcil. "Je ne peux pas rendre visite à mon filleul et à mon neveu ?"

"On sait tous les deux très bien que tu ne rends pas visite à qui que ce soit juste pour discuter, Sev, alors tu peux me dire ce qui t'amène." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Snape soupira. "Gamin insolent." Marmonna t-il. Draco fit un sourire malicieux. "Très bien, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps à propos de Potter."

"Et ?" Demanda Draco, curieux.

"J'ai décidé que pour ton bien et celui de ton fils, je ferai un effort pour avoir une conversation civile avec Potter et l'aider sur son enquête." Dit-il avec raideur.

"Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ?" Songea Draco.

Snape lui lança un regard furibond. "Oui, je le pense vraiment. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter."

Draco pouffa. "Très bien, il sera ravi que tu veuilles l'aider."

"Dans quel monde vis-tu, Dragon ?" Demanda sèchement Snape avant de secouer la tête.

Draco rit. "Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera, tant que tu l'insultes le moins possible."

Snape roula des yeux. C'est alors il vit quelques dessins qui étaient épars sur la table. Snape se leva pour voir ce que dessinait Scorpius. Il les prit pour les regarder. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il y avait dessus. Draco et Potter se trouvaient sur tous les dessins. Il y en avait un où ils s'embrassaient et où il y avait des coeurs au-dessus de leurs têtes; un autre sur lequel il y avait un enfant aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris sur les genoux de Potter avec écrit "mon petit frère" d'une écriture d'enfant au-dessus et même, là Snape renifla avec dédain, un sur lequel Potter avait un ventre rond tandis que Draco se tenait à côté de lui. Scorpius avait dessiné une petite flèche qui pointait vers le ventre de Harry et avait écrit "petit frère dans le ventre de Harry".

Que signifiaient ces dessins ? Scorpius avait dessiné les deux hommes comme s'ils formaient un couple marié avec un enfant. A quoi pensait ce petit garçon ?

"Tu sais, c'est impoli de regarder des dessins qui ne sont pas à toi." Dit la voix sèche de Draco, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Il ignora sa remarque et secoua les dessins dans le vide. "Draco, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi ton fils vous dessine Potter et toi comme si vous étiez un couple ? Il a même dessiné Potter attendant un enfant, ce qui est plutôt drôle à voir, je dois l'avouer." Ricana t-il.

Draco soupira puis s'assit avant de se frotter les yeux. "Scorpius est persuadé que Harry et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'on devrait se marier et avoir un bébé. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que cela n'arriverait pas mais il est têtu et refuse de m'écouter. A la place, il n'arrête pas de nous dessiner ensemble, Harry et moi. Il a même donné quelques dessins à Harry."

"Hm et qu'en pense Potter ?"

"Il a aussi essayé d'expliquer à Scorpius que ça n'arriverait jamais mais Scorpius ne l'écoute pas non plus. Au lieu de ça, il nous oblige à nous embrasser à chaque fois qu'on se voit." Dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Snape le fixa. "Tu es sérieux ?"

Draco acquiesça. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on est obligés. Tu devrais voir la tête de Harry à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse." Pouffa Draco.

Avant que Snape ait eu le temps de réagir, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ils entendirent un elfe de maison ouvrir la porte. Cela devait être une connaissance de Draco car ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir dans leur direction quelques secondes plus tard.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et commença à s'agiter quand Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry le prit dans ses bras automatiquement et l'installa sur sa hanche, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à présent. Teddy apparut à côté de lui, accroché au pantalon de Harry et se mordant la lèvre.

"Draco, j'ai besoin de ton aide." Commença Harry en marchant vers Draco avant de s'immobiliser à la vue de Snape, assis à côté du blond. "Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie."

"Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, Severus a quelque chose à te dire." Dit Draco en donnant un coup de coude à Snape qui lui répondit par un regard mauvais.

"Je suis désolé mais ça devra attendre. Draco, est-ce que tu peux surveiller Teddy quelques heures ?" Demanda Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

"Bien sûr mais y a t-il un problème ?" Demanda Draco, inquiet.

Harry opina sombrement. "Une autre victime. Il faut que je m'y rende immédiatement mais Andromeda ne peut pas s'occuper de Teddy, elle est partie en vacances. Tu veux bien t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?"

"Oui, aucun problème." Sourit Draco.

"Merci Merlin !" Marmonna Harry avant de reposer Scorpius sur le sol. Il se pencha pour regarder Teddy dans les yeux. "Très bien, tu vas rester ici quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que je puisse revenir te chercher. Je reviens vite." Teddy acquiesça et Harry l'embrassa sur le front.

"Moi aussi je veux un bisou." Dit Scorpius en plissant les lèvres.

Harry sourit faiblement et l'embrassa à son tour.

"On se voit plus tard Draco. Snape." Ajouta Harry après-coup.

Draco opina et Harry disparut immédiatement.

"Alors, Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

Teddy haussa les épaules, ses cheveux roses prirent une teinte noire. "Tu as des livres sur les contes de fées ?" Demanda t-il timidement.

Draco hocha la tête pensif. "Je pense que oui." Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et après quelques recherches il trouva quelques livres. Il revint les donner à Teddy. "Tiens."

"Merci." Dit doucement Teddy avant de se diriger vers un canapé où il grimpa puis commença à lire.

"Alors, voilà le filleul de Potter ?" Demanda Snape d'une voix neutre.

Draco acquiesça.

Snape renifle avec dédain. "Laisse-moi deviner, c'est le fils du loup."

"Oui" Répondit Draco en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

"C'était à prévoir que le loup choisirait Potter." Snape secoua la tête. "Peux-tu me parler de l'affaire sur laquelle travaille Potter et les effets du poison ?"

Draco se lança dans son explication après avoir prévenu Snape qu'il n'en avait qu'une connaissance partielle.

"Hm, donc personne n'est parvenu à identifier le dernier ingrédient." Songea Snape.

Draco secoua la tête négativement. "Ils disent qu'ils ne le connaissent pas, donc il provient sûrement d'un autre pays."

"C'est possible. Mais nous n'en serons certain qu'une fois que j'aurai examiné ce poison. " murmura Snape.

* * *

Il était presque sept heures lorsque Harry revint enfin. Il avait l'air épuisé et il faillit s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Scorpius cessa de dessiner et grimpa sur les genoux de Harry pour l'entourer de ses petits bras. Ne voulant pas être laissé de côté, Teddy se recroquevilla sur le côté de Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Draco et Snape vinrent s'asseoir sur un canapé en face de lui.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Lui intima Draco.

Harry jeta un oeil aux deux enfants accrochés à lui et fit apparaître une bulle de silence autour d'eux pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les entendre parler. Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce qui s'était passé. Ce genre d'enquête ne convenaient pas à des oreilles d'enfant.

"Il a changé de mode opératoire cette fois-ci." Commença Harry, frissonnant encore à cause de ce qu'il avait vu. "Il en a empoisonné deux cette fois. Ce ne sont que des enfants, un garçon de six ans et un garçon de neuf ans. Ils étaient amis et jouaient dans un champ. Il a dû leur offrir quelque chose à boire parce qu'on a retrouvé deux bouteilles de jus de pomme à côté d'eux. Il avait mis du poison dedans. Ce connard les a laissés là jusqu'à ce que leurs parents s'inquiètent de ne pas les voir revenir pour leur goûter et qu'ils les retrouvent. Ils les ont emmenés à Sainte Mangouste, mais bien sûr ils ne peuvent rien faire sans l'antidote. Aujourd'hui, l'une de ses premières victimes est morte. C'était la femme au foyer. Cela nous fait un nouvel indice : les victimes meurent au bout de trois mois. Les Médicomages s'attendent à ce que deux autres vicitmes meurent dans les semaines à venir."

"Avez-vous une photo des enfants ? Peut-être que je verrai quelque chose qui m'aidera à identifier le poison." Demanda soudainement Snape.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais trop fatigué pour protester, il fouilla son sac pour y prendre les photos qu'il avait.

Draco pâlit en voyant l'apparence des deux garçons. Le petit garçon de six ans avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et l'autre des cheveux et des yeux bruns.

"Ils ressemblent à..."

"Teddy et Scorpius ? Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça aussi." Dit Harry, sombre.

"C'est une coïncidence ?" Demanda Draco horrifié.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "J'aimerais bien. Mais non, quand je suis retourné au bureau, j'ai trouvé cette lettre." Il tendit la lettre à Draco.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai toujours rêvé d'attirer votre attention. Et regardez, je l'ai ! Je sais que vous voulez m'attraper mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se produira pas avant un moment. Vous me trouverez lorsque j'aurais choisi de me montrer. Je suis impatient de voir votre réaction !_

_Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vous approcher trop près tant que je ne suis pas prêt à me montrer. Considérez ces deux petits garçons comme un avertissement. Je vous ai à l'oeil, monsieur Potter et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que l'on vous trouve souvent en compagnie d'un certain monsieur Draco Malfoy et de son gentil garçon. Scorpius est un enfant vraiment adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? Oh et ne me lancez pas sur votre filleul Teddy Lupin. C'est un garçon très mignon également. Ce serait un telle honte s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Un accident est si vite arrivé, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?_

_Je me moque bien de ce que vous pouvez faire avec monsieur Malfoy. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez le baiser aussi souvent que vous voulez. Bien que je doive admettre que vous feriez une adorable famille, avec vos deux garçons. A en juger par les apprences, je dirais que vous êtes déjà une famille. Ce serait bien, non ?_

_Si j'étais vous, je commencerais à me calmer sur les enquêtes de terrain. Pourquoi ne vous focalisez-vous pas sur votre petite famille ? Je sais que vous avez toujours voulu une famille alors pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance ?_

_Je suis impatient de vous rencontrer en personne._

_Un Admirateur_

"C'est dégueulasse." Dit Draco d'un air furieux. "Jusqu'où va t-il aller ? Menacer des enfants ?"

Harry acquiesça. "Je sais."

"Bien, qu'allez-vous faire, Potter ?" Demanda Snape and repliant la lettre.

Harry soupira et regarda les deux garçons près de lui. Scorpius avait posé sa tête sur son torse et ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Il allait s'endormir. Pareil pour Teddy. Celui-ci bâillait de temps en temps et bataillait faiblement contre le sommeil. "Je ne sais pas. Maintenant que j'ai reçu ça, Je veux absolument attraper cette personne et la regarder recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, mais je ne veux pas mettre en danger la vie de Teddy et de Scorpius."

"Je sais que cela va contre vos principes de Gryffondor mais je pense que vous devriez vous retirer de cette enquête." Dit Snape. Il leva la main pour empêcher Harry de protester. "Réfléchissez, Potter. Cette personne peut sembler folle et je ne doute pas qu'elle le soit, mais vous devriez savoir que c'est justement le genre de fugitifs le plus dangereux. Il a déjà pu vous observer sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte et il connaît le fils de Draco et votre filleul. S'il est capable de découvrir tout cela, combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il va lui falloir avant qu'il ne s'attaque aux enfants ?"

Harry ne dit rien, se mordillant la lèvre.

"Il est évident qu'il a choisi d'attaquer ces gens pour attirer votre attention. Bien, à présent il l'a. Je soupçonne qu'il va probablement empoisonner encore quelques victimes puis s'arrêter. Après quelques temps, il vous contactera. Il vous a déjà prévenu que vous ne pourriez pas le capturer tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de se montrer. Vous n'avez pas le moindre indice vous permettant de savoir de qui il s'agit, c'est pourquoi il est inutile de courir après une ombre. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour le moment, c'est vous retirer de l'enquête et rester dans un endroit sécurisé. Malgré le dégoût que cela me procure, je suis obligé de souligner que ce manoir est l'endroit le plus sécurisé après Poudlard. Si vous ne vous préoccupez pas de votre sécurité, pensez à celle des enfants et surtout celle de votre filleul." Finit calmement Snape.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et fixa le plafond. Que faire ?

**Alors qui veut lapider l'empoisonneur en premier/ière ? :D ^^ laisser une review "prem's" :P**

**A la semaine prochaine et désolée pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas en vacances =)**

**Isaae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius décide de trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 8**

"Si tu te demandes ce que j'en pense, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es plus que le bienvenu ici. » Dit Draco après un court silence.

Harry le regarda. "Je ne veux pas déranger."

Draco roula des yeux. « Tu ne dérangeras. Il y a plein de chambres vides ici, tu peux choisir."

« Bon, très bien. Je vais me retirer de l'enquête. Je préviendrai Kingsley demain. Ca ne va pas lui plaire." Murmura Harry.

"Avez-vous un flacon du poison sur vous, Potter ?" Demanda Snape.

"Oui." Sans protester, Harry lui tendit le flacon.

Snape l'examina. « Hm, c'est peu, mais je ferai avec. Je commencerai mes recherches dès demain."

« Merci. » Marmonna Harry sans le regarder.

Snape le regarda. « De rien. »

« Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher tes affaires et celles de Teddy puisque tu restes ici. »

Draco tapa dans ses mains et se leva.

Harry parut surpris. « Quoi ? Maintenant ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu vas vivre ici alors on peut aller chercher tes affaires tout de suite. Ca t'évitera de faire des aller-retour entre les deux maisons. Ce serait ridicule que tu rentres chez toi ce soir pour revenir emménager demain. Tu peux le faire maintenant. » Déclara Draco.

« Mais et Teddy ? Il n'est pas au courant." Protesta Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Surtout lorsqu'il apprendra que tu te retires de cette enquête." Dit Draco en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je me retire peut-être de cette enquête mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je cesse d'être Auror." L'avertit Harry.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus prudent de cesser complètement vos activités d'Auror jusqu'à ce que le criminel soit arrêté ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous abandonnez son enquête qu'il vous laissera tranquille pour autant si vous travaillez sur d'autres enquêtes. » Intervint calmement Snape.

« J'ai accepté de me retirer de cette enquête et d'emménager ici mais je refuse de quitter mon travail complètement. Vous ne pouvez rien changer à cela. » Dit Harry avec entêtement.

« Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, espèce de gamin borné. » Se renfrogna Snape.

« Alors, Harry et moi allons chercher les affaires nécessaires pendant que Sev s'occupe des enfants. » Dit Draco.

Snape lui lança un regard furibond mais resta assis.

« Donne-moi une minute pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Teddy. » Dit Harry, fatigué.

Draco acquiesça avant de prendre dans ses bras un Scorpius dont les yeux papillonnaient sous le sommeil.

« Teddy, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Murmura Harry et passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son filleul.

Teddy bâilla et se frotta les yeux en se redressant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit Cornedru ? »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose au travail et Draco et moi avons décidé qu'il serait mieux pour nous d'emménager avec Draco temporairement jusqu'à ce que les problèmes soient résolus. » Expliqua Harry.

Teddy eut l'air confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. Ca ne te dérange pas de venir habiter ici quelques temps ? »

Teddy acquiesça doucement. « J'imagine que non. »

"Bien, Draco et moi allons chercher des affaires à la maison et ensuite on revient. Tu vas rester ici avec Scorpius et le professeur Snape, d'accord ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Il me semble que je ne suis plus professeur, donc vous pouvez laisser tomber le professeur, Potter. » Dit sèchement Snape.

"Comment doit-il vous appeler dans ce cas ?" Demanda poliment Harry pour éviter de briser cette étrange trêve.

« Moi je l'appelle oncle Sev . Teddy peut faire pareil. » Dit joyeusement Scorpius en sautant vers Snape, un grand sourire sur les lèvres depuis que son père lui avait dit qu'Harry et Teddy emménageaient avec eux.

Harry regarda Snape.

« J'imagine que je peux tolérer cela.» Dit Snape, vexé.

Harry sourit discrètement.

« Tiens. » Dit Draco en lui tendant son manteau. "On peut y aller ?"

Harry opina et arès un dernier signe de la main pour Teddy et Scorpius, il sortit du Manoir avec Draco. Dès que ce fut possible, ils transplanèrent, Draco se tenant à Harry puisqu'il ne savait pas où le brun vivait.

Draco cligna des yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un cottage près d'un grand champ. « Et moi qui croyais que tu vivrais au Square Grimmauld. »

Harry pouffa. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai jamais voulu vivre là-bas. »

"Pourquoi pas ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ton parrain te l'a légué."

« Trop de mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs ça prendrait des années pour nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. » Expliqua Harry avec calme en ouvrant la porte.

« A ce point-là ? »

"Oh, oui."

"Je croyais qu'il y avait un elfe de maison là-bas. Il ne fait pas le ménage de temps en temps ?"

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Il y en avait un, mais il était trop vieux et il ne faisait rien hormis proférer des insultes à notre encontre et congratuler le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui se trouve dans l'entrée. C'est la femme la plus ignoble que j'ai rencontré de ma vie. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête, amusé.

« Oui, je me souviens d'elle. » Marmonna Draco.

Ils commencèrent à remplir les valises d'Harry, Draco rougit quand ils en vinrent aux sous-vêtements, puis s'occupèrent des affaires et des jouets de Teddy. Il y avait surtout des livres mais aussi quelques peluches qu'il refusait de jeter, ce qui amusait Harry car ses peluches représentaient les Maraudeurs : un loup pour Lunard, un chien noir pour Patmol et un cerf pour Cornedru. Harry avait sagement omis le rat.

« On a tout ? » Demanda Draco quand ils furent de nouveau dans l'entrée.

« Oui, on peut rentrer et libérer Snape de ses obligations de baby-sitter. » Dit Harry

Draco pouffa et secoua doucement la tête.

Il était neuf heures et demi quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir. Harry chercha des yeux les garçons mais ne les vit pas.

Snape le vit les chercher. « J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de leur servir à dîner puisqu'il était déjà tard. Ils sont au lit depuis une demi-heure maintenant. »

« Oh. »

« Severus, tu restes pour dîner ? » Demanda Draco en retirant son manteau. « Emmène ces valises dans les chambres de Teddy et Harry, s'il te plaît. » Dit-il à une elfe de maison qui était apparue à côté de lui dans un pop sonore.

« Oui, maître Draco. Belke s'en occupe. » Dit l'elfe d'une voix stridente avant de disparaître avec les valises.

« Très bien. » Dit Snape en poussant un soupir.

Tandis que les elfes préparaient le dîner, Draco, Snape et Harry allèrent dans la salle à manger et dégustèrent une bouteille de vin.

« Dites-moi, Potter, comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas encore entendu prononcer le nom de Weasley et Granger une seule fois ? Miss Granger ne serait-elle pas capable de déterminer quel est l'ingrédient manquant ? » Demanda soudainement Snape.

Draco grimaça légèrement, Snape essayait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Harry. Avec un peu de chance, Harry ne prendrait pas mal la question.

« Je ne les ai pas vus depuis un moment, monsieur. » Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Snape leva un sourcil. "Et pourquoi cela ? Il me semble que vous étiez inseparables." Dit-il en reniflant de dédain.

Draco essaya d'avertir Snape d'un regard quand Harry plissa les yeux. Au lieu d'exploser, comme il aurait voulu, Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« On s'est beaucoup… disputés et on a fini par cesser de se parler. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'eux, ils vivaient en France. » Répondit Harry avec une grimace.

« Ces disputes ont dû être bien violentes si elles vous ont poussés à ne plus vous parler. » Songea Snape.

Harry le fixa un moment. "Si vous voulez savoir sur quoi elles portaient, posez la question directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot." Dit-il vexé.

Snape eut un sourire suffisant. "Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon. Êtes-vous enclin à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Depuis quand ma vie vous intéresse t-elle tant ? » Demanda Harry.

Snape se renfonça dans son siège et tapota ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Faites-moi plaisir. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Quand Teddy avait cinq ans, j'ai rompu avec Ginny parce que je l'ai surprise au lit avec un autre homme. Apparemment, elle me trompait depuis un bon moment déjà. Ron était persuadé que j'avais rêvé quand je l'ai surprise et déclarait qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il ne voulait pas me croire. Hermione me croyait mais elle pensait que je devais laisser une autre chance à Ginny. Elle a essayé de nous réconcilier de nombreuses fois jusqu'à ce que je ne le supporte plus et que je leur demande d'arrêter d'interférer dans ma vie. Ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire puisque après cela ils ne m'ont plus adressé la parole et on déménagé en France. » Finit d'expliquer Harry.

« Je savais bien que Miss Granger était une Miss je-sais-tout. La famille Weasley a toujours été trop entêtée. » Ricana Snape.

« Cette histoire était suffisamment intéressante pour vous ou vous ai-je déçu avec mon existence ennuyeuse ? » Demanda avec sarcasme Harry.

Snape eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Cela suffira à m'amuser."

Harry roula des yeux tandis que Draco pouffait.

Quand ils eurent fini de dîner, Snape rentra chez lui, emportant le flacon de poison avec lui.

Draco et Harry étaient installés en face de la cheminée. On était en octobre et l'air s'était rafraîchi, c'est pourquoi le feu était allumé.

« Tu vois, tu peux avoir une conversation correcte avec Snape sans que vous ne vous insultiez ou ne vous lanciez des sorts. » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Draco.

« Ne t'y habitues pas. » Grogna Harry.

Draco roula des yeux et regarda la pendule placée à côté de la cheminée.

« Il est onze heures. On va se coucher ? »

Harry s'étira puis se leva. « Bonne idée, je vais passer voir Teddy, vérifier s'il dort. »

Draco acquiesça.

Harry s'approcha de la chambre de Teddy sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit doucement la porte . Teddy dormait profondément, allongé sur le dos, un livre ouvert sur le ventre. Harry sourit et posa le livre sur la table de nuit avant de replacer ses draps. Il caressa les cheveux bleu mi-longs de Teddy et l'embrassa sur le front. « Dors bien, Teddy. » Murmura t-il.

Teddy soupira de contentement dans son sommeil et se mit sur le côté.

Avec un soupir, Harry alla dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait à côté de celle de Teddy et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la même chambre que celle qu'il avait utilisée la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi ici. Il se mit en pyjama et s'effondra sur le lit. Il avait eu une journée exténuante. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil fut de se demander comment il allait annoncer à Kingsley qu'il se retirait de l'affaire.

oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo

Harry ouvrit des yeux emplis de sommeil et s'assit sur le lit. Quand il lança un sort de Tempus, il remarqua qu'il n'était que trois heures et quart. Il faisait encore nuit, donc loin d'être l'heure de se lever. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller dans ce cas ?

Une petite main posée sur sa jambe lui répondit.

"Lumos." Marmonna t-il, la lumière révélant Scorpius à côté de son lit, suçant son pouce, l'air apeuré.

"Scorpius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda Harry, perdu, la voix rauque de sommeil.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar." Marmonna le petit blond, la pouce otujours dans la bouche. " Je voulais aller voir papa mais il fait trop noir et puis je me suis rappelé que tu 'tais à côté alors je suis venu. Je peux dormir avec toi, Harry ? S'il te plaît ? J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul."

Harry acquiesça, souleva les draps et fit de la place pour le garçon. Scorpius osurit avec reconnaissance et grimpa tant bien que mal sur le lit, se blottissant contre Harry qui ouvrit ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"Allez, dors maintenant, je te promets que tu ne feras pas de cauchemar." Murmura Harry, en se rendormant.

Scorpius acquiesça et cacha son visage contre le torse d'Harry, profitant de la comfortable chaleur. Sa maman ne lui avait jamais permis de faire ça. Elle disait qu'il était assez grand et qu'il pouvait dormir dans son propre lit quand il faisait un cauchemar. Ca ne dérangeait pas son papa qu'il le rejoigne en plein milieu de la nuit mais il était beaucoup trop loin quand il faisait nuit. Le noir lui faisait peur.

Après quelques minutes Scorpius se rendormit et comme Harry l'avait promis, il ne fit pas d'autres cauchemars.

oO0Oo oO0Oo oO0Oo

Lorsque le matin suivant, Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scorpius, il remarqua avec surprise que son fils n'était pas dans son lit. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, sept heures moins dix. D'ordinaire à cette heure Scorpius dormait encore et se réveillait difficilement. Où était-il ? Il sortit de la chambre et essaya de deviner où pouvait être son fils à cette heure. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Harry s'était réveillé tôt.

Il se tourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait Scorpius lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux.

« Allez Scorpius, va te laver les dents et habille-toi pour l'école. On se retrouve en bas pour le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Scorpius était devant lui et faisait un petit sourire. « D'accord, Harry. » Il prit les jambes de Harry dans ses bras et courut vers la salle de bain. Harry secoua la tête en riant.

"Euh, Harry, pourquoi mon fils se trouvait-il dans ta chambre ?" Demanda Draco en se dirigeant vers lui.

Harry se retourna et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Il est venu me voir vers trois heures parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il avait trop peur du noir pour aller jusqu'à toi et s'est dit que comme j'étais plus près, il pouvait venir me voir. »Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Donc il a dormi avec toi.» Dit sèchement Draco.

Harry acquiesça. "Et m'en a presque éjecté. Il a le sommeil agité. » Pouffa t-il.

Draco secoua la tête, attendri puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine. « C'est aujourd'hui que tu annonces à Kingsley que tu abandonnes l'enquête ? »

Harry fit une grimace et s'assit à la table préparée pour le petit-déjeuner par les elfes de maison. « Oui, bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'il va avoir. Il n'aime pas beaucoup quand les Aurors abandonnent une enquête. »

« Il doit l'accepter, c'est tout. »

Encore une fois, Harry et Draco accompagnèrent les garçons à l'école avant qu'Harry ne transplane au Ministère. Avant qu'il ne parte, Draco lui serra le bras dans un geste encourageant et lui murmura « bonne chance ». Pour une raison inconnue, cela rasséréna Harry.

Il croisa plusieurs Aurors qui le saluèrent d'un signe de tête auquel il répondit. Il finit par arriver devant le bureau de Kingsley. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. » Répondit la voix grave de Kingsley.

Harry afficha une expression neutre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et ouvrit la porte.

**Merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine :D**

**Isaae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, ça me fait plaisir de te voir." Dit Kingsley en souriant. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau en la lui désignant tandis qu'il signait des papiers. « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Harry s'assit et croisa les jambes.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? As-tu trouvé un indice te permettant d'identifier le responsable des empoisonnements ? » Demanda Kingsley d'un ton assez impatient.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air contrit. « Non, je suis désolé. Je n'ai toujours pas d'indice. En fait, je suis venu vous voir pour vous dire que je me retire de l'affaire."

Kingsley s'appuya contre son siège d'un air pensif. « Comment ça tu te retires de l'affaire ? Tu es notre meilleur Auror ! Est-ce que c'est parce que tu veux des vacances ? Si ce n'est que ça, je peux te donner une semaine de congés, pas plus."

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de vacances, monsieur. Cette affaire devient trop personnelle à mon goût et je préfère arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils. "Personnelle ? Comment peut-elle être personnelle ? A moins qu'un membre de ta famille soit une des victimes, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas."

« Non, aucune n'est de ma famille mais j'ai reçu une lettre de l'empoisonneur hier dans laquelle il me prévient qu'il s'en prendra à mon filleul et à un autre petit garçon que j'aime beaucoup si je ne me retire pas de l'affaire. » Les deux petits garçons d'hier étaient un avertissement à mon attention. » Répondit Harry, fatigué. « Ne vous méprenez pas : je veux désespérément attraper ce criminel mais pas au prix de la vie de mon filleul. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, monsieur. Il sait déjà à quoi ressemblent les deux garçons. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés."

« Qui est l'autre garçon ? Tu n'as pas de fils que je sache, si ? »

"Non c'est le fils de…" Harry hésita, il ne savait pas comment Shacklebolt allait réagir en apprenant ça. « C'est le fils de Draco Malfoy, monsieur. »

« Depuis quand fréquentes-tu Malfoy ? Ai-je des raisons de m'inquiéter, Harry ? » Demanda Kingsley en dissimulant ses craintes.

« Inutile, monsieur. Draco et moi avons enterré nos vieilles rancunes et sommes amis. Je leur rends souvent visite, ce que le criminel a remarqué également. »

« Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Malfoy ? »

« Catégorique, monsieur. Draco ressemble peut-être à son père physiquement mais pour le reste il n'est pas comme lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais défendu lors de son procès si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Kingsley soupira. « Avec qui tu te lies d'amitié ne me regarde pas tant que cela n'interfère pas avec ton travail. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu te retires de l'affaire mais si ton filleul est en danger, je pense qu'il est préférable de t'affecter à une autre affaire. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Dit Harry, soulagé.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je regarderai les affaires en cours pour voir laquelle te donner. »

Harry acquiesce puis se leva. « Merci de m'avoir reçu, monsieur. »

Shacklebolt sourit et acquiesça.

Après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était toujours pas content à l'idée d'abandonner l'affaire mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de Teddy ou de Scorpius. Ils étaient plus importants pour lui que son travail d'Auror.

* * *

Draco sursauta lorsque la cheminée s'embrasa et que Snape en sortit.

« Oh, je te manquais déjà ? » Se moqua Draco en levant les yeux de ses documents.

Snape lui lança un regard plein de colère. « Tu sais, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour que je te prenne sur mes genoux et que je te corrige sévèrement en te donnant la fessée, Draco. »

Draco leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que tu travaillais sur la potion. »

« C'est fait. » Concéda Snape en époussetant ses vêtements de la suie qu'ils avaient prise avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. « Et je pense avoir trouvé l'ingrédient mystère, bien que je ne sois pas sûr d'avoir découvert le bon. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas ? Tu es le meilleur maître des Potions."

Snape renifla de dédain en entendant le compliment. « La raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas sûr c'est parce que l'ingrédient manquant n'est pas très commun dans le monde des potions. Même moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« Eh bien, d'après toi de quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

« J'ai réduit mes recherches en me fondant sur les symptômes que Potter m'a décrits. Il y a peu de plantes capables de provoquer cet effet. »

« Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Il y a trois possibilités. La première est le poison d'Akeyra. »

En voyant l'expression perplexe de Draco, Snape développa « L'Akeyra est une race de serpent très rare. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'y a que quarante serpents de cette espèce qui vivent actuellement. Ils vivent dans les profondeurs de la forêt amazonienne et peu de gens en ont vu un. Son poison est considéré comme très dangereux et provoque une accélération du rythme cardiaque et des douleurs abdominales. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il entraîne un coma à moins qu'il réagisse d'une façon ou d'une autre avec les autres ingrédients de la potion, mais j'en doute. Pour cette raison, il est interdit d'en avoir en sa possession. »

« Quelles sont les autres possibilités ? »

« La deuxième possibilité est le poulpe annelé bleu. Son poison est le plus puissant poison paralysant au monde. Il provoque un relâchement musculaire et lorsqu'il atteint le cœur, il provoque une dangereuse accélération du rythme cardiaque. Avec les autres ingrédients de la potion, je pense qu'il peut provoquer un coma. » Dit Snape gravement.

Draco déglutit. "Et la dernière possibilité ?"

"El peñasco de la muerte. »

« Pardon ? Ca sonne espagnol. »

"Ca l'est. Littéralement, ça signifie la roche de la mort. »

« Charmant. »

Snape renifla avec dédain. « En effet, cet ingrédient est le meilleur candidat puisqu'il correspond à tous les symptômes. Il faut écraser la pierre pour en faire une poudre, bien que ce procédé demande un mois de préparation. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne disparaît pas du sang au bout d'une heure, ce que le poulpe annelé bleu fait. »

« Donc, nous avons trois possibilités. Comment pouvons-nous en éliminer deux ? » Demanda pensivement Draco.

« A moins que je puisse obtenir davantage de potion, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse éliminer deux possibilités. » Dit Snape en secouant la tête gravement.

« Le problème est de savoir comment on va pouvoir obtenir davantage de potion. C'est n'est pas comme si le meurtrier allait se montrer et nous en donner. » murmura Draco.

« Je ne sais pas, Dragon, mais tant que je n'ai pas ce poison, je ne peux pas déterminer de quel ingrédient il s'agit. » Snape se leva. « Je peux te faire confiance pour transmettre l'information à Potter ? »

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? Après tout, c'est toi qui as trouvé ces possibilités. » Dit Draco en levant un sourcil.

« On a peut-être eu une conversation civilisée hier soir, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis à présent. Je pense qu'il est préférable que nous ne nous parlions pas trop à la fois. » Expliqua Snape en roulant des yeux.

"Bon, si tu en es sûr. » Dit Draco en soupirant.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. On se voit plus tard, Dragon. » Dit Snape en lui faisant un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

« Parfois, c'est vraiment un empaffé borné. » Marmonna Draco, amusé.

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui alla chercher les garçons à l'école. Scorpius sourit et courut vers lui tandis que Teddy marchait calmement pour les rejoindre.

« Où est Harry, papa ? » Demanda Scorpius en sautillant à côté de lui pendant que Teddy suivait, marchant de l'autre côté de Draco.

« Il travaille. » Répondit sèchement Teddy.

« Quand est-ce qu'il rentre à la maison ? » Demandé Scorpius en faisant la moue.

« Quand il a fini. » Répondit Teddy agacé.

Pour éviter une dispute, Draco les coupa en demandant : « Alors Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Scorpius se mit alors à babiller avec enthousiasme sur sa journée à l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Scorpius alla tout de suite chercher ses jouets pendant que Teddy s'asseyait à la table pour faire ses devoirs.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander, tu sais ? » Dit Draco avec un sourire avant de poser un verre de jus de pomme devant Teddy.

Teddy hocha la tête d'un air absent et mordilla sa plume avant de griffonner une réponse.

Soudain, un papier attira l'attention de Draco. « Je peux lire ça ? » Dit-il en montrant le papier du doigt.

Teddy leva les yeux et acquiesça.

Draco le prit et le lut rapidement. Le papier annonçait la réunion entre parents et professeurs de sa classe. Elle avait lieu ce vendredi et au bas du papier, la maîtresse de Teddy avait écrit un mot pour Harry.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Il faut que je vous parle à propos de Teddy pendant la réunion parents-professeurs. C'est à propos de son changement constant d'apparence. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte d'assister à cette réunion ?_

_Sincèrement_

_Isabella Hearp_

« Teddy, tu sais que ta maîtresse a laissé un mot pour Harry sur ce papier ? » S'enquit Draco en reposant le papier sur la table.

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre et refusa de lever les yeux vers Draco. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a écrit ? »

« Je m'en doute. » Répondit doucement Teddy.

« Ca arrive souvent que ta maîtresse veuille parler à Harry de ta capacité à changer d'apparence ? » Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

Teddy hésita. "Tous les ans."

"Qu'est-ce qu'Harry en dit ?"

« Je ne sais pas. Il me laisse avec grand-mère à chaque fois. Il ne me dit rien, répondit Teddy, d'une petite voix, Tu penses que je vais avoir des problèmes ? Est-ce que Harry sera fâché contre moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Teddy, mais je ne crois pas que Harry soit fâché contre toi. Il ne respectait pas tellement les règles lui non plus. » Répondit simplement Draco. Teddy sourit doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne finis pas tes devoirs plutôt ? Harry ne rentrera pas avant quelques heures je pense. »

"Encore ?" Soupira Harry, lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, trois heures plus tard. Il avait retiré son manteau d'Auror et s'était affalé sur le canapé. Teddy lui avait tendu timidement le papier puis attendu devant lui tête baissé, attendant les réprimandes.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. « Donc, tu reçois souvent ce mot ? » Demanda t-il

Harry opina d'un air sombre. "On peut dire ça. Depuis que Teddy va à l'école, j'ai reçu ce mot tous les ans. Toujours le même "Il faut que je vous parle de son constant changement d'apparences." Dit-il en imitant la voix aiguë de la maîtresse de Teddy. Il regarda Teddy. « Est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle va se plaindre ? »

"Les autres enfants trouvent ça cool quand je change mes cheveux ou la couleur de mes yeux. Mais je ne le fais qu'à la récré, je le jure ! Quand on est en classe, je garde mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux bleus. Mais elle m'a vu faire ça pendant la récréation et elle a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. » Marmonna Teddy. « Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

Harry le regarda surpris. « Pourquoi je serais fâché contre toi ? Tant que tu ne te sers pas de ton pouvoir en classe, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. J'ai fait pire quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je suis encore surpris de ne pas avoir été renvoyé de là-bas. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oh, je parie que beaucoup de gens sont surpris que tu n'aies pas été renvoyé pour ce que tu as fait. » Ricana Draco.

« Tu sais, pour une partie c'était de ta faute. » Répondit Harry avec humour.

"Comment ça peut être de ma faute ? » Demanda Draco, offensé.

« Un bébé dragon, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Oh, tais-toi. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux quand Draco se renfrogna puis porta son attention sur Teddy. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy. Je lui parlerai vendredi. »

"Merci." Dit Teddy avec un sourire timide.

Harry ebouriffa ses cheveux. « Ne me remercie pas. Tu peux aller lire, le dîner ne sera pas prêt tout de suite. »

Teddy acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre chercher un livre intéressant.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Shacklebolt ? » Demanda Draco après le départ de Teddy.

Harry se tourna vers lui. « Plutôt bien. Comme je m'y attendais, il n'était pas très content mais il a accepté de me donner une autre affaire. »

"Tu as une autre affaire ?" Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

« Oui, rien de bien excitant, juste un sorcier qui s'est disputé avec un voisin et qui a essayé de lui jeter un sort, inversant ses bras et ses jambes ce qui aurait pour résultat d'obliger le pauvre homme à marcher sur ses mains tout le reste de sa vie. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Je l'ai amené à d'autres Aurors qui vont s'occuper de lui et emmener le voisin ensorcelé à Sainte Mangouste."

« Je me demande de quel sort s'est servi cet homme. » Pouffa Draco.

« Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas. » Dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" Demanda Draco, offensé.

« Ne m'oblige pas à répondre à cette question, s'il te plaît. » Ricana Harry.

« Je te ferai payer celle-là. » Grogna Draco et lui sautant dessus.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise et sauta hors de portée. « Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce de fou ! » Cria t-il en riant et en sortant du salon en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu as peur ? » Se moqua Draco en lui courant après jusqu'à l'étage.

« Seulement des fous comme toi ! » Répondit Harry en criant avant de prendre un virage.

Ils coururent à travers différents couloirs, Draco essayant d'attraper Harry, sans succès. Ils finirent par atteindre à nouveau les escaliers et Harry les descendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans le salon. Il pensait avoir semé Draco après avoir fait six tours, aussi s'arrêta t-il pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri.

Comme Harry était dos à la porte, il ne vit pas Draco arriver discrètement, un doigt sur les lèvres quand il vit Scorpius ouvrir la bouche. Scorpius eut un petit sourire malicieux et acquiesça. D'un bond, Draco attérit sur le dos d'Harry et le fit tomber au sol. Harry se mit à rire et essaya de se défaire de la prise de Draco. Il réussit à se mettre sur le dos mais le poids de Draco le maintenait au sol.

« Tu triches, tu m'as pris par surprise." pouffait Harry à bout de souffle, abandonnant la partie.

Draco sourit, content de lui. « Je suis un ancien Serpentard, Harry, on triche par principe. » Il s'assit sur les cuisses d'Harry, le bloquant toujours au sol.

Harry roula des yeux. « Maintenant qu'on a établi que tu étais toujours un gamin, tu veux bien te relever ? »

Draco lui tira la langue. « Non, pour cette remarque je vais rester assis où je suis un bon moment. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Il va bien falloir que tu te lèves à un moment ou un autre. »

Draco se contenta de rire.

Harry lâcha un « oomph » lorsque Scorpius s'assit sur son ventre.

« Moi aussi je veux jouer. » Dit-il d'une voix stridente en tapant dans ses mains.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un sourire malicieux et se mirent à chatouiller le pauvre petit garçon assis entre eux.

Scorpius poussa un cri strident et essaya de repousser les mains traîtresses. « Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! C'est de la triche !" Dit-il en riant de façon incontrôlable.

Ils n'arrêtèrent leur assaut que lorsqu'un elfe de maison les appela pour le dîner. Tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient et remettaient de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, ils ne virent pas Teddy dans l'embrasure de la porte qui se mordait la lèvre, profondément jaloux. Pourquoi son petit Cornedru était aussi heureux ? Il n'avait jamais ri aussi fort lorsqu'il était avec Teddy. Qu'avaient Draco et ce garcon que lui n'avait pas ? Bien sûr, Harry l'avait chatouillé comme ça mais c'était cinq ans auparavant. Et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire rire Harry autant. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était le fils d'un ami d'Harry ? Longtemps auparavant, Harry lui avait dit qu'il était ami avec son père et que c'était pour cela qu'il était son parrain. Comme Teddy ressemblait à son père, est-ce que cela rendait Harry triste ? Que devait-il faire pour qu'Harry l'aime comme il aimait Scorpius ?

**Petit chapitre de transition. Personellement j'avais beaucoup ri en lisant comment Sveerus remet Draco à sa place en le menaçant de lui donner la fessée ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra avoir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**J'ai le sentiment que ce chapitre va BEAUCOUP vous plaire ;D et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est encourageant pour moi ^^**

**Chapter 10**

Le dîner était à peine terminé quand Draco parla de l'ingrédient inconnu. Ils avaient envoyés Scorpius et Teddy prendre un bain pour qu'ils veillent un peu plus longtemps.

"Snape est passé aujourd'hui. Il a trouvé trois hypothèses."

Harry s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Oh ? Il a fait vite. Quelles sont les différentes possibilités ?"

Draco répéta tout ce que Snape lui avait expliqué à Harry qui l'écoutait avec attention.

"Hm, donc ce sont tous des ingrédients très rares, coûteux et illégaux. Ca ne m'étonne pas." Marmonna Harry avant de soupirer.

"Tu vas faire passer l'information à Shacklebolt ?" Demanda Draco.

"C'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Le problème c'est qu'il risque de demander comment je sais tout ça. Je veux dire, combien de personnes sont au courant que Snape est toujours en vie ?" Demanda Harry, curieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas posé la question auparavant.

Draco remua un peu sur son siège. Harry haussa les sourcils quand il le vit faire. "Pas beaucoup. Je pense que toi, moi et McGonagall sommes les seuls." Répondit-il doucement.

"Comment fait-il pour vendre ses potions alors ?" Demanda Harry, perdu.

"Il change d'apparence."

"Evidemment."

"Papa ! J'ai fini de prendre mon bain !" Dit Scorpius en entrant dans la salle à manger à pas feutrés, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc à étoiles bleues.

"Moi aussi j'ai fini, petit Cornedru." Dit doucement Teddy en se dirigeant vers Harry. Il portait un pyjama bleu clair avec un loup dans le dos.

"C'est bien, Teddy." Sourit Harry en ébourriffant doucement les cheveux noirs hirsutes de son filleul. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé. Harry regarda la pendule : neuf heures et demie. "C'est presque l'heure d'aller se coucher, Teddy."

"Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ?" Murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Harry en rougissant un peu. Même s'il avait neuf ans, il aimait qu'on lui lise le soir. Ca l'aidait toujours à s'endormir.

"Bien sûr. Choisis un livre, d'accord ? J'arrive dans une minute." Sourit Harry.

Toddy hocha la tête et courut choisir un livre dans sa chambre.

Harry s'étira puis se leva. "Quand j'aurais fini de lire une histoire pour Teddy. J'irai prendre un bain aussi."

Draco acquiesça. "J'en prendrai un après toi. Scorpius, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit."

Scorpius trottina vers Harry et tendit les bras. "Je veux que papa et Harry m'emmènent me coucher, dit-il."

Draco roula des yeux et Harry pouffa en prenant Scorpius dans ses bras. "Très bien."

Comme le soir où Harry et Teddy étaient venus dîner, les deux hommes emmenèrent Scorpius jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils lui firent un bisou sur le front et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

" 'nuit, papa, 'nuit, papou." Marmonna Scorpius à demi endormi, avant de soupirer d'un air content et de se pelotonner dans son lit.

Harry et Draco s'immobilisèrent en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Papa et Papou ? Ils se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a appelé papa et papou ?" Demanda t-il d'un ton plutôt calme.

Draco secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais tu sais il est persuadé qu'on va se marier et que tu vas porter notre enfant."

"Persuadé que je vais quoi ?" Demandé Harry, choqué. Porter un enfant ? Lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à lui de porter le bébé s'ils étaient ensemble ? Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas ! ... Question purement théorique.

Draco eut une expression coupable, comme si on venait de l'attraper la main dans le sac. "Oh, je ne t'ai pas montré ses dessins." Dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

"Quels dessins ?!" Demanda Harry, sur un ton un peu hystérique.

Teddy les interrompit tout à coup. "Petit Cornedru, tu me lis une histoire ?" Demanda t-il timidement.

"Oui, bien sûr." Sourit-il à Teddy avant de se retourner. "Je veux voir ces dessins, Malfoy." Siffla t-il à Draco.

Draco déglutit et acquiesça.

Harry sourit et rejoignit Teddy. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. "Très bien, fais voir ce que tu as choisi."

Après avoir terminé sa lecture et bordé Teddy pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid, Harry alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit un bain chaud en songeant au fait que Scorpius les avait appelés "papa et papou". Et aussi au fait que Scorpius pensait que ce serait lui qui porterait leur enfant si Draco et lui étaient ensemble. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais.

Comme il était trop détendu pour réchauffer l'eau, il sortit de l'eau, maintenant froide, avec réticence. Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'aller dans sa chambre, fouillant dans son placard pour y trouver un pyjama. Ou un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt. Il n'était pas difficile.

* * *

Voyant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, Draco se dit qu'Harry avait fini de prendre son bain alors il alla dans sa chambre, les dessins de Scorpius à la main.

"Bon, Harry, voilà les dessins..." Draco resta bouche bée et laissa tomber les dessins en voyant ce que portait Harry. C'est-a-dire rien. Harry venait de laisser tomber sa serviette pour mettre son bas de pyjama et se tenait dos à Draco, ce qui donnait à Draco une vue imprenable sur le fessier du brun.

_Wow mais c'est un cul tout à fait baisable ça !_ Pensa Draco avant de reprendre ses esprits en secouant la tête en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Il avait vraiment besoin de tirer un coup et vite. Bien que d'après ce que Draco pouvait voir, Harry avait un corps musclé et excitant. Ca ne le dérangerait pas de s'occuper de ce corps en particulier... _Non, reste concentré !_

Harry lâcha un petit cri et attrapa la serviette pour la remettre autour de sa taille. C'est seulement après qu'il se tourna vers Draco. "Par Merlin, Draco ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ?" Demanda t-il agacé.

"Comment je pouvais savoir que tu étais nu ?" Demanda Draco en reprenant les dessins pour cacher ses joues rouges.

"Ca n'a pas de rapport ! Tu aurais quand même dû frapper avant d'entrer !" Dit Harry, irrité.

"Oh, ça va, Harry, on est deux mecs. Tu n'as rien que je n'ai pas." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry rougit. "Tu as déjà entendu parler de quelque chose qu'on appelle l'intimité ?"

Draco pouffa. "Bien sûr."

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux. "Tu peux te retourner pendant que je m'habille ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu es timide ?" Draco eut un rictus amusé.

"Retourne-toi avant que je ne t'arrache les couilles à coup de sortilège." Dit Harry avec un sourire doucereux en pointant sa baguette vers les bijoux de famille de Draco.

Draco fit la moue. "Tu n'es pas drôle." Mais étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ses parties les plus précieuses, il se retourna en attendant qu'Harry se change.

Il entendit un froissement de vêtements puis la voix de Harry. "Okay, tu peux te retourner maintenant."

Draco se retourna pour trouver Harry assit sur son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama noir. "Très bien, montre-moi ces dessins."

Draco acquiesça et s'assit à côté du brun en lui tendant les dessins. Harry haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce que Scorpius avait dessiné. Lui et Draco qui s'embrassaient, Harry avec un ventre rond, tenant la main de Draco. Scorpius avait écrit "mon petit frère" à côté de son ventre.

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant Draco et posa les dessins sur ses genoux. "Pourquoi Scorpius pense que c'est moi qui vais tomber enceint ?"

"Donc tu ne te sens pas insulté parce qu'il nous dessine comme un couple mais tu es insulté parce que TU porterais son petit frère ?" Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant et secoua la tête.

"Oui ! Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que je serai en dessous ?" Demanda Harry en faisant la moue.

Draco rit et renversa sa tête en arrière. "Parce que les Malfoys ne sont jamais en-dessous. Jamais. Je préfère être au-dessus, si ça ne t'ennuie pas."

"On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles." Dit Harry soupçonneux.

"Bien sûr. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais gay ?"

"Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ?" Harry eut un air songeur soudainement. " Bien que cela explique pourquoi tu passes autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?"

Draco se renfrogna. "Pour ton information, je veux être parfait en permanence et cela requiert un certain temps dans la salle de bain."

"Donc tu es en train de dire que tu n'es pas parfait le matin au réveil ?" Dit Harry avec amusement.

"Quoi ? Je suis toujours à tomber à chaque instant de la journée." Dit Draco insulté.

Harry renifla avec dédain et reporta son attention sur les dessins posés sur ses genoux. "Pourquoi il est aussi occupé à nous dessiner comme un couple ? Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui serait enceint." Geignit-il finalement.

"Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pense qu'on formerait un couple parfait. Tu sais il a raison, en fait. On ferait un bon couple." Songea Draco. Harry resta bouche bée. "Tu dois admettre que tu serais plus mignon avec un ventre rond que moi. Tu es plus maternel."

"Je ne suis pas mignon ni maternel !" Protesta Harry.

"Mais tu es d'accord qu'on ferait un beau couple." Ricana Draco.

"Non, je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord !"

"Si."

"Non !" Dit Harry en rougissant davantage.

"Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves." Le taquina Draco.

"La ferme !" S'écria Harry embarassé.

Draco s'esclaffa. "Je suis surpris que personne ne t'ai encore kidnappé. Je veux dire, avec le corps que tu as, je pensais que les hommes et les femmes feraient la queue pour toi."

"Okay, c'est l'heure pour les Malfoys d'aller se coucher." Dit Harry, le visage tout rouge et entraîna Draco vers la porte avant de le pousser dehors. "Et pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas mignon et je ne serai pas en dessous."

"Mais tu aimerais coucher avec moi ?" Sourit Draco malicieusement.

"D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?" Demanda Harry, choqué et relâcha immédiatemment le blond.

"Pas besoin de faire ton timide, Harry." Ronronna Draco. "Je connais quelques petits trucs qui te feront hurler mon nom."

"Es-tu saoûl ? Va te coucher, espèce de fou !" Dit Harry agacé et poussant Draco plus fort hors de sa chambre.

Draco eut un petit rictus diabolique et se retourna. Harry plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit son expression et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose au moment où Draco se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Un baiser franc qui laissa Harry avec les lèvres rouges et un air ahuri.

"Bonne nuit, Harry." Murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres, en souriant avant d'abandonner le brun devant sa porte pour aller dans sa chambre.

Draco Malfoy avait pris une décision. Il attraperait Harry et le garderait tout pour lui. Il se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il fallait qu'il remercie son fils pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux grâce à ses dessins. Hm, peut-être qu'il offrirait un balai à Scorpius. Il l'avait mérité après tout, il avait permit à Draco de se rendre compte à quel point Harry était un homme bien. Ou peut-être que Scorpius préférerait un petit frère ? Draco ricana lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il devait faire avec Harry pour faire un petit frère à Scorpius.

Bien sûr ça risquait d'être difficile de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il était fait pour lui mais heureusement, Draco aimait les proies difficiles. Et lorsque la chasse serait terminée, pour récompense il aurait Harry nu dans son lit.

Oui, Draco Malfoy ne se reposerait pas tant qu'Harry Potter ne serait pas à lui. Soyons clair, un Malfoy est très entêté lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Un Malfoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe combien de temps cela prenait.

Harry resta planté devant sa porte quelques instants, complétement ébahi avant de secouer la tête, refermant la porte pour ensuite se mettre au lit. Que venait-il de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il venait juste d'embrasser Draco Malfoy ? Et ne l'avait pas repoussé ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? C'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis quatre ans. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'était pas attiré par Draco, il avait juste besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il n'était pas gay et Draco ne lui plaisait pas.

Il répéta la dernière phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, mais cela donnait plus l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre.

**Alors :D ? J'adore quand ils se disputent comme des gamins et d'ailleurs Draco raison, Harry n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait PAS sortir avec le blond ^^**

**Une petite review pour encourager Draco dans son entreprise de séduction ? ;)**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**La suite tant attendue et très drôle ^^ !**

**Chapter 11**

Lorsque Draco s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner le jour suivant, il avait un petit sourire en coin accroché au visage.

"Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur, papa ?" Demanda Scorpius curieux en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Selon Harry, il avait plus l'impression que Draco préparait un mauvais coup et non pas qu'il était de bonne humeur. Puis il saisit le changement de noms. Donc, si Draco était papa, c'est bien lui papou ?

Harry grogna et se cogna la tête contre la table. Ces Malfoys le rendaient fou. Ils étaient machiavéliques. Et prétentieux.

Harry était encore occupé à faire la liste de tous les défauts des Malfoys lorsque Draco répondit à son fils, un regard malicieux dirigé sur Harry. "Oh, j'ai juste vu quelque chose que je veux et je prépare un plan pour l'obtenir."

Harry releva la tête, méfiant en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il vit Draco le regarder. Pourquoi est-ce que cet emmerdeur le regardait comme ça ?

Scorpius pencha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, papa ?"

"C'est une surprise. Je te montrerai quand je l'aurai." Dit Draco. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

"Oh." Acquiesça Scorpius en souriant malicieusement.

"Harry, tu peux signer ça ? Miss Hearp l'a demandé, ça prouve que tu viendras bien demain." Teddy tendit le papier à Harry.

"Bien sûr." Harry invoqua une plume et griffonna son nom.

Teddy le remercia et fourra le papier dans son sac.

* * *

Quand ils se rendirent à l'école, Scorpius s'immobilisa tout à coup et arrêta les deux adultes en posant ses mains sur leurs jambes.

"C'est l'heure du bisou. " Annonça Scorpius tout content en tapant dans ses mains.

Harry rougit en se souvenant du baiser de la veille. "Euhm, tu sais, Scorpius, si on ne se dépêche pas, vous allez être en retard à l'école." Dit-il rapidement, essayant d'échapper au baiser. Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau chamboulé.

Teddy lança un regard suspicieux à son parrain. Pourquoi rougissait-il ?

Draco eut un sourire moqueur, attrapa le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts et tourna sa tête vers lui. "Oh, je suis sûr qu'on a le temps de s'embrasser, Harry." Ronronna t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, mordant doucement sa lèvre. Harry haleta quand il sentit la légère morsure et ouvrit automatiquement la bouche en réponse. Draco en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Après avoir touché la langue d'Harry de sa langue une dernière fois, Draco s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"Parfait, on peut se remettre en chemin maintenant." Dit Draco satisfait en prenant la main de Scorpius.

Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Il attrapa la main de Teddy qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

"Petit Cornedru, ça va ?" demanda t-il, soucieux. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain rougir autant après avoir embrassé Draco. Même si d'ordinaire leur baiser ne durait pas plus de deux secondes.

"Je vais très bien, Teddy. Je me demandais juste comment j'allais castrer Draco et m'en tirer vivant." grogna Harry.

Draco s'esclaffa amusé en entendant ce qu'il disait.

Teddy fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "castrer ?"

"Ca veut dire qu'il ne peut plus faire de bébés après." Dit Harry malicieusement.

"Ca n'a pas l'air drôle." Osa dire Teddy.

"Non ça ne l'est pas et s'il fait ça je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer avec lui." Dit Draco en faisant la moue.

"Ca ne t'empêcherait pas de le faire, pervers." Dit Harry dédaigneux. "Pas que tu puisses jouer avec moi."

"Oh mais je t'ai dit hier soir que je n'étais pas en dessous, Harry. Tu le seras." Dit Draco avec un sourire dédaigneux.

"Qui a dit que je serai en dessous pour toi ?"

"Papa, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "être en dessous" ?" Demanda innocemment Scorpius.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse donner de réponse plus diplomatique, Draco répondit : "Celui qui est en dessous, c'est celui qui porte le bébé."

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas être en dessous, papou ? Ca t'irait bien un ventre rond." Sourit Scorpius d'un air innocent. "Ca n'irait pas à papa un ventre rond."

"Je serai vexé si cela ne confirmait pas que je serai au dessus... Ce que je suis toujours." Souligna Draco avec amusement.

Harry ne prêtait pas attention à Draco, mais à ce que venait de dire Scorpius. Il l'avait appelé "papou".

"Papou, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda Scorpius inquiet lorsque son "papou" ne répondit pas.

"Rien, Scorpius, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche si vous voulez être à l'heure à l'école." Répondit Harry distrait.

Scorpius acquiesça et ils se mirent à marcher plus vite.

Teddy était en colère. Ca allait trop loin. De quel droit ce gamin appelait son parrain "papou" ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ça quand on l'avait interdit à Teddy plusieurs années auparavant ? Si quelqu'un avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça, c'était Teddy. Harry était son parrain, il s'était occupé de lui depuis l'instant où ses parents étaient morts. Il l'avait calmé lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il l'avait laissé pleurer et l'avait serré dans ses bras quand il avait été assez grand pour comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais. Il l'avait défendu contre Ginny quand elle se plaignait du fait qu'il était trop collant. Harry avait été là pour lui toute sa vie durant et il n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler "papa", même s'il était la seule figure parentale qu'il connaisse. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste que ce gamin blond soit autorisé à appeler Harry, "papou" et s'en tirer. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas juste.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de l'école et Scorpius embrassa les deux hommes avant de partir en courant vers ses amis.

Teddy, cependant, resta immobile devant Harry, la tête baissée. Le brun fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui haussa les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que Teddy n'allait pas vers ses amis ? Il ne restait jamais planté là.

Harry s'agenouilla et tenta de croiser le regard de Teddy. "Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir tes amis ?"

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'appeler papa ?" Demanda soudainement Teddy d'une petite voix.

"Euh..." Harry était pris au dépourvu par la question. Lorsqu'Androméda avait dit à Teddy qu'Harry n'était pas son véritable père, le petit garçon avait arrêté de l'appeler papa. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé après le commentaire d'Androméda. Qu'est-ce qui avait ramené ça... Oh, parce que Scorpius l'avait appelé "papou".

Teddy leva la tête et Harry fut surpris de le voir les larmes aux yeux. "Pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius peut t'appeler papou et moi j'ai pas le droit de t'appeler papa ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes plus que moi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je te rapelle mon père ?" Les larmes commencèrent à couler et le corps du garçon trembla violemment sous les sanglots.

"Oh, Teddy." Marmonna Harry en prenant le garçon dans ses bras. "Je n'aime pas Scorpius plus que toi et tu n'as rien fait de mal. Si tu veux m'appeler papa, tu peux. Je ne vais pas me fâcher contre toi."

"Alors je peux t'appeler papa ?" Demanda la petite voix pleine de sanglots de Teddy en serrant très fort la veste d'Harry dans ses mains.

"Bien sûr que tu peux." Répondit Harry en frottant doucement le dos de Teddy pour le calmer. "Calme-toi maintenant. Tout va bien." Il commença à bercer le garçon.

Les sanglots cessèrent mais Harry pouvait encore sentir des larmes couler dans son cou, là où était caché le visage de Teddy. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son filleul ces dernières semaines. D'une certaine façon, son travail, Scorpius et Draco avaient accaparé son attention. Il se résolut à réparer ça.

"Bon, tu sais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de passer toute la journée avec moi ? On peut faire ce que tu veux." Suggéra Harry et repoussant des mèches de devant le visage de Teddy.

"Mais j'ai école." Dit Teddy en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Rater quelques jours d'école n'a jamais tué personne. Je vais écrire un mot pour ta maîtresse disant que tu es malade et que tu reviendras lundi."

"Eh bien, eh bien, Harry, corrompre un enfant. Tu devrais avoir honte." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, tais-toi. Donne-moi un bout de parchemin et une plume que je puisse écrire ce mot."

Sans protester, Draco fit apparaître du parchemin et une plume noire qu'il tendit à Harry. Harry relâcha Teddy un instant pour écrire sur sa jambe et chercha le papier sur la réunion parents-professeur pour les donner à la maîtresse.

Une main pâle entra dans son champ de vision et prit les deux papiers. Harry fut surpris.

"Je les donnerai à la maîtresse. Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant avant que les professeurs ne voient Teddy." Expliqua Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se leva, un bras autour des épaules de Teddy. " Merci."

"De rien. Amusez-vous bien." Dit Draco avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir à la recherche de Miss Hearp.

"Viens, on peut aller au parc où tu aimes jouer. " Dit Harry avec un sourire. Ils allèrent ensemble au parc avec un grand lac, mais pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville.

* * *

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry fut content d'être un sorcier. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Shacklebolt pour le prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait pas travailler avant lundi parce que son filleul était malade et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ils jouèrent à cache- cache, à chat et après qu'Harry a fait apparaître une balle, il apprit à Teddy à jouer au football.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry acheta des sandwichs et ils mangèrent sous un grand arbre qui les cachait du reste du parc. Avant de s'asseoir, Harry avait fait apparaître une grande bulle qui les gardait au chaud.

"Tu n'as pas menti quand tu as dit que je pouvais t'appeler papa, hein ?" Demanda doucement Teddy.

Harry le regarda et sourit. "Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je mentirais ?"

Teddy haussa les épaules et tripota un fil qui dépassait de son pantalon. "Je ne sais pas. Je me disais juste que tu n'aimais pas que je t'appelle papa parce que tu n'as rien dit quand grand-mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas t'appeler papa."

"Donc tu te rappeles encore de ça." Murmura Harry. "La raison puor laquelle je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas rendre triste ta grand-mère. Elle était encore très triste d'avoir perdu sa fille et son beau-fils et je pense qu'elle pensait que leur souvenir serait plus vivace s'il n'y avait que ton père que tu appelais papa et pas moi."

"Mais papa est mort. Je ne le connais pas et maman non plus. Je croyais que tu étais mon vrai papa quand j'étais petit." Dit Teddy, un peu honteux de l'avouer.

"Je sais. Tu reproduisais souvent mes cheveux et mes yeux. Je trouvais ça mignon." Sourit Harry. "En pratique, je suis ton père. Si tu veux m'appeler comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es comme mon fils de toute façon."

Les yeux de Teddy s'illuminèrent quand il entendit ça. Puis il pensa à quelque chose. "Tu crois que mon vrai père serait fâché si je t'appelais papa ?" C'était une question qui l'avait taraudé pendant des années.

Harry regarda le ciel, songeur. "Non, je ne crois pas. Ton père était un grand homme et je suis heureux de l'avoir connu. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si m'appeler papa te rend heureux alors il ne sera pas fâché."

Teddy acquiesça soulagé. Puis il posa une autre question. "Tu avais un parrain ?"

Harry sourit tristement. "Oui, j'en avais un."

"Tu as grandi avec lui ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, malheureusement non. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois quand j'avais treize ans. Il avait été accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avais pas commis et avait passé les douze premières années de ma vie en prison. Il s'est échappé quand j'étais en troisième année à Poudlard. Il est venu me voir et m'a promis de me prendre avec lui dès que possible. On est resté en contact via des lettres et je pouvais le voir de temps en temps."

"Où est-il maintenant ?"

"Il est mort quand j'avais quinze ans. Il est venu me sauver quand j'avais des problèmes et quelqu'un l'a tué."

"Je suis désolé, papa." Teddy soupira. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la tristesse de son papa. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de perdre son parrain.

"Ne sois pas désolé. Il est mort en héros, comme il le souhaitait. Il est mieux où il est à présent, avec ses meilleurs amis. C'était le meilleur ami de mon père, ta mère et ton père. C'était le cousin de ta maman." Dit Harry en souriant.

"Vraiment ?" Sourit Teddy.

Harry acquiesça. "Ca te dit de rejouer au football maintenant ?"

Teddy poussa une exclamation de joie et se leva. A cet instant, jouer au football avec son père paraissait pour lui être la chose la plus amusante du monde.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =D ! Une review et vous pourrez jouer au football avec Harry et Teddy !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tu veux bien être mon papa ?**

**Résumé : **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 12**

Draco sourit en voyant son fils sautiller vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Draco, il regarda autour de lui l'air perdu. "Où sont papou et Teddy ?" Demanda t-il en prenant la main de Draco.

"Teddy avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Harry, il retournera à l'école lundi." Répondit Draco.

"Alors il ne va pas à l'école demain ?" Demandé Scorpius curieux.

"Non, il n'ira pas."

"Oh." Opina Scorpius. Il se dit que c'était normal puisqu'Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant une minute.

"Papa, est-ce que tu es fâché que j'appele Harry papou ?" Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.

Draco pouffa amusé. "C'est un peu tard pour demander, tu ne crois pas ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas fâché. En fait, il faut que tu l'appeles papou."

Scorpius commença à devenir tout excité. "Tu vas te marier avec papou, papa ?"

"Oui, mais d'abord il faut que je fasse accepter à ton papou que je lui plais." Dit Draco avec un petit rictus amusé.

"Mais tu lui plais."

"Oui, mais quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je lui plairai encore plus." Ricana Draco. Il était impatient de s'occuper d'Harry.

* * *

Ils étaient rentrés depuis une heure lorsqu'Harry et Teddy arrivèrent. Leur visage était rouge à cause du vent d'octobre et ils furent contents d'arriver dans un endroit chaud.

"Va te changer. Je vais demander du chocolat chaud aux elfes de maison." Sourit Harry et pendant sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

Teddy hocha la tête en souriant avant de courir dans sa chambre.

"J'ai entendu chocolat chaud. Ca t'ennuie si Scorpius et moi en buvons avec vous ?" Demanda Draco en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ce sont tes elfes de maison. Si tu veux du chocolat chaud, je suis sûr qu'ils en feront pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission." Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et alla dans la salle de manger où il fut assailli par une petite chose blonde.

"Tu m'as manqué, papou." Sourit Scorpius.

Harry s'esclaffa et installa le petit garçon sur sa hanche. "Tu m'as manqué aussi Scorpius." Il s'assit sur le canapé tandis que Scorpius s'asseyait à côté de lui. Teddy entra dans la pièce à son tour, il portait un pull noir et un pantalon de survêtement. Il se blottit de l'autre côté d'Harry.

Draco entra et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé. "Les elfes de maison vont apporter le chocolat chaud et les cookies ici."

Harry acquiesça et caressa les cheveux des deux garçons d'un air absent.

"MA-TER-NEL" Articula silencieusement Draco avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"VA-TE-FAIRE-FOUTRE." Lui répondit de la même façon Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" Dit le blond avec un clin d'oeil tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

"Alors Teddy, tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Draco en souriant.

Teddy opina et se mit à raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, hormis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

Ensuite les deux garçons furent trop occupés à boire du chocolat chaud et manger des cookies pour parler.

"Dis, Harry, tu as déjà envoyé les informations sur les ingrédients qu'a trouvé Snape à Kingsley ?" Demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre un instant avant de se frapper le front. "Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Je vais le faire maintenant." Dit-il ennuyé. "Je reviens."

Quand Harry fut parti, Teddy posa une question : "Draco, tu penses que papa va aller travailler demain ?"

Draco secoua la tête, sans relever le fait que Teddy avait appelé Harry papa. "Non, il a dit qu'il retournerait travailler lundi. Il ne va pas rompre la promesse qu'il t'a faite."

Teddy sourit rassuré.

Harry reparut dans la pièce après un quart d'heure et se réinstalla dans le canapé. "C'est fait."

Draco s'esclaffa en voyant l'air satisfait d'Harry.

* * *

Le jour suivant, pendant que Draco emmenait Scorpius à l'école, Harry alla faire les magasins avec Teddy et lui offrit tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne se préoccupait pas de l'argent que cela coûtait. Il avait accès aux coffres des Potter, des Black et des Lupin (même si les derniers étaient réservés à Teddy quand il serait plus vieux) ce qui faisait de lui l'un des hommes les plus riches du mondes. Une journée de shopping n'allait pas entamer sa fortune.

Après avoir fini de faire leurs emplettes, Harry emmena Teddy au cinéma. Il était presque cinq heures quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. La rencontre parents-professeurs ne commençait qu'à sept heures et Harry avait décidé de laisser Teddy avec Draco, après tout, le garçon était censé être "malade".

Ils étaient presque au manoir lorsqu'il y eut une explosion qui les fit sortir du chemin. Teddy hurla de peur et Harry poussa un juron en se mettant devant Teddy pour le protéger. Ils attérrirent pêle-mêle près d'un arbre. Harry se releva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette, regardant les alentours pour trouver le responsable de cette explosion. Un éclair de lumière rouge passa près de Teddy et laissa une marque de brûlure. Teddy se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable et gémit.

"Espèce de lâche ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de te montrer ou tu n'oses pas paraître devant moi, mauviette ?" Cria Harry frustré en restant devant Teddy.

Un homme hirsute avec une longue barbe brune sale et pleine de feuilles sortit de derrière un arbre. Il était de taille moyenne et ses vêtements étaient déchirés et plein de terre. Ses yeux bleu lançait un regard fou.

"Je t'ai enfin attrapé, Potter." Dit l'homme en crachant par terre et chancela vers lui.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui avait envoyé la lettre et qui avait empoisonné tous ces gens, mais il élimina cette possibilité lorsqu'il vit la longue cicatrice rouge qui parcourait la main de l'homme. C'était Peter Lorflaye, criminel en fuite depuis plusieurs mois. Il était recherché pour avoir tué sa petite-amie et avoir mis le feu à la maison de celle-ci après coup. C'était aussi un aspirant Mangemort.

"Lorflaye, tu ne veux pas me lancer de sorts, je t'assure." Dit calmement Harry. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de distraire Lorflaye pour pouvoir envoyer Teddy au manoir. Le problème c'était que Lorflaye bloquait le chemin. Il devait inverser leurs positions d'une façon ou d'une autre...

L'homme rit, un terrible rire suraigu; une preuve qu'il était devenu fou. "Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te lancer de sorts, je vais te tuer ! Et quand ce sera fait, je serai le plus puissant sorcier du monde !" Sa baguette fendit l'air et Harry eut juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger et protéger Teddy d'un sort de Découpe. Le sort était assez puissant pour couper un bras ou une jambe et ça c'était si on avait la chance qu'il ne frappe pas le cou.

Harry chuchota un sort et des branches et des pierres se mirent à attaquer l'homme en face, laissant à Harry le temps de parler brièvement à Teddy.

"Teddy, écoute-moi très attentivement."

Teddy acquiesça, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

"Dans quelques minutes les branches et les pierres vont cesser d'attaquer. Je vais distraire cet homme et quand je dis "vas-y", tu cours aussi vite que tu peux jusqu'au manoir et tu avertis Draco, d'accord ? Et tu reste là-bas, compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes. Contente-toi de dire à Draco ce qu'il se passe et où je suis et ensuite tu restes au manoir avec Scorpius. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?" Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

Teddy avala sa salive et acquiesça brièvement.

Harry lui fit un sourire. "C'est mon garçon."

"Ca va aller, papa ?" Chuchota Teddy, effrayé en se levant, les jambes tremblantes.

"Bien sûr que ça va aller, je te le promets."

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, les branches et les pierres cessèrent de tomber après un moment, laissant la possibilité à l'agresseur de les attaquer.

"Je vais te tuer, Potter !" Grogna Lorflaye.

Harry ne répondit rien et lança un sort à une pierre près de l'homme en haillons, la faisant exploser. Lorflaye jura et sauta sur le côté, comme Harry l'avait prévu. Harry continua à faire exploser des pierres à côté de Lorflaye qui esquivait en poussant des jurons. Finalement, le chemin jusqu'au manoir fut dégagé. Pendant qu'Harry obstruait la vue de Lorflaye et détournait son attention à coup de sort, il hurla "Vas-y !"

Quand Teddy entendit son parrain crier, il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, malgré la peur qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Jusqu'à son arrivée au manoir il pria pour qu'Harry n'ait rien. Il ne voulait pas perdre son père.

Hors d'haleine, il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur la porte d'entrée quand il fut au manoir.

Draco ouvrit la porte. "Doucement, tu sais cette porte est censée servir pendant encore plusieurs années." Plaisanta t-il, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit dans quel état était Teddy.

"Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Harry ?" demanda Draco inquiet.

"Papa se bat contre un autre monsieur. Il m'a dit de t'avertir." Dit Teddy à bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux. " Il a besoin d'aide ! Il est en bas de la rue."

"Très bien Teddy, reste ici. Je vais aller aider Harry d'accord ? Surveille Scorpius." Ordonna Draco en attrapant sa baguette.

Teddy entra dans le salon les jambes tremblantes et s'effondra sur le sol, serrant ses genoux dans ses bras, entendant la porte se fermer.

Scorpius leva des yeux surpris de son livre de dragons quand il vit Teddy assit sur le sol. "Teddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où sont papa et papou ?" Demanda t-il en regardant autour de lui, s'attendant à les voir entrer.

Teddy sortit de son état de choc et se mit à trembler en sanglotant.

"Teddy !" S'exclama Scorpius perdu en laissant son livre, glissant du canapé et alla vers Teddy. Il se glissa à côté de l'autre garçon et mit ses bras autour de lui, frottant doucement son dos comme faisait son papa quand il était triste.

"Pourquoi tu es triste ?" Demanda Scorpius. "Est-ce que c'est parce que papa et papou te manquent ? Ils vont revenir, c'est promis. Papa revient toujours et papou reviendra aussi."

Teddy rit d'une voix tremblante et renfonça son visage dans ses bras.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il essayait de penser à un moyen de distraire Teddy. Quand son papa lui manquait, il regardait toujours son livre de dragons. Il y avait un dragon blanc aux yeux gris dedans et Scorpius l'avait surnommé "papa" parce qu'il trouvait que son papa serait pareil s'il se transformait en dragon. C'était peut-être une idée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait distraire Teddy s'il lisait son livre de dragons à voix haute. Papa lui avait dit qu'il était doué pour raconter des histoires.

"Je sais ce qu'on a faire ! Je vais te raconter une histoire de dragons !" Dit Scorpius avec enthousiasme en tapant dans ses mains. Il sauta sur ses jambes et récupéra son livre sur le canapé. De retour près de Teddy, il s'assit et ouvrit le livre. Lorsqu'il trouva le dessin qu'il voulait, il y avait deux dragons : le dragon blanc aux yeux gris et un dragon noir aux yeux verts, il se mit à inventer une histoire sur leur rencontre, leur amitié et leurs aventures.

Les sanglots de Teddy s'apaisèrent après un moment et il se mit à écouter l'histoire. Scorpius sourit quand il vit que Teddy l'écoutait mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il savait que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser son livre de dragons, ça marchait toujours quand son papa lui manquait.

* * *

Draco courut le long du chemin en proférant des insultes plutôt colorées quand il vit Harry prit dans un combat contre un homme à l'air fou.

_Il n'est même pas au travail et il se fait encore attaquer_, pensa Draco, irrité. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et lui lança un sort de Découpe, c'était une version affaiblie du sort. Elle romprait les muscles et briserait même l'os mais elle ne couperait pas le membre. Le sort frappa l'homme hirsute au genou qui poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol.

Harry leva les yeux et lâcha un soupir soulagé en voyant Draco courir vers lui. _Merci Merlin il était là_, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu tenir encore longtemps sans aide.

"Ca va ?" Demanda Draco à bout de souffle quand il s'arrêta près de lui, un oeil sur l'homme à terre qui jurait avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Draco vit qu'il avait de nombreuses coupures et des bleus sur le corps. "Je suis venu dès que Teddy m'a averti."

"Je vais bien." Sourit Harru avant d'avoir soudainement le souffle coupé et de s'effondrer sur le sol, une main sur un côté. Lorflaye n'était pas aussi inconscient qu'ils avaient cru et il souriait comme un dément, content de lui.

"Stupéfix !" Gronda Draco. Lorflaye tomba à terre, droit comme une planche. Rapidement, Draco fit apparaître une corde et entrava le criminel pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit et le désarma. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry qui haletait, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

"Fais voir." Lui ordonna doucement Draco avant que son coeur ne rate un battement en voyant la profonde coupure qui entamait le côté d'Harry. Le sang coulait abondament de la blessure et Draco jura. Lorflayre lui avait lancé un sort de Découpe. Draco déchira un morceau de sa chemise et l'appuya sur sa blessure, grimaçant quand Harry siffla de douleur.

"Très bien, Harry, je vais nous faire transplaner à l'hôpital avec ce connard et ensuite j'irai chercher Teddy et Scorpius, d'accord ?"Dit rapidement Draco en soulevant Harry avec précaution. Harry attrapa son épaule et acquiesça, se mordant durement la lèvre. Il se raidit quand la douleur se mit à le brûler et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco.

Le visage fermé, Draco se saisit de Lorflaye par le bras et les fit transplaner à Sainte Mangouste, espérant silencieusement que le criminel se fasse démantibuler pendant le voyage, il l'avait bien mérité ce salaud.

"On a besoin d'aide ici !" Hurla Draco dès qu'il arriva dans l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste.

Une infirmière leva les yeux et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que c'était Harry Potter qui avait besoin de soins. Elle appela tout de suite un médecin et apporta un lit à Draco pour qu'il puisse installer Harry dessus.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Il a été attaqué par un criminel. Il a reçu un sort de Découpe." Expliqua rapidement Draco en lâchant Lorflaye sans y penser. "Il vaudrait mieux que vous appeliez des Aurors aussi."

L'infirmière acquiesça. Pendant ce temps, deux docteurs arrivèrent et emportèrent le lit sur lequel était Harry vers l'ascenseur.

"Ecoutez, mademoiselle, il faut que j'aille chercher le filleul d'Harry et mon fils mais vous pourrez me dire où ils ont emmené Harry quand je reviendrai ?" Demanda rapidement Draco.

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Allez chercher les enfants." Sourit l'infirmière avant d'appeler des Aurors.

Draco se concentra sur l'image de sa maison et transplana. Il arriva devant son portail et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et trouva les deux garçon assis contre le mur. Il entendit Scorpius raconter une histoire de dragons et eut un bref sourire avant de les interrompre.

Scorpius s'arrêta en voyant son père et sourit. "Tu vois Teddy ? Je t'avais promis que papa rentrerait."

Teddy se redressa, la peur et l'inquiétude peintes sur son visage. "Est-ce que papa va bien ? Où est-il ? Il est blessé ?"

Draco soupira. "J'ai dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste parce qu'il a été touché par un sort de Découpe. Il a été blessé au côté, alors il a perdu pas mal de sang. Mais je te promets qu'il ira bien."

"Je veux voir papa." Dit Teddy sur un ton sans réplique.

Draco sourit. "Bien sûr, je suis revenu vous chercher."

Scorpius eut l'air perdu. "Papou est blessé ?" demanda t-il d'une petite voix, la peur montant dans son corps.

"Oui, mais il va s'en remettre, c'est promis." Dit Draco en faisant signe aux deux garçons de le rejoindre. " Maintenant on va sortir de la maison et je vais nous faire transplaner à Sainte Mangouste. Accrochez-vous bien à moi."

Ils sortirent et Draco prit Scorpius dans ses bras et mit un bras autour des épaules de Teddy. "Accrochez-vous." Les avertit-il en se concentrant sur l'image de l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste.

Quand ils arrivèrent, en un seul morceau heureusement, Draco reposa Scorpius. L'infirmière qu'il avait vu quand il était arrivé avec Harry le vit et vint vers lui.

"Les médecins sont parvenus à refermer la blessure de monsieur Potter, il se repose dans la chambre 569 à présent. Il doit se reposer pendant une heure avant de quitter l'hôpital et une fois partit il devra se reposer." Le prévint l'infirmière.

Draco acquiesça et la remercia. "Allez les garçons, allons voir Harry."

**Pour lapider le criminel, tapez 1**

**Pour aller voir Harry à l'hôpital, tapez 2**

**Pour un sachet gratuit de chocogrenouilles, tapez 3**

**Lol ^^ à la semaine prochaine !**

**Isaae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash, MPreg, bit A **

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 13**

Harry sourit quand les deux garçons grimpèrent sur son lit et se blottirent contre lui.

"Tu vas vraiment bien, papa ?" Demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

"Bien sûr que je vais bien. La blessure n'était pas si profonde alors les médecins n'ont pas eu de difficultés à la refermer." Dit Harry avec un sourire en caressant les cheveux noirs de Teddy.

"Ca fait mal où, papou ?" Demanda avec inquiétude Scorpius.

Harry pointa du doigt son côté droit sur lequel s'était blotti Scorpius. Celui-ci s'écrata par crainte de lui faire mal.

"Je suis désolé papou, je ne savais pas."

Harry se mit à rire mais s'arrêta avant que sa blessure ne se manifeste. Il ramena Scorpius vers lui. "Ne sois pas bête, je n'ai plus mal. Tu peux me câliner autant que tu veux."

Scorpius soupira de soulagement et se blottit de nouveau contre Harry.

Harry leva les yeux quand il sentit un poids près de ses pieds. "Merci pour ton aide, Draco." Dit-il en souriant.

Draco secoua la main dans le vide. "Ne me remercie pas. Je le ferais tous les jours." Dit-il en le regardant intensément.

Harry regarda ailleurs, peu habitué à sentir un tel regard dirigé vers lui. " Oui, mais quand même. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Lorflaye ?"

"Les Aurors l'ont arrêté." L'informa Draco avec un rictus satisfait.

"C'est une bonne chose." Marmonna Harry. "Maintenant donne-moi mes vêtements s'il te plaît, qu'on puisse rentrer. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour la réunion parents-professeurs."

"Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller." Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en posant une main sur la jambe du brun. La chaleur sur sa jambe fit rougir Harry. "Tu devrais te reposer à la maison. Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère un sort de Découpe."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Je vais bien, vraiment. Je peux aller à cette réunion. Maintenant donne-moi mes vêtements."

"Et moi je dis qu'il vaut mieux que tu te reposes à la maison ce soir." Dit Draco en croisant les bras avant de lui lancerun regard de colère.

"Je vais me reposer à la maison." Draco eut un sourire satisfait, content qu'Harry accepte. "Après être allé à la réunion." A présent c'était au tour d'Harry d'arborer un sourire triomphant tandis que Draco se renfrognait.

"Et que feras-tu si tu t'évanouis ?" Dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. "Je ne vais pas m'évanouir. Il faut juste que je parle à Miss Hearp à propos de Teddy et ensuite on pourra retourner au Manoir Malfoy."

Draco l'examina. " Tu vas discuter avec le professeur de Teddy ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Très bien, tu peux y aller mais je t'accompagne, au cas où tu t'évanouirais." Répondit Draco d'un ton définitif.

"Et qui va garder Teddy et Scorpius ?" Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

"Ils viennent avec nous."

"Teddy est censé être malade."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Alors on dira qu'on l'a emmené avec nous parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul. Je suis sûr que Teddy peut faire semblant d'être malade."

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. "Très bien, donne-moi mes vêtements maintenant."

Draco les trouva sur une chaise et les tendit à Harry. Les garçons descendirent du lit et un rideau apparut devant le lit pour dissimuler Harry.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry réapparut; vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noir. "Ca y est, je suis prêt."

Draco opina et quand Harry eût finit de remplir les papiers de sortie, il les fit tous transplaner devant le manoir. Harry avait protesté en disant qu'il pouvait très bien transplaner mais Draco avait été catégorique et disait qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que la blessure d'Harry se rouvre s'il essayait de transplaner.

Ils prirent leurs manteaux et allèrent à l'école. Ils furent soulagés d'entrer dans la classe chauffée et retirèrent leurs manteaux. Draco prit Scorpius et Teddy par la main et suivit Harry qui cherchait Miss Hearp tandis qu'il opinait poliment en direction des parents qui le reconnaissaient. Quand il trouva enfin la maîtresse, il était un peu essouflé et se retint de porter sa main à son côté droit. Si Draco le voyait faire ça, il renverrait immédiatement Harry chez eux.

"Miss Hearp ?" Demanda Harry en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

Miss Hearp était une femme de taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombait aux épaules, de calmes yeux bruns et des taches de rousseur sur le nez.

Elle sourit et lui serra la main. "Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer."

Harry sourit. "De même. Vous avez écrit sur le papier de la réunion que vous souhaitiez me parler ?" Demanda t-il de but en blanc. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait désespéremment besoin de s'allonger et de prendre une potion de calmants. La blessure à son côté était guérie mais il était encore fatigué d'avoir perdu tant de sang et la cicatrice le tiraillait.

"Oui, suivez-moi, je vous prie, qu'on puisse parler en privé." Miss Hearp se retourna et les emmena dans une autre salle de classe un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit Draco, Scorpius et Teddy les suivre.

"Ils sont avec moi." Expliqua Harry en s'asseyant.

"Bonjour Teddy, bonjour Scorpius." Dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la tête. "Vous pouvez aller là-bas lire un livre ou jouer, pendant que je parle à M. Potter."

Teddy acquiesça et toussa pour montrer qu'il était encore malade, avant de prendre la main de Scorpius et de l'emmener dans le coin jeu.

Draco cacha son sourire quand il entendit Teddy tousser. Ce garçon savait jouer son rôle.

"Alors, quel est le problème ?" Demanda poliment Harry, bien qu'il soit agacé d'avoir de nouveau cette conversation. Avoir la même conversation tous les ans était fatiguant et agaçant.

"C'est à propos de la capacité qu'a Teddy à changer d'apparence." Commença Miss Hearp.

"Oui ?" Harry se retint de tapoter du pied.

"Nous sommes heureux qu'il possède une telle capacité mais il faut qu'il arrête de s'en servir si souvent, il distrait les autres élèves." Expliqua Miss Hearp, confiante sur le fait qu'Harry comprendrait le problème.

"Il ne s'en sert que pendant la récréation pour amuser ses camarades. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'en servait pas en classe. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème. Les enfants ne peuvent être distraits à cause de lui puisqu'il ne change pas d'apparence." Expliqua t-il agacé.

Draco posa discrètement une main dans son dos pour le calmer.

"Teddy vous a dit qu'il ne changeait pas d'apparence en classe ? Je l'ai vu faire deux fois le mois dernier. Je suis désolée, Monsieur Potter, mais j'ai bien peur que Teddy mente quand il vous dit qu'il ne se sert pas de son pouvoir en classe. "Dit Miss Hearp avec un sourire.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez. "Avez-vous seulement pensé à la possibilité que lorsqu'il s'en sert en classe c'est par accident et pas délibérement ?"

"Il me semble qu'il contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir donc généralement cela signifie qu'il le fait délibérement." Répondit Miss Hearp, perdant son sourire.

Teddy qui écoutait se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa capacité à changer d'apparence agissait d'elle-même quand il était en colère ou triste. Il ne pouvait le contrôler parfaitement; quand il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, il commençait à changer d'apparence sans s'en rendre compte.

"Les enfants de cet âge ne contrôlent pas parfaitement leur magie, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont à Poudlard, Durmstrand ou Beauxbâtons à onze ans afin d'apprendre à la contrôler. Si Teddy change d'apparence en classe alors c'est un accident sûrement parce qu'il perd le contrôle de ses émotions." Répondit Harry avec agacement. "Un enfant peut faire exploser un objet quand il est contrarié. Teddy change d'apparence sans s'en rendre compte."

"Ne pouvez-vous pas lui apprendre à mieux la contrôler ? Cela perturbe vraiment mon cours." Commença Miss Hearp sur un ton agacé aussi.

"Si cela dérange tant votre cours alors vous n'êtes pas faite pour enseigner dans une école pirmaire pour sorciers." Dit Harry avec un sourire méprisant. "Quand vous enseignez à des enfants sorciers, il faut vous habituer à ce qu'ils perdent le contrôle de leur magie de temps en temps. Si vous n'en êtes pas capable je vous suggère d'aller enseigner à des enfants Moldus. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas calmes non plus. Maintenant s'il y a un véritable problème, dites-le moi, sinon je rentre chez moi."

"Avez-vous jamais pensé que peut-être Teddy n'a pas sa place dans cette école ? Vous ne nous avez jamais informés qu'il était l'enfant d'un loup-garou. Que se passera t-il s'il est aussi dangereux que son père ? Je ne veux pas que les enfants soient blessés." Dit hargneusement Miss Hearp.

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au passage. Ses yeux verts bouillonaient de colère et sa magie se mit à produire de dangereux craquements. "Ca n'a pas d'importance qu'il soit le fils d'un loup-garou ou pas. Teddy n'est pas dangereux. Il n'a pas hérité du gène de loup-garou parce qu'on en hérite pas. On ne devient loup-garou qu'après une morsure pas parce qu'un des parents est un loup-garou. Où est-ce que vous avez appris ça ? Et pour votre information, j'ai connu le père de Teddy, c'était l'homme le plus généreux et le plus courageux que j'ai vu de ma vie. Vous et vos collègues pleins de préjugés ne serez jamais capables de seulement lui arriver à la cheville." Siffla Harry. "Si j'avais su que Teddy était dans une école tenue par des gens pleins de préjugés, je ne l'aurais jamais envoyé ici. Vous pouvez considérer Teddy comme retiré de cet établissement."

"Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" Dit Miss Hearp en se levant à son tour, s'énervant malgré sa peur.

"Ah oui ? Regardez-moi faire alors." Dit froidement Harry en se retournant. "Teddy, on s'en va. Tu veux dire au revoir à ta maîtresse ou tes amis ?"

Teddy, qui avait tout entendu, secoua la tête. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû être triste que son père le retire de l'école mais la vérité c'était qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagé. Bien sûr, il avait des amis ici mais il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avaient les professeurs de le regarder. Comme s'il n'était que de la vermine. "Je pourrais toujours voir mes amis, papa ?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Harry en souriant.

Miss Hearp resta bouche bée quand elle entendit Teddy appeler Harry papa. "Teddy, monsieur Potter n'est pas ton père. Ton vrai père est mort."

Draco fixa la femme qui lui faisait face. C'était ça un professeur ? Elle avait autant de tact que Snape. Et encore, même lui savait quand il devait être moins acerbe. Dire à un enfant de neuf ans que son père était mort de cette façon... C'était terriblement froid.

"Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui c'est moi qui lui fais office de père. Comment il m'appelle ne vous regarde pas." Dit Harry glacial, envoyant des frissons dans le long du dos de chaque personne présente. "Allez Teddy. On y va."

Teddy acquiesça et prit la main d'Harry.

Avant de suivre Harry hors de la pièce, Draco se retourna pour faire face à Miss Hearp qui était pâle et dit avec un sourire méprisant. "Maintenant que j'ai vu comment vous traitez les enfants ici, vous ne correspondez pas à mes critères, je pense que je vais aussi retirer Scorpius de cette école. Et n'attendez plus de dons dans le futur. Bonne soirée, Miss Hearp."

Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que rester plantée là, abasourdie. Elle déglutit quand elle se souvint de la dernière phrase qu'avait dit Malfoy. Il ne ferait plus de dons à l'école. Elle était sûre d'être renvoyée.

"Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de retirer Scorpius aussi." Commenta Harry sur le chemin du retour. Teddy lui tenait la main droite et Scorpius se tenait entre les deux hommes et sautillait.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Si c'est comme ça que les professeurs traitent les enfants qu'ils n'aiment pas, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils enseignent quoi que ce soit à mon fils. Je trouverai un tuteur pour les garçons la semaine prochaine."

"Merci." Sourit Harry.

* * *

Après avoir bordé les deux garçons, Harry se glissa dans son lit avec un soupir de soulagement, grimaçant lorsque sa cicatrice le lança.

Il entendit un coup frappé à la porte et se redressa. "Entrez."

Draco entra, une bouteille bleue à la main. Il referma la porte puis s'assit sur le lit d'Harry. "J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'une potion de calmants." Expliqua t-il quand il vit l'expression confuse sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry acquiesça avec reconnaissance et but la potion, grimaçant en sentant l'affreux goût sur sa langue. Draco lui tendit un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût.

Quand il vit que Draco ne se levait pas, Harry demanda curieux : "Tu voulais autre chose ?"

"En fait, oui." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire avant de prendre la main d'Harry. "Sors avec moi."

Harry le fixa. "Tu es saoûl ? Ou bien c'est encore un plan de ton fils ?" Demanda t-il soupçonneux.

Draco rit. "Non, je te demande volontairement de sortir avec moi."

"Qui a dit que tu m'interessais comme petit-ami ?" Demande Harry en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est pour ça que je te demande de sortir avec moi. Si tu n'es toujours pas interessé après un rendez-vous avec moi, alors je m'inclinerai." Mais j'essayerai à nouveau un peu plus tard bien sûr, pensa Draco joyeusement.

"Depuis quand veux-tu sortir avec moi ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas.

"Depuis que j'ai remarqué à quel point tu es beau. Et tu as un corps très attrayant." Ajouta Draco après une seconde.

Harry lui frappa le bras.

"Alors, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?" Redemanda Draco.

"Bon, d'accord, je vais sortir avec toi." Rougit Harry.

"Fantastique ! On sort ce dimanche ! Bonne nuit Harry." Draco sourit et embrassa chastement Harry. Il lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry toucha ses lèvres et sourit. Aller à un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy n'était peut-être pas si mal.

**:D ça avance, Draco attaque avec doigté !**

**Alors, une hypothèse sur le futur tuteur des garçons ?**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	14. Chapter 14

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé**** : **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit A**

**Disclaimer 1**** : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 14**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il resta allongé un moment, les yeus fixés au plafond tandis qu'il essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Draco. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être excité ou appréhender. Il pensait être hétérosexuel, _mais avoir un rendez-vous avec un autre homme ne correspondait pas à la définition d'hétérosexuel_. Il admit que Draco était beau; _bordel il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer._ Mais tout le monde aurait été d'accord avec ça; ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était gay.

_Alors était-il bi ou gay ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable rendez-vous. Il pouvait le voir comme deux amis qui traînent ensemble. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé Draco lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la veille ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était inconsciemment attiré par Draco ? Etait-il gay pour cette raison ?_

Harry grogna. Y penser lui donnait mal à la tête. Il verrait comment les choses allaient se passer demain. Oui, il ne penserait pas à sa crise d'orientation Draco/sexuelle.

Il leva les yeux quand sa porte s'ouvrit et vit Teddy qui attendait devant sa porte.

"Bonjour Teddy. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Harry demanda et se redressa pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien." Marmonna t-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Harry sourit et tapota la place à côté de lui. "Viens, je ne mords pas."

Teddy sourit et grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre Harry.

"Tu as toujours mal ?" Demanda t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.

"Non, je n'ai plus mal." Répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux à présent rouge vif de Teddy. Ses yeux étaient vert jade.

"Teddy, ça ne te dérange pas de recevoir tes cours à la maison ?" Voulut s'assurer Harry.

Teddy secoua la tête. "Non. D'ailleurs tu as dit que je pouvais inviter des amis."

Harry pouffa. "Oui, c'est vrai."

Harry se souvint brusquement comment Teddy se comportait quand il était avec Scorpius. Il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment. Mais maintenant qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble et que les garçons allaient recevoir leurs cours à la maison, il valait mieux qu'il lui parle de Scorpius. Il se demandait pourquoi Teddy n'aimait pas le petit garçon."

"Teddy, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement, d'accord ? Ne mens pas et ne change pas de sujet." Commença Harry, attentif à garder une voix douce et basse pour ne pas donner l'impression à Teddy qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Teddy se raidit en entendant ça et se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il allait se faire gronder ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? "D'accord, c'est promis, papa." Répondit-il timidement. Il se dit que c'était bon signe que son père continue de lui faire un câlin, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Scorpius ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Teddy commença à se tortiller en entendant la question. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Harry allait pensait qu'il se comportait comme un enfant et il allait préférer Scorpius qui n'agissait pas comme ça.

"Teddy." Dit Harry sur un ton plus ferme.

"Parce qu'il t'éloigne de moi." Marmonna Teddy de façon inaudible.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris." Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce qu'il t'éloigne de moi." Murmura Teddy, le visage tout rouge et les yeux piquants de larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire le bébé, vraiment pas. C'était juste que... Toute sa vie durant, il avait vécu seul avec Harry. Il avait eu toute son attention. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Scorpius, son père ne prêtait plus beaucoup attention à lui, il s'occupait plus de Scorpius que de lui et ça lui faisait de la peine.

Cette fois Harry avait très bien entendu Teddy et soupira. "Teddy, Scorpius ne m'éloigne pas de toi."

"Si. Quand il est là, tu t'occupes toujours plus de lui que de moi." Répondit Teddy avec entêtement, tendu. Il ne voulait vraiment pas mettre son père en colère mais il se contentait de dire la vérité. "Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi."

D'un mouvement rapide, Harry avait mis Teddy sur ses genoux et lui tenait doucement mais fermement les épaules. "Teddy, regarde-moi." Dit-il durement.

Teddy détourna les yeux.

"Teddy regarde-moi." Répéta Harry, plus sévère.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais obéit.

"Teddy, écoute-moi bien : je n'aime pas Scorpius plus que toi. Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je m'occupais plus de Scorpius que de toi mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Bien sûr, j'aime aussi Scorpius maintenant mais je peux aimer plusieurs personnes à la fois. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais peux-tu me promettre qu'au moins tu essayeras de lui donner une chance. Il veut juste être ami avec toi. Je te promets de ne pas te quitter et je ne te préfère pas Scorpius. Tu me crois ?"

Teddy hocha la tête humblement.

"Bien, tu me promets de laisser une chance à Scorpius ?"

Teddy hésita puis finit par hocher la tête.

"C'est bien. Maintenant ne te remets plus jamais à penser que je ne t'aime pas ou que j'aime quelqu'un plus que toi. Ce sera toujours toi que j'aimerai le plus. Tu es mon fils, d'accord ?" Dit doucement Harry.

Teddy acquiesça faiblement et se mit à pleurer. Harry le serra plus fort contre lui quand Teddy se recroquevilla contre son torse. Il murmura des mots apaisants et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Teddy finit par se calmer et resta où il était, écoutant les calmes battements de coeur de son père.

Ils furent interrompus par Draco. "Harry, pour demain tu as besoin de vêtements confortables et de vêtements un peu plus élaboréspour la soirée. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?" Demanda t-il en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Harry plissa les yeux. "Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, merci. Où va t-on ?"

"C'est une surprise." Ricana Draco.

Teddy eut l'air perdu. "Où est-ce que vous allez demain ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"J'emmène ton papa sortir. Oncle Sev viendra s'occuper de toi et de Scorpius." Dit Draco avec un clin d'oeil puis sortit avant qu'Harry ait le temps de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

_Le culot qu'il a !_ pensa Harry en devenant tout rouge quand il vit le regard surpris de Teddy.

"Papa, c'est vrai ? Tu sors avec Draco ? Je croyais que tu aimais les filles." Demanda Teddy, perdu._ Pourquoi est-ce que son papa sortirait avec Draco, un homme ? Harry avait toujours aimé les filles bien qu'il ne soit sorti avec aucune depuis sa rupture avec Ginny._

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête,ne sachant pas comment expliquer ça à son filleul. _Je me demande si cet empaffé ne l'a pas fait exprès_, pensa t-il sombrement. Ca ne le surprendrait pas. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été sournois.

"Eh bien, tu vois, Teddy, Draco m'a demandé de sortir avec lui parce que je lui plais." Commença Harry. "J'ai accepté parce qu'il me plait aussi."

"Vous allez vous mettre ensemble alors ?" Demanda Teddy, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il en pensait. Si son père se mettait avec Draco alors ça signifiait que Scorpius serait plus souvent avec eux. Il avait promis à son père de faire un effort pour être ami avec le petit garçon mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait bien s'entendre avec lui tout de suite ! D'ailleurs, si son père et Draco étaient ensemble alors ça voulait dire que Scorpius et lui étaient plus ou moins frères. Teddy grimaça à cette pensée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content d'avoir un nouveau membre dans sa famille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un frère ou une soeur. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas demander de petit frère ou de petite soeur à ses parents puisqu'ils étaient morts et Harry n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avec Ginny (ce qui était un soulagement pour Teddy, il n'avait jamais aimé la rousse). Il était content avec ses amis.

Harry soupira, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Teddy. "Je ne sais pas, mon coeur. C'est pour ça qu'on a rendez-vous, ça m'aidera à savoir ce que je ressens pour lui." Il regarda Teddy avec précaution. "Tu le vivrais mal si je sortais avec Draco ?"

Teddy savait que sa réponse déterminerait le choix d'Harry. S'il disait oui alors son père ne sortirait pas avec Draco et resterait ami avec lui même s'il lui plaisait assez pour qu'il veuille sortir avec lui. Harry lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours la personne la plus importante pour lui. S'il disait non, alors son père aurait une nouvelle occasion d'être heureux. Teddy comprenait que son père ne pouvait pas rester seul toute sa vie. Et si Teddy répondait honnêtement, il devait admettre que Draco pouvait rendre son père heureux. Et Draco n'était pas si mal, il avait même aidé Teddy à passer plus de temps avec son père. Teddy voulait juste qu'Harry soit heureux, alors sa décision n'était pas difficile à prendre.

"Non, je ne le vivrais pas mal si tu étais avec Draco. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux papa." Répondit Teddy, ses doigts tripotant le haut du pyjama d'Harry.

Harry sourit. "Merci Teddy, je suis soulagé d'entendre ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu restes la personne la plus importante pour moi." Murmura t-il en serrant Teddy dans ses bras.

Teddy sourit soulagé et serra fort son père dans ses bras.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient installés à la table de la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Les elfes de maison avaient apporté des pancakes pour les garçons qui noyaient les pauvres pancakes sous le chocolat fondu, tandis que Scorpius essayait de nettoyer le visage plein de chocolat de Scorpius.

"Ah, à propos Harry, j'ai trouver un précepteur pour les garçons." Dit Draco.

Harry leva les yeux des ses oeufs brouillés. "Oh ? Qui est-ce ?"

Draco sourit nerveusement et Harry plissa les yeux en le voyant faire. "C'est Severus."

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis cligna des yeux à nouveau. "Oh." Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

"C'est juste que Sev sait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets différents alors c'était plus facile de lui demander que d'engager des professeurs différents pour chaque matière. Et puis, Severus est le meilleur." Dit Draco pour défendre son choix.

"Hey, hey, je ne suis pas fâché. J'étais juste... surpris. Mais tu as raison, Snape est le meilleur choix." Marmonna Harry.

Draco soupira soulagé.

"Oncle Sev va nous donner nos leçons à Teddy et à moi ?" Demanda Scorpius tout excité. Il avait toujours aimé oncle Sev. Bien sûr, il avait l'air sévère mais il pouvait être gentil aussi. Et il faisait des potions étranges trop cools. Son oncle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait l'aider à faire ses potions étranges quand il serait plus grand.

Son père acquiesça. "Oui, il commence lundi. Mais il faudra bien travailler, compris ?" Dit-il avec séverité.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

"Papou, tu as encore mal ?" Demanda Scorpius avec inquiétude quand il se souvint que son papou était allé à l'hôpital.

"Non, Scorpius, je vais bien." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Scorpius soupira soulagé.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer avec les garçons et à leur raconter les histoires sur leurs années à Poudlard. Cela entraîna une dispute entre Draco et Harry pour savoir lequel avait fait le plus de remue-ménage à l'école.

Quand ils eurent installé les enfants au lit, Draco accompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Comment Teddy a t-il réagi à propos de notre rendez-vous de demain ?" S'enquit Draco, appuyé contre le mur.

"Tu as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?" L'accusa Harry.

Draco sourit effrontément "Je n'oserais pas."

Harry plissa les yeux et rétorqua : "Ca ne lui pose pas de problème. Tu l'as dit à Scorpius ?

"Si je lui avais dit, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait en train de sauter dans tous les sens à l'heure qu'il est, complètement excité ?" Dit Draco en haussant un sourcil avant de sourire d'un air amusé. "Je lui dirai demain avant qu'on parte. Severus trouvera bien un moyen de le calmer."

Harry pouffa. "Pauvre Snape."

"Il peut gérer ça." Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin en haussant les épaules.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence.

"Bon, bonne nuit Draco." Dit doucement Harry.

"Hm, bonne nuit, Harry." Draco murmura en appuyant tendrement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, passant un coup de langue avant de reculer. "Fais de beaux rêves." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit vers sa chambre.

Harry secoua la tête puis sourit et ferma la porte avant de se glisser dans son lit. Oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy. Des papillons voletaient dans son ventre.

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication, le chapitre était prêt mais c'était un peu la folie hier pour les cadeaux etc (pas la fin du monde hein ^^)**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient trouvé qui était le précepteur :D Severus en personne ! Ca promet pour la suite, je vous assure ;)**

**Petit cadeau spécial vacances et Noël : chapitre supplémentaire !**

**A tout de suite :D**

**Isaae**


	15. Chapter 15

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé**** : **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit A**

**Disclaimer 1**** : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Je vous mets le rendez-vous tout de suite, je ne vous fait pas languir une semaine :D !**

**Chapter 15**

Le jour suivant, Harry était très nerveux, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était seulement un rendez-vous. Avec Draco Malfoy. Un homme. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis quatre ans. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà précisé qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Draco ? Qui était du sexe masculin ?

Il portait un jean délavé et un pull noir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda s'il était assez bien habillé pour Draco. Après quelques secondes, il fit une grimace, _il se comportait comme une fille_. Ca allait bien se passer, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous et peut-être qu'à la fin de la journée il saurait ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco.

Harry toucha ses lèvres d'un air absent, se rappelant du baiser de Draco. Il avait aimé la sensation et le baiser avait laissé comme un petit courant électrique sur ses lèvres. Harry se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait s'il embrassait vraiment Draco. Peut-être qu'il saurait ce soir; une rougeur monta de son nez vers ses joues.

Quand Harry descendit les escaliers, Snape était déjà arrivé et avait l'air amer.

"J'imagine que Draco vous a dit qu'on s'absentait quelques heures ?" Dit doucement Harry.

"Oh oui, il me l'a dit. Cette espèce d'idiot avait un grand sourire quand il me l'a dit." Grogna Snape.

"Je suis sûr que les garçons seront sages." Dit Harry pour essayer de rassurer Snape.

"Draco a dit à son fils que vous aviez un rendez-vous et il s'est mis à sauter dans tous les sens et à crier comme un fichu Gryffondor." Dit Snape d'une voix traînante. " Je doute qu'il soit sage."

Harry pouffa nerveusement et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller trouver Draco pour commencer leur rendez-vous. "Euhm, je vais voir Draco." Dit-il avec hésitation en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Potter."

Harry s'immobilisa. Il ne saurait jamais comment Snape faisait pour encore lui donner l'impression d'avoir onze ans et d'avoir été pris sur le fait à faire une bêtise.

"Donnez une chance à Draco, il a voulu vous connaître depuis la première fois qu'il vous a rencontré. Je suis sûr qu'il peut vous rendre heureux et que vous pouvez aussi le rendre heureux, même si ça paraît incroyable." Dit Snape sur un ton sévère.

"D'accord." Répondit doucement Harry, en souriant un peu. Il savait que cela voulait dire que Snape les soutenait mais s'il ne l'avait pas dit directement.

Il trouva Draco dans le salon, essayant de calmer un Scorpius sautillant et tout sourire tandis que Teddy était assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre.

"Bientôt prêt ?" Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry pour le taquiner.

Draco se renfrogna. "Essaie de calmer un enfant qui a l'air d'un stupide Gryffondir qui aurait mangé trop de sucre."

"Pourquoi les Serpentards éprouvent le besoin maladif d'insulter les Gryffondors quand ils ont un problème ? Sérieusement, vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle cible." Insista Harry.

"Si j'insulte les Poufsouffles à l'avenir, est-ce que tu vas m'aider à calmer ce petit démon maintenant ?" Demanda Draco fatigué.

"Je ne suis pas un démon ! Tu as dit que j'étais un ange !" Protesta Scorpius en faisant la moue.

"C'est vrai, tu es un ange, Scorpius." Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Il s'agenouilla devant lui. "Maintenant, le problème c'est que je voudrais vraiment aller m'amuser avec ton papa mais on ne peut pas tant que tu ne te calmes pas. Tu penses pouvoir être sage et te calmer pour que ton papa et moi on aille s'amuser ?" Demanda t-il innocemment.

Scorpius écarquilla brusquement les yeux et acquiesça avec ferveur. "Je vais être sage. Papa et toi allez vous amuser. Je serai sage." Promit-il en prenant son "papou" dans ses bras.

Harry sourit et tira la langue vers Draco discrètement, le blond lui lança un regard agacé en retour. "Je sais que tu seras sage. A plus tard, d'accord ? A plus tard Teddy." Dit-il en embrassant les deux garçons sur le front.

"Au revoir papou, au revoir papa." Dit Scorpius en secouant la main.

"Au revoir, papa, au revoir Draco." Dit doucement Teddy.

"Très bien, comment ça se fait que tu puisses le faire taire et le calmer quand moi, son propre père, je n'y arrive pas ?" Chouina presque Draco pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portail.

"Peut-être parce qu'il m'aime plus que toi ?" Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry pour se moquer de lui.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'emmène sortir ?"

"Hey, c'est toi qui m'a invité à sortir parce que j'ai un corps fabuleux." Ricana Harry.

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je suis impatient de te voir nu. La dernière fois ne m'a pas suffi." Dit Draco avec un regard lubrique.

"Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de me voir nu." Dit Harry avec un sourire doucereux.

"Promis, je serai sage." Dit Draco rapidement, n'appréçiant pas la menace sous-entendue.

"Bon garçon." acquiesça Harry avec satisfaction. "Où va t-on ?"

"C'est un secret." Dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Tu verras quand on aura transplané."

"Et comment suis-je censé transplaner si je ne sais pas où on va, petit génie ?" Demanda Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

"Il faut que tu te tiennes à moi, bien sûr." Dit Draco presque joyeusement.

"Tu l'as fait exprès." Dit Harry, impassible.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?" Demanda Draco sur un ton innocent.

"Parce que tu es un Serpentard sournois. La carte de l'innocence ne marche pas pour toi." Rétorqua Harry.

"Ca valait le coup d'essayer." Soupira Draco avant d'offrir son bras. "Tiens-toi à moi, je vais nous faire transplaner."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais attrapa le bras de Draco, essayant d'ignorer à quel point ce bras musclé était agréable contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et ignora l'impression qu'il avait d'être écrasé pour passer dans un tuyau minuscule. Il détestait transplaner.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il resta bouche bée face aux alentours. Ils étaient dans un immense champ. Des arbres entouraient ce large espace, l'herbe avait l'air d'avoir été fraîchement coupée et il y avait quelque chose au milieu du champ. Quand Harry s'approcha, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux balais, deux Eclairs de feu pour être plus précis, et d'une boîte contenant un Vif d'or.

Draco se plaça à côté de lui, l'air un peu nerveux. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais bien jouer. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais sûrement pas eu le temps de jouer au Quidditch puisque tu travaillais tout le temps alors je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée pour notre rendez-vous."

Harry sourit. "J'aimerais beaucoup. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te battre."

"Eh ! Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre !" Rétorqua immédiatemment Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il enfourchait son Eclair de feu et sentait l'adrénaline monter. Il était impatient de voler à nouveau, de sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage.

Draco lui rendit son sourire malicieux et attrapa l'autre balai. Il marmonna un sort et la boîte s'ouvrit, libérant l'Eclair de feu.

Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard puis s'envolèrent haut dans les airs, à la recherche du vif d'or tout en appréciant la présence de l'autre et la montée d'adrénaline dans leurs veines.

Harry avait presque oublié comme c'était bon d'être sur un balai et de voler. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas autant amusé pendant un match de Quidditch ? _Sûrement depuis ses années à Poudlard_, songea t-il. Après avoir fini l'école, il avait commencé tout de suite son entraînement d'Auror et n'avait presque pas touché un balai. Les seules fois où il avait volé c'était lorsque Teddy lui demandait et on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un match de Quidditch puisqu'il devait s'occuper de son adversaire et chercher le Vif d'or en même temps.

* * *

Ils jouèrent pendant des heures, oubliant le temps, Harry oubliant son enquête et le criminel. Même s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous, ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à l'emporter et ne lâchaient pas prise. Finalement, quand il furent trop fatigués pour continuer, ils attérrirent, haletants. Harry avait gagné la dernière partie, ce qui donnait un score de 24 à 25 pour Harry.

"Ha ! Je t'avais dit que j'allais te battre." Dit Harry à bout de souffle, avec un petit sourire.

"Oh, tais-toi, tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout." Haleta Draco avant de se redresser. "Allez, il faut changer de tenue, c'est l'heure pour la seconde partie de la journée."

Harry rougit un peu. "D'accord." Grâce à un sort, ils changèrent rapidement de vêtements. Draco portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Harry, lui, avait choisi une chemise verte et un pantalon noir. La chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient derrière ses lunettes.

Draco refusa de lui dire où ils allaient, alors Harry fut à nouveau obligé de lui tenir le bras pour qu'ils transplanent, pas que ça le dérange.

Cette fois, ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant à la mode très connu pour sa cuisine française.

"Comment as-tu fait pour avoir une réservation aussi vite ?" Demanda doucement Harry pendant qu'une serveuse les dirigeait vers leur table. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait prévenir trois mois à l'avance pour réserver."

"La plupart des gens doivent faire ça. Mais les Malfoy ont une table réservée dans la plupart des restaurants." Répondit Draco.

Harry renifla avec dédain et secoua la tête. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ?"

Draco s'esclaffa.

Ils commandèrent du canard rôti au citron et des pommes de terre sautées. Un vin rouge dont Harry ne saisit pas le nom était servi avec.

Au début, ils se contentèrent de déguster leur repas, jusqu'à ce que Draco rassemble tout son courage pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis presque le début de la journée. "Alors, que penses-tu de ce rendez-vous ?" Demanda t-il doucement.

Harry était content de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre une gorgée du verre qu'il venait de lever parce qu'il l'aurait recrachée en entendant la question. "Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas essayer d'être subtil comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte quand il veut une réponse ?" Dit Harry avec un petit rousire moqueur. Pour être honnête, il essayait de gagner du temps pour pouvoir penser à sa réponse.

"Je me suis dit que ce serait plus intelligent d'être direct puisque tu es un Gryffondor." Ricana Draco bien qu'il était nerveux intérieurement. Tout ça était plutôt nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un si désespérement et après qui il courait avec plaisir. Surtout, il n'avait jamais cherché à sortir avec un Gryffondor. Son mariage avec Daphné Greengrass avait été purement pratique, il voulait un enfant pour perpétuer la lignée Malfoy et Daphnée avait été heureuse de lui donner puisqu'elle avait bénéficié de cette union aussi, le jour de leur mariage elle avait reçu une importante somme d'argent, une coûtume chez les Malfoy lorsqu'ils se mariaient. Cela montrait qu'ils pouvaient subvenir aux besoins de leur partenaire. Bien sûr, Draco aurait pu utiliser une potion pour qu'un autre ou lui-même tombe enceint mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour deux raisons : la première parce qu'il était toujours au-dessus, pas d'exceptions, la seconde c'est qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à un autre homme pour porter son enfant. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que l'homme s'évapore avec son enfant ou qu'il essaie de lui faire du chantage. Alors, quand Daphné avait proposé qu'ils se marient et de lui faire un enfant, il avait accepté. Cinq ans après, ils avaient divorcé et Daphné était partie avec Blaise, laissant Draco seul, pas que ça le dérange, il avait son fils après tout.

Mais à présent il y avait Harry, LA personne dont il pensait ne jamais tomber amoureux. Pourtant il sentait des papillons voleter dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il le regardait et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Harry avait toutes les qualités qu'il attendait d'un homme : il était doux, gentil, courageux, beau, intelligent, ardent et il était doué avec les enfants. Draco se voyait très bien avec Harry. Mais bien sûr, tout dépendait d'Harry à présent.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce rendez-vous ? Tu penses pouvoir me donner une chance ?" Demanda doucement le blond.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu indécis. "Tu... Me plaîs Draco, ça j'en suis sûr." Commença t-il doucement tandis que Draco le regardait sans oser espérer. "C'est juste que je suis un peu perdu en ce moment parce que je pensais être hétérosexuel et pourtant tu me plais soudainement. Mais je pense que j'aimerais essayer. J'ai aimé ce rendez-vous et je pense aimer être avec toi." Admit-il avec embarras.

"Donc, ça veut dire que tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?" Sourit Draco en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry.

"Oui, je veux savoir où ça va nous mener." Sourit timidement Harry.

"Je suis heureux d'entendre ça." Dit Draco en souriant à son tour. "Ca te dit de rentrer ?"

"Oui, plutôt." songea Harry.

Draco rit doucement et appela la serveuse pour demander la note. La serveuse aux cheveux bruns sourit et rougit doucement quand elle remarqua à quel point les deux hommes étaient beaux. Elle était impatiente de raconter ça à ses copines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Harry arrivèrent devant le manoir Malfoy et ils remontèrent lentement l'allée. Une fois à la porte, Draco, qui était devant Harry, se retourna et l'arrêta d'une main sur son torse.

Harry eut l'air étonné.

"Puisque c'était un rendez-vous, je pense qu'on devrait le finir dans les règles, tu ne crois pas ?" Murmura Draco avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry. Cette fois le baiser fut plus long et Harry passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Draco pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser. Deux mains pâles s'installèrent sur les hanches d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux. Leur souffle formait de petits nuages blancs dans le froid mois d'octobre. Ils se séparèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, oubliant ce qui les entourait.

Un petit blond les observait depuis la fenêtre et tapait dans ses mains avec excitation. Il savait bien qu'il aurait la famille qu'il voulait. Un autre garçon aux cheveux d'un blond cendré regardait le petit blond tout excité et secouait la tête avec un petit sourire.

_Ce sera bien d'avoir une vraie famille_, pensa t-il.

**J'aime comment Harry manipule Scorpius au début pour le calmer ^^ ! Et la fausse dispute entre Draco et Harry, c'était vraiment un plaisir à traduire.**

**Le rendez-vous vous a plu ?**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et à la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae **


	16. Chapter 16

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapitre 16**

"Tu penses que papou va aimer papa comme papa aime papou ?" Demanda Scorpius à Teddy qui eut du mal à comprendre la question sur le coup.

ll voulait donner une claque sur la tête du petit blond pour qu'il le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse lire son livre. Puis il se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit : "Je ne sais pas Scorpius, mais papa m'a dit que ton papa lui plaisait, alors c'est possible."

Scorpius tapa dans ses mains, manifestement excité à cette idée. "Ce serait génial ! Je veux que papa soit heureux à nouveau."

_Tu n'es pas le seul_, pensa Teddy.

Snape apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Comme ton père a décidé de me laisser l'immense honneur de m'occuper de vous, j'attends à ce que vous vous teniez tranquille. Je me moque de ce que vous faites tant que vous restez dans la maison et que vous ne cassez rien. Pour ma part, je vais travailler sur des documents. Essayez de vous tenir tranquille et ne me dérangez que si c'est vraiment urgent. Compris ?" Dit Snape sur un ton sévère.

"Oui, oncle Sev." Répondirent en choeur les deux garçons.

"Bien." Acquiesça Snape avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger son nouveau "frère", parce que c'était ce qui allait arriver, il en était sûr, Scorpius quitta la pièce. Il alla dans sa chambre pour jouer avec son dragon jusqu'à ce que son papa et son papou rentrent.

Deux heures plus tard, Snape envoya Teddy chercher Scorpius pour le goûter. Quand Teddy arriva à la chambre de Scorpius, il vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il allait dire au petit garçon de descendre prendre son goûter quand il l'entendit marmonner. Curieux, il se cacha derrière la porte et écouta.

"Et quand papou sera amoureux de papa aussi alors ils vont se marier et avoir un bébé." Gazouillait Scorpius en s'adressant à son ours en peluche.

"Papou sera beau avec un ventre rond, tu ne crois pas, Minnie ? On sera une famille, moi, papou, papa, Teddy et le bébé. Ce sera génial ! J'espère que papou aura bientôt le bébé dans son ventre. Tu penses que si je demande un petit frère ou une petite soeur pour mon anniversaire, papou aura le temps de faire le bébé ? Maman dit qu'il reste neuf mois dans le ventre, c'est long je trouve. Je ne sais pas comment il y rentre par contre."

Teddy voyait Scorpius froncer les sourcils puis secouer la tête.

"C'est pas important, je pense pouvoir attendre neuf mois. C'est la dernière chose sur ma liste alors je ne peux pas la barrer tant que le bébé n'est pas là." Scorpius approcha la peluche de son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de la peluche "Je l'ai cachée sous mon oreiller, mais c'est un secret. Tu ne peux pas dire à papa pour la liste, d'accord Minnie ? Oh, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Reste ici, Minnie." Scorpius installa la peluche sur la petite chaise et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Dès que Teddy entendit la porte se fermer, il se précipita dans la pièce droit sur le lit de Scorpius, à la recherche de la "liste".

_De quoi parlait Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette liste ? Quel était le rapport avec son père ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que le petit garçon parlait comme si son père pouvait avoir un enfant lui-même ? Seules les filles pouvaient tomber enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il souleva l'oreiller et trouva un bout de papier plié. Il lança l'oreiller plus loin et ouvrit le papier. Il ne put que rester fixé sur le papier quand il le lut.

_Mon deuxième papa doit être :_

_Gentil_

_Agréable_

_Bon cuisinier_

_Beau_

_Drôle_

_Jouer avec moi_

_Me donner un frère ou une soeur_

Les six premiers étaient barrés. Teddy cligna des yeux, bouche bée. Pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius avait fait ce genre de liste ?

Un petit cri le fit sursauter et il lâcha le papier. Scorpius courut jusqu'au lit et ramassa le papier, le serrant très fort contre son torse. Il regardait nerveusement Teddy, les yeux écarquillés.

"Teddy, c'est pas bien de lire les papiers des autres." Essaya de le gronder Scorpuis mais l'effet était gâché par sa voix qui tremblait.

"Déjà pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une telle liste ? Et quel est le rapport avec mon père ?" Demanda Teddy avec colère.

Scorpius regarda nerveusement sa porte close. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle découvre sa liste. "Je... Je veux juste avoir une vraie famille." Murmura t-il doucement, les yeux rivés au sol.

De tout ce que Teddy s'attendait à entendre, ça n'en faisait pas partie. Il le regarda abasourdi.

"Quoi ?"

"Maman est partie quand j'avais quatre ans, elle a dit que c'était parce que papa n'aimait que les hommes." Commença à expliquer doucement Scorpius. "Alors je voulais aider papa à trouver un homme qu'il aime donc j'ai fait une liste des qualités que doit avoir mon autre papa. Papou les a toutes et c'est pour ça que papa l'aime. Maintenant il suffit qu'ils se marient et qu'ils aient un bébé et je peux jeter ma liste parce qu'à ce moment-là j'aurais une vraie famille."

"Alors leur dire de s'embrasser et tout le reste c'était parce que tu voulais que mon père aime ton père ?" Demanda Teddy, perdu.

Scorpius hocha la tête honteux et mordit sa lèvre. "Tu es fâché contre moi ?"

Teddy soupira et détourna le regard. Est-ce qu'il était fâché ? Il devrait mais il ne l'était pas. Après tout, il savait ce que c'était que de vouloir une famille. Il était heureux seul avec Harry et ne demandait rien de plus, mais parfois il pensait à ce que serait sa vie si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. S'il avait encore un papa et une maman, comme tous les autres enfants de son ancienne classe. En fait, la première fois qu'il était allé à l'école, les autres enfants l'avaient embêté parce qu'ils n'avaient pas deux parents comme les autres. Mais quand les enfants avaient vu que LE Harry Potter venait le chercher à l'école et qu'Harry était sa famille, ils avaient arrêté de l'embêter puisqu'ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il aurait un parent aussi célèbre. Teddy avait vite appris que beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient être ami avec lui ne le voulait pas pour Teddy mais pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Devait-il être fâché contre ce petit blond qui voulait la même chose que lui ? Comme Teddy, Scorpius voulait seulement avoir une famille et il avait choisi Harry. Et si Teddy se fiait aux regards que son père et Draco échangeaient quand ils pensaient que les garçons ne regardaient pas, il était presque certain que tout le monde aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Teddy soupira à nouveau. "Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, c'est gentil de vouloir rendre heureux ton papa même si je crois que tu es allé un peu loin."

Scorpius eut l'air perdu et soulagé en même temps. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?"

"Je pense que tu as agacé ton père avec tous tes dessins." Dit Teddy avec un petit sourire.

"Je voulais juste montrer à papa qu'on pouvait être une famille." Rougit Scorpius.

Teddy secoua la tête puis sourit. "On verra ce soir si tu as réussi."

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre et acquiesça.

Les deux petits garçons firent un bond de deux mètre lorsqu'ils entendirent Snape hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée "DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE VOUS CHERCHER!"

Ils se regardèrent et rirent nerveusement avant de se ruer vers la cuisine pour le goûter.

* * *

Après avoir mangé son goûter, Scorpius retourna dans sa chambre dans l'intention de construire Poudlard à nouveau.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre, hésitant mais décida que puisqu'ils étaient une famille, il devait laisser une véritable chance à Scorpius. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il finirait par l'aimer comme un petit frère.

Scorpius eut l'air surpris quand il vit Teddy devant lui et ses blocs de construction.

"Ca t'ennuie si je joue avec toi ?" Demanda doucement Teddy.

Scorpius lui fit un grand sourire : Teddy voulait enfin jouer avec lui ! Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que Teddy ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il avait ignoré ses regards furibonds et les remarques acerbes du petit garçon parce qu'il s'était concentré sur son papou. Mais cela lui faisait quand même de la peine à chaque fois que Teddy montrait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. "Tu peux commencer par monter les tours, Teddy." Pépia Scorpius.

Teddy sourit et s'installa à côté du petit blond.

Après avoir construit Poudlard, ils se mirent à construire une petite ville. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur travail qu'ils ne virent pas Severus sur le pas de la porte, les regardant d'un air songeur en haussant un sourcil.

_Bon, au moins ils ne font pas de bêtises_, pensa t-il avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Mais il allait quand même garder un oeil sur Teddy : après tout c'était un Lupin, le fils d'un Maraudeur et le filleul d'un fils de Maraudeur. _Mauvaise combinaison_, grimaça Snape quand il se dit qu'un jour il irait à Poudlard et y ferait probablement des bêtises.

_Tel père, tel fils_, pensa t-il sombrement en se réinstallant devant ses apiers. _Merci Merlin, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occuperait de lui._

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son travail quand il se souvint qu'il avait promis à Draco d'enseigner à Scorpius et Teddy, dès lundi. Il regarda avec fureur le mur blanc en face de lui, comme si ce mur était à blâmer pour son sort.

_Ces garçons feraient mieux de se tenir ou je montrerai à Draco et Potter qu'ils ont encore de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur de moi_, pensa t-il avec un air sinistre.

* * *

Il était presque sept du soir quand Scorpius commença à être agité. Teddy et lui avaient terminé de construire Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard quelques heures auparavant et Severus s'était assuré qu'ils avaient dîné, il y avait de cela une heure.

Snape avait dû rassembler toute sa patience pour ne pas exploser de colère quand Scorpius s'était débrouillé pour renverser toute sa soupe sur lui. Il s'était contenté de grincer des dents et d'envoyer un elfe de maison nettoyer Scorpius dans la salle de bain.

Scorpius s'était excusé, penaud, oncle Sev était effrayant quand il était en colère, et Snape avait à peine acquiesé pour qu'il se remette à manger. Scorpius était sûr que cela voulait dire que son oncle n'était plus en colère après lui.

A la fin du dîner, leur oncle était retourné à ses papiers et Scorpius avait suivi Teddy dans une de leurs pièces de jeux qui donnait par hasard sur le portail et l'allée, ce qui voulait dire qu'il verrait son papa et son papou quand ils rentreraient. Il espérait que son papa avait convaincu son papou de l'aimer aussi.

Scorpius s'installa sur le rebord d'une large fenêtre. Il aurait voulu jouer encore un peu avec Teddy mais celui-ci voulait lire. Scorpius s'était dit qu'il ne devait pas agacer Teddy maintenant qu'ils avaient fait des progrès et l'avait laissé tranquille tandis qu'il s'installait sur un des grands fauteuils moltonnés devant la cheminée. Les elfes de maison avaient allumé le feu ce qui créait une agréable lueur dans la pièce et les baignait dans une douce chaleur.

Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, le soleil se couchait en répandant une lueur orangée sur l'herbe devant le manoir.

Scorpius commença à gesticuler et se balançait sur le rebord, il s'impatientait. Pourquoi son papa et son papou n'étaient toujours pas rentrés ?

Il appuya ses petites mains sur la vitre froide et regarda à l'extérieur en plissant les yeux.

Il se mit à sautiller quand il vit son papa tenir la main de son papou. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient une famille maintenant ?

"Teddy, regarde ! Papa et papou sont de retour ! Ils se tiennent la main !" Dit Scorpius tout excité. Son corps tremblait de joie.

Teddy leva les yeux de son livre, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Draco et Harry quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée.

Teddy vit Draco arrêter son père d'une main sur son torse. Son père eut l'air surpris. Draco dit quelque chose puis se pencha pour... embrasser son père. Teddy cligna des yeux quand il vit son père passer ses bras derrière la tête de Draco pour répondre à son baiser.

_Bon, ça répond à ma question : papa aime Draco,_ pensa Teddy avec un petit sourire.

Il secoua la tête en souriant quand Scorpius tappa dans ses mains avec joie.

_Ce serait bien d'avoir une vraie famille_, se dit-il.

**Désolée de publier si tard ! Mais on est encore vendredi :D ! J'ai perdu le fil du temps, je ne me souvenais plus qu'on était vendredi, je perds la notion du temps pendant les vacances ^^**

**J'ai beaucoup ri sur la réplique de Severus : "DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QUE JE NE VIENNE VOUS CHERCHER!" je le vois bien fulminant en bas des marches un doigt pointé vers le sol et ses yeux lançant des éclairs :D**

**Et vous quel passage vous a plu ?**

**Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Isaae**


	17. Chapter 17

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 17**

Draco finit par se dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'air, pourquoi avait-on besoin d'une chose aussi triviale, il l'ignorait, et recula un peu. Il haletait légèrement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres en voyant le regard ahuri que lui lança Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux et essaya de remettre en marche son cerveau. Ca avait été le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Pourquoi, bordel, n'avait-il pas fait cela plus tôt ?

"Bon, j'imagine qu'on, euhm, devrait entrer." Dit Draco, qui lui-même avait rougi. "Tu sais, pour tirer Severus de son cauchemar de baby-sitter."

Harry pouffa en haletant. "Oui, allons-y."

Draco lui rendit son sourire et posa discrètement sa main sur le dos d'Harry avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur.

Un Severus renfrogné les accueillit. "Enfin, vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?" Railla t-il. "Je rentre. On se voit demain à huit heures." Après cela, il disparut d'un coup, laissant les deux hommes étonnés dans l'entrée.

Deux paires de pieds dévalèrent les escaliers, annonçant l'arrivée des garçons.

Scorpius s'élança dans les bras de Draco tandis que Teddy marcha jusqu'à Harry pour l'enlacer.

"On vous a manqué ?" Demanda Draco amusé.

Scorpius hocha la tête avec force. "Oui, mais on a été sage aujourd'hui papa. Teddy et moi, on a construit Poudlard et une ville."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry en souriant avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Teddy. Il était fier que celui-ci ait décidé d'essayer d'être ami avec Scorpius. "Je suis content que tu aies fait ça Teddy. Je suis fier de toi." Murmura t-il à l'oreille du petit garçon.

Teddy rougit et sourit timidement. S'il était récompensé, alors peut-être que cela ne le dérangerait pas de jouer plus souvent avec Scorpius. Ca rendait vraiment son père heureux.

Draco jeta un oeil à l'horloge. "C'est presque l'heure d'aller se coucher. Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'oncle Sev revient demain pour vous donner vos leçons ?"

Les garçons hochèrent la tête en souriant.

"Mais, papa, tu t'es bien amusé avec papou ?" Demanda Scorpius, les yeux brillants.

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry qui fit rougir le brun. "Oh oui, on s'est bien amusés, Scorpius."

"Alors, vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?" Demanda Teddy avec curiosité.

Les deux hommes rougirent. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui répondit.

"Draco et moi avons décidé d'essayer." Sourit-il.

Scorpius tapa dans ses mains. "Ca veut dire qu'on est une famille, alors, hein papou ?" Demanda t-il tout excité.

"Je suppose." Répondit Harry avec surprise.

"Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir pour vous." Annonça Draco en installant Scorpius sur sa hanche. Teddy prit la main d'Harry mais ne protesta pas.

Scorpius chouina un peu. "Mais papa, je veux savoir ce que tu as fait avec papou aujourd'hui."

"Non, Scorpius. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit." Dit Draco avec fermeté.

Scorpius fit la moue.

"Tu sais quoi ? Si tu vas te coucher maintenant, on te racontera demain ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui." Proposa Harry.

Scorpius fit un grand sourire et réussit même à faire un bisou à Harry alors qu'il était accroché au cou de Draco.

"D'accord, papou. Allons dormir." Pépia Scorpius.

Ils montèrent dans les chambres tous ensemble. Draco amena Scorpius à sa chambre pendant qu'Harry emmenait Teddy dans la sienne.

Une fois qu'Harry avait bordé Teddy et s'apprêtait à partir, il fut retenu par la question de Teddy.

"Papa, est-ce que les hommes peuvent tomber enceinte ?"

Harry se retourna et vit Teddy assit sur son lit, un regard étrangement troublé lancé vers lui. Il revint vers lui et s'assit sur le lit.

Il caressa les cheveux de Teddy plusieurs fois puis répondit. "Non, on ne peut pas. Nous n'avons pas les... organes nécessaires pour pouvoir porter des enfants. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Teddy se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait dire à son père ce que Scorpius lui avait dit. "Je... Scorpius a dit qu'il existait des potions pour que les hommes portent les bébés." Répondit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai; Scorpius avait seulement dit qu'Harry tomberait enceint mais il n'avait pas parlé de potions. Teddy s'était dit que si les hommes pouvaient tomber enceint, c'était sûrement grâce à des potions ou des sorts.

Harry pencha la tête sur la côté. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas s'il y a de telles potions mais je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, la potion devrait être capable de fabriquer de nouveaux organes" grimaça t-il à l'idée "pour que le bébé puisse séjourner dans le corps d'un homme et je ne crois pas qu'une potion puisse faire ça."

"Oh." Se contenta de dire Teddy en clignant des yeux. Alors il n'y avait aucune chance que son papa tombe enceint. Teddy se sentit coupable d'être soulagé par cette idée. C'était déjà beaucoup de devoir partager son papa avec Scorpius et Draco, il ne voulait pas aussi le partager avec un bébé. C'était sûrement égoïste de sa part, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment si bizarre de ne pas vouloir partager son papa ? Soulagé, il se rallongea et se blottit dans ses couvertures.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit, songeur. "Je ne sais pas où Scorpius est allé chercher ça, mais ce garçon a de l'imagination. Il devrait faire écrivain plus tard." Plaisanta t-il en embrassant Teddy sur le front. " Bonne nuit, Teddy."

"Bonne nuit, papa." Teddy sourit en fermant les yeux.

Harry s'esclaffa et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" Dit Draco derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit que Draco sortait tout juste de la chambre de son fils.

"Oh rien de particulier. Juste un truc que m'a dit Teddy." Répondit Harry en souriant.

Draco haussa un sourcil puis secoua la tête. Il raccompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta devant sa porte.

"Alors, tu es pour coucher au premier rendez-vous ?" Demanda Draco avec un sourire aguicheur.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement. "Pas la moindre chance." Répondit-il en souriant doucement.

Draco fit la moue. "Hm, après combien de rendez-vous tu penses que ce soit correct de sauter dans un lit avec ton partenaire ?"

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui haussa un sourcil. "Draco, Draco, fais attention ou je vais avoir l'impression que tes intentions sont purement sexuelles."

"Oh, non, pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton corps me rend fou." Dit le sorcier blond avec un rictus amusé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Charmant." Commenta t-il. "Si tu veux coucher avec moi, alors tu vas devoir faire un effort pour me prouver que tu vaux le coup."

Draco y songea puis acquiesça doucement la tête. "Je pense pouvoir faire ça. Maintenant, tu es contre un dernier baiser ?

"Eh bien, j'imagine qu'un baiser ne fera de mal à personne." Sourit Harry en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, l'entourant de ses bras.

Draco decida de profiter de cette ouverture et lui ouvrit la bouche en le caressant de ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue et l'enrouler autour de celle d'Harry.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent au contact de leurs langues et se rapprochèrent. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant encore un moment et la température commença à monter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry sentit les mains de Draco glisser vers ses fesses qu'il décida qu'il était temps de se reculer avant que les choses ne soient hors de contrôle. Il donna un dernier baiser à Draco avant de s'éloigner, séparant leurs lèvres et retirant les mains de Draco de ses fesses.

"Bonne nuit, Draco, à demain." Il sourit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre, laissant dans le couloir un Draco un peu rougissant.

Draco secoua la tête puis alla dans sa chambre, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il était content quand il atteignit son lit. Depuis leur dernier baiser, ses jambes tremblaient. Draco fut surpris, personne n'avait réussi à faire ça avec un simple baiser jusqu'ici. Il sourit quand il se glissa dans son lit, il avaut toujours su qu'Harry Potter avait quelque chose d'incroyable, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il était incroyablement agaçant et maintenant il était incroyablement parfait.

Oui, il avait pris une bonne décision en choisissant Harry.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Severus arriva à huit heures tapantes comme il l'avait dit. C'était un homme très ponctuel, après tout.

Harry le vit un instant avant de devoir aller travailler et il se tint debout dans la cuisine de façon maladroite, ne sachant pas s'il devait saluer Severus ou si celui-ci allait lui jeter un sort, après tout il sortait avec son filleul à présent. Harry ne pensait pas que l'idée que lui, un Potter, sorte avec son filleul lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit.

"Eh bien, pourquoi restez-vous planté là au milieu comme un parfait idiot, Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas censé aller travailler ?" Dit hargneusement Snape en posant sa serviette, dans laquelle seul Merlin savait ce qu'il y avait, sur la table de la cuisine. Scorpius et Teddy étaient en train de rassembler leurs affaires avant d'aller dans la salle d'étude pour leur première leçon.

Harry sourit presque en entendant le ton claquant qu'il connaissait si bien. Cela le soulagea, étrangement. Le fait que Severus se comporte avec lui de la même façon qu'avant montrait que rien n'avait changé même si Harry sortait avec Draco.

"Je voulais juste vous saluer avant de partir, monsieur." Dit Harry en souriant avant de prendre sa veste au vol.

"Votre cerveau a besoin d'autant de temps pour dire deux mots ? Potter, je ne savais pas que les Aurors étaient desespérés d'avoir de nouvelles recrues au point d'embaucher des gens avec un cerveau aussi lent que le vôtre." Ricana Snape.

Harry s'esclaffa. "Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez de retour, monsieur."

"Je n'étais jamais parti, gamin." Dit Severus sur un ton étrangement calme. "Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, vous êtes un mauvais exemple pour les deux petits monstres que vous appelez des enfants si vous arrivez en retard au travail.

"Très bien, monsieur. Amusez-vous bien." Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

"Essayer d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à des gamins n'est _pas_ amusant, Potter." Répliqua sèchement Severus.

"Sois gentil, Sev." Le réprimanda Draco en riant alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il arrêta Harry en passant pour l'embrasser. "A ce soir, Harry." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Malgré lui, Harry rougit doucement et s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne. "Oui, à ce soir." Dit-il avant de se précipiter dehors.

Draco rit et prit une tasse de café.

"Qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Dragon ?" Demande Severus avec un soupir quand il vit le rictus amusé que Draco essayait de cacher derrière sa tasse de café.

"Oh, rien de spécial." Dit Draco en haussant les épaules. "C'est juste qu'Harry a dit que je devais faire un effort pour l'avoir dans mon lit."

Severus le regarda fixement. "Quoi, tu veux dire que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Eh bien, Potter remonte dans mon estime." Ricana t-il

"Hé, c'était méchant ça." Dit Draco en faisant la moue.

"Garde ton expression de gamin pour Potter." Dit sèchement Snape."Envoie ces fichus gamins dans la salle d'étude quand ils auront enfin décidé de commencer leur leçon."

"Sois gentil avec eux, ça ne servira à rien de les terrifier dès le premier jour, Severus." Le réprimanda Draco, à demi-sérieux.

"S'ils se servent de leur tête, ils n'ont aucune raison de me craindre." Dit calmement Severus en se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude.

Draco secoua la tête en souriant, peu importait l'âge qu'avait Severus, son sale caractère ne changerait jamais. Parfois, Draco n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

* * *

Teddy était sûr d'une chose après sa première leçon avec Severus : cet homme ne plaisantait pas. Dès que Scorpius et lui étaient entrés dans la pièce, il les avait envoyés chacun vers leur bureau, chacun à un bout de la pièce pour qu'ils ne se dispersent pas mutuellement, et la leçon avait commencé. Comme Teddy et Scorpius n'étaient pas du même âge, ils n'avaient pas la même leçon. Alors, pendant que Severus expliquait quelque chose à l'un des garçons, l'autre avait des exercices à faire et inversement.

Quand leur premier jour de leçon prit fin à trois heures, La tête de Teddy était tellement remplie par toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises ce jour-là qu'il s'endormit rapidement sur son lit.

Il se réveilla quand il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. La chambre se fit plus précise à ses yeux et il vit son père assis à côté de lui, fatigué mais souriant.

"Hey, petit gars, comment était ce premier jour ? Snape ne t'a pas fait peur au moins ?" Demanda t-il doucement.

Teddy bâilla et s'assit en se frottant les yeux. "Non, c'était intéressant. Oncle Sev explique vraiment bien mais c'est juste qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Ma tête va exploser." Dit-il en bâillant de nouveau.

Harry pouffa. "Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Cet homme est brillant mais il ne tient pas compte des limites de ses élèves."

"Comment s'est passée ta journée, papa ?" Demanda Teddy en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son père.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit un instant avant qu'il n'y installe un faux sourire. "Très bien, la même chose que d'habitude." Dit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de Teddy une dernière fois avant de se lever. "C'est l'heure du dîner, Teddy. J'ai une surprise pour Scorpius et toi mais je ne vous la donnerai qu'après."

C'était tout ce que Teddy avait besoin d'entendre pour se réveiller complètement. "Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda t-il avec empressement.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. "Non, je ne vais pas te le dire maintenant. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à la fin du dîner."

Teddy fit la moue et se leva. "C'est pas juste, papa."

Harry pouffa. "Je sais." Il sortit de la chambre avec Teddy. "Je dois poser des affaires dans ma chambre mais tu peux descendre tout de suite."

Teddy hocha la tête et sautilla vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il lança les documents qu'il avait dans la main et regarda par la fenêtre. Sa journée avait été la pire qu'il avait connue. Kingsley l'avait cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qui avait fourni les informations sur l'ingrédient mystère et ça avait empiré ensuite.

_Flashback_

_Kingsley le regarda fixement, incrédule. "Je suis désolé, Harry, je crois que j'ai mal compris. Qui t'a donné cette information ?"_

_Harry soupira et résista à l'envie de se passer une main dans les cheveux. "C'est Severus Snape."_

_L'autre homme se renfonça dans son siège. "J'aurais vraiment aimé entendre autre chose." Soupira t-il? "Je le croyais mort."_

_"Eh bien, c'est aussi ce que je croyais mais apparemment il avait un antidote contre le poison de Nagini et il a survécu à l'attaque."_

_"Et pourquoi personne n'a entendu parler de lui toutes ces années ?"_

_Harry haussa les épaules. "Il semblerait qu'il ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit sache où il se trouve. Personnellement, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. L'opinion publique aurait été contre lui et il aurait eu plus de problèmes que lors de la guerre."_

_Les yeux de Kingsley se durcirent et des lignes de mépris vinrent tordre sa bouche. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais reproché à l'opinion publique de s'en prendre à lui."_

_Harry le fixa. "Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?"_

_"Snape n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un innocent, Harry. C'était un Mangemort et il a tué Dumbledore. Il a probablement tué beaucoup d'autres personnes mais nous n'en savons rien. C'aurait été mieux s'il était mort. Où vit-il ?"_

_"Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?" Demanda Harry, sentant la colère monter. C'est vrai, Snape n'était pas ce qu'on appelle un innocent mais il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait en tant que Mangemort, Harry l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs, et la plupart des choses qu'il avait faites pendant la guerre avaient été ordonnées par Dumbledore. C'est lui-même qui lui avait ordonné de le tuer. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup Snape et parfois c'était vraiment un connard mais Harry était sûr que c'était quand même un homme bien._

_"Il doit être traduit en justice pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, bien sûr et aussi pour ses actions pendant la guerre." Répondit Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils._

_"Attendez, vous voulez le poursuivre en justice pour des actions dont il n'est pas responsable et qu'on lui a ordonné de faire ?" Demanda Harry avec incrédulité._

_"Harry, il a tué Dumbledore et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il doit être puni." Se renfrogna l'autre homme._

_"Dumbledore a ordonné à Snape de le tuer. J'en ai la preuve dans la pensine. Il n'a pas besoin d'être puni."_

_"Harry, enfin, soyez raisonnable. Il mérite d'être puni."_

_"Non ! Il a payé pour ses crimes lorsqu'il était au service de Dumbledore. Il a donné sa vie pour aider les autres, la dernière chose dont il ait besoin, c'est d'un procès. D'ailleurs, il m'a aidé à trouver trois possibilités pour l'ingrédient. Vous voulez vraiment punir un homme qui aide les autres et qui à présent m'aide ?" Demanda Harry, sur un ton dangereusement bas, les yeux brillants de colère._

_Kingsley se leva et la colère apparut pour le première fois sur son visage. "Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours votre supérieur ? Je veux l'adresse de Snape ! Si vous ne voulez pas l'arrêter vous-même alors j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre mais cet homme va être poursuivi en justice et je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il aille à Azkaban pour un bon bout de temps."_

_"Non."_

_"Non ?"_

_"Non, je ne vous donnerai pas son adresse. Je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre en prison. Il ne le mérite pas." Dit Harry sur un ton dur en croisant les bras._

_"Potter, si vous ne me donnez pas cette adresse, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer pour obstruction à la justice mais aussi pour dissimulation d'informations pouvant mener à l'arrestation d'un criminel recherché." Cracha Kingsley._

_"Eh bien je vais vous épargner cette peine. Je démissionne. Mais je vous préviens que je défendrai Snape contre quiconque osera l'arrêter." Grogna Harry en quittant le bureau. C'était la dernière fois qu'il allait dans ce bâtiment. Il s'arrêta à son bureau seulement pour prendre les documents concernant le meurtrier. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose, même si le meutrier s'était calmé après sa dernière vicitme, comme l'avait prévu Snape._

_Retour au présent _

Donc, il n'était plus Auror. Super, comment expliquer ça à Teddy ? Harry soupira et décida d'attendre avant d'en parler à Teddy. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa surprise.

Il afficha un sourire sur son visage pour ne pas inquiéter Scorpius et Teddy et entra dans le salle à manger mais malheureusement son sourire ne convainquit pas Draco, qui le regarda les sourcils froncés.

Harry soupira intérieurement en s'asseyant à côté de Draco, mais depuis quand s'asseyait-il à côté de Draco ?

Draco en profita pour lui voler un baiser. "Tout va bien ? N'essaie pas de mentir." Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard." Soupira t-il doucement.

Draco acquiesça et lui serra doucement la main sous la table en signe de soutien. "Comemos." Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Teddy sourit et Scorpius gloussa.

Pendant le dîner, Scorpius n'arrêta pas de pépier sur leur première leçon avec Snape. Teddy ajoutait quelques éléments de temps en temps mais il était satisfait en se contentant d'écouter, il y avait ça et aussi il voulait connaître la surprise de son papa.

A la fin du repas, Teddy sautait d'excitation presque sur sa chaise.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon quand Teddy n'y tint plus.

"Papa, tu vas enfin nous dire quelle est la surprise ?" Demanda t-il les yeux brillants.

Scorpius relava la tête brusquement en entendant le mot surprise. "Une surprise ? Papou a une surprise ?" Demanda t-il avec excitation en tapant dans ses mains.

"Vous savez que demain c'est Halloween ?" Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux avec enthousiasme.

"J'ai caché une surprise pour Halloween dans vos chambres les garçons. Allez la chercher." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Avec un grand sourire, les deux garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu leur as ramené ?" Demanda avec intérêt Draco et attirant Harry vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Des costumes pour aller chercher des bonbons demain soir." Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Harry James Potter, tu vas me tuer. Avec ça Scorpius ne va jamais se calmer." Se plaignit Draco.

Harry s'esclaffa et embrassa le blond sur la joue. " Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Les costumes étaient trop mignons."

Draco était très tenté d'approfondir le baiser mais il se souvint qu'Harry n'était pas bien et il soupira. "Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qui te contrarie ?"

"Je ne suis pas contrarié." Protesta Harry.

"Tes yeux sont moins brillants que d'habitude." Commenta Draco en caressant les cheveux noirs. "Alors je sais que quelque chose ne va pas."

Harry le regarda fixement, se demandant s'il devait se sentir flatté ou avoir peur de toute l'attention que lui portait Draco. "Euhm, rien de spécial. C'est juste que j'aidemissionnéparcequejenevou laispasqu'ilsefassearrêter." Dit-il d'un coup.

Draco eut une expression perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Désolé mais je n'ai pas compris."

Harry soupira et se redressa. "J'ai un peu demissionné parce que Kingsley voulait que j'arrête Snape ou qu'au moins je lui donne son adresse pour qu'il puisse le traduire en justice. J'ai refusé et il a menacé de me virer alors je lui ai dit que je démissionnais. En gros, je suis au chômage maintenant."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Attends, tu as laissé tomber ton travail pour protéger Severus ?"

Harry se renfrogna. "Ne le dis pas comme ça, c'est juste que je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il aille à Azkaban après avoir passé toute sa vie à aider les autres."

Draco sourit et attira Harry sur ses genoux. "Severus sera reconnaissant pour ça."

"Non. Cet empaffé ne comprend pas le concept de la reconnaissance." Marmonna Harry.

Draco rit et embrassa le nez d'Harry. "Même, c'était gentil de ta part."

"Oui, mais être gentil m'a poussé au chômage." Soupira Harry, se rendant compte des conséquences de sa démission seulement maintenant. _Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?_

"On règlera ça, ne t'en fais pas." Promit Draco.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée quand les deux garçons revinrent, habillés de leur costume.

Scorpius était déguisé en petit vampire, avec de fausses dents et Teddy était déguisé en petit loup-garou. Le costume comprenait les oreilles et les gants en formes de pattes, à fourrure. Il ne lui manquait que des moustaches de loup, ce qu'Harry dessinerait sur son visage le lendemain.

"La surprise vous plaît les garçons ?" Demanda Harry, nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr qu'acheter un déguisement de loup-garou à son filleul était une bonne idée, c'est un sujet sensible à cause de Remus. Mais en voyant le costume, il s'était dit qu'il serait parfait pour Teddy.

"C'est génial !" Rit Scorpius en trépignant. "Regarda, papa, je suis un vampire !" Dit-il en lui montrant ses fausses canines.

"Ouh, j'ai peur." Dit Draco en faisant semblant de frissonner.

Scorpius gloussa et sauta sur le canapé, se pelotonnant contre Draco.

Teddy se pelotonna du côté d'Harry, ses pattes, sur la jambe du brun.

"Et toi Teddy ? Ca te plaît ? Je peux t'acheter un autre costume si tu préfères." Murmura doucement Harry.

Teddy secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas d'autre costume. Celui-là me plaît beaucoup." Murmura t-il en souriant timidement.

Harry sourit, soulagé. "Je suis content d'entendre ça." rit-il.

"Merci papou !" Pépia Scorpius en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

"De rien, Scorpius." Répondit le brun.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Deux petits garçons impatients, habillés dans leurs costumes attendaient leurs parents pour aller chercher des bonbons.

C'était en fait la première fois pour les deux garçons. Teddy ne l'avait jamais fait parce que son père n'avait pas le temps et que ça grand-mère ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à faire ça. De son côté, Scorpius ne l'avait jamais fait parce que la plupart du temps, son père avait oublié ou était occupé avec son béguin du moment.

Harry sourit quand il vit les deux garçons tout contents.

"Vous êtes prêts à y aller les garçons ?" Demanda t-il.

"Oui !"

"Allons-y"

Ils parcoururent les rues doucement, les deux hommes attendant Scorpius et Teddy lorsqu'ils allaient sonner aux portes.

"Tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu t'étais déguisé aussi." Murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry, son souffle formant de petits nuages blancs dans l'air froid d'octobre.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé. "Ah oui ? Et quel costume aurais-tu aimé que je porte ?"

Draco lui lança un ragard lourd de sous-entendus. "Oh, peut-être un déguisement de chats avec les pattes et les oreilles. Ou un petit démon."

Harry roula des yeux. "Tu es un pervers, Draco."

"Mais tu sais que tu aimes ça." Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry pouffa et secoua la tête.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus les sacs de Scorpius et Teddy grossissaient, remplis par toutes sortes de bonbons et Draco commençait à craindre le moment où Scorpius allait manger tout ce sucre et être pris d'hyperactivité. Ca n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à George, dernier Weasley avec lequel il était en contact, parce qu''Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

"Hiya Harry ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Bonjour Teddy !" Dit George en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco et Scorpius.

Pour éviter qu'une dispute n'éclate, Harry dit rapidement "Draco et moi avons décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'être amis, j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas, George ? Il sera sage, promis."

"On a décidé d'être amants, on a passé l'étape de l'amitié." Rappella Draco à Harry, content de lui avant de retenir un glapissement quand le coude d'Harry heurta ses côtes.

Harry devint tout rouge. "J'ai dit sois sage, Draco." Siffla t-il.

George rit. "C'est impayable ça. Est-ce que le comportement de Ginny t'a rendu gay, Harry ?"

Harry rougit de plus belle. "Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !"

"Il est devenu gay à cause de moi." Dit Draco avec un sourire suffisant et passant ses bras autour d'Harry, mouvement téméraire devant un Weasley.

George secoua la tête sans perdre son sourire. "Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche si tu es avec Malfoy. Tant que tu es heureux, ça me va, petit frère." Puis il se tourna vers Draco. "Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je me servirai de sortilèges si douloureux que tu réclameras ta mère en pleurnichant." Dit-il sérieusement.

"Bien reçu." Acquiesça Draco.

"Maintenant, ça vous dit de nouveaux jouets, les garçons ?" Demanda George en s'adressant à Teddy et Scorpius qui hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Suivez-moi." Dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Je dois dire que c'est l'un des rares Weasley à s'être servi de sa tête." Commenta Draco sans y penser, ne relâchant pas Harry.

"Fais attention, Draco, si quelqu'un t'entend complimenter un Weasley, ta réputation va en prendre un coup." Se moqua gentiment Harry.

Draco ricana et rafermit sa prise.

"Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Avec Harry en plus !" Cria soudainement une voix aiguë

_Et merde_, fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

**Long chapitre comparé aux deux précédents ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu =)**

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	18. Chapter 18

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2**** : /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 18**

Harry tourna la tête avec appréhension, puisque son corps était encore fermement retenu par les bras de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâche prise de sitôt, et vit Ginny au milieu du magasin. Elle portait une robe bustier d'un vert poison au décolleté trop plongeant.

"Bonsoir, Ginny." Dit Harry poliment.

Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus cramoisie et ses yeux bruns crachaient pratiquement des flammes. Harry avait oublié à quel point les Weasley perdaient vite patience et grimaça en prévision de la dispute à venir.

"Pourquoi es-tu dans les bras de Malfoy, Harry ?" Siffla Ginny.

Harry soupira et se massa le front.

"Parce que c'est mon amant." Dit froidement Malfoy.

Harry grommela intérieurement, _pourquoi, mais pourquoi sortait-il avec quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se taire ?_

"Tu délires, Malfoy ?" Dit Ginny moqueuse. "Harry n'est _pas_ ton amant!"

Draco haussa un sourcil. "Ah non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il est dans mes bras ? Parce qu'il avait froid ?"

"Draco, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer." Soupira Harry, sans repousser les bras qui l'entouraient. Hey, c'est agréable d'être dans les bras de Draco !

"Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que cet immondice dégoûtante est ton amant ?" Demanda t-elle avec incrédulité.

Harry soupira à nouveau. "Ginny, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Draco et moi avons décidé de sortir ensemble." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Ginny lui sortirent pratiquement de la tête sous le coup de la surprise. "Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas être gay, Harry !"

"Et pourquoi pas ?" Demanda Draco sur un ton presque amusé.

"Parce qu'il était avec moi ! Il n'est sorti avec personne d'autre après moi alors il ne peut pas être gay !" Répliqua t-elle sur un ton triomphant.

"Hm. Ca t'a déjà traversé l'esprit que peut-être il est devenu gay à cause de toi, Weaslette ? Difficile de le lui reprocher." Dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

Ginny se mit à hurler d'une voix très aiguë "VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, LE FURRET !"

"Avec plaisir mais pas avec toi. Je ne souhaite pas avoir de relation intime avec un furoncle vert." Dit Draco avec un air dégoûté.

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent immédiatement de larmes. "Harry, comment peux-tu le laisser dire ça ?" Pleura t-elle en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Harry secoua la tête. " Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, Ginny. Maintenant."

"Mais Harry." Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait." Je voulais me faire pardonner ! Je voulais nous donner une autre chance ! Je te promets de te rendre plus heureux que lui !"

"Ginny, il n'y a plus de nous. J'ai rompu avec toi il y a cinq ans pour une bonne raison. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas réessayer quoi que ce soit. Je suis avec Draco à présent et il me rend heureux." Dit Harry calmement mais avec sérieux. Il aurait pu jurer voir Draco afficher un sourire narquois derrière lui.

"Tu ne le penses pas, Harry ! Tu es juste perdu, je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'on aura discuté, tu verras que je te corresponds bien mieux que Malfoy." Dit Ginny avec optimisme.

"Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as de mieux que moi ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu as trompé Harry, ça ne fait pas très bonne impression en général, Weasley. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâchée." Dit Draco sur un ton glacial.

Ginny gonfla ses joues, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait la bouche pleine, mais répondit avec arrogance. "Je peux lui donner un héritier, quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais Malfoy." Dit-elle les yeux triomphants.

Draco se tendit et allait l'informer qu'il existe des potions permettant aux hommes d'avoir des enfants mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Je m'en moque si on ne peut pas avoir d'héritier, Ginny. J'ai déjà deux fils : Teddy et Scorpius." Dit-il avec colère et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'en prie ! Tu considères un gamin Malfoy et ce chiot collant comme tes fils ? Mon Dieu, Harry, tes critères ont beaucoup baissé depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble." Siffla t-elle sans pourtant parvenir à cacher totalement sa jalousie.

"Très bien, ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas écouter tes conneries davantage. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite traînée pleurnicharde qui n'arrive pas se rentrer dans le crâne que le monde ne tourne pas autour d'elle." siffla Harry, les yeux bouillonants de colère." J'ai vraiment pitié du prochain homme sur qui tu vas jeter ton dévolu, Ginny." Il repoussa gentiment les bras de Draco et prit la main des deux petits garçons. "Allez, les garçons, vous avez vos bonbons et les jouets que l'oncle George vous a donné ?"

Les garçons acquièscèrent, trop effrayés pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry aussi en colère, même Teddy ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Ginny mais il avait pu entendre leur dispute depuis sa chambre et la voix de son père n'était pas aussi colèreuse. Pourtant à cet instant, les yeux de son père donnaient l'impression de lancer des flammes. Qu'est-ce que la pétasse avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre en colère à ce point ? Il avait seulement entendu la fin de la conversation, quand Harry avait dit que Scorpius et lui étaient ses fils. Harry le lui avait déjà dit mais l'entendre le répéter en public lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Scorpius regardait Harry les yeux écarquillés. Même son papa n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Il avait un peu peur de tenir la main de son papou et il se réprimanda pour ça, son papou ne lui ferait jamais de mal. D'ailleurs, il avait dit à la méchante dame que Teddy et lui étaient ses fils.

Ils abandonnèrent une Ginny bouche bée et dès qu'ils furent dans le rue, ils transplanèrent immédiatement.

Quand ils furent au manoir, Harry lâcha la main des deux garçons et se rua dans une pièce quelconque à l'étage, le visage fermé et la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Teddy et Scorpius s'apprétaient à suivre Harry mais ils furent retenus par une main sur leur épaule. Ils se retournèrent et lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Draco.

Draco secoua la tête, l'air inquiet et le regard rivé sur la porte qu'Harry venait de fermer. "Les garçons, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre dans le salon qu'Harry revienne."

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que papou est en colère contre nous ?" Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Il est en colère contre la rousse du magasin. Harry est juste en train de..." Dit Draco, cherchant ses mots.

"Relâcher un peu de pression?" Proposa Teddy.

Draco acquiesça surpris.

"Papa fait ça parfois quand quelqu'un l'a trop énervé." Marmonna Teddy en se dirigeant vers le salon, posant ses deux sacs, un plein de bonbons, l'autre plein de jouets, sur la table basse. Il s'installa dans le canapé, retirant ses pattes et ses oreilles. Il se demanda si son papa serait en colère tout le reste de la soirée. C'était déjà arrivé parfois.

Il leva les yeux et sentit un petit corps chaud se blottir contre lui. Draco les avait laissés pour appeler un elfe de maison.

"Tu crois que papou va rester en colère longtemps ?" Demanda timidement Scorpius après avoir retiré son faux dentier.

Tedy soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé. " Je ne sais pas, Scorpius. Ca dépend à quel point Ginny l'a mis en colère."

"Pourquoi la dame a été aussi méchante avec papou ?" Demanda Scorpius, curieux. Il se dit que si Teddy n'avait pas rechigné à lui répondre la première fois, il pouvait lui poser d'autres questions.

Teddy se sentait trop fatigué pour être agacé par la question de Scorpius et décida de se contenter de répondre. "Parce que cette dame a essayé de le convaincre qu'elle était mieux pour lui que ton papa."

Teddy ne put retenir son rictus amusé en voyant la tête que fit Scorpius quand il se renfrogna. C'était assez drôle à voir, un garçon de 6 ans qui essaie d'avoir l'air renfrogné.

"Mais papou est fait pour papa." Dit Scorpius avec entêtement.

"Tu crois ?" Demanda Teddy, amusé.

"Oui. Il n'y a que papa qui peut rendre papou heureux, pas cette méchante dame." Dit Scorpius en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras.

"Eh bien, papa n'a pas dit le contraire." Dit Teddy avec un petit sourire.

Tout à coup, Scorpius se mit à inspecter les alentours avec attention, avant d'approcher son visage de l'oreille de Teddy pour murmurer. "Tu crois que papa va le savoir si je mange des bonbons maintenant ?"

Teddy ne put retenir son rire, ce garçon pouvait être très drôle s'il le voulait. "Il ne le saura pas si tu le fais quand il ne regarde pas."

"Alors je vais aller cacher mes bonbons." Gazouilla Scorpius en sautant du canapé. Il prit des sacs et demanda à Teddy, avant de se ruer dans sa chambre, d'un air de conspiration : "Tu ne vas pas le dire à papa, hein ?"

"Mes lèvres son scellées." Dit Teddy avec un petit sourire en coin. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait qu'il cache ses bonbons ?

Scorpius fit un grand sourire et partit en courant. Teddy secoua la tête et espéra que le garçon n'avait pas tendance à être pris d'hyperactivité quand il mangeait trop de sucre. Mais avec sa chance ces derniers temps, il allait se retrouver avec un gamin sautillant partout.

Il fut surpris de voir son père revenir aussi vite dans le salon.

"Tout va bien, papa ?" Demanda t-il doucement.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Dit-il fatigué mais souriant et passant une main dans les cheveux de Teddy. Il regarda autour de lui et haussa un sourcil. "Où est Scorpius ?"

"Il est allé dans sa chambre une minute." Dit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

"Alors, combien d'objets dois-je remplacer au premier étage ?" Demanda nonchalament Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry lui fit un sourire penaud. "Une table, deux chaises et un vase. Celui qui est marron foncé avec des fleurs dessus." Précisa t-il.

Draco balaya l'air de la main et réussit à trouver une place à côté d'Harry. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour le vase. De toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas." Répondit-il amusé.

Harry soupira et se mit à caresser les cheveux de Teddy. Celui-ci se laissa glisser contre l'épaule de son père et ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies dû supporter Ginny. Si j'avais su qu'elle serait là, j'aurais été voir George à un autre moment." Murmura Harry.

"Mais tu ne le savais pas. D'ailleurs, on allait la rencontrer à un moment ou un autre." Dit Draco sur un ton méprisant.

Ils levèrent les yeux en entendant Scorpius entrer, vêtu de son pyjama.

"Hey, bonhomme, tu es prêt à aller te coucher ? Oncle Sev sera là demain pour la suite de vos leçons." Dit doucement Draco.

Scorpius hocha la tête. " Je suis prêt, papa."

"Très bien, je t'emmène au lit." Dit Draco en se levant et en prenant Scorpius par la main.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit aussi, Teddy." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, il baissa les yeux et rit doucement en voyant Teddy endormi sur son épaule.

"Apparemment, la chasse aux bonbons d'Halloween l'a exténué." murmura Harry. Il passa son bras derrière le dos de Teddy avec précaution, retenant sa tête pour ne pas le réveiller. Il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé et prit les deux sacs dans ses mains et prit son filleul dans ses bras.

Il monta les marches doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, poussa la porte de sa chambre avec son pied et installa le garçon dans son lit. Avec un mouvement de baguette, le costume de Teddy fut remplacé par un pyjama vert et Harry le borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce, referment silencieusement la porte.

Il sursauta violemment quand il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Draco.

"Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ?" Demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

Harry se renfrogna. " Je ne suis pas pathétique au point d'être chamboulé par mon ex, Draco. Bien sûr, Ginny a été particulièrement agaçante ce soir mais rien que je ne puisse supporter. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi." Dit-il avec agacement.

"Quel genre d'amant serais-je si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ?" Dit Draco avec un sourire, en lui prenant la main.

"Un amant qui ne se prend pas mon poing dans la figure." Dit Harry sur un ton doucereux.

Draco cligna des yeux puis fit la moue. " C'est pas gentil ça, Harry."

"La vie n'est pas gentille, Draco." Dit Harry amusé en allant vers sa chambre.

Draco le suivit de près. " Harry, je vais te demander quelque chose et promets-moi d'y réfléchir avant de répondre, d'accord ?" Demanda le blond, étrangement nerveux.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant, mais acquiesça. "Tant que tu ne me parles pas de coucher avec toi, d'accord."

_Râté_, pensa Draco, boudant intérieurement. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais demander." Dit-il en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir. " Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?"

Harry le regarda fixement.

"Je ne tenterai rien, enfin sauf si tu en as envie, mais je voudrais juste partager ton lit cette nuit." Continua Draco rapidement, au cas où Harry aurait mal interpréter ses intentions.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi tout à coup ? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec Ginny ?" Demanda Harry, perdu.

Draco plissa les yeux. "Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle." Répondit-il les dents serrées. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait lancé un sort si terrible à la traînée rousse qu'elle aurait appelé sa mère en pleurant. Et non, il n'était pas jaloux, non il ne se sentait pas menacé. C'était juste qu'il ne supportait pas le fait que la pétasse ait rendu _son _Harry aussi malheureux. " Je veux juste m'endormir à côté de toi."

Harry l'examina un moment puis décida qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser. Bien sûr, ça allait être un peu gênant, puisqu'il dormait seul depuis quatre ans et surtout qu'il n'avait jamais dormi avec un homme mais ça ne ferait de mal à personne de toute façon, non ? Si Draco n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains à leur place, il le virerait du lit à coups de pieds et l'obligerait à dormir sur le sol.

"Très bien, mais pas de mains baladeuses !" Dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

"Je peux quand même te prendre dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Draco pour confirmation, bien qu'il soit déjà tout sourire.

"Tant que tes mains restent au niveau du torse, oui, je t'autorise à me prendre dans tes bras. " Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, bien qu'amusé.

"Je serai sage." Promit Draco avec un petit sourire espiègle.

"Bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas vraiment." Dit Harry. "Tourne-toi que je puisse me changer."

"Tu sais, il arrivera un moment où tu ne voudras pas que je me retourne pendant que tu te changes." Sous-entendit Draco avec malice avant de se tourner quand même.

"Peut-être, mais on en est pas là, alors fais avec." Dit Harry en rentrant dans le lit.

Draco se mit à se déshabiller sans pudeur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en boxer et Harry détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Non, il n'était pas gêné, il voulait juste laisser un peu d'intimité à Draco. Mais encore fallait-il que Draco veuille de l'intimité.

Harry sursauta quand sa main toucha une peau nue au moment où Draco se glissa dans le lit.

"Draco, pourquoi ne portes-tu que tes sous-vêtements ? Tu ne mets pas de pyjama ? Il fait froid le matin. " Dit Harry de façon peu subtile.

"Je reste toujours en boxer la nuit, ou tout nu mais seulement l'été." murmura Draco en tirant Harry dans ses bras, le blottissant contre son torse.

"Draco, je jure sur la tête de Merlin que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit tu chercheras tes couilles pendant un long moment." Le prévint Harry.

Draco rit. "Entendu." Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "Bonne nuit, Harry."

"Bonne nuit, Draco." Marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux.

Draco sourit tendrement et caressa la joue d'Harry à plusieurs reprises. Il pouvait s'habituer à ça. Peu après, il suivit Harry dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry était assis à la table de la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de café à se demander ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il avait démissionné. Il avait ré-examiné le dossier la veille mais n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Maintenant que le meurtirer se faisait tout petit, ils ne trouvaient pas de nouveaux éléments pour résoudre l'enquête. Mais pour réveiller les victimes, il leur fallait un antidote. Même s'ils avaient à présent une liste d'ingrédients, c'était dangereux d'essayer d'en faire un s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux. S'ils choisissaient le mauvais ingrédient, les victimes mourraient de cet antidote. D'un autre côté, ils mouraient à petit feu à ce moment même.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui, l'air inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Les deux garçons étaient déjà en train d'attendre dans la salle d'étude, lisant en attendant que leur précepteur arrive.

Harry cligna des yeux quand une silhouette noire apparut dans son champ de vision et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Snape, debout dans la cuisine, qui le regardait les sourcils haussés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, Potter ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous rappelle d'aller au travail tous les jours ? Vous n'êtes plus un adolescent alors je vous suggère de vous comporter comme l'adulte responsable que vous êtes." Dit Snape, moqueur en acceptant la tasse de café qu'un elfe de maison lui tendait.

Harry lui lança un regard furibond mais ne protesta pas.

Cependant Draco répondit pour lui. " Il a démissionné, Sev." Dit-il doucement.

Harry lui lança un regard scandalisé. "Draco, quand ai-je donné la permission de lui dire ça ? Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aimerais garder ça pour moi encore un moment ?" Demanda t-il avec colère.

"Harry, sois raisonnable. Tu pensais le cacher à Severus pendant combien de temps ? Il est là quasiment tous les jours. Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire que tu es en vacances indéfiniment." Argumenta Draco, refusant de donner raison à Harry. Il n'aimait pas qu'Harry soit en colère contre lui mais c'était ridicule de penser que Snape ne remarquerait pas qu'il restait au manoir.

"Je suis encore dans la pièce, bande de gamins insolents. J'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là." Intervint sèchement Snape.

Draco eut la bonne idée d'avoir l'air penaud. "Désolé, Sev."

"Hmpf." Renifla Severus. " Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné, Potter ? Je croyais que vous aimiez votre travail d'Auror, au moins vous aviez une excuse pour jouer le héros."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer les héros, monsieur." Répliqua Harry les dents serrées. Il avait vraiment besoin de se rappeler pourquoi il avait défendu cet homme.

Draco soupira. "Parce qu'il t'a défendu et ne voulait pas que tu te fasses arrêter."

Si un regard noir pouvait tuer, Draco serait mort.

"Draco, bordel tu ne sais pas quand te taire ?!" Siffla Harry, les poings serrés. Snape allait sûrement se mettre à rire, enfin si cet empaffé savait rire. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses commentaires désobligeants _"Vous aimez tant que ça le rôle de héros que vous allez jusqu'à défendre d'anciens Mangemorts, Potter ?"_

Les joues d'Harry étaient en feu sous le regard insistant de Snape qui ne laissait rien paraître. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette capacité chez l'ancien professeur à être indéchiffrable. Ce serait tellement plus facile s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'il était en train de penser, au moins il pourrait se préparer à ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Harry fut cependant abasourdi par la réponse de Snape.

"Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous remercier un jour, Potter mais j'imagine que les miracles existent toujours, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il l'homme avec un petit rictus. "Bien que c'était idiot de votre part de m'aider. Essayez de vous servir de votre tête pour une fois, mon garçon."

_C'est officiel, le monde est devenu fou_, pensa Harry avec étonnement, _Snape vient juste de me remercier, à sa façon. Bientôt, il va se mettre à me raconter des histoires sur ma mère._

"Espèce de gamin borné." Marmonna Snape, sur un ton amusé. " Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'aider."

"Probablement, mais vous l'avez déjà dit ça, monsieur. Nous les Gryffondors sommes des idiots qui jouent les héros et veulent sauver tout le monde." Dit Harry, se surprenant à rire.

"Vous êtes un gamin étrange, Potter." Murmura Snape. "Peut-être que vous valez mieux que ce que je pensais."

_Peut-être que voir Snape quotidiennement ne sera pas si terrible, après tout_, pensa Harry en buvant une gorgée de café.

Peut-être qu'il devrait parcourir la Gazette du Sorcier. Avec cette idée en tête, Harry fit un signe de tête à Draco et Snape et sortit de la pièce. Qui sait ? Il trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

**La fin du suspence ! Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné juste, il s'agissait de Ginny ^^. J'aime beaucoup l'altercation ;)**

**J'ai remarqué que j'avais dépassé les 400 reviews la semaine dernière ! Waow ! Je n'en avaus jamais eu autant !**

**Merci pour votre soutien et à la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	19. Chapter 19

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé**** : **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit A**

**Disclaimer 1**** : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2**** : **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 19**

Une paire d'yeux noirs était rivée sur un Scorpius qui sautillait et s'agitait. Les yeux se tournèrent vers Teddy qui regardait le petit blond d'un air amusé.

"Scorpius Malfoy, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tiens-toi tranquille, on dirait un idiot." Dit Snape en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il avait une idée de ce qu'avait le blond. Le gamin avait sûrement mangé une grande quantité de bonbons, ce qui avait provoqué une crise d'hyperactivité. Il se demandait combien Scorpius en avait mangé mais se dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir finalement, sûrement beaucoup, vu la façon qu'il avait de sautiller sur sa chaise.

"Je suis désolé, oncle Sev, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je n'arrive pas à me tenir tranquille." Scorpius fit la moue et il tapotait sur le bureau avec ses doigts.

Les yeux noirs se plissèrent en se rappelant de Draco plus jeune, aussi surexcité. "Scorpius est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais mangé des bonbons ?"

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre mais acquiesça. Il n'avait pas voulu en manger autant, mais une fois qu'il avait commencé, c'était tellement bon qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter... Il ne lui en restait qu'un quart à présent. "Désolé, oncle Sev."

Snape soupira et se pinça le nez, essayant de contenir sa colère. Ca ne servirait à rien de s'énerver contre le petit garçon, comme tout enfant, il était incapable de résister à l'appel des bonbons et en avait sûrement mangé une grande quantité. Et puis c'était de famille, son père était très attiré par tout ce qui était sucré.

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ton père te laisserait manger autant de bonbons quand il sait l'effet que ça te fait." Dit-il agacé.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, tapotant du pied.

Snape plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que ton père sait que tu as mangé autant de bonbons, Scorpius ?"

"Peut-être." Répondit le petit garçon penaud.

Snape grinça des dents et se répéta qu'invectiver un petit garçon de six ans n'était pas une bonne idée. Peu importait à quel point c'était tentant.

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché de manger autant de bonbons ?" Dit-il sèchement à Teddy.

Teddy leva les mains en signe de réddition. "Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il en mangerait autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si on dormait dans la même chambre." Répondit-il sur un ton innocent.

Snape tiqua. "Tu me rapelles bien trop ton père." Grommela t-il.

Teddy le regarda d'un air perdu. "Mon vrai père ou Petit Cornedru ?"

"Les deux." Snape répliqua, les dents serrées.

Teddy sourit comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

"Ce n'était pas un compliment, espèce de gamin arrogant." Grommela Snape.

Teddy haussa les épaules, d'un mouvement téméraire. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre venant d'un fils de Maraudeur et du filleuil d'un fils de Maraudeur. Seul quelqu'un avec du sang de Griffondor dans les veines ou de la famille d'un Maraudeur oserait hausser les épaules lorsque Snape disait quelque chose.

Snape dut user de toute sa patience pour ne pas étrangler le petit garçon. Il inspira profondémment plusieurs fois et aggripa la table avec ses mains, laissant une marque de son passage. "Puisque Scorpius a jugé intelligent de manger une énorme quantité de sucre, j'imagine qu'il serait sage de passer la journée dehors, à étudier les différentes plantes du jardin dont on se sert pour les potions." Déclara t-il, les dents toujours serrées.

Teddy finit par se rendre compte qu'il était intelligent de faire profil bas et se contenta d'acquiescer et de prendre ses affaires. " Oui, monsieur."

"D'accord, oncle Sev." Scorpius acquiesça et sauta de sa chaise, continuant à sautiller.

"Suivez-moi."

* * *

Draco haussa un sourcil et baissa sa tasse de café en voyant son fil sauter dans tous les sens dans le jardin. Severus était près d'une plante utilisée dans la composition des potions guérisseuses et Teddy l'écoutait attentivement.

Pourquoi est-ce que son fils sautait partout ?

Quand Severus donna cinq minutes de pause aux deux enfants, Draco rejoignit son parrain dans les jardins.

"Severus, pourquoi est-ce que mon fils saute dans tous les sens comme un enfant hyperactif incapable de se concentrer ?" Demanda t-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Severus lui lança un regard furibond. "Ton fils a décidé que c'était une bonne idée de manger une grande quantité de cette substance répugnante que les gens osent appeler bonbon."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Donc il nous fait une crise d'hyperactivité." Il secoua la tête "Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il a pu manger autant de bonbons. Je ne l'ai pas vu en manger ce matin."

L'homme en robes noires fixa le blond et renifla avec mépris. "Il fait comme son père, il a probablement caché son butin dans sa chambre."

Draco sourit. "C'est un enfant intelligent, hein ?" Il s'éloigna rapidement quand il vit que Severus tentait de lui donner un coup derrière la tête. "Bon, je te laisse à ta leçon." Il pouffa et retourna au manoir. Il décida de s'occuper des documents qui l'attendaient dans son bureau. Il grimaça, il n'était pas pressé.

* * *

Harry parcourut la Gazette du Sorcier avec un peu de défiance. Oui, il cherchait des offres d'emploi mais il voulait aussi vérifier que les journaux n'avaient pas été mis au courant de sa relation avec Draco. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les conneries que le journal imprimerait sur lui et draco.

Honnêtement, il s'était attendu à ce que Ginny raconte tout à la presse vu à quel point elle était furieuse la veille. Et quoi de mieux pour se venger que de tout raconter sur sa nouvelle relation amoureuse, une relation homosexuelle, avec Draco Malfoy, rien de moins, et savourer les ravages que cela causerait ? Mais il n'y avait rien dans les journaux et Harry était plutôt étonné. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Ginny n'était pas si en colère ? Il l'ignorait.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il prit une gorgée de thé et ses yeux parcoururent la page des offres d'emploi. Il voulait un travail où il aiderait les gens, comme il faisait quand il était Auror. Il était doué pour aider les gens, c'était presque une seconde nature chez lui.

Il était tenté d'arrêter pour la journée quand il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et lut la publicité avec attention. C'était intéressant. Cela correspondait à son envie d'aider les gens. Et aussi, cela ne le mettrait pas en danger, ce que Draco et les garçons apprécieraient.

Il déchira la publicité avec soin des journaux et la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il allait y réflechir mais c'était sûrement le travail qu'il choisirait, après avoir terminé ses études bien sûr.

Harry sourit et s'étira. Aucun scoop sur sa nouvelle relation amoureuse et il avait peut-être trouvé un nouveau travail. La journée commençait bien.

Un bruit d'éclats au rez-de-chaussée le tira de ses pensées.

Harry soupira et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il trouva un vase brisé, une table cassée et Scorpius qui tremblait, sur le point de pleurer.

Snape était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux alors que son visage était rouge de colère. "Mais par Merlin, à quoi tu pensais, sale petit gamin insolent et stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de faire ça ?" Grogna t-il.

"Je-Je suis dé-désolé, oncle S-Sev." Sanglota Scorpius alors que de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

"Hé, hé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers Scorpius. Il s'accroupit et releva la tête de Scorpius vers lui. "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Scorpius ?"

Le petit garçon cacha son visage derrière ses mains, secouant la tête.

"Monsieur, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne partez pas ? Je vais ranger tout ça." Proposa Harry. Peut-être que Scorpius serait plus enclin à parler si Snape n'était pas là.

Snape renifla avec dédain. "Ca me va très bien." Il se retourna pour partir avant de s'arrêter un instant.

"Euh, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve Teddy ?"

"Sûrement dans sa chambre." Après ça, l'homme disparut.

Harry fronça les sourcils, prit sa baguette et murmura "reparo" en direction du vase et de la table.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius continuait à pleurer, son petit corps secoué de sanglots.

Harry soupira et le prit dans ses bras, installant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Scorpius cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry ce qui fit frissonner le brun quand il sentit des larmes couler sur sa peau.

Il alla dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé, Scorpius toujours agrippé à lui.

"Hey, mon coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda t-il doucement en commençant à frotter le dos de Scorpius.

Scorpius secoua la tête. "Non, tu vas te fâcher." Gémit-il.

"Je ne vais pas me fâcher, promis." dit Harry sur un ton doux.

Scorpius s'agrippa à la chemise d'Harry en serrant ses petits poings et répondit : "On-oncle Sev a dit que-que la leçon était terminée au-aujourd'hui et je-je suis allé dans ma-ma chambre pour jou-jouer avec mes jouets. Je-je croyais que ce serait amusant si je jouais avec les jouets qu'oncle George m'a offert mais quand j'ai joué avec, ça a fait un grand boom et-et le vase et la table étaient cassés. Je ne voulais pas les casser." Pleura t-il.

"Chut, mon coeur. Je sais que tu ne voulais rien casser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'allaient faire les jouets d'oncle George." Lui dit Harry pour le calmer.

"Mais-mais oncle Sev est fâché contre moi."

"Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera." Murmura Harry. "Chut, calme-toi. Personne n'est fâché contre toi." Dit-il en berçant Scorpius.

Doucement, les sanglots s'apaisèrent et après un moment, Scorpius arrêta de renifler. Harry arrêta de le bercer quand il sentit que Scorpius s'était endormi contre lui. Il regarda le petit garçon endormi contre lui, les yeux un peu rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

Il se leva avec précaution et raffermit sa prise sur Scorpius pour éviter de tomber.

Quand il atteignit les escaliers, il fut arrêter par Draco.

"Harry, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Severus était furieux au point de transplaner au moment même où il est sorti de la zone protégée du manoir ?" Demanda t-il, les bras croisés en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu n'as pas entendu d'explosion ?" Demanda Harry, surpris.

Draco secoua la tête. "Non, j'étais dans mon bureau, j'étudiais des documents."

Harry le regarda fixement. "Tu travailles ?" Demanda t-il surpris.

Il plissa les yeux et grogna, vexé. "Oui, je travaille. A quoi tu croyais que je passais mes journées ?"

"A lire, t'occuper de ton fils... Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je pensais que tu étais trop riche pour avoir besoin de travailler." Harry haussa les épaules comme il put avec un garçon endormi dans ses bras.

"Tu es riche aussi, mais tu travailles quand même, non ?" Dit Draco en roulant des yeux. "Tu ne m'as pas répondu : pourquoi est-ce que Severus était aussi furieux ?"

Harry soupira et redressa Scorpius contre lui. "Scorpius a voulu jouer avec quelques jouets que George lui a offerts. Apparemment ça a causé une explosion qui a cassé une table et un vase, je les ai reparés." Il ajouta quand il vit le blond regarder les meubles qu'il avait mentionné. "Snape n'a pas vu ce qu'il y avait de drôle à casser des meubles et a décidé que c'était intelligent d'exploser de colère contre un enfant de six ans." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Scorpius était paniqué. Sérieusement, il pourrait apprendre à se maîtriser, Snape. A quoi il pensait quand il a hurlé comme ça sur un enfant ?" Marmonna t-il en secouant la tête.

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé, Harry le faisait penser à une mère inquiète mais il décida de garder ça pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry aimerait être comparé à une femme.

"Bref, Scorpius s'est endormi, je l'emmène dans sa chambre." Expliqua le brun.

"Très bien. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal ?" Demanda Draco, curieux.

"Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûr." Répondit Harry avec hésitation avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Scorpius.

Draco eut l'air perplexe puis haussa les épaules. Harry lui en parlerait quand il serait sûr de son choix.

* * *

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant une photo. Son doigt caressa l'homme brun aux yeux verts de la photo et un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Ginny soupira et regarda à travers la fenêtre de son appartement à Londres. Harry lui manquait terriblement. Après s'être rendue compte à quel point elle avait été stupide de laisser Harry lui filer entre les doigts, elle se serait frappée. Elle avait tout à ce moment là : elle était belle, intelligente et c'était la petite amie d'_Harry Potter._ C'était un homme parfait : intelligent, doux, beau, fort, sexy et riche. Toutes les filles l'enviaient. Et elle avait tout gâché en le trompant. Franchement, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'était pas doué au lit...

Ginny secoua la tête. Tout ça, c'était du passé maintenant : elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Au lieu de gaspiller son énergie à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été aussi bête, elle pouvait occuper son énergie à trouver un moyen de récupérer Harry.

Elle plissa les yeux en pensant à son principal obstacle : Draco Malfoy. Comment il avait réussi à attraper Harry dans ses filets, elle ne le savait pas. Il avait peut-être lancé un sort à Harry ou s'était servi d'un filtre d'amour. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, elle allait récupérer Harry. Cela prendrait du temps mais elle pouvait être patiente si elle le voulait.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu la presse à propos du nouvel amant d'Harry. Si elle voulait se faire pardonner et avoir une chance de le récupérer, il valait mieux qu'Harry ne soit pas en colère contre elle et si les journaux étaient au courant de sa nouvelle relation amoureuse il aurait tout de suite su que c'était elle qui les avait prévenus. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Pourtant, elle se demandait pourquoi Harry n'avait pas encore annoncé sa nouvelle relation avec Draco Malfoy s'il était sûr de son choix, après tout il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux journaux quand ils avaient annoncé sa relation avec Ginny.

Ginny eut un sourire satisfait, c'était peut-être quelque chose dont elle pouvait se servir. Tant qu'Harry n'annonçait pas au monde que Malfoy était son amant, elle avait encore une chance. Tout n'était qu'affaire de préparation maintenant.

Elle avait besoin d'un plan pour prendre Harry à Draco et pour s'occuper des gamins qui étaient accrochés à ses basques. Elle bouillonna de colère quand Teddy Lupin lui revint à l'esprit. Elle ne supportait pas le garçon et elle était convaincue que c'était réciproque. Elle n'avait jamais vu de gamin aussi dépendant que Teddy vis-à-vis d'Harry. Tout ce que Teddy voulait, il l'obtenait parce que Harry lui mangeait dans la main. Ca n'allait pas passer comme ça. Ce gamin allait devoir apprendre qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Harry. Mais avant cela, elle devait se faire pardonner auprès d'Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive et prit un morceau de parchemin. Elle pouvait commencer par écrire une lettre. Un sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage et elle se mit à écrire.

Elle allait montrer à Malfoy qui était fait pour Harry.

**Voilà :)**

**Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	20. Chapter 20

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit A**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 20**

Des yeux verts clignèrent encore emplis de sommeil lorsqu'une main caressa doucement son torse. Sa main bronzée vint frotter les yeux encore endormis d'Harry et il finit par les ouvrir.

"Draco ?" Marmonna Harry, la voix rauque à cause du sommeil.

"Hm." Draco rit doucement. " Enfin réveillé ?"

"Hm, quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda Harry en bâillant.

"Tempus." Marmonna Draco, faisant apparaître une inscription verte indiquant sept heures et demie dans les airs. "Sept heures et demie, il est encore tôt."

"Tôt ? Snape sera là dans une demi-heure !" S'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement, tout à fait réveillé du coup.

"Calme-toi, Severus est parfaitement capable de se repérer dans le manoir pour donner leur leçon aux enfants." Dit Draco sur un ton doux et le rallongeant sur le lit.

"Mais qui sait si Teddy et Scorpius sont réveillés ?" Demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait vraiment qu'ils aient à faire face à la colère de Snape. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si Snape était toujours en colère contre Scorpius.

"J'ai demandé à deux elfes de maison de les réveiller." Répondit Draco avec calme avant de se glisser plus près d'Harry pour ensuite se poser sur lui.

Harry essaya de fixer son regard sur Draco mais il ne voyait que de vagues contours blonds. " Où sont mes lunettes ?" Demanda t-il, la main fouillant le dessus de la table de nuit.

Draco soupira et posa la paire de lunettes dans la main d'Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux et mit ses lunettes, pouvant enfin voir Draco clairement. Il fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur les épaules de Draco. "Draco, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?"

"Quoi ? Je ne peux pas embrasser mon amant quand j'en ai envie ?" Murmura Draco sur un ton séducteur et, avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de protester, des lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se poser sur les siennes, lui quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Une langue parcourait sa bouche et Harry finit par l'ouvrir avec un petit gémissement. Deux langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, cherchant à dominer l'autre.

Draco se plaça doucement entre les jambes d'Harry et les ouvrant de ses doigts, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration sous le choc quand il sentit les hanches de Draco contre les siennes. Draco se mit à l'embrasser de façon plus appuyée et Harry réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il rompit le baiser pour pouvoir respirer car il commençait à manquer d'air. La bouche de Draco se recula quelques secondes avant de se reposer dans le creux de son cou. Harry gémit doucement, Draco avait trouvé l'un de ces points sensibles. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux épaules musclées de Draco et Harry se demandait s'il devait rapprocher ou repousser le blond.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand une main se glissa sous son t-shirt et se mit à caresser son torse. Il sentit Draco sourire de satisfaction dans son cou et il haleta quand une main se mit à taquiner ses tétons. Ses propres mains se mirent à caresser le dos nu de Draco et sa bouche se jeta sur la peau pâle qu'elle trouva. Il se mit à mordiller et sucer la peau qu'il avait entre les mains, laissant une petite marque bleue pâle derrière son passage. Draco grogna et se mit à sucer avec application la peau du cou d'Harry.

"Draco..." Gémit Harry tandis que ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, volant un gémissement de plaisir au blond.

Pourtant la conscience d'Harry semblait tenter de lui dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi.

Harry prit la tête de Draco dans sa main et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser durement alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches contre celles de Draco, qui lui répondait avec entrain.

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

"Papa n'étouffe pas papou ! Tu vas lui faire mal !" S'exclama une petite voix.

Ils se redressèrent brusquement et Harry poussa Draco loin de lui, le visage rouge de gêne.

"Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Harry.

Draco se renfrogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébourriffés, le souffle court. Il aurait dû fermer la porte. La seule fois où il arrivait à aller aussi loin avec Harry et il avait fallu qu'il soit interrompu par son propre fils !

"Eh bien, avoir des enfants est aussi efficace qu'une douche froide !" Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Scorpius s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus avec un peu de difficulté puisqu'il avait quelque chose dans sa petite main. "Papa, tu dois épouser papou avant de mettre un bébé dans son ventre !" Dit-il sévèrement, enfin aussi sévèrement que pouvait l'être un enfant de six ans.

Harry se frappa le front et grogna. Au moins ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ en train de le faire.

Draco soupira. " Scorpius, Je ne mettais pas un bébé dans le ventre d'Harry."

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule : est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de jouer le jeu ? Scorpius allait sûrement se faire des idées après ça. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insistaient tous pour que ce soit lui qui porte le bébé ? Foutus Malfoys !

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?" Demanda Scorpius avec curiosité, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Harry rougit de plus belle.

"Papou et moi, on s'entraînait pour plus tard, quand on mettra un bébé dans le ventre de papou." Répondit Draco, parfaitement sérieux.

Il obtint pour réponse un coup de pied de la part d'Harry qui l'envoya rouler par terre à côté du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main, Scorpius ?" Demanda Harry en lançant un regard furibond à Draco qui se rassit sur le lit.

"Un vieux hibou l'avait dans ses pattes. C'est pour toi, papou." Répondit Scorpius en souriant et en posant le parchemin dans la main d'Harry.

Harry se figea en reconnaissant l'écriture. C'était Ginny qui avait envoyé cette lettre.

Draco plissa les yeux en voyant le nom sur le papier.

"Harry ?" Dit-il en lui touchant la main.

"Je vais lire ça." Répondit-il d'un air absent.

Draco se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas du tout que la traînée ait envoyé une lettre à son amant, mais acquiesça. Il attrapa son fils, le lança dans les airs avant de le rattraper tandis que Scorpius hurlait de rire.

"Allez, petit gars, papou doit lire sa lettre. On va aller attendre oncle Sev, d'accord ?" Dit Draco avec un sourire mais tendu.

"Tu crois qu'oncle Sev est encore fâché contre moi à cause de la table ?" Ajouta Scorpius, penaud.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Draco puisqu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa contre la tête de lit. Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny lui enverrait une lettre ? Bon, il ne le saurait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas ouverte. Se mordant la lèvre, il lui lança un sort pour voir si elle était ensorcelée. On était jamais trop prudent.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la lettre.

_"Cher Harry,_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement à Halloween. Ce que j'ai dit était déplacé et tu ne méritais pas ma colère. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé Harry. Je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas me croire mais je t'assure que je suis sincère quand je dis que je regrette profondément de t'avoir trompé. Tu ne méritais pas ça._

_Cela va sûrement te surprendre et je comprendrais si tu refusais mais peut-être pourrions-nous prendre un nouveau départ ? Comme amis, bien sûr. Je sais reconnaître quand j'ai perdu. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec Malfoy mais pourrait-on essayer d'être à nouveau amis ? Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas si tu décides de me laisser une seconde chance. C'est tout ce que je veux : une autre chance et je m'en moque si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'amis. Tant que tu ne me détestes plus, je suis heureuse._

_Je te présente à nouveau mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai fait qui a pu te blesser, et oui, je présente aussi mes excuses à Malfoy. En fait, je lui presenterai même mes excuses en face si tu le souhaites._

_Bon, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. J'espère que tu vas réflechir à ma proposition et j'espère te parler très vite, Harry !_

_Bises,_

_Ginny"_

Harry fixa la lettre d'un air abasourdi. Ginny voulait qu'il lui laisse une autre chance en tant qu'amis ? Elle s'excusait pour tout ? Il tapota des doigts sur les draps, produisant un bruit sourd. Il s'agita de plus en plus puis finit par sauter hors du lit, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Devait-il croire Ginny ? Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de vraie conversation mais il savait qu'elle ne s'excusait pas facilement. Etait-elle sincère ? Elle proposait même de présenter ses excuses à Draco et Harry savait que c'était quelque chose qu'un Weasley ne faisait jamais. Personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi les Malfoy et les Weasley se détestaient à ce point mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils ne se supportaient pas. La fin du monde aurait lieu avant qu'ils ne soient capables de s'adresser la parole de façon civile. Mais quand même... Ginny proposait de présenter ses excuses à Draco, c'était la preuve qu'elle voulait faire la paix. Elle semblait avoir enfin compris qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de récupérer Harry mais celui-ci n'avait jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Ce serait plus facile s'il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre Ginny et son... Harry marqua une pause, que représentait Draco pour lui ? Petit-copain était ridicule, on disait ça quand on était au lycée. Âme-soeur était bien trop lourd et Harry ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses. Amant alors ? Ca ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Harry choisit finalement partenaire. Ca résumait à peu près ce que Draco était pour lui.

Donc, s'il acceptait l'offre de Ginny, ça simplifierait les choses. D'ailleurs, les gens changent. Il y avait de grandes chances que Ginny soit vraiment désolée pour son comportement quand ils étaient ensemble. Il en avait la preuve entre ses doigts.

Harry soupira et mit la lettre sur la table. Il y penserait plus tard et ensuite il y répondrait. Il prit une douche chaude qui le détendit.

* * *

"Potter." Dit Snape en lui faisant un signe de tête quand il le croisa dans le couloir.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance puis lui rendit son signe de tête. "Bonjour, monsieur."

Snape renifla avec dédain. "C'est encore à voir." marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'étude à grands pas.

Harry secoua la tête et rit doucement. Snape ne changerait jamais.

Draco leva les yeux à l'entrée d'Harry et l'attira dans ses bras, le dos d'Harry contre son torse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?" Demanda t-il sur un ton neutre et caressant le ventre du brun.

Avec un peu de difficultés, Harry parvint à se préparer un café et y mit trois sucres.

"Elle voulait s'excuser pour Halloween et elle a proposé qu'on soit de nouveau amis. Elle a même proposé de te présenter ses excuses en personne." Répondit Harry, les pensées encore occupées par la lettre.

Draco se tendit et sa main s'immobilisa. "Et que vas-tu lui répondre ?" Demanda t-il, espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa colère. _Cette petite traînée ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ?_ Parce qu'il ne doutait pas un instant que cette petite salope manigançait quelque chose. Draco irait en enfer plutôt que de la laisser mener à bien son plan.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

"Ne me dis pas que tu réfléchis à sa proposition ?" Demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry soupira. "Draco, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais le fait qu'elle veuille s'excuser en personne prouve qu'elle est sérieuse. Elle ne gaspillerait pas son temps si elle n'était pas sincère."

Draco renifla avec dédain. "Tu es naïf, Harry."

"Quoi, pourquoi ?" Se renfrogna Harry avant de se tourner pour faire face à Draco.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle veuille être à nouveau amie avec toi, après toutes ces années, en plus, alors qu'elle aurait pu faire ça il y a des années ? Pourquoi attendre jusqu'à maintenant pour faire cette proposition ? Elle a vu que j'étais avec toi et tout à coup elle veut à nouveau être ton amie." Il se renfrogna. "Désolé, Harry, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance."

"Draco, tout le monde n'a pas une idée derrière la tête comme un Serpentard. Il existe des gens sincères quand ils te proposent quelque chose." Le sermonna Harry en croisant les bras.

"On parle d'une femme là, Harry. Les femmes n'ont pas besoin d'être de Serpentard pour avoir une idée derrière la tête." Dit Draco, obstiné.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Peu importe, j'y réfléchirai quand même."

Draco secoua la tête mais se retint d'essayer de faire changer d'avis Harry. Il savait qu'Harry était entêté. S'il voulait accepter la proposition de Ginny, il le ferait, peu importe si Draco se méfiait d'elle ou pas.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Draco n'allait pas garder un oeil sur la pétasse rousse.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Harry parvint à convaincre Draco d'accepter la proposition de Ginny et il lui envoya une lettre, lui proposant de la recontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour discuter, une semaine plus tard.

Harry savait ce que Draco pensait de Ginny et était fier qu'il soit enclin à enterrer la hache de guerre et à accepter ses excuses. Il se dit que Draco méritait une récompense pour ça. Il savait parfaitement comment le récompenser. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, même si c'était tôt, Harry se sentait prêt.

* * *

Deux jours après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Draco et lui étaient allongés dans le lit. Teddy et Scorpius étaient couchés après qu'ils aient eu leur histoire du soir. Harry était fier que Teddy ait enfin accepté Scorpius, Harry les trouvait souvent en train de jouer ensemble une fois qu'ils avaient finis leurs devoirs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre son filleul dans ses bras tous les soirs, lui disant à quel point il était fier de lui. Teddy n'avait jamais autant souri.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et jeta un oeil vers Draco qui lisait un document. Harry quant à lui lisait un livre d'horreur, intitulé_ Traînée de sang_. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à lire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir lu un quart du livre qu'il s'était rendu compte que les personnages principaux étaient gays. Mais puisque le livre était vraiment bien, il n'avait pas pu le ranger, même si c'était une histoire d'horreur, ce qu'il ne lisait pas d'ordinaire.

Se décidant enfin, Harry posa son livre sur la table de nuit après y avoir mis un marque page. Il se blottit davantage contre Draco et celui-ci lui sourit, le rapprochant de lui en passant son bras derrière ses épaules. Il continuait à étudier son document. Bon, ça n'allait pas marcher comme ça.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Draco et se mit à lécher doucement, embrassant et suçant alors qu'une de ses mains se frayait un chemin vers le torse nu de Draco. Après un moment d'hésitation gênée, Harry était plutôt content que Draco dorme à moitié nu car ça lui donnait l'occasion d'admirer le torse pâle et musclé. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais, inutile de nourrir l'ego de Draco.

"Hm, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Draco gémit doucement, essayant encore de se concentrer sur son document. Il avait vraiment besoin de le finir, c'était sur une transaction qu'il allait faire avec quelqu'un en France.

"Rien de particulier." Sourit Harry avec malice et laissant glisser ses lèvres vers la bouche de Draco.

"Rien de particulier, hein ?" Murmura Draco. Il était très tenté d'envoyer valser son document. Il devrait vraiment profiter de la soudaine humeure joueuse d'Harry. Ca n'arrivait pas tous les soirs.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne poserais pas ce document ?" Dit Harry en murmurant à son oreille tandis que sa main glissait de plus en plus bas, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer.

Draco se mit à trembler et ses yeux fixèrent la main posée innocemment sur la partie inférieure de son estomac. Oui, Harry était d'humeur particulièrement joueuse et il se demandait jusqu'où il irait.

Ses yeux se levèrent brusquement lorsqu'une main hâlée lui prit le document des mains et le mit sur la table de nuit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'occupes pas plutôt de moi ?" Ronronna presque Harry tandis que sa deuxième main rejoignait la première.

"Aucun problème." Souffla Draco en soulevant brusquement la tête d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

Harry sourit et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Draco, pour faire monter la température. Les deux hommes se mirent rapidement à gémir et à sentir l'excitation monter.

Harry passa une jambe entre celles de Draco et tandis que le blond commençait à sucer sa clavicule, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et après une profonde inspiration, il glissa une main sous les sous-vêtements de Draco. Bon, la partie difficile allait commencer. Il savait embrasser mais faire plaisir à un autre homme était totalement différent. Mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Il suffisait qu'Harry trouve ce qu'aimait Draco.

Draco haleta quand il sentit une main chaude se refermer sur son membre et il recula pour regarder Harry qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillaient.

"Harry, tu es sûr ?" demanda t-il incertain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu poses toujours cette question à ton partenaire quand il a la main autour ton penis ?"

Draco rit, le souffle court. "Non, d'ordinaire non. Mais je m'en fous des autres."

"Je suis flatté." Répondit Harry avant de bouger sa main avec un peu d'hésitation. Il sentit Draco durcir rapidement dans sa main et il accéléra son mouvement.

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement guttural et il plongea son visage dans le cou du brun. "Harry." Gémit-il et il s'empara des lèvres charnues d'Harry avec les siennes. Il se mit à sucer et mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre avant de s'engager dans une bataille furieuse avec la langue de brun.

Il suivit le mouvement de la main d'Harry avec ses hanches se rapprochant pour accentuer le frottement. La chaleur commençait à monter dans son ventre et de petits gémissements lui échappaient, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire.

Estimant qu'il était parfaitement juste qu'il retourne la faveur. Draco passa des mains tremblantes sous l'élastique du boxer du brun. Il finit par réussir à passer cette barrière et sa propre main s'enroula autour du membre dur du brun.

Harry inspira profondément quand il sentit la main du blond et laissa échapper un gémissement peu discret.

"Par Merlin, Draco." Il miaula quand la main de Draco accéléra son mouvement.

Leur respiration devint erratique et ils s'embrassèrent plus désespérement, plus passionément. Ils devaient se séparer pour respirer plusieurs fois mais ça ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes et leurs bouches se retrouvaient très vite. La tension montait entre les deux hommes et ils n'allaient pas tarder à jouir. Leurs muscles se tendaient, leurs torses se soulevaient sous leur respiration saccadée et ils gémissaient et grognaient de façon régulière.

"Bordel." Murmura Draco.

"Pas maintenant." Haleta Harry et il se mit à sucer un des tétons de Draco.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière contre l'oreiller et grogna. D'un mouvement rapide, il amena Harry sur lui, collant les hanches du brun contre les siennes.

Ils retirèrent leur main pour avoir plus de contact direct. Ils pressèrent leurs hanches et continuèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre. Ils se mirent à transpirer de plus belle et avaient du mal à garger les yeux ouverts sous les sensations qu'ils ressentaient.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir avec Ginny ni lorsqu'il se masturbait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir de toute sa vie.

Leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec empressement, essayant d'être le plus en contact avec la peau de l'autre.

Draco attira la tête d'harry jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avec une certaine violence tandis qu'il jouissait au point de trembler. Il vit des étoiles sous ses paupières fermées sous la puissance de son orgasme et il aspira le cri d'Harry quand celui-ci jouit à son tour. Tout le corps d'Harry se mit à trembler et il appuya ses hanches contre celles de Draco.

Finalement après quelques minutes, leurs corps se détendirent et leur respiration reprit un rythme normal.

Draco lança un sort pour nettoyer leurs sous-vêtements d'un mouvement un peu mou et serra Harry plus fort contre lui. Le brun soupira de contentement et laissa sa tête reposer sous le menton de Draco.

"C'était génial." Murmura Harry en embrassant l'épaule de Draco.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord." Sourit Draco. "Rapelle-moi de lancer un sort de silence quand on fait l'amour."

"Pourquoi un sort de silence ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton endormi.

"Parce que je viens de découvrir que tu es du genre à crier fort. Il ne faudrait pas réveiller les garçons." Dit Draco en riant.

"Prétentieux." Dit Harry en lui tapant doucement le bras, n'ayant pas suffisament de force pour le frapper plus fort.

"Mais j'aime ça que tu gémisses fort Harry. C'est flatteur." Dit Draco en souriant avant d'embrasser la tempe d'Harry.

"Imbécile arrogant." Marmonna Harry tandis qu'il s'endormait.

"Bonne nuit, Harry." Murmura t-il tendrement.

"hm, bonne nuit." Répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Draco sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Si rien que ça avait été aussi bon alors il était impatient de savoir à quel point faire l'amour avec Harry serait explosif.

**20ème chapitre ! Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à dire :D ! On essaye d'atteindre les 500 reviews pour ce cap ? J'aime beaucoup la scène quand Harry pousse Draco hors du lit parce que Scorpius débarque en plein milieu de leur câlin ^^**

**1er lemon aussi ! J'ai beaucoup hésité à le mettre directement parce que dans la version originale ces scènes sont coupées à cause du règlement renforcé de sur la vulgarité ou le langage cru... Vous avez de la chance, je l'ai mis quand même ^^**

**Bonne semaine**

**Isaae**


	21. Chapter 21

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 21**

Draco lançait des regards noirs depuis le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. "Harry, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas rester à la maison ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et passa la tête dans un pull vert, ébourriffant encore davantage ses cheveux noirs. "Draco, arrête de chouiner. J'ai promis à Ginny que j'allais lui parler et c'est ce que je vais faire." Répondit-il.

"Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance." Marmonna Draco avant de se renfrogner.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. " Je sais, tu me l'as dit tous les jours depuis la semaines dernière. Mais sérieusement Draco, quel mal peut-elle bien faire ?" Dit-il en riant.

La bouche de Draco ne formait plus qu'une ligne et des plis d'inquiétude plissaient son front. La Weasley pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts si elle le voulait. Il ne serait pas étonné si elle essayait de les séparer; il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Harry mais quand même... Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années. Mais il devait faire confiance à Harry, il n'allait pas le tromper, pas vrai ?

"Alors reviens le plus vite possible." Marmonna Draco.

Harry sourit et dit "Bien sûr." Il allait se retourner mais Draco l'attrapa en posant une main sur son cou et l'embrassa jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête pas seulement par manque d'air. Quand le blond fut satisfait de l'air ahuri qu'affichait Harry, ses lèvres se glissèrent vers la peau tendre du cou d'Harry et choisirent un point un peu au dessus du col de son pull avant de se mettre à le sucer et le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'une marque noire apparaisse. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Draco le lâcha.

Content de lui, Draco remarqua que son suçon serait visible pour tous. Maintenait ils sauraient tous que leur Sauveur était pris.

Harry fronça les sourcils et sa main alla se poser sur son cou, et même s'il ne pouvait pas sentir le suçon sous ses doigts, il savait qu'il était là. "Draco..." Dit-il d'un air désapprobateur.

Le blond haussa les épaules. "Oui ?"

Harry soupira et secoua la tête mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. "On se voit plus tard." Dit-il en partant.

"D'accord." Sourit Draco.

Harry lui rendit son sourire brièvement et quitta la pièce.

Draco soupira et fixa le plafond, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, c'était une habitude infantile dont il n'avait jamais pu se débarasser. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était faire confiance à Harry, malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Teddy leva les yeux des briques qu'il partageait avec Scorpius. Le petit garçon lui avait timidement demandé s'il voulait à nouveau jouer avec lui et puisque Teddy avait fini ses devoirs et n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il avait accepté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?" Demanda t-il curieux. Il remarqua la marque sombre dans le cou de son papa et se demanda s'il s'était fait mal.

Son papa lui sourit. "J'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny pour discuter. Tu veux venir ?" Proposa t-il.

Teddy se raidit et agrippa son pantalon avec ses voulait parler à son papa ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle pendant des années depuis que son père l'avait quittée, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme et ça n'avait pas changé. Elle avait fait de la peine à son papa, il ne pouvait pas pardonner ça. Et voilà qu'elle pensait pouvoir revenir dans leurs vies comme ça ? Elle se trompait. Teddy n'accepterait jamais qu'elle revienne dans sa vie ni dans celle de son père. Si elle continuait à vouloir s'immiscer dans leurs vies comme un ver, Teddy n'aurait qu'à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais il ne ferait ça qu'une fois sûr de ses intentions.

"Oh, non merci. Je préfère jouer avec Scorpius." Répondit Teddy doucement.

Son père lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. "Tu es un bon garçon. A tout à l'heure, mon coeur." Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il se retourna quand il sentit des petites mains tirer sur son pull et vit Scorpius derrière lui, les bras tendus. Harry pouffa et le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

"Où tu vas, papou ?" Demanda Scorpius, curieux en frottant sa joue contre le torse chaud d'Harry.

"Je vais voir une vieille... amie." Répondit Harry avec hésitation.

"Oh, elle est gentille ?"

"Hm." Dit Harry, se disant qu'il valait mieux être le plus vague possible sur ce sujet.

"Tu rentres quand ?" Dit le petit blond en relevant la tête pour regarder Harry.

"Dans l'après-midi, je pense."

"D'accord, papou." Dit Scorpius avec un petit sourire avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Harry pouffa et se leva. "A tout à l'heure. Soyez sages d'accord ?"

Les deux garçons acquièsçèrent et Harry leur fit un signe de la main avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Il s'était mis d'accord avec Ginny pour la rejoindre dans un petit pub sur le Chemin de Traverse pour discuter. Pour être honnête, Harry était un peu nerveux de la voir. A part lors de leur rencontre à Halloween, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis des années et Harry se demandait à quel point ils allaient être mal à l'aise l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry entra dans le pub en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il frissonnait de froid alors même qu'il portait un manteau épais. Il se dirigea vers une petite table, dans un coin éloigné de la pièce et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Il retira sa veste mais garda son écharpe, il était un peu agacé que Draco lui ai fait un suçon. Il n'avait rien contre les suçons tant que c'était fait dans un moment d'excitation. Ce n'était pas le cas pour ce suçon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco avait éprouvé le besoin de le marquer comme sien. C'était sûrement pour montrer à tout le monde qu'Harry était pris mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi le faire maintenant alors qu'il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le faire auparavant.

_Ou_, Pensa soudainement Harry, _est-ce à cause de Ginny ? _

Si c'était vraiment à cause de Ginny alors Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le manque de confiance que Draco avait en lui. Est-ce que Draco pensait vraiment qu'il pouvait le tromper ? Il se renfrogna, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre Draco pour son manque de confiance en lui ou le rassurer qu'il ne le tromperait pas.

Heureusement pour lui, et sûrement pour Draco aussi, il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision en voyant Ginny arriver.

Son manteau marron lui arrivait aux genoux et une écharpe marron lui cachait la moitié du visage. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclaient et tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Elle posa un sac blanc sur le sol et commença par enlever son écharpe avant de faire de même avec son manteau. Elle portait un pull noir qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Le froid mordant avait fait rougir ses joues et son nez mais ses yeux marrons brillaient lorsqu'elle sourit à Harry.

"Bonjour, Harry." Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

"Salut Ginny." La salua t-il à son tour.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un serveur aux cheveux noirs vint prendre leur commande.

"Êtes-vous prêt à commander ?" Demanda l'homme avec entrain, un carnet dans les mains, prêt à noter leur commande.

"Un café au lait avec du sucre, s'il vous plaît." Répondit Harry.

"Un chocolat viennois pour moi, merci."

"Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite." Dit le serveur avec un sourire, il alla préparer leur commande avant de s'occuper d'autres clients.

"Teddy n'est pas venu avec toi ?" Demanda Ginny avec curiosité, les yeux parcourant le pub comme si elle s'attendait à voir le garçon courir vers eux.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, Teddy voulait continuer à jouer avec Scorpius."

"Scorpius ?" Releva t-elle sans comprendre.

"Le fils de Draco."

"Oh." Dit Ginny en clignant des yeux, cherchant à dissimuler un accès de colère, avant de se maîtriser, comme si de rien n'était. Elle sourit de nouveau et prit le sac à côté d'elle. "J'ai acheté un livre pour Teddy et un pour Scorpius, je me suis dit que ça leur ferait plaisir." Dit-elle en lui tendant les livres.

Le livre pour Teddy parlait de créatures magiques qui vivent dans leur univers séparé des hommes et le livre pour Scorpius parlait d'un chevalier et d'un dragon. Harry remarqua avec amusement que malgré le fait que Ginny ne connaissait pas Scorpius, elle avait choisi le bon livre.

"Merci, je suis sûr que les livres vont leur plaire." Dit Harry avec un sourire en les posant sur la table pour le moment.

Ginny fit un petit sourire. "Super, je ne savais pas si j'avais pris les bons livres." Dit-elle avec soulagement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont leur plaire."

Le serveur revint avec leur commande et posa les tasses sur la table avec précaution, pour éviter d'en renverser. "voilà vos boissons." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Merci." Dit Harry.

"Alors... Euh, de quoi pouvons-nous parler pour commencer ?" Demanda Ginny avec nervosité en tenant sa tasse très fort.

Harry soupira et ne put s'empêcher de se tendre un peu à la question. Ce serait la partie la plus difficile. "Eh bien, je ne veux pas t'offenser Ginny mais je dois vérifier que tu veux vraiment n'être qu'amie avec moi et rien d'autre." Dit-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. C'était peut-être dur à entendre pour elle mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il était avec Draco à présent et il ne le quitterait pas pour elle.

Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Je sais ça, Harry. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et Malfoy; je veux juste être à nouveau ton amie. Je te jure que c'est tout ce que je veux, être ton amie. Tu me manques, Harry, je veux juste pouvoir te parler à nouveau." Dit-elle doucement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Je ne peux pas même dire à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé quand on était ensemble. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite de toute ma vie et je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon même si j'espère qu'une jour tu pourras me pardonner."

Harry tapota sa tasse de ses doigts en regardant autour de lui, pensif. Il hésita longtemps, ne sachant pas quoi décider. Il finit par soupirer et regarder Ginny à nouveau.

"Je vais mettre du temps à te pardonner mais je veux bien te laisser une chance." Marmonna t-il.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et ses yeux étincelèrent de joie. "Oh, merci Harry ! Je suis tellement contente que tu acceptes de me laisser une autre chance ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets !"

_Espérons-le_, pensa sombrement Harry.

Peu après, ils parlèrent de sujets moins sensibles et abordèrent leur vie depuis leur rupture, évitant les sujets difficiles. Très vite, Harry riait d'une des histoires que Ginny lui avait raconté.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny était aux anges, Harry était assis avec elle, lui parlait de son plein gré et riait même de ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Leur rencontre s'était mieux passée qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à se faire une place dans le coeur d'Harry. Malfoy ferait mieux de profiter du temps qu'il avait avec Harry parce qu'à ce moment-là, Harry le quitterait bien assez vite pour elle. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux de colère quand elle vit tout à coup le suçon qu'Harry avait dans le cou au moment où il baissa son écharpe pour se frotter le cou. Elle dût faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne pas faire de commentaire acerbe pour ne pas perdre la seconde chance qu'Harry lui laissait. Cette espèce de connard imbuvable et prétentieux croyait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait à son Harry.

_Cependant_, songea Ginny quand Harry but de son café, les yeux encore rieurs, _si Harry voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il n'est pas célibataire, il montrerait fièrement ce suçon et ne le cacherait pas sous son écharpe_. Elle ricana intérieurement, un partout, balle au centre. Tant qu'Harry n'assumait pas volontairement cette relation en public, elle avait de grandes chances de le récupérer. Il lui suffisait de prendre son temps et d'être patiente. Et bien sûr, elle devait aussi interférer légèrement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Draco était d'une humeur sombre. Il avait été irritable depuis le moment où Harry était parti pour voir cette gueuse.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Harry lui avait laissé une seconde chance. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais compris ce qui l'attirait chez les Weasley. Ils étaient pauvres, mal élevés, avaient trahi leur sang pur et étaient globalement des imbéciles. Ron Weasley, surtout, excellait dans le domaine de la bêtise.

Draco secoua la tête et tapota ses doigts sur la table. Il avait essayé de travailler mais ses pensées revenaient toujours à Harry. Il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à Harry, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'infidèle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après tout, Harry avait été attiré par les filles avant de décider de laisser sa chance à Draco. Qui pouvait être sûr qu'il ne décide pas brusquement qu'il préférait les filles et laisser Draco ?

Ok, penser comme ça ne l'aidait pas.

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva. Il se mit en quête de Teddy et Scorpius. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à lui occuper l'esprit pendant un moment avant qu'il ne devienne fou et n'aille espionner Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry apprécierait l'idée.

Il trouva les garçons dans une des trois salles de jeux. Scorpius coloriait un dragon pendant que Teddy feuilletait ce qui ressemblait à un album photo.

Draco se dirigea doucement vers Teddy et regarda par dessus son épaule.

Sur une page, il y avait la photo d'un homme aux cheveux bruns, Draco reconnut son ancien professeur de DCFM, Lupin, qui tenait dans ses bras une femme aux cheveux roses. Draco se souvenait vaguement de sa cousine. Sa tante Andromeda ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec sa mère, ni avec sa tante Bellatrix en fait mais il y avait très peu de gens qui supportaient sa folle tante, aujourd'hui décédée.

La photo représentait les parents de Teddy. L'autre page montrait Harry qui avait Teddy sur ses genoux quand il était plus petit. Harry avait un petit sourire taquin sur la photo alors qu'il chatouillait le petit garçon. En légende, Teddy avait écrit en lettres majuscules "PETIT CORNEDRU ET MOI"

Le mot "petit Cornedru" piqua de nouveau la curiosité de Draco. Il avait entendu Teddy appeler Harry comme ça au début avant qu'il ne l'appelle "papa". Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le petit garçon appelait son parrain "petit Cornedru" mais il avait toujours oublié de demander pourquoi.

"Dis Teddy, ça t'ennuie de me dire pourquoi tu appelles Harry "petit Cornedru" parfois ?" Demanda le blond.

Teddy leva les yeux surpris avant de baisser les yeux vers la photo. Il caressa l'image en mouvement du bout des doigts. "J'appelle papa comme ça parce qu'on est les derniers Maraudeurs." Répondit-il doucement.

"Les Maraudeurs ?" Répéta Draco, perdu.

"Mon père, le père de papa et son parrain s'étaient donnés pour nom les Maraudeurs quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Papa m'a dit qu'il faisait pas mal de bêtises et qu'ils étaient très populaires à l'école. Mon père s'appelait Lunard, le parrain de papa Patmol et le père de papa Cornedru." Dit Teddy en haussant les épaules. "Papa m'appelait petit Lunard parfois et quand j'ai appris le surnom de son papa, je me suis dit que si j'étais petit Lunard alors il était petit Cornedru."

"Enfant de Cornedru." Comprit Draco.

Teddy acquiesça.

Draco regarda son fils et vit qu'il continuait à colorier, tirant sa petite langue rose d'entre ses lèvres de concentration ce qui fit rire doucement Draco.

"Tu... Tu veux regarder les photos avec moi ?" Demanda tout à coup Teddy timidement.

Draco regarda le petit garçon avec surprise quand il l'entendit. Il n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Teddy, mais c'était parce qu'il était soit occupé avec son fils ou avec Harry, et Terry semblait préférer Harry, ce qui était compréhensible, bien sûr. Pourtant, s'il voulait qu'Harry fasse partie de sa famille, il pouvait commencer à se lier à Teddy. Après tout, s'il voulait épouser Harry, il aurait besoin de la permission de Teddy

"Tu me fais de la place ? Je ne vais pas rester debout."

Le regard de Teddy s'illumina et il se déplaça pour laisser de la place à Draco. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui. Le petit garçon se mit alors à parler de toutes les personnes sur les photos tout en les montrant du doigt. Après un moment, Scorpius les rejoignit et s'assit sur les genoux de son père.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry les trouva quand il rentra de son après-midi, après avoir promis à Ginny qu'ils se reverraient très vite. Ils étaient tous installés dans le canapé, les uns contre les autres, endormis. Draco avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de chacun des garçons. Scorpius dormait contre son père, le tête sur son torse tandis que Teddy s'était endormi contre son épaule.

Harry sourit avec tendresse en voyant la scène et posa doucement son sac sur le sol avant de s'approcher d'eux, agrandissant avec précaution le canapé à l'aide de sa baguette puis s'assit doucement en se blottissant contre les autres. Il pouvait aussi bien se reposer puisqu'il n'avait pas le courage de les réveiller.

Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et s'endormit.

**Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis en retard T-T ! La journée d'hier était tellement chargée qu'elle est passée dans un tourbillon et je me suis couchée sans même me rendre compte que je n'avais pas publié ! Vraiment vraiment désolée u.u**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews :D ! 509 au 20è chapitre ^^ ça fait plaisir**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je le trouve mignon =)**

**A la semaine prochiane (à l'heure)**

**Isaae **


	22. Chapter 22

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après que Draco et Daphné ont divorcé, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 22**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, un elfe de maison avait allumé la cheminée et les avait recouverts d'une couverture. La chaleur de la couverture et le craquement du feu étaient apaisants et il fut tenté de refermer les yeux.

Il fut un peu surpris de sentir quelque chose bouger contre le bras qu'il avait posé sur le dossier du canapé. Il leva les yeux vers son bras et vit avec surprise Harry qui dormait la tête reposant sur son bras. Il avait passé ses bras autour des garçons installés entre eux.

Draco sourit avec tendresse et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs en bataille pourtant aussi doux que de la soie. C'était une drôle de sensation étant donné que ses cheveux avaient l'air plutôt rêches.

Harry se mit à remuer et Draco retira sa main pour éviter de le réveiller mais c'était déjà trop tard. Ses cils papillonèrent jusqu'à révéler deux yeux vert émeraude encore emplis de sommeil.

"Draco ?" Murmura t-il en clignant des yeux.

"Le seul et unique." Dit-il en riant doucement.

Harry promena un regard troublé autour de lui. "Je n'avais pas prévu de m'endormir." Grogna t-il en bâillant.

"Eh bien, c'est arrivé. Quand es-tu rentré ?" Demanda doucement le blond, s'assurant de ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Harry fronça les sourcils et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux avant de les remettre sur son nez. "Hm, je crois que je suis rentré vers trois heures."

"Trois heures, hein ?" Marmonna Draco, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'Harry ait parlé aussi longtemps à cette mégère. "Vous avez passé un bon moment ?" Demanda t-il d'une voix maîtrisée.

Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Tu me poses la question parce que tu es vraiment curieux de savoir ou tu veux juste vérifier que je n'ai rien fait de mal ?"

Draco se renfrogna. "Harry, j'essaie d'être fair play là, ne me pousse pas à bout."

"Tu essaies d'être fair-play ?" Dit Harry en grognant. " Elle est bonne celle-là. Depuis que la lettre est arrivée, tu n'as fait que pleurnicher et te plaindre de Ginny. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être fair-play, Draco."

Draco se redressa, plissant les yeux. "Eh bien, je suis désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse à nouveau du mal quand elle va tenter quelque chose." Siffla t-il, essayant de maîtriser le ton de sa voix.

"Ginny m'a présenté ses excuses plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, Draco. Que faut-il qu'elle fasse de plus ?"

"Sortir de nos vies définitivement." Dit Draco sur un ton acerbe.

"Sortir de _nos _vies ? Ou sortir de _ta_ vie ?" Demanda froidement Harry avant de se lever.

Draco le retint par le poignet. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Juste prendre une douche." Soupira Harry en tirant sur son bras jusqu'à ce que Draco le lâche.

Draco le regarda partir, les yeux plissés, essayant de déterminer s'ils venaient de se fâcher ou si tout allait bien entre eux.

"Tu t'es fâché avec papa, Draco ?" Demanda la voix douce de Teddy, prenant le blond au dépourvu.

Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux marron-vert inquiets et soupira. "Je ne sais pas trop, Teddy." Murmura t-il.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, moi non plus je n'aime pas Ginny." Répondit doucement Teddy en se redressant.

"Ah, et pourquoi ça ?"

"Elle a fait de la peine à papa." Dit Teddy, une profonde colère dans les yeux. "Elle ne mérite pas une nouvelle chance." Ajouta t-il d'un ton froid.

Draco regarda la porte par laquelle Harry était sorti. "Ton papa est trop gentil parfois. C'est une de ses faiblesses."

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de cette faiblesse, c'était celle qui lui avait permis d'avoir une nouvelle chance de faire ses preuves. Mais contrairement à Weasley, il n'avait aucune autre intention que celle de chérir Harry. Il l'arrêterait si elle allait trop loin. Elle pouvait compter là-dessus.

"Tu veux que j'aille parler à papa pour voir s'il est fâché contre toi ?" Demanda Teddy.

"Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?" Répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Teddy haussa les épaules et descendit du canapé. "Papa est heureux avec toi. Je ne veux pas que vous rompiez à cause d'elle."

Tandis que Draco était encore surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Teddy était déjà sorti chercher son papa.

"Je me demande si Harry va dire que j'ai corrompu son filleul." marmonna Draco avec ironie en secouant la tête.

Teddy marcha doucement jusqu'à la chambre de son père, frappa et entra. Son père venait de passer sa tête dans un pull bleu et se mit à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit.

"Teddy, je vois que tu es réveillé." Dit-il en riant.

Teddy acquiesça et grimpa sur le lit, regardant Harry intensément. "Est-ce que tu es fâché contre Draco ?" Laissa t-il échapper sans tourner autour du pot.

Harry s'immobilisa puis posa doucement la serviette sur la chaise. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" Demanda t-il avec prudence.

"Ca avait l'air d'être une dispute." Dit Teddy en se mordillant la lèvre. "Tu ne vas pas le quitter, hein ?"

Harry râla puis secoua la tête. "Teddy, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est disputés qu'on va rompre à cause de ça. Tous les couples se disputent de temps en temps, même si je peux t'assurer qu'on va sûrement se disputer souvent." Dit-il sèchement.

Teddy eut l'air content. " Bien, parce que j'aime bien Draco."

"C'est vrai ?" Dit Harry en riant. "C'est bon à entendre." Il s'assit à côté de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras. Son regard tomba sur son sac et il se souvint des cadeaux que Ginny lui avait donné. "Ah oui, je les avais presque oubliés." Marmonna t-il en se levant pour prendre les livres. " Tiens, Teddy, c'est pour toi."

Teddy leva les yeux, curieux et examina le livre. C'était un livre sur les créatures magiques, un sujet qui l'intéressait beaucoup dernièrement. Il ouvrit le livre et regarda les images, il y avait une licorne, un dragon, un serpent magique, un phoénix... et même un sphinx.

"Tu as acheté ce livre pour moi, papa ?" Demanda Teddy tout excité.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. "Non, c'est Ginny qui l'a acheté pour toi."

Teddy se raidit et referma le livre. Ginny ne s'était jamais donnée la peine d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle s'était même permis d'ignorer son anniversaire quand elle était toujours avec son père, disant qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui acheter un cadeau. Bien sûr, elle en avait assez pour acheter des vêtements minuscules qui, selon elle, plairaient à son père. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait faire en lui achetant ça ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait qu'en faisant ça Teddy la laisserait se réconcilier avec son père ? Teddy n'était pas bête, il reconnaissait de la manipulation quand il en voyait. Et ce livre puait la manipulation. Elle croyait pouvoir le mettre de son côté avec un simple livre. Eh bien, elle se trompait.

"Ca ne te plaît pas Teddy ?" Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'expression contrariée sur le visage de son filleul. Il ne cromprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Teddy avait toujours aimé ce genre de livres.

Teddy haussa les épaules. "C'est juste que ce genre de livres ne m'intéresse plus."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Harry avec surprise. " Qu'est-ce que tu lis alors ?"

Hm, bon, le mensonge lui avait échappé très facilement. Même si techniquement il ne mentait pas vraiment, il lisait encore ce genre de livres mais il préférait un autre genre maintenant. Teddy rougit et murmura. "Les histoires d'amour, les contes de fées."

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. "Bon, maintenant je sais ce que je vais devoir t'acheter pour Noël." Dit-il en pouffant. "Hm, Teddy, tu peux donner ce livre à Scorpius ? Ginny lui en a aussi acheté un mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose alors tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ?

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre puis acquiesça.

Harry lui ébourriffa les cheveux et lui tendit le livre.

Teddy le prit et sauta au pied du lit. Il ouvrit la porte et faillit rentrer dans Draco. "Oh, désolé Draco, je ne t'avais pas vu." S'excusa Teddy.

Draco lui fit un sourire tendu. "C'est rien. Je voulais juste parler à ton père."

Teddy regarda les deux hommes. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui pesait entre eux et se dit que c'était le moment de partir. "Bon, je vais voir Scorpius."

"Il est dans sa chambre." L'informa Draco, Teddy hocha la tête et se rua vers la chambre du petit garçon.

Harry se tendit un peu quand Draco referma la porte derrière lui, il croisa les bras contre son torse et basculait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

"Très bien, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis en colère Harry mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je sois amical envers Weasley et que je la laisse entrer dans nos vies sans rien dire, pas en sachant ce qu'elle t'a fait." Dit doucement Draco. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Harry."

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et évita les yeux gris qui le regardaient avec intensité.

Draco hésita, il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment de le dire ou si c'était trop tôt et que ça allait faire fuir Harry s'il le disait. Il finit par se décider à rassembler son courage. "Et j'ai peur de te perdre."

Un regard émeraude choqué rencontra enfin son regard, l'observant avec incrédulité. "Excuse-moi, quoi ?"

"J'ai dit que j'avais peur de te perdre." Répéta Draco, un peu mal à l'aise. Un Malfoy n'avouait jamais ses faiblesses d'ordinaire, mais là il préférait perdre sa fierté plutôt que laisser une sale traînée lui prendre Harry.

Harry n'eut que quelques enjambées à faire avant de se trouver face à Draco et de le prendre dans ses bras avec fermeté, il posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du blond et pouvait entendre le battement fort mais encore erratique de son coeur. "Draco, espèce d'idiot, tu ne vas pas me perdre. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais me perdre ?" Murmura t-il.

Draco soupira et passa ses bras autour d'Harry, savourant la chaleur confortable qui se dégageait du corps du brun. "Je ne veux pas que Weasley te vole à moi." Dit-il dans un murmure, un peu honteux de l'admettre.

Harry s'immobilisa dans ses bras et Draco eut peur d'en avoir trop dit. "Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je ne vais pas te quitter ? Ginny fait partie de mon passé, même si elle essayait, je ne retournerais pas vers elle." Répliqua t-il avec sérieux, les yeux plongés dans le regard orageux plein d'espoir du blond. "Elle ne représente rien pour moi, sauf peut-être une amie que j'aurais perdu de vue. J'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance pour voir si elle avait changé mais si ça te met si mal à l'aise que je la vois, je peux réduire nos rencontres à un minimum, d'accord ? Si tu veux, tu pourras même m'accompagner la prochaine fois que je la vois et t'assurer qu'elle ne tente rien."

Au début, Draco crut qu'Harry se moquait de lui en faisant cette proposition mais en voyant son regard sincère lui prouva qu'il était sérieux en lui disant ça.

"Tu n'as pas à faire ça, je te fais confiance." Marmonna Draco, un peu embarassé. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il essayait de le contrôler.

"Mais tu ne fais pas confiance à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harry.

Draco hésita puis hocha la tête. Ce serait stupide de mentir maintenant après avoir exprimé ses peurs et le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas la Weasley.

"Alors tu peux m'accompagner quand je vais la voir. Si tu es avec moi, elle ne tentera rien." Le rassura Harry.

"Alors, tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?" Demanda Draco, plein d'espoir.

Harry secoua la tête. " Non. Je... comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Ginny, je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance."

"Je te fais confiance." Insista Draco.

"Alors tout va bien." Dit Harry en souriant avant d'embrasser doucement Draco. Il allait s'écarter mais Draco l'en empêcha.

Il posa sa main sur le cou d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui avec un sourire narquois. "Tu sais quelle est la meilleure partie dans les disputes ? Ce qui vient juste après : les réconciliations." Ajouta t-il avec son sourire satisfait.

"Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment disputés." Dit Harry en riant tandis que ses yeux commençaient à briller avec malice.

"Ce n'est qu'un détail ça, Harry, un détail..." Murmura Draco avant d'entraîner Harry vers le lit pour le faire s'allonger avant de se remettre à l'embrasser, lui quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'Harry lui accorda tout de suite.

Leurs mains commencèrent à se promener sur leur corps, leurs lèvres suivant le même chemin tandis que leurs hanches se frottaient les unes contre les autres.

Harry eut une dernière pensée cohérente et saisit sa baguette pour vérrouiller la porte, ne souhaitant pas qu'un des garçons les interrompe en pleine action, avant de passer ses bras derrière le cou de Draco pour le rapprocher encore davantage, ce qui était presque impossible.

* * *

Teddy se rua vers la chambre de Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas que cette femme manipule le petit garçon. Il savait que si Scorpius recevait ce cadeau, il croirait que Ginny est gentille et il refuserait de voir à quel point elle était vraiment méchante. Cependant il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher le livre puisque son père allait sûrement en parler à Scorpius. Que faire ? Comment convaincre le petit blond de ne jamais faire confiance à Ginny et de voir qu'elle voulait le manipuler ?

Un petit sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Teddy alors qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de convaincre Scorpius qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Ginny une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il arriva devant sa chambre et frappa.

"Entrez." Cria Scorpius même s'il n'avait pas l'air trés réveillé.

Teddy entra et referma derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Scorpius, assis sur son lit, se frottant les yeux et bâillant.

"Teddy ?" Marmonna Scorpius en clignant des yeux.

Teddy se rapprocha de lui puis sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir avant de poser le livre sur ses genoux.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dragon en couverture et essaya de prendre le livre. "Je peux le lire, Teddy ?" Demanda t-il timidement, se demandant si ça dérangerait Teddy de lui prêter son livre.

Teddy attrapa les petites mains qui essayaient de prendre le livre et surpris les yeux gris qui le regardèrent avec inquiétude, Scorpius avait peur d'avoir énervé son nouveau frère sans le savoir.

"Avant de pouvoir le lire, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Dit rapidement Teddy.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté puis acquiesça doucement.

"Tu sais qui papa est allé voir aujourd'hui ?"

Scorpius acquiesça à nouveau.

"Bon, elle s'appelle Ginny et c'est la femme qui a fait du mal à papa. Tu te souviens, on en avait parlé la première fois qu'on est venus dîner chez vous ?" Demanda Teddy, pas sûr que Scorpius s'en rapellerait, ça remontait à plusieurs mois.

Scorpius plissa ses yeux gris. "Oui, c'était une dame très méchante."

Teddy hocha la tête. "Exactement, maintenant elle essaye de récupérer papa. Elle veut éloigner mon papa de ton papa."

"Elle peut pas faire ça ! Papou doit épouser papa et après ils doivent nous donner un petit frère." Protesta Scorpius avec véhémence.

Teddy fronça les sourcils un moment quand Scorpius parla du bébé à nouveau, mais considéra que ce n'était pas assez important pour qu'ils se disputent maintenant. "Mais si cette dame réussit à convaincre papa qu'elle est mieux pour lui, alors mon papa va quitter ton papa." Dit-il avec sérieux.

La lèvre inférieure de Scorpius se mit à trembler et il se mit à se tordre les mains. "Mais il ne faut pas. Papou doit rester avec papa."

"Je sais, je sais." Dit Teddy avec empressement, essayant d'éviter une crise. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à expliquer à son père et à Draco pourquoi Scorpius pleurait. "Mais tu vois, si on arrive à montrer à papa à quelle point elle est méchante, il fera en sorte qu'on ne la voit plus jamais."

Scorpius hocha la tête avec énergie et se mit à sautiller sur son lit. " Comment on fait ça, Teddy ?"

Teddy sourit avec malice. "Je te dirais quoi faire quand on la rencontrera. Mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire de tout ça à ton père ou à papa, parce qu'ils vont nous en empêcher sinon. Papa pense toujours qu'elle est gentille, alors il faut qu'on soit prudents jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lui montrer qui elle est vraiment, compris ?"

Scorpius acquiesça, hochant la tête avec force, les yeux brillants.

"Tu promets ?" Demanda Tedy pour s'assurer que le petit garçon ne laisserait rien échapper.

"Je te le promets, Teddy, je ne dirai rien." Dit-il avec empressement.

Teddy sourit satisfait. "Bien. Tiens, tu peux le lire maintenant." Dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et serra le livre contre lui, laissant Teddy le fixer avec un regard déconcerté.

"Teddy, tu veux bien me le lire ?" demanda Scorpius timidement, les yeux rivés sur ses draps violets.

Il entendit l'autre garçon soupirer et se préparait à un refus quand une main un peu plus grande que la sienne prit le livre de ses mains.

"Très bien, je vais te faire la lecture jusqu'au dîner." Bougonna Teddy en s'installant contre la tête du lit.

Scorpius leva tout de suite les yeux et fit un immense sourire au brun. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se blottit contre Teddy, prêt à écouter l'histoire.

Teddy commença par se raidir puis il passa un bras hésitant autour du petit garçon avant d'ouvrir le livre et de commencer la lecture.

Scorpius fut d'abord surpris d'être enlacé par son frère puis il sourit joyeusement et se blottit encore plus près de lui, écoutant avec attention.

* * *

"Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour Noël ?" Demanda Draco tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle.

Harry, dont les joues étaient encore rouges, répondit :"Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. " Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit."

Draco fronça les sourcils puis frotta son nez contre le cou bronzé d'Harry. "Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je veux t'acheter un cadeau." Murmura t-il.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais m'acheter." Soupira Harry en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Draco pour y remettre de l'ordre, après les avoir lui-même complètement décoiffés quelques minutes auparavant.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois aussi difficile ?" Grogna t-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a pas cinq minutes." Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin. " Non, là tu étais très..."

Une main sur son entrejambe l'interrompit. "Si tu finis ta phrase, Draco, ça peut devenir très douloureux par là." Le menaça Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Tu es méchant avec moi, Harry." Dit Draco en faisant la moue.

"Grandis un peu, gros bébé." Dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

Harry devint méfiant quand il vit un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres du blond.

"Oh, mais je suis déjà grand Harry, je t'assure. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te montre à quel point je suis un grand garçon ?" Ronronna Draco et se déplaça pour être allongé sur Harry.

Harry déglutit en sentant les lèvres du blond parcourir son torse et descendre toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il comprenne c'est que tout était chaud et humide. Très chaud et très humide. Ses mains bronzées s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux blonds et s'y aggripèrent tandis que Draco souriait doucement malgré le fait que sa bouche était occupée.

Il était sûr qu'Harry ne l'appelerait plus jamais gros bébé. Et s'il le faisait, il n'aurait qu'à lui montrer ce qui arrivait quand il le disait.

**Voili voilou :D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain**

**Bzz**

**Isaae**


	23. Chapter 23

**Will You Be My Daddy ?**

**Résumé : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?** Slash,MPreg,bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1 : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2 : _/!\TRAD /!\_ **je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 23**

Frustré, agacé, paniqué... Voilà quelques adjectifs qui décrivaient le mieux l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco à cet instant. Il ne restait que trois semaines avant Noël et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau convenable pour Harry. Il avait trouvé des cadeaux pour Severus, pour son fils et même pour Teddy, mais son esprit était vide lorsqu'il essayait de réfléchir à une idée de cadeau pour le brun. Ca devait être quelque chose de spécial, mais rien d'extravagant parce que Harry s'en plaindrait à coup sûr. Le présent devait transmettre ses sentiments à Harry sans lui faire peur pour autant.

Draco soupira de frustration et tapa du poing sur son bureau, ce qui le fit jurer et masser sa main maintenant douloureuse.

Note à moi-même : ne pas taper du poing sur un bureau en bois

Son regard fut attiré par les cadeaux empilés dans une de ses bibliothèques. Heureusement pour lui, Scorpius n'entrait jamais dans cette pièce, il trouvait que c'était un endroit ennuyeux, ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour cacher les cadeaux. Pendant quelques instants son regard s'attarda sur le plus petit paquet, enveloppé dans du papier argenté et fermé par un noeud bleu. Il contenait un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de dragon. Ce présent était pour sa mère. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de l'acheter, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait lui offrir quelque chose ou pas mais il avait fini par décider de le faire. C'était sa mère et il l'aimait toujours, bien qu'elle ait fait quelques erreurs en accordant sa confiance à son père, ce qui l'avait menée trop loin. Il lui enverrait son cadeau quelques jours avant Noël.

Il se mit a taper des doigts sur le bureau, tandis que son esprit était occupé à essayer de trouver quelque chose à offrir à Harry. Si seulement Harry avait été précis sur ce qu'il voulait ! Mais bien sûr que non, il s'était contenté de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que Draco pouvait lui offrir n'importe quoi.

"Imbécile et borné !" Marmonna sombrement Draco. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps et ça le rendait nerveux.

Il leva les yeux quand il entendit Scorpius et Teddy passer en courant devant sa porte tandis que Severus leur hurlait après "Si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, vous allez le regretter !"

"On est désolé, monsieur." S'excusa Teddy.

Tout à coup, Draco eut une idée et il regarda pensivement la porte close. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant simple.

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et se leva. Si Harry ne voulait pas l'aider, il devait juste trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

* * *

Harry sortit du magasin affichant un sourire retors sur ses lèvres. Il avait acheté le cadeau de Scorpius aujourd'hui et il était impatient de voir la réaction du petit garçon... Ou celle de Draco pour le coup.

Il se mit à rire, Draco allait probablement le tuer pour avoir offert _ça_ à son fils. Surtout quand il allait devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait choisi ce cadeau.

Il repassa mentalement la liste de cadeaux à acheter, il avait les cadeaux de Scorpius et de Teddy. Il avait aussi trouvé quelque chose pour Andromeda et George. Maintenant il devait trouver quelque chose à offrir à Draco... Et à Snape. Harry fronça des sourcils et serra la boîte contre lui. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Draco ou à Snape. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose en rapport avec les potions pour l'ancien professeur ? Après tout, c'était quelque chose qui passionait cet homme. Mais que pouvait-il choisir ? Un livre ? Des ingrédients ? Et pour Draco. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien vouloir Draco ? Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et manqua de percuter quelqu'un. Il voulait acheter quelque chose de spécial pour Draco mais la question était : qu'est-ce qu'on achète à quelqu'un qui est déjà suffisamment riche pour s'acheter tout ce qu'il veut ?

Harry soupira, son souffle se trasformant en petits nuages au contact du froid. Peut-être qu'il devrait emmener Scorpius avec lui pour acheter un cadeau à Draco. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le petit blond pourrait l'aider.

Il avait hésité à acheter quelque chose pour Ginny, mais après avoir imaginé quelle serait la réaction de Draco, il avait décidé d'envoyer une carte et rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas passer Noël à se disputer à propos d'une chose aussi triviale qu'un cadeau.

Il entra dans une librairie et parcourut les étagères, espérant trouver plus d'informations sur le travail qu'il visait. Avant de se porter candidat, il voulait en savoir plus pour déterminer si ça l'intéressait suffisamment.

Il venait de trouver trois livres intéressants quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il cligna des yeux et se retourna, se retrouvant face à William Burns affichant un sourire sombre. William avait été son collègue. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble quelques fois et Harry avait été impressionné par son efficacité.

"Bonjour William." Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de hausser un sourcil quand il vit l'expression sérieuse de William.

"Salut, Harry. Je suis surpris de te voir ici." Dit-il avec un sourire tendu. Il remarqua les titres des livres. Il cligna des yeux, surpris. "Médicaments et Sorts de Guérison ? Je ne savais pas que la médecine t'intéressait."

Harry remua mal-à-l'aise. "Oui, je me suis dit que j'allais me réorienter et essayer de devenir Médicomage."

"Je suis sûr que ça va te convenir." répondit William avec un sourire.

"J'espère." Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as déjà passé l'examen ?"

"Non, je vais lire ces livres d'abord et peut-être qu'après je passerai l'examen."

William acquiesça.

Harry examina sa posture rigide et fronça les sourcils. "Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose, William ?"

William soupira et passe une main dans ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux bruns inquiets. Il posa un sac sur le sol. "Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es plus Auror et Kingsley va me faire virer s'il l'apprend mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais être au courant. Deux autres victimes sont mortes cette semaine."

Harry se tendit.

"Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles victimes, ce qui veut dire que le meurtrier s'est arrêté. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on est encore plus dans la merde qu'avant. Même si quelque chose en particulier pourrait nous aider dans notre enquête." William se pencha et prit un flacon contenant un liquide noir dans sa main. Il le montra à Harry. "Il y a quelques jours, une femme est venue nous voir avec ça. Elle a dit qu'elle discutait avec un homme en attendant d'être servie mais quand elle est revenue des toilettes, l'homma avait disparu. Au moment où elle allait boire sa boisson, elle s'est souvenue du meurtrier qui empoisonne les gens au hasard et s'est dit qu'il valait mieux tester sa boisson." William fit un mouvement de tête en direction du flacon. "C'était empoisonné. Elle a ramené sa boisson chez elle et a réussi à en extraire le poison et à nous l'apporter."

"Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ceci est un plein flacon de poison ?" Demanda Harry intéressé et surpris.

William hocha la tête. "Oui. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que le meurtrier ferait une bourde. J'imagine qu'on a de la chance sur ce coup."

"Est-ce que la femme a pu faire une description de l'homme qu'elle a vu ?" Contre toute prudence, Harry s'intéressa de nouveau à l'enquête. Il pensait qu'après sa démission, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'obtenir des informations sur le meurtrier.

"Juste un peu. Le pub où ils se sont rencontrés était sombre donc les traits de son visage étaient flous. Elle a dit qu'il était de taille moyenne, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Il avait des cheveux blonds cendrés et était plutôt fin. Elle n'a pas pu en dire davantage."

"C'est dommage, ça aurait facilité les choses si elle avait donné une description plus précise. Les gens auraient pû être mis en garde." Répondit Harry, déçu. Il y avait beaucoup de gens fins aux cheveux blond cendré.

"En fait, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?" Demanda William avec hésitation.

Harry le regarda surpris. " Oui, bien sûr."

"J'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais un maître des Potions compétent qui a découvert les trois ingrédients possibles, tu penses qu'il pourrait trouver davantage avec une quantité plus importante de poison ?." Demanda William, nerveux.

Harry cligna des yeux en pensant à Snape. Ca avait déjà était gênant de lui demander de l'aide la première fois, il se demandait si Snape n'allait pas le tuer s'il demandait à nouveau son aide. Bon, si Snape essayait quoi que ce soit, il était sûr que Draco viendrait à son secours.

Harry sourit. " Oui, bien sûr. Je vais lui demander."

William soupira de soulagement. "Merci, Harry. Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça ici, mais je ne sais pas où tu habites maintenant. Bien sûr, tu ne voulais plus aider, ce que je comprends parfaitement."

Harry balaya l'air de la main. " N'en parle pas. Je suis plutôt pressé d'avoir ce salopard sous les verrous."

"Je crois que nous le sommes tous, Harry." Soupira William en lui tendant le flacon.

"Je te tiens au courant s'il découvre quelque chose."

"Merci. A plus tard et joyeux Noël en avance, Harry." Dit William en souriant et en lui faisant signe de la main.

Harry sourit. "Joyeux Noël en avance à toi aussi."

Il paya ses livres et sortit du magasin. Il s'arrêta tout à coup devant l'apothicaire. Maintenant il avait en sa possession un flacon plein de poison. Cela faisait plus de poison à tester pour Snape. Il lui avait donné trois possibilités, et si Snape pouvait fabriquer un antidote en ayant en sa possession le poison et les trois ingrédients ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se rua dans une allée sombre pour transplaner au manoir Snape. Il risquait beaucoup à se présenter chez Snape sans le prévenir, mais il s'occuperait de la colère de l'autre homme une fois qu'il y serait. C'était trop important pour attendre. Il se concentra sur l'image du l'entrée du manoir Snape et transplana.

* * *

Severus leva les yeux quand il sentit qu'on forçait les défenses du manoir. Il posa son livre et se leva. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Ca ne semblait pas être Draco. D'ailleurs Draco savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui rendre visite sans s'annoncer. Il lança un regard furieux sur la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner dessus avec frénésie. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et hurla "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Il fut surpris de voir Potter sur son porche, l'air ahuri.

"Monsieur ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !" Dit Potter avec empressement.

Severus haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. " Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin de mon aide tout à coup, Potter ?"

"Vous pensez pouvoir trouver un antidote au poison si vous pouvez en étudier une plus grande quantité ? Et si vous aviez les trois ingrédients que vous avez isolé ?" demanda rapidement Harry.

Severus le regarda fixement. "Potter, je sais que c'est difficile à saisir pour vous, mais même si j'avais plus de potion je ne pourrais pas faire d'antidote parce que ces trois ingrédients sont très rares et très chers." Grogna t-il.

"Mais monsieur, j'ai récupéré plus de potion !" Insista le brun en lui montrant le flacon remplit d'un liquide noir qui ondulait.

"Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes procuré ça ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes encore mis dans le pétrin ?" cingla Snape en prenant le flacon entre ses doigts, le levant à la lumière et l'examinant.

Harry soupira agacé. "Non, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises, un ancien collègue me l'a donné."

"J'aurais pu faire mieux avec ça, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas les ingrédients." Répliqua sarcastiquement Severus avant de jeter un oeil à l'enfant devant, peu importait que Potter ait déjà vingt-six ans et était loin d'être un enfant.

"Mais je peux acheter ces ingrédients !" Suggéra Potter, ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation. "J'ai accès aux coffres des Potter et à celui des Black. Il doit bien y avoir assez d'argent pour acheter ces ingrédients."

Seerus lui lança un regard furieux et saisit le bras de Potter pour le faire entrer dans son manoir. Il claqua la porte et se pinça le nez. " Potter, quand vous avez démissionné, c'était de le but de ne pas vous impliquer dans cette dangereuse affaire. Êtes-vous vraiment stupide à ce point ? Ou juste borné ?"

Potter croisa les bras contre son torse. "Quel est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pourchassais le meurtrier." Dit-il vexé.

"Pourquoi voudriez-vous dépenser votre argent pour quelque chose sur lequel vous ne travaillez plus ?" Demanda Severus, perdu.

"Je veux juste voir ce salopard sous les verrous. D'ailleurs vous êtes le seul qui seriez capable de fabriquer un antidote." Répliqua Potter, d'un air sérieux.

"Wow, vous devez être vraiment désesperé pour me complimenter de votre plein gré." ricana Severus.

"Vous comptez m'aider ou pas ?" Demanda Harry agacé.

"Comment comptez-vous vous procurer ces ingrédients ? Ca ne se vend pas ici." Lui fit remarquer Severus.

Potter s'immobilisa et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

"Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ?" Se rendit compte Severus, content de lui.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir. " J'y aurais pensé ! Je n'y ai juste pas pensé maintenant." Murmura t-il.

Severus renifla avec mépris et secoua la tête.

"Savez-vous où se les procurer ?"

Severus le regarda fixement et soupira. Draco allait lui en vouloir pour celle-ci. "Oui, je le sais. On est pas un Maître des Potions digne de ce nom si on ne sait pas trouver certains... ingrédients."

Potter choisit d'ignorer la courte pause que Severus avait faite et répondit. "Dans ce cas, où puis-je les trouver ?"

Severus soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une migraine. "Je propose qu'on s'occupe de tout ça demain." Quand il vit Potter prêt à répliquer, il poursuivit. "Je suis sûr que Draco vous attend au manoir. Si vous le faites attendre davantage, il va lancer une battue."

Potter rit puis s'arrêta d'un coup quand il vit que Severus ne plaisantait pas.

"Attendez, il lancerait vraiment une battue ?" Demanda t-il avec incrédulité.

"On parle d'un Malfoy là, Potter, ils sont maladivement possessifs. Je suis surpris qu'il vous laisse sortir seul." Dit Severus avec mépris.

Potter sourit faiblement.

"Il ne sais même pas où vous êtes allé, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Severus avec un soupir en secouant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des problèmes. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant." Dit Potter avec précipitation en se retournant. Avant de partir, il se tourna vers Severus. " Donc, on parle des ingrédients demain ?" Demanda t-il avec hésitation.

"Je viendrais au manoir à dix heures." Répondit Severus abruptement.

Potter sembla remuer, hésitant.

"Ques-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ?" Soupira Severus pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

"Merci de votre aide, monsieur." Murmura Potter avant de sortir et de transplaner dès qu'il était sorti des protections du manoir.

Severus cligna des yeux de surprise puis renifla de mérpis. Potter ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il mit le flacon dans un tiroir et se rassit sur son fauteuil, se replongeant dans son livre.

* * *

Draco trouva Teddy dans le salon, lisant tandis que Scorpius dessinait.

"Teddy, je peux te poser une question ?" Dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté du petit garçon.

Teddy eut l'air surpris. " D'accord."

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à ton père ? Je me suis décortiqué l'esprit mais je n'ai rien trouvé." Soupira Draco, frustré.

Teddy cligna des yeux et ferma son livre. "Papa ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut comme cadeau." Répondit-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, mais grand-mère dit que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la famille qui s'occupait de lui quand il était petit."

"Hm." Soupira le blond.

"Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose si tu vas dans les magasins ?" Suggéra Teddy.

"Peut-être. Tu viens faire les magasins avec moi demain." Dit-il fermement.

"Euhm, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à papa s'il demande où on va ?" Demanda Teddy, hésitant.

"Je trouverai quelque chose à dire demain." Promit Draco en passant une main dans les cheveux de Teddy d'un air absent.

Teddy rougit et rouvrit son livre.

"Draco ? Teddy ? Scorpius ? Où êtes-vous ?" Cria tout à coup la voix d'Harry depuis l'entrée.

"On est dans le salon." Répondit Draco.

Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras pleins de paquets dans une main et une boîte serrée contre lui.

Draco plissa les yeux quand il vit qu'il y avait des trous dans la boîte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte, Harry ?" Demanda t-il sur un ton nonchalant.

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. "Rien de particulier. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste ranger ces sacs." Répondit-il en montant les marches.

"Justement, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète." Marmonna Draco d'un air sombre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris de voir Draco, Teddy et Scorpius vêtus de leurs manteaux et de leurs écharpes.

"Où est-ce que vous allez tous ?" Demanda t-il.

"J'emmène Teddy et Scorpius faire les magasins." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait avant d'embrasser le brun. "Il est temps qu'ils apprennent le véritable esprit du shopping." Ajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr, Draco. Amusez-vous bien les garçons." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Oui, papou." pépia Scorpius avant d'enlacer Harry.

Harry l'enlaça à son tour. "Ne les épuise pas, Draco." Ricana t-il.

Draco prit la mouche." Ne t'inquiète pas." Il fit un petit sourire en coin et embrassa de nouveau Harry.

Après cela, Draco disparut avec les deux garçons pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry venait de finir sa deuxième tasse de café et prit une douche lorsque Snape arriva, à dix heures précises.

"Bonjour, monsieur." Le salua Harry.

"Bonjour, Potter." Snape lui fit un signe de tête. Il regarda autour de lui en haussant un sourcil. "Où sont Draco et les gamins ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Ils sont sortis faire du shopping."

"Hm. Très bien, souhaitez-vous toujours dépenser votre argent pour des ingrédients de potions _très_ chers ?" Demanda Snape, en insistant sur le mot "très".

Harry acquiesça, déterminé. "Bien sûr, comment attraperions-nous cet enfoiré autrement ?"

Snape s'assit à la table de la cuisine et d'un geste intima à Harry de faire de même.

Harry, un peu vexé de devoir attendre la permission de Snape pour s'asseoir, prit une autre tasse de café et après une seconde d'hésitation en proposa une à Snape.

Snape haussa un sourcil mais accepta la tasse.

"Donc, par où commencer pour trouver ces ingrédients ?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Eh bien, je suis toujours en contact avec certaines personnes que je fréquentais durant la guerre qui pourrait me fournir ces ingrédients." Répondit Snape calmement.

"Donc, nous avons besoin du poison d'un serpent, d'une pierre et du poison d'un poulpe." Résuma Harry.

"En gros, oui." Railla Snape.

"Très bien, combien pensez-vous que cela va coûter ?" Demande Harry, déterminé à maintenir cet entretien paisible sans l'aide de Draco.

Snape tapota ses doigts sur la table, un bruit qui résonnait fort dans la cuisine silencieuse. Les elfes de maison étaient occupés ailleurs dans le manoir, sûrement à nettoyer.

"Eh bien, le poison du poulpe annelé bleu sera le moins cher des trois. 953 Gallions le litre."

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son café quand il entendit le prix. "953 Gallions le litre ?! Vous appelez ça le moins cher ?" Dit-il dans un petit cri.

Snape haussa un sourcil. "Je pensais que vous aviez compris ce que je voulais dire quand je vous ai dit que c'était cher."

"Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si cher non plus." S'exclama Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Personne ne vous oblige à acheter ces ingrédients, Potter." Dit Snape en grinçant des dents.

"Je sais, d'accord, je sais. C'est juste... je n'ai pas le droit d'être surpris ?" Dit Harry vexé. " Continuez."

Snape renifla avec dédain et secoua la tête. "Le penascode la muerte vaut un millier de Gallions, à prendre ou à laisser. Pour ce qui est du poison d'Akeyra, il vaut deux mille Gallions au marché noir, mais je vais devoir contacter quelques connaissances pour en être sûr."

Harry perdit ses couleurs en entendant les prix. Bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit si cher. Pourtant, il voulait toujours mettre ce salopard derrière les barreaux et éviter que d'autres victimes meurent à cause de lui. S'il achetait ces ingrédients, Snape serait sûrement capable de créer un antidote. Qu'est-ce que quelques milliers de Gallions quand il pouvait sauver des gens ?

"Très bien, vous pouvez prendre contact avec vos fournisseurs. Je payerai." Marmonna Harry.

Snape le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable. " Vous êtes sûr Potter ? On ne parle pas de quelques Gallions là."

"Je sais." Cingla Harry. " Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait davantage de victimes. Si vous avez ces ingrédients, il y a des grandes chances que vous puissiez trouver un antidote. Alors ces trois mille Gallions valent la peine d'être dépensés si cela peut sauver des innocents."

Le silence règna quelques instants tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient fixement.

Ce fut Snape qui rompit le silence. "Parfois, aider les gens peut-être la meilleure chose à faire mais il y a aussi des fois où ce n'est que de la simple idiotie."

"Alors, vous allez contacter vos fournisseurs ?" Demanda Harry avec agacement.

Snape se renfrogna. " Oui, petit insolent, je vais les contacter. J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faites."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver quand on cherche un antidote ?"

"Avec vous Potter ? Tout est possible." Railla Snape.

Harry eut l'air insulté mais décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de répondre.

* * *

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chemise ?" Dit Draco en présentant une chemise verte à Teddy.

Teddy pencha la tête sur le côté. "Elle est sympa." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Mais pas assez pour Harry." Dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en reposant la chemise.

"C'est pas ça, c'est juste que papa n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux." Dit Teddy en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Eh bien, il va devoir s'y habituer, puisqu'il est avec moi maintenant." Dit Draco avec détermination.

Tout a coup, la voix de Scorpius se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin. "Papa, Teddy, venez voir."

Draco haussa un sourcil et suivit la voix de Scorpius, Teddy derrière lui.

Ils trouvèrent Scorpius planté devant... les vêtements pour femmes enceintes. Sa petite main était agrippée à un pull bleu.

"Est-ce que papou va porter ça quand il aura un bébé dans son ventre ?" Demanda innocemment Scorpius.

Quelques femmes enceintes pouffèrent quand elles entendirent Scorpius et s'émerveillèrent devant le petit blond qu'elles trouvaient très mignon.

Draco rougit légèrement et prit la main de Scorpius pour l'éloigner. " Scorpius, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de mon champ de vision en public." Le gronda t-il.

"Mais j'étais pas loin." Protesta Scorpius. "Et tu ne m'as pas répondu papa. Est-ce que papou va mettre ce pull quand il aura un bébé dans le ventre ?"

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, entraînant les deux garçons hors du magasin.. " Je ne sais pas, mon coeur, peut-être."

Teddy fronça les sourcils et suivit les deux Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ca recommençait. Scorpius était encore en train de parler de la possibilité que son papa porte un enfant. Mais son papa lui avait dit que les hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber enceint parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les organes nécessaires. Et c'était très bien comme ça, que son papa ne puisse pas porter d'enfants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être en compétition avec une personne supplémentaire pour avoir l'attention d'Harry. Deux personnes, c'était déjà bien assez. Ginny ne comptait pas.

Draco s'arrêta tout à coup devant un magasin de bijoux. " Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?"

"Il y a de jolis choses là-dedans." Murmura Teddy, fasciné par les bijoux scintillants dans la vitrine.

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et prit la main de chaque garçon. " Je pense que je vais trouver quelque chose pour Harry ici."

Et en effet, quand ils ressortirent, Draco avait un sac à la main contenant deux cadeaux. Bien que l'un des deux n'était que pour plus tard.

* * *

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Draco envoya les garçons prendre leur bain pour les réchauffer. Il cacha les deux cadeaux dans son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

Il frappa puis entra, il vit Harry sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, une lettre à la main.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Tu m'as manqué." Murmura t-il, glissant son visage contre le cou d'Harry, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

Harry lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tempe. "Tu n'es parti que quelques heures."

"Tu m'as quand même manqué." Soupira Draco. "J'ai envoyé les garçons prendre un bain pour qu'ils se réchauffent. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Ginny m'a envoyé une autre lettre."

Draco se tendit puis expira doucement pour se maîtriser.

"Elle veut me revoir." Draco sentait le regard examinateur d'Harry sur lui. "Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

Draco soupira et ferma les yeux. Foutue pétasse, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire !

**Voilà :D ! Noël approche (pour eux) et l'ouverture des cadeaux risque d'être grandiose !**

**A votre avis qu'ont acheté Harry et Draco comme cadeaux ?**

**Bzzz**

**Isaae**


	24. Chapter 24

**Will you be my Daddy ?**

**Résumé**** : **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?**Slash,MPreg,bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1**** : **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2**** : **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**/!\ WARNING : lemon, fortement déconseillé si vous n'êtes pas majeur /!\**

**Chapter 24**

Le lendemain matin, Draco regardait Harry dormir en réflechissant à la demande que Weasley fille avait faite. Il ne voulait pas voir cette traînée, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Harry y aller seul. Ce qui le convainquit d'y aller fut de savoir que sa présence allait la mettre hors d'elle. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit à Harry. Le brun crut qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, ce qui n'était pas faux.

D'un air absent, il se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs et ébourriffés qui lui chatouillaient le menton. Les draps avaient glissé jusqu'à leurs hanches, dévoilant leur torse. Enfin, surtout le torse de Draco puisque Harry dormait en t-shirt et en boxer. Bien que si ça ne tenait qu'au blond, il dormirait vite à demi-nu aussi... Voire totalement nu, Draco n'était pas difficile.

Draco posa les yeux sur le ventre d'Harry et se souvint tout à coup de la question de Scorpius. Il pensait aussi qu'Harry serait très séduisant en attendant un enfant, leur enfant, et se demandait comment aborder le sujet. Peut-être s'il achetait le pull de maternité qu'il avait vu, serait-ce trop tôt ? Après tout ils n'étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux mois.

Draco soupira et cacha son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry. Il pouvait toujours acheter ce pull pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Il eut un sourire narquois et se demanda à quel point Harry serait furieux.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour voir Ginny aujourd'hui. Draco s'était dit que repousser ce moment ne ferait que prolonger son calvaire. Severus s'occuperait des garçons. Draco voulait maintenir Weasley fille le plus éloigné possible de Teddy et Scorpius. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Teddy puisqu'il avait été très clair sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'occasion de planter ses griffes dans le coeur de son fils.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit un regard fixé sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra un regard vert émeraude.

"Tu veux bien desserrer un peu ta main avant de m'arracher une poignée de cheveux ?" Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Draco cligna des yeux et desserra la main qui tenait fermement les cheveux noirs. "Désolé." Murmura t-il.

"C'est rien." Sourit Harry avant d'embrasser doucement Draco.

"Tu as bien dormi ?" Demanda Draco en se redressant pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit.

Harry se redressa à son tour, s'étira comme un chat et bâilla. Il chercha ses lunettes de la main sur la table de nuit. Il cligna des yeux quand la pièce devint plus claire puis soupira.

"J'ai bien dormi mais on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse." Répondit-il en regardant Draco d'un air interrogateur.

Draco haussa les épaules, effleurant l'épaule d'Harry au passage. "Rien de particulier. Je me demandais juste à quel point Weasley fille serait hors d'elle en me voyant arriver avec toi." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu dois te tenir tranquille, Draco." L'avertit-il.

"Je me tiendrai tranquille si elle le fait aussi." Répondit sombrement Draco.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit rien.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as acheté pour Scorpius ?" Demanda Draco avec nonchalance, appréhendant la réponse.

Le sourire satisfait d'Harry confirma ses craintes.

"Oh, rien de particulier." Harry chantonna en étirant ses jambes.

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire ?" Draco haussa un sourcil

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as des tendances paranoïaques ?" Ricana Harry.

Draco se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

Tout à coup, un elfe de maison, l'air sérieux, apparut au milieu de la pièce, au pied du lit de son maître. Un bout de drap lui servait de vêtement.

"Les jeunes maîtres ont envoyé Linsky. Les jeunes maîtres sont réveillés et voudraient vous voir." Dit l'elfe de maison avec calme.

"Tu peux les faire entrer." Dit Draco en riant.

Pendant une courte seconde, Linsky parut surprise de voir Draco rire et ses grands yeux verts clairs regardèrent Harry nvant qu'elle ne s'incline. "Oui maître Draco, Linsky va laisser entrer les jeuns maîtres." Linsky disparut dans un léger POUF. Une minute plus tard, Teddy et Scorpius sautaient sur le lit pour se blottir entre les deux hommes, Scorpius contre Draco et Teddy contre Harry.

"Bonjour les garçons." Sourit Harry en les embrassant sur le front.

"Bonjour papou, bonjour papa !" Pépia Scorpius.

""jour papa, "jour Draco." Dit Teddy en bâillant.

"Les garçons, papou et moi on doit aller voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, donc oncle Severus va venir s'occuper de vous." Leur dit le blond.

Teddy fit la grimace tandis que Scorpius faisait la moue.

"On ne peut pas venir aussi ?" Demanda le petit blond avec des yeux implorants.

Avant qu'aucun des hommes ne puisse répondre, Teddy murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Scorpius auquel le petit blond acquiesça avec un petit "oh".

"D'accord, je ne veux pas y aller." Dit Scorpius en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Demanda Harry déconcerté.

"Que là où vous allez, c'est ennuyeux et il n'y a aucun jouet." Répondit Teddy en haussant les épaules.

"Quand est-ce que oncle Sev va arriver ?" Demanda Scorpius, en sautant sur le lit.

Draco l'attrapa par le poignet, faisant glousser son fils. "Il arrivera à dix heures et demie." Répondit le blond.

Il était neuf heures pour le moment. Ils décidèrent de prendre une douche, Harry ferma ostensiblement la porte au nez de Draco quand celui-ci essaya de se faufiler à sa suite, avant de prendre le petit déjeuner tandis qu'ils attendaient Severus.

Pendant qu'Harry patientait au rez-de-chaussée avec Teddy et Scorpius, Draco était retourné au premier pour chercher sa montre. Elle était sûrement dans son bureau ou dans la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Harry. Il avait déjà fouillé le bureau mais n'avait pas trouvé sa montre. Donc, la chambre.

Il la trouva oubliée sur un meuble, à côté d'une pile de livres. Il la glissa dans sa poche mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil aux livres et fut surpris de voir que les livres traitaient de Médicomagie. Draco fronça les sourcils et prit un livre, en le soulevant, une feuille de papier s'échappa d'entre les pages et atterit sur la moquette. Draco jura et se baissa pour la ramasser. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une offre d'emploi pour Médicomage.

"Alors Harry a choisi la Médicomagie, hein." Murmura Draco et remettant le papier dans le livre et en reposant le livre sur la pile.

Au moins, il avait choisi un travail qui ne le mettrait pas en danger, ce qui soulageait Draco.

Harry regardait avec amusement Scorpius qui essayait de boire son verre et de dessiner en même temps tandis que Teddy observait le brun avec attention d'un air songeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne put plus ignorer le regard fixe de Teddy et se tourna vers le garçon assis à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui, Teddy avait les cheveux d'un rose pâle et des yeux bleu-vert.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Teddy ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"Comment ça se fait que tu n'ailles plus au travail ?" Demanda le petit garçon, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il se posait la question depuis un moment déjà. Au début il n'avait pas remarqué que son père restait au manoir. Mais cela faisait plus de deux semaines à présent et il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir pour autre chose que des rendez-vous ou des courses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne retournait pas au travail ? Est-ce qu'il avait pris de longues vacances ?

Harry se raidit, il se demandait s'il devait mentir ou juste dire la vérité. Il regarda son filleul et se mordilla la lèvre. Il prit sa décision et soupira. "J'ai démissionné il y a quelques semaines."

"Oh." Acquiesça Teddy. " Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que mon supérieur voulait que je lui dise quelque chose qui allait causer des ennuis à quelqu'un." Répondit Harry, essayant de rester aussi vague que possible. Teddy n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

"Mais tu vas rester à la maison pour toujours alors ?" Demanda Teddy avec intérêt.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, je vais étudier pour devenir Médicomage."

"Alors tu travailleras dans un hôpital ?"

Harry s'esclaffa. "Pas avant que j'obtienne ma licence."

Teddy sourit et reprit le livre qu'il avait posé sur la petite table devant lui.

"Faites-en sorte de revenir vite, Potter. Je ne tiens pas à faire la nounou toute la journée." Dit la voix grincheuse de Snape depuis l'entrée.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et sourit. "Non, nous serons revenus pour trois heures normalement."

"Ca vaudrait mieux pour vous." répliqua sombrement Snape.

"Tu es prêt Harry ?" Dit Draco en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux des deux enfants et sourit. "A tout à l'heure, les garçons."

"Au revoir papou." Dit Scorpius en le saluant de la main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Teddy sourit et leur fit un signe de la main à son tour.

Draco soupira tandis qu'ils marchaient hors des limites des sorts de protection pour transplaner. "Alors, tu as décidé de devenir Médicomage ?" demanda t-il.

Harry le regarda surpris. "Comment le sais-tu ?"

Draco désigna sa montre. " Je cherchais ma montre et je l'ai trouvée à côté d'une pile de livres. Ils traitaient de Médicomagie et j'ai vu l'offre d'emploi."

"Eh bien, je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas aider les gens en attrapant les criminels, je pouvais au moins les aider en les guérissant." Sourit Harry faiblement.

Draco se mit à rire. "Au moins, tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de prendre le bras de Draco pour transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

"Où doit-on la rejoindre ?" Demanda Draco avec un soupir résigné.

"Dans un petit café, près du magasin de George." Répondit Harry en frissonnant sous le vent glacé.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand il le vit faire et prit la main d'Harry pour la mettre dans sa poche en compagnie de la sienne.

Harry se sentit rougir et fut affreusement conscient des regards fixés sur eux. Il pouvait sentir les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes et la désapprobation sur les visages à la vue de leur proximité.

"On nous regarde." Murmura Harry mal à l'aise. Même après toutes ces années, il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'attention qu'on lui portait et ne s'y ferait sûrement jamais. Il redoutait la une des journaux du lendemain. Maintenant qu'il avait tenu publiquement la main de Draco dans la sienne, les journaux allaient s'en donner à coeur joie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en pensait.

"Et ? Laisse-les faire. On a aucune raison d'avoir honte." Marmonna Draco agacé.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers le sol, espérant qu'ils arriveraient vite au café.

Draco fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand il vit l'air indécis d'Harry, ce qui le blessa. Pourquoi Harry se préoccupait-il de ce que les gens pensaient ? Ils étaient ensemble et Harry était heureux avec lui. Il ne devrait pas laisser l'opinion publique changer ça.

Il prit la décision de montrer à tout le monde qu'il se moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient. Il tira doucement sur la main d'Harry et le força à s'arrêter devant un magasin de vêtements.

Harry leva les yeux, confus. "Draco, pourquoi on s'arrête ? On est pas encore au café. En plus, il fait froid." Se plaignit-il.

"Harry, est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?" Demanda Draco sur un ton ferme.

Harry expira doucement, son souffle formant de petits nuages blancs. "Non." Dit-il après un petit moment d'hésitation.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir." Dit Draco. Il inspira avant de se pencher vers Harry, surprenant le brun avec un baiser passionné.

Plusieurs personnes eurent le souffle coupé et Harry essaya de repousser le blond mais une main dans son dos l'en empêcha et le rapprocha encore davantage du blond. Une langue insistante essayait d'ouvrir ses lèvres et contre tout bon sens, il céda laissant échapper un petit gémissement tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouche pour Draco, le laissant introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Draco se glisser sous son manteau et sous son pull pour se poser sur sa peau chaude. Le baiser de Draco était exigeant à présent et Harry se mit à haleter rapidement mais il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ces lères expertes. Ses mains se glissèrent derrière le cou de Draco et il inclina sa tête pour avoir un meilleur accès aux lèvres de Draco. Le blond sourit et grogna doucement quand il sentit la langue d'Harry jouer contre la sienne.

Le besoin d'air finit par les forcer à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et ils rompirent leur baiser. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, leurs joues rougies et ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry regardaient Draco d'un air ahuri, ils clignaient à répétition.

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit que quelques personnes avaient l'air choquées et éloignaient leurs enfants, leur couvrant les yeux. Mais la plupart des gens étaient en train de sourire, d'autres rougissaient et il y avait même quelques garçons pour siffler leur approbation en leur faisant un clin d'oeil. Draco eut un rictus narquois, satisfait de lui, et posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

Harry soupira doucement. "C'était pour quoi ça ? On va sûrement faire la une des journaux demain."

"Sûrement mais je m'en moque complètement." Répondit Draco avec dédain. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir de t'embrasser en public."

"Tu vas rendre les Beuglantes folles." Marmonna Harry.

Draco sourit malicieusement. Victoire. "Aucune importance." Rit-il

"Allons-y maintenant. Il commence à faire vraiment froid." Se plaignit Harry mais il ne dit rien quand Draco passa un bars autour de ses épaules. Les gens les avaient vus s'embrasser, le laisser passer son bras autour de ses épaules ne ferait rien de pire que ce que le baiser avait déjà fait.

Ils arrivèrent au café après quelques minutes de marche et ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Draco observa la foule et vit avec déception que Ginny Weasley était déjà installée dans un coin, caché du reste de la pièce. On ne voyait que ses cheveux rouge feu.

"Elle est là-bas." Murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry en lui indiquant discrètement le coin.

Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée et acquiesça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, priant Merlin que ce rendez-vous ne finirait pas en bain de sang.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où se trouvait Ginny et Harry sourit faiblement à la jeune femme.

Ginny leva les yeux quand elle vit une ombre sur la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire se crispa brusquement quand elle vit qu'Harry n'était pas venu seul cette fois. Il était avec Malfoy. Le blond se tenait un peu en retrait derrière Harry, la main posée sur les hanches du brun. Ginny plissa les yeux de colère quand elle vit ce geste affectueux et possessif. Ca ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Harry devait la rencontrer seul, pas accompagné de son amant ! Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Peu importait à quel point elle était furieuse, elle devait se montrer polie avec Malfoy, après tout elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle était prête à présenter ses excuses au sale serpent.

Elle se leva et tenta de conserver son sourire amical, elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir une crampe aux joues. "Harry ! Je vois que Malfoy est avec toi cette fois." Dit-il surprise.

Harry se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et rougit légèrement. "Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue mais ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute." Dit-il penaud.

"Non, ce n'est pas grave. Aucun problème." Dit Ginny avec un sourire tendu avant de se rasseoir.

Dès que les deux hommes furent assis, Draco se mit volontairement en face de Ginny pour qu'elle ne puisse rien tenter sous la table, une serveuse aux cheveux blond avec une mèche violette vint à leur table. Elle mâchait un chewing gum et affichait une expression ennuyée. "Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ?"

"Une bière au beurre s'il vous plaît." Dit Ginny en cachant ses mains sous la table pour qu'Harry ne voit pas ses poings serrés.

"Un chocolat chaud pour moi." Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

La serveuse cligna des yeux de surprise quand elle vit que le sourire lui était destiné et rougit légèrement. Elle s'éclaircit ensuite la gorge et se tourna vers Draco . "Et pour vous, monsieur ?"

"Un café latte macchiato, s'il vous plaît." Commanda Draco en plissant les yeux après avoir vu sa réaction face au sourire d'Harry mais il décida de la laisser tranquille. Oui elle avait rougi mais elle était restée professionnelle et ne s'était pas mise à flirter avec Harry. Finalement il se dit qu'il l'aimait bien.

"Comment vas-tu Harry... Et toi Malfoy ?" Demanda Ginny, le nom du blond s'échappant entre ses dents serrées.

"Je suis en pleine forme, merci de t'en informer." Dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois en passant son bras derrière les épaules d'Harry.

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent encore davantage.

"Je vais bien Ginny, et toi ?" Demanda le brun poliment tout en s'appuyant inconsciemment contre Draco.

Ginny avala difficilement sa salive quand elle vit à quel point Harry était à l'aise avec Draco. Elle avait espéré qu'Harry serait encore indécis sur sa relation avec Malfoy. Mais la façon qu'il avait de s'appuyer contre lui prouvait qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune hésitation et qu'il se moquait totalement que les gens les voient.

"Je vais bien. J'ai été occupée par l'entraînement de Quidditch pour Les Harpies." Répondit-elle en souriant.

"Tu es leur capitaine, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harry avec intérêt. "Tu penses que vous avez vos chances de gagner la Coupe l'an prochain ?"

Ginny se lança alors dans une explication de ses stratégies et voulut démontrer que son équipe avait de réelles chances de l'emporter.

Elle ignora le lourd regard insistant de Malfoy. Il avait peut-être gagné cette bataille mais il ne gagnerait pas la guerre. A bout du compte, elle récupérerait Harry.

A un moment, Harry s'excusa pour se rendre aux toilettes et dès qu'il fut parti, Ginny et Draco se regardèrent avec fureur, laissant leur haine mutuelle déborder maintenant que l'objet de leur affection était hors de vue.

"Ecoute-moi bien, Malfoy. Si tu crois pouvoir garder Harry, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude." Siffla Ginny.

"Je savais bien que tu avais une idée derrière la tête quand tu as voulu que vous redeveniez amis. Tu es pathétique Weasmoche !" Cracha Draco, les yeux enflammés par la colère. "Tu crois vraiment avoir encore une chance après l'avoir trompé ?"

"Oui j'ai encore une chance, d'ailleurs sûrement plus sûre que la tienne." Rétorqua Ginny, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine qui ressortait dans sa chemise serrée. Manifestement, elle avait pensé être seul avec Harry quand elle avait choisi ses vêtements.

"Oh, tu crois ça, Weasmoche ? Alors dis-moi qui sors avec Harry en ce moment ?" Dit Draco, espiègle.

"Harry est perdu, c'est tout. Il finira par se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas gay et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre." Insista Ginny. "Je le connais mieux que toi, Malfoy. Je le connais depuis que j'ai onze ans et je suis sortie avec lui pendant presque cinq ans. Vous avez commencé à être amis il y a seulement quelques mois et vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Un mois ? Tu crois vraiment avoir ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire Harry ? Il adorait nos parties de jambe en l'air." Elle lui jeta cette dernière phrase en plein visage, souriant quand elle le vit grimacer.

Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'Harry avait couché avec Ginny, il ne voulait pas y penser c'est tout.

"Je suis certain de le connaître bien mieux que vous prétendez tous. On a peut-être pas été amis à Poudlard mais on a parfois passé plus de temps à se préoccuper de ce que faisait l'autre que de ce que faisaient nos amis. Et maintenant il est avec moi, sale traînée." Dit Draco avec dédain. "Et quand un Malfoy a quelque chose, il ne le laisse pas lui filer entre les doigts. Je ne suis pas la salope qui l'a trompé moi, Weasley."

Ginny vira rouge tomate ce qui jurait avec ses cheveux. "Profite bien du temps que tu passes aec Harry, le furet, parce que ces jours sont comptés." Siffla t-elle.

"Oh, je suis pétrifié là." Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

"Espèce de..."

"Ginny, pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ?" Demanda soudainement la voix d'Harry derrière eux sur un ton étonné.

Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et se remirent à sourire.

"J'ai juste un peu chaud, Harry." Le rassura t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se rassit. "Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade ?"

"Ce serait trop facile si elle s'en sortait _juste_ avec un rhume, si tu veux mon avis." Marmonna Draco de façon inaudible.

Ginny plissa les yeux en le regardant avec fureur avant de reprendre son calme. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien."

"Tant mieux, ce serait dommage que tu manques ton prochain match, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-il en riant avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat.

"Oui, ce serait dommage." Répondit-elle en lui souriant avec douceur.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi puis Harry et Draco décidèrent de rentrer pour libérer Snape de ses obligations de baby-sitter.

"A une prochaine, Ginny." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire et le prit rapidement dans ses bras, à la surprise d'Harry qui finit par lui répondre. Elle lança un sourire narquois à Draco par dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Draco la fusilla du regard essayant de lui arracher la tête avec le seul pouvoir de ses yeux. Malheureusement, il échoua.

"A plus tard, Harry." Dit Ginny en le relâchant. "Oh mais si on arrive pas à se voir avant les fêtes, Joyeux Noël, Harry." Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry s'esclaffa doucement. "Joyeux Noël à toi Ginny."

Draco soupira soulagé quand ils furent dehors. Il inspira profondément, heureux de pouvoir respirer un air pur plutôt qu'une odeur collante de parfum fleuri.

"Eh, ça t'ennuie si on passe voir George en passant ?" Demanda Harry en lançant un regard curieux vers Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Ca ne m'ennuie pas mais je vais plus aller voir un magasin de vêtements qui m'intéresse. On se retrouve où ?"

Harry se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant à un endroit. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis de l'endroit où on a transplané ?

"Ca me va." Draco acquiesça puis attrapa le menton d'Harry pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Harry sourit pendant que le blond l'embrassait et lança un regard tendre à Draco avant d'entrer dans le magasin de George.

Draco secoua la tête en souriant et se rendit au magasin où il était allé avec son fils et Teddy.

Quand il entra dans le magasin, il hésita quelques instants puis se dirigea avec détermination vers le rayon maternité. Harry allait sûrement le tuer quand il ouvrirait son cadeau mais c'était la seule façon de gauger sa réaction face à une potentielle grossesse. Il se rendait compte qu'il pensait bien trop tôt à avoir d'autres enfants avec Harry, mais il était quasi sûr qu'il ne quitterait jamais Harry. Il examina différents pulls puis choisit un pull vert émeraude destiné à une grossesse de quatre mois. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers les caisses.

La vendeuse lui sourit quand elle retira l'étiquette. " C'est pour votre femme ?"

"Non, c'est pour mon compagnon. Je vais voir ce qu'il pense du fait d'avoir un enfant en lui offrant ce pull." Dit-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Elle plia le pull et le rangea dans un sac avant de prendre les neuf Gallions et huit Noises qu'il coûtait. "Ah, vous essayez la subtilité." Dit-elle en riant. " Eh bien, je suis sûr que vous allez le convaincre." Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"J'espère." Dit Draco avec un sourire avant de partir.

La vendeuse sourit et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Draco siffla doucement et se dirigea vers l'allée où il devait retrouver Harry. Il s'appuya contre un mur et afficha une expression ennuyée aux passants occupés à faire leurs achats, rire et parler énergiquement.

Harry arriva cinq minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un sac à la main.

A la surprise de Draco, Harry l'embrassa quand il fut près de lui.

"On rentre maintenant ?" demanda t-il avec bonne humeur.

"Avec plaisir." Répondit Draco sur le même ton en les faisant transplaner devant le manoir Malfoy.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry vit le sac dans les mains de draco. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Draco sourit, énigmatique. " Tu verras dans quelques temps."

Harry fit la moue.

Quand ils parvinrent au manoir, ils furent acceuilli par un Snape furieux couvert de peinture rouge qui se tenait devant un Scorpius tremblant, la tête baissée vers le sol tandis que Teddy observait depuis un coin de la pièce, essayant de retenir son rire.

Harry resta bouche bée. " Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda t-il, choqué en lâchant le sac de potions pour farces qui tomba sur le sol.

Snape leva les yeux et le regarda avec fureur. "Vos fils ont décidé de faire de la peinture. Teddy avait l'air de savoir à peu près ce qu'il faisait et peignait une image correcte sans rien renverser, le Minimoy blond a décidé qu'il était temps de changer la couleur de mon pantalon et les a recouvert de peinture rouge." Grogna t-il.

"Je... Je suis désolé, oncle Sev. J'ai pas fait exprès." Dit Scorpius en tremblant. "Je voulais attraper mon pot de peinture mais il m'a échappé des mains."

Draco eut un sourire amusé. "Eh bien, un peu de couleurs ne ferait pas de mal à ta garde robe."

Snape renifla de dédain, se leva en regardant son pantalon d'un air dégoûté.

"Il me semble que j'ai encore un pantalon qui appartenait à mon père, si tu veux te changer." Proposa Draco, un sourire en coin.

"Espèce de sale gamin insolent, idiot et impertinent !" Grogna Snape avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas.

"Tu as vu ? Severus est doué pour les assonances !" Dit Draco avec un grand sourire.

Harry retint son rire et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers Scorpius pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, oncle Sev va se calmer. Il sait que tu n'as pas fait exprès."

Tout à coup, Teddy se mit à rire. " C'est vrai, mais c'était drôle quand même."

"Ne répète surtout pas ça devant lui." Dit Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas me répéter ?" Demanda Severus, lançant des regards assassins depuis l'entrée, vêtu d'un pantalon gris propre.

"Rien." Lui assura Harry tandis que les trois autres occupants de la pièce gloussaient le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

Le jour suivant, la nouvelle de la relation entre Harry et Draco faisait la une de tous les journaux. Chacun spéculait sur leur relation pour savoir depuis quand ils étaient ensemble et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau. Cependant aucun des journaux ne parvint à obtenir une interview exclusive avec Harry ni Draco. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'écrire plusieurs articles sur eux, à partir de rumeurs et de demi-vérités. Pour une fois, Harry se moquait de ce que les gens pensaient. S'ils avaient quelque chose à redire sur son choix de compagnon, ils pouvaient se le garder. Lorsqu'il dit cela à voix haute, il fut recompenser par une longue séance de bécotage qui les retint plusieurs heures enfermés dans leur chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, Draco reçut une lettre de son ex-femme qui lui demandait si elle pouvait venir voir son fils la première semaine de janvier.

Harry avait lu la lettre aussi et s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Quand Draco lui demanda si cela le dérangeait que Daphné vienne voir Scorpius, il avait juste répondu : "Pourquoi ça m'ennuierait ? C'est la mère de Scorpius, bien sûr qu'elle peut venir le voir."

Draco avait souri et lui avait répondu qu'elle était la bienvenue.

Noël arriva enfin. Harry avait parlé avec Androméda et elle avait proposé de les accueillir le lendemain de Nouvel An. Il avait demandé si Draco pouvait venir mais elle avait paru réticente. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était fâchée avec Narcissa à cause d'une sale histoire et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'entendre avec le fils de celle-ci. Harry n'avait cédé qu'après lui avoir fait promettre de laisser un chance à Draco dans le futur.

Ils avaient invité Snape pour le dîner. Il était neuf heures. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé un superbe repas. Ils s'installèrent dans le séjour après avoir mangé, prêts à ouvrir leurs cadeaux tandis que le sapin de Noël scintillait doucement.

Draco avait décidé d'offrir le pull à Harry en privé, il ne voulait pas que Scorpius s'enthousiasme davantage.

Au même moment, Harry se sentait un peu nerveux en repensant à l'un de ses cadeaux pour Draco. Il l'avait caché dans sa chambre, pour éviter d'attirer une attention indésirée sur le cadeau, mais il espérait qu'il plairait à Draco.

"On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ?" Demanda Scorpius, impatient.

Draco sourit et Snape renifla avec dédain. "Oui, les gamins. Allez chercher vos cadeaux."

Scorpius poussa un cri strident et courut vers l'arbre, attrapant rapidement les cadeaux avant de les donner à leurs destinataires en faisant des piles séparées.

Ils divisèrent les cadeaux et les adultes observèrent les enfants déchirer les emballages avec enthousiasme. Des sourires larges comme leur visage apparurent quand ils virent ce qu'ils avaient reçu.

Scorpius avait reçu beaucoup de bonbons de la part de son père, ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Snape au dit père qui sourit avec malice, du matériel à dessin de la part d'Harry et un kit de potions pour enfants de la part de Snape. Teddy lui avait offert trois livres sur les dragons et les licornes. En voyant cela, Scorpius avait levé des yeux surpris qui firent rougir Teddy qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Teddy avait reçu plusieurs livres de la part de son père, des tickets pour un parc d'attraction de la part de Draco, des dessins et des bonbons de la part de Scorpius et Snape lui avait offert un livre d'enchantements.

"Eh bien quoi ? Je pense que tu es naturellement doué pour ce genre de magie, ton père l'était." Expliqua Snape avec brusquerie.

"Merci." Murmura doucement Teddy.

"Hn." Grogna Snape.

Puis ce fut Snape qui ouvrit ses cadeaux. Il reçut des ingrédients très chers qu'il ne pouvait acheter lui-même en une seule fois de la part de son filleul. Teddy et Socrpius lui avait offert des dessins de plantes utilisées dans les potions and Snape les surprit en souriant en coin en les voyant, les félicitant d'avoir bien représenté les plantes. Il fut très surpris de recevoir un cadeau de la part d'Harry, un livre de potions très rare, écrit au Moyen Âge.

Snape le regarda, sans voix, sachant qu'il avait dû coûter cher.

Harry haussa les péaules et évita son regard. "Je ne savais pas quoi vous acheter alors je me suis dit qu'un livre de potions ne présentait pas trop de risques."

"Il a dû coûter cher." Murmura Snape en caressant la couverture.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance." Répondit Harry avec un sourire. Snape lui avait dit un peu plus tôt en privé que l'un de ses contacts était allé dans la jungle pour récupérer du poison d'Akeyra et qu'un autre s'occupait de la pierre et du poison de pieuvre. Il aurait les ingrédients mi-janvier si tout se passait comme prévu.

Draco se mit à rire quand il découvrit une collection de bouteilles de son shampoing préféré de la part d'Harry, qui lui sourit avec malice.

"Tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je sens mauvais ?" Demanda Draco en riant.

"Non, je me suis dit qu'une personne aussi attachée aux apparences que toi apprécierait probablement de recevoir des produits de beauté." Le taquina Harry.

Draco secoua la tête et continua à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut un livre de potions et un livre d'arithmancie de la part de son parrain, sujets qui l'avaient intéressés quand il était à Poudlard. Il fut agréablement surpris de recevoir une photo de Teddy Scorpius et Harry, de la part des garçons.

"Comment avez-vous..." Dit-il en levant les yeux.

"George a pris la photo. C'était une idée des garçons." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Maintenant, tu as une photo de la famille !" Dit Scorpius en tapant dans ses mains.

"Oui, j'ai une photo de toute la famille." Acquiesça t-il avec un sourire. Sur la photo, Harry tenait Scorpius dans ses bras sur un côté et avait un bras autour des épaules de Teddy de l'autre côté. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une famille.

Il ne restait plus que les cadeaux d'Harry. Il sourit avec attendrissement quand il vit le cadeau des deux garçons. Ils lui avaient offert un pass pour tous les matchs de Quidditch valable deux ans.

"Comment l'avez-vous acheté ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

"Draco nous a un peu aidé." admit Teddy. " Ca te plaît, papa ?"

"Bien sûr Teddy. Merci Teddy, merci Scorpius." Répondit-il en les prenant dans ses bras.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Snape avait un cadeau pour lui. C'était assez lourd et avait une forme ronde, comme un bol.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit avec surprise une Pensine. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Snape.

Snape détourna le regard tandis qu'il expliquait. "Comme vous n'avez pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec le loup ni avec le clebard, je me suis dit qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas eu le temps de vous parler de vos parents. Donc, même si je détestais votre père, votre parrain et le loup, j'appréciais votre mère et j'ai donc rassemblé les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux. Le bon comme le mauvais." Ajouta t-il.

Harry était sans voix. Bien sûr, il avait un album photo de ses parents, Sirius et Remus mais ça ne disait pas grand chose sur eux. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les connaître. Jusqu'à présent. A présent, il avait en sa possession de vrais souvenirs qui les concernaient, des souvenirs qu'il pouvait regarder quand il le souhaitait. Et cela grâce à Snape, qui avait des raison de haïr son père, son parrain et Remus.

Harry cligna des yeux, chassant une humidité inattendue qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des larmes. "Merci." Murmura t-il.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance." Marmonna Snape, soudain très interessé par la pile de papier déchiré à ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, papou ?" Demandz Scorpius en regardant la Pensine, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"C'est une Pensine. Ton oncle Sev y a mis des souvenirs de ma mère, mon père et leurs amis." Expliqua Harry d'une voix rauque.

"Ca te plaît ?" Demanda Scorpius, se demandant pourquoi les yeux de son père étaient tout à coup humides.

Harry posa la Pensine avec précaution sur un meuble près du mur et lança des sorts de protection. Il était hors de question qu'il perde les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents et de leurs amis.

"Oui, ça me plaît beaucoup, mon coeur."

Draco sourit doucement. " Tu dois encore ouvrir mon cadeau Harry."

"Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ?" Demanda le brun avec surprise en prenant le plus petit paquet.

Draco souffla d'agacement. "Evidemment. Je te l'avais dit, non ?" Il pensa une seconde à l'autre cadeau qu'il avait caché dans son bureau, celui-là attendrait un peu avant qu'il ne le donne à Harry.

Harry rata un battement quand il vit ce que renfermait le paquet. Une fine chaine en argent ornées d'émeraudes avait pour agrément un lion en or entrelacé avec un dragon en argent sur un crystal bleu et l'ensemble scintilla sous la lumière du feu. Harry le caressa doucement.

"C'est beau !" S'exclama Scorpius.

Teddy acquiesça avec insistance, Draco avait du goût.

"Wow c'est beaucoup trop Draco. Ca a dû te coûter très cher." Murmura Harry.

"Venant de vous, Potter, ça ne signifie pas grand chose. Contentez-vous d'accepter gracieusement ce cadeau et de vous remercier Draco." Dit Snape sur un ton sec.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et prit le blond dans ses bras. " Merci, c'est magnifique." Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Draco lui rendit son étreinte. "Tu en vaux la peine." répondit-il sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser légèrement. Il aida Harry à passer la chaîne autour de son poignet, le feu fit scintiller le lion et le serpent.

"Oh, J'oubliais ! J'ai un autre cadeau pour vous les garçons." Sourit Harry en se levant.

Ils l'entendirent courir au premier étage.

Teddy et Scorpius se regardèrent avec excitation tandis que Draco sentait une certaine appréhension monter dans son estomac.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, une grande boîte flottait devant lui dans les airs. Il la dirigea devant les garçons à l'aide de sa baguette.

"Allez-y, ouvrez-la." Les encouragea t-il.

Ils déchirèrent le papier ensemble et laissèrent échapper un petit cri de surprise en découvrant ce que contenait la boîte. Teddy trouva un chaton à la fourrure noire, aux pattes blanches et aux immenses yeux dorés. Le chaton cligna des yeux en regardant le garçon puis posa une de ses pattes contre sa joue, ce qui fit rire le petit garçon.

Scorpius trouva un bébé furet, sa douce fourrure blanche brillait à la lumière du feu.

Draco se raidit quand il vit le furet blanc.

"Ecoute bien, Scorpius, il faut que tu fasses très attention avec le furret. L'animalier m'a assuré qu'il ne te mordrait pas et ne te ferait aucun mal, mais pour être sûr, fais attention, d'accord ? Et prends en bien soin." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"D'accord papou ! Merci !" Dit Scorpius d'une voix haut perchée en serrant le furet dans ses bras avec précaution.

"Merci papa." Sourit timidement Teddy, ses yeux couleur ambre brillants de joie.

Harry lui ébourriffa les cheveux. " Je suis content que ça te plaise, Teddy." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Alors c'est _ça_ le fameux cadeau." Dit Draco sur un ton dur et mesuré.

Snape ricana doucement quand il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à Draco en quatrième année.

"Oui, ils sont mignons, non ?" Dit le brun en caressant les deux animaux.

"Tu as vraiment de la chance que de m'avoir bien tourné la tête, parce que sinon je t'aurais lancé un sort vraiment violent." Siffla Draco entre ses dents serrées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?" Demanda Teddy, désarçonné par la réaction du blond face au furet.

Avec un grand sourire enfantin, Harry se lança dans le récit de la métamorphose de Draco en furet. Les deux garçons se mirent vite à rire de façon incontrôlable.

Draco secoua la tête et fit la moue. " Moquez-vous, moquez-vous !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je me ferai pardonner tout à l'heure." Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco sur un ton séducteur.

Draco le regarda et vit quelque chose dans les yeux émeraudes qui lui donnait envie que Snape parte très vite et que les garçons aillent se coucher.

Une heure plus tard, Snape se dit qu'il était temps de partir et s'en alla, choquant les deux garçons en leur caressant les cheveux avant de partir.

"Apparemment, même Snape ne peut résister à l'esprit de Noël." Remarqua Harry avec amusement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent montré aux deux garçons où ils pouvaient mettre leur animal de compagnie pour la nuit, dans une autre pièce entre leurs chambres, donné à chaque une gamelle et préparé deux paniers, ils bordèrent les deux enfants et les embrassèrent sur le front.

La fatigue s'empara bien vite d'eux et Scorpius et Teddy s'endormirent, rêvant de leurs cadeaux et de leur nouvel animal de compagnie.

Harry se résolut à prendre une douche pour calmer la soudaine crispation de ses nerfs.

_Allez, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois_, s'encouragea t-il tandis qu'il frottait vigoureusement son corps avec du savon. _La seule différence, c'est que cette fois c'est avec un homme._

Draco entra dans la chambre, se déshabilla et posa ses vêtements sur une chaise. Il avait passé une nuit fatiguante mais satisfaisante. Il s'assit sur le lit mais quand il voulut s'allonger, sa main rencontra une boîte. Il baissa les yeux surpris et prit la boîte.

Elle portait l'inscription _Pour Draco_.

Il ouvrit la boîte avec curiosité et retint son souffle en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Il le sortit de la boîte et le regarda fixement. Un flacon de lubrifiant. La boîte lui échappa des mains.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte de la salle de bain quand elle s'ouvrit.

Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement et le regardait, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. Il se mordit la lèvre et referma la porte derrière lui, murmurant un sort de silence et d'intimité. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se tourna vers Draco.

"Alors, que penses-tu de ton dernier cadeau ?" Demanda t-il nerveusement.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ?" Bégaya Draco avant de se maudire d'avoir bégayé. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour parler aux hommes avec lesquels il était sur le point de coucher.

"Si tu penses que ça veut dire que je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec toi, alors oui c'est ce que ça veut dire." Dit Harry en souriant faiblement.

"Tu es vraiment prêt ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit." S'empressa d'ajouter Draco.

Harry sourit, un peu plus sûr de lui, et s'avança vers Draco avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui obligeant le blond à lever les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Oui, je suis prêt. Je n'aurais pas acheté ce flacon si je ne le pensais pas vraiment."

"Tu es vraiment allé acheter ça dans un magasin ?" Demanda le blond amusé.

Harry rougit et se frotta le cou. "Eh bien, non, en fait , j'ai utilisé un sort de déguisement pour y aller." Murmura t-il.

Draco rit et prit Harry par les hanches et cacha son visage contre le ventre bronzé et musclé d'Harry.

"Alors, tu veux le faire ?" Demanda Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Tu penses vraiment devoir poser la question ?" Dit Draco en secouant la tête incrédule et poussant Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit. "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux à ce moment précis, Harry." Murmura t-il en déposant un baiser plein d'amour sur l'oreille du brun.

Harry attrapa les poignets du blond, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Draco le regarda avec interrogation.

"Est-ce que je vais avoir mal ?" Demanda faiblement Harry, se maudissant en entendant sa voix trembler légèrement. _Je suis un froussard ou quoi ?_

Draco lui sourit pour le rassurer et libéra une de ses mains pour caresser le visage d'Harry. "Au début, ça fera sûrement un peu mal mais je te promets de te faire beaucoup beaucoup apprécier la suite." Murmura t-il doucement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha doucement l'autre main de Draco.

"Je te fais confiance." Marmonna t-il.

Draco retira les lunettes du nez du brun et Harry l'entendit les poser sur la table de nuit.

"C'est bon à entendre." Murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il se déplaça pour écarter les jambes d'Harry et pouvoir se placer entre elles.

Au début, ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser doucement, Draco essayait de pousser Harry à se détendre. Il était très éxcité et heureux, il se sentait tout simplement merveilleusement bien à cet instant. Il aurait attendu Harry aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallu, il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit mais il était déjà prêt : il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il ne put retenir son sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et il commença à embrasser Harry avec plus de passion, ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau douce qu'il avait sous les doigts. Harry gémit doucement en réponse et passa ses bras autour du cou du blond, le rapprochant et l'embrassant avec autant d'entrain, feu contre feu. Draco comptait bien lui faire apprécier chaque instant. Au bout du compte, c'était pour Harry sa première fois avec un homme. Il pouvait être considéré comme vierge dans ce domaine et Draco était impatient de lui faire découvrir les joies du sexe entre hommes.

Draco cessa d'embrasser Harry une minute pour lui enlever son t-shirt et il le balança quelque part dans la chambre, pas du tout préoccupé de savoir où il atterrissait, surtout quand Harry l'attira à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser avec enthousiasme.

La langue d'Harry caressa ses lèvres et il ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser entrer. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, caressant et suçant la langue de l'autre, s'arrachant des gémissements et des grognements de plaisir.

Draco frissonna quand il sentit les mains du brun caresser son torse nu, ses mains laissaient une sensation brûlante après leur passage.

Harry entoura les hanches de Draco de ses jambes et le rapprocha de lui, mettant leurs excitation en contact. Ils haletèrent en même temps quand la sensation les saisit et ils se mirent à bouger l'un contre l'autre, augmentant la chaleur de leur désir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'il pouvait percevoir le visage de Draco parfaitement. Des mèches de cheveux blonds étaient collées à son front et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient mis à transpirer, à cause de la chaleur et de leur excitation.

Il miaula sans se retenir quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de blond sucer et lui mordre le cou. Il se mit à haleter et ses main caressaient la peau douce de Draco avec frénésie, chaque centimètre qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Harry gémit doucement quand une main effleura son érection et Draco garda contact avec ses yeux tout le temps où il lui enleva son caleçon. Harry ousleva ses jambes pour faciliter la manoeuvre pour Draco qui lança ensuite le vêtement quelque part dans la pièce avant de porter son attention sur le ventre du brin qu'il embrassa et mordit, y laissant sa marque.

"Draco..." Gémit Harry et sa main se faufila entre les cheveux du blond.

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il parvint à destination. Le sexe d'Harry était fièrement dressé devant son visage. Harry courba le dos et gémit bruyamment quand Draco le prit dans sa bouche par surprise. Il gronda doucement et bougea les hanches pour s'enfoncer davantage dans la bouche du blond. Draco lui fit ce plaisir, il détendit sa gorge et prit Harry dans sa bouche autant qu'il put.

Quand il trouva qu'il distrayait suffisament Harry avec sa bouche, ses mains attrapèrent le flacon de lubrifiant. Il finit par réussir à l'ouvrir et en versa une bonne quantité sur ses doigts. Il leva la tête et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le regarde dans les yeux avant de parler. " Je vais commencer à te préparer Harry, il faut que tu te détendes autant que possible, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça nerveusement et rejetta la tête en arrière lorsque Draco utilisa à nouveau sa bouche pour le distraire.

Draco souleva doucement les hanches d'Harry, écarta un peu plus ses jambes et enfonça doucement et avec précautions un premier doigt, il sentit Harry se raidir essayant de repousser le doigt. Draco s'appliqua davantage à se servir de sa bouche et Harry se détendit tout doucement autour de son doigt, lui permettant de l'enfoncer plus loin.

Harry retint son souffle et se tendit quand il sentit le premier doigt entrer en lui. Ca faisait mal. Il était tenté de repousser Draco mais le blond s'était occupé à le distraire avec davantage d'application et il se rappela qu'il devait se détendre. La douleur s'apaisa doucement et il sentit que le doigt le pénétrait plus profondément ce qui lui procurait une sensation très étrange.

Après avoir habitué Harry à cette intrusion pendant un moment, Draco ajouté un second doigt. Cette fois, Harry se détendit plus vite et Draco se mit à faire des mouvement de ciseaux. Il enfonça ses doigts pour essayer d'atteindre cette petite boule de nerfs qui ferait voir des étoiles à Harry.

Au bout du troisième essai, il la trouva et Harry sursauta, criant son plaisir tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche du blond qui n'attendait que ça. Draco sentait le liquide glisser dans sa gorge, il avala ce qui arracha un autre cri à Harry qui était encore secoué par son orgasme. Draco lécha le sexe d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à avaler et il embrassa Harry avec douceur.

Le brun avait le souffle court et le regardait avec des yeux embrumés.

Draco lui ouvrit la bouche avec sa langue et lui suça la langue alors qu'il inserait un troisière doigt.

"Bordel." Siffla Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Je sais, mais je te promets que je peux faire encore mieux que ça." Murmura Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'il commençait à être gêné par sa propre érection qui réclamait son attention alors qu'elle était encore retenue par son caleçon.

Harry lui prit les bras, haletant bruyamment et se mit à remuer les hanches pour s'empaler sur ses doigts.

Après quelques minutes, Harry lui attrapa le poignet et arrêta le blond. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux brûlants de désir.

Harry déhlutit puis dit "Ca suffit, tu peux me prendre maintenant."

Les yeux de Draco se mirent à briller et Harry lui retira son dernier vêtement, tandis que Draco mettait du lubrifiant sur son érection.

Harry se raidit un peu quand il vit le sexe de Draco et se demanda s'il allait passer même après avoir été préparé.

Draco saisit ses hanches et se positionna devant lui. Harry sentit qu'il était à l'entrée, ce qui le fit légèrement trembler.

"Tu es prêt ?" Demanda doucement Draco, prêt à tout arrêter si le brun avait la moindre hésitation.

Il n'en avait pas. Harry hocha la tête avec détermination et saisit les épaules du blond.

"Vas-y." Murmura t-il.

Draco se mit à le pénétrer doucement, il sentait la chaleur l'envelopper, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux sous la sensation de plaisir. Les muscles d'Harry se détendaient peu à peu, lui permettant de s'enfoncer davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enfoncé en Harry. Quand il ne put plus s'nefoncer davantage il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et respira bruyamment, son corps tremblant sous le besoin contenu de se mettre à bouger alors qu'il se forçait à rester immobile. Chaque nerf de son corps lui hurlait de bouger, de prendre ce délicieux corps sous lui, d'en prendre possession. Mais il allait devoir attendre.

Harry glapit quand il sentit Draco l'étirer encore plus, une sensation de brûlure désagréable le saisit. Il enroula ses jambes autour de Draco, le faisant glisser plus profondément en lui et il serra les poings. Quand Draco cessa de bouger il en fut reconnaissant. Il avait besoin de s'habituer à cette sensation de plénitude. Draco était complètement enfoncé en lui et prenait possession de lui. Leurs torses et leur hanches étaient collés, ils se complétaient parfaitement, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

Après un moment, Harry se dit qu'il aimait cette sensation d'être totalement rempli. Oui, c'était bizarre et il lui fallait un certain temps pour se détendre mais maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Draco se mette à bouger.

Il frotta son nez contre le cou pâle du blond et bougea légèrement ses hanches. " Tu peux bouger maintenant." Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Draco. Draco releva la tête et lui sourit. Il sentit les lèvres douces de Draco se poser sur les siennes et elles avalèrent son gémissement quand il sentit le blond bouger.

"Draco..." Soupira t-il, son souffle coupé à chaque mouvement fait par le blond.

Une main pâle relâcha ses hanches et trouva une de ses mains pour s'entrlacer avec elle.

Draco pposa leurs deux mains entrelacées près du visage d'Harry. Il s'enfonçait doucement mais profondément en Harry.

Au début Harry appréciait ce rythme, il lui permettait de s'habituer à la sensation mais à présent il voulait ressentir davantage cette sensation. Il voulait sentir qu'il lui... appartenait.

"Hm, Draco, Dra-Draco, plus fort." Gémit-il.

"Hm." Grogna Draco et accélara le rythme,se forçant à s'enfoncer davantage. Au mouvement suivant, il heurta la prostate d'Harry dans son mouvemant et Harry hurla en fermant les yeux et il se courba de plaisir.

Draco afficha un sourire de prédateur quand il entendit le cri et se mit à frapper le noeud de nerfs à chaque poussée. Il sentit le sexe d'Harry durcir à nouveau contre son estomac et il le prit en main pour y reproduire le même rythme que celui de ses hanches. Harry criait à chacun de ses mouvement, son corps rougit par le désir, ses yeux verts brillaient alors qu'il manifestait bruyamment son plaisir par des gémissements, des grognements et des miaulements qui encourageaient Draco à le prendre plus fort.

Draco sentit les muscles de ses cuisses se plaindre sous l'effort mais il n'en vait rien à faire. Il était enveloppé par le corps délicieusement chaud d'Harry et son amant le suppliait de le prendre encore plus fort.

"Oh oui, OUI, Draco !" Haletait Harry alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à garder ses yeux ouverts. Il essaya mais chaque fois que Draco frappait sa prostate, ses yeux se fermaient, embrumés par le désir. Leur corps bougeaient avec frénésie l'un contre l'autre, faisant taper li lit contre le mur et Harry se souvint avec soulagement qu'il avait pensé à lancer un sort de silence.

"Bordel, Harry, tu es tellement beau." Grogna Draco. Il gémit quand il sentit les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncer dans son dos, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir supplémentaire.

Harry prit la bouche de Draco avec la sienne et l'embrassa maladroitement. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il sentait déjà ses muscles se tendre, le feu dans son estomac le brûlait et des étoiles apparaissaient derrière ses paupières fermées.

"Oh bordel, je vais... Je vais..." Marmonna Harry.

"Vas-y." Lui murmura Draco.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour lâcher prise. Harry hurla le prénom de son amant avant d'être ravagé par un deuxième orgasme. Son dos se décolla du matelas et tous ses muscles se tendir. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes. Quand il revint à lui, Draco s'enfonçait toujours en lui dans un rythme effréné, tout son corps tremblant de plaisir.

La tension soudaine des muscles d'Harry força le blond à jouir à son tour et il enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou du brun, le mordant pour atténuer ses gémissement alors qu'il se répandait en Harry. Le brun prit tout ce qu'il avait à donner et Draco s'effondra sur le côté, se retirant du corps d'Harry, faisant grimacer de douleur l'homme à côté de lui.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en prenant son temps.

"Alors, tu as apprécié ?" demanda t-il épuisé.

"J'ai adoré, Draco. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?" Demanda Harry, en souriant fatigué.

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas de regrets." Murmura t-il.

Harry se blottit contre lui, une jambe mêlée à celles du blond. "Je ne regrette pas une seconde. En fait j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer." Dit-il en souriant timidement.

"C'est bien." Murmura Draco. " Parce qu'à présent tu es à moi. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour et t'aimer. Tu n'iras nulle part Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas partir."

"Ca ne me traverserait pas l'esprit de te quitter." Dit Harry en souriant avec tendresse puis ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir, complètement épuisés mais satisfaits.

**Bon, voilà vous avez les cadeaux de Noël et une (presque) surprise (à cause de l'avertissement) en plus =) 15 pages Word mes aïeux ! XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je profite de la fin du chapitre pour vous annoncer que je ne PUBLIERAI PAS PENDANT DEUX SEMAINES, je fais une pause mais je vous laisse sur un bon chapitre quand même ^^ ne râlez pas trop**

**Le PROCHAIN CHAPITRE sera donc publié le 8 MARS**

**A la prochaine et merci pour vos reviews :D**

**Isaae**


	25. Chapter 25

**Will you be my Daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?**Slash,MPreg,bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 25**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentit courbaturé mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable et elle lui rappelait leurs ébats.

Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant que Draco dormait encore. Il avait passé ses bras autour du torse d'Harry et son visage était enfoncé dans le cou du brun, ça le chatouillait à chaque fois que Draco respirait.

Il essaya de s'asseoir pour s'appuyer contre la tête de lit mais se ravisa bien vite quand un sifflement de douleur lui échappa au moment où une douleur fulgurante dans le dos le saisit, l'obligeant à se rallonger. Bon, peut-être que leur partie de jambes en l'air avait été plus violente qu'il n'avait cru. Il espérait que Draco avait fait des réserves de potions calmantes parce qu'il ne tenait pas à passer la journée à avoir mal.

Il regarda Draco quand il le sentit se réveiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit ses yeux gris et regarda fixement Harry, encore endormi, il n'imprimait pas l'identité de la personne qu'il regardait.

"Harry ?" Demanda t-il perdu.

"Hm." Répondit-il en riant.

Draco finit par imprimer, il était allongé nu dans le lit avec un Harry aussi nu que lui et oui, ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit dernière. A cet instant, Draco se redressa brusquement, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

"Harry !"

Harry soupira et le regarda avec incrédulité. " Quoi, Draco ? Il est encore trop tôt pour s'exciter comme ça." Dit-il en cherchant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, un air triomphant sur le visage quand il parvint à les trouver du premier coup.

"On a fait l'amour !"

"Oui, j'ai remarqué... Et senti." Ajouta t-il après coup quand il essaya de bouger, faisant une grimace. "Ca y est tu as imprimé ?"

"Tais-toi." Se renfrogna Draco. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on le fasse si tôt. Je pensais que tu voudrais attendre encore au moins deux mois."

"Si ça ne te convient pas, je peux toujours te faire patienter deux mois avant qu'on ne couche à nouveau ensemble." Rétorqua Harry, amusé de l'expression horrifiée qui s'affichait sur le visage de Draco.

"Harry, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas patienter encore deux mois. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras tant que tu ne me refuses plus jamais ton corps fabuleux." Dit le blond les yeux écarquillés, le regard suppliant.

Harry sourit et lui tapa les doigts. "Tais-toi, idiot."

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Draco se ressaisit et se rallongea, laissant sa main caresser l'estomac d'Harry.

"Courbaturé. Tu as de la potion calmante ?" Demanda Harry en grimaçant.

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Bien sûr, j'en stockerais davantage à l'avenir." Dit-il en lançant un regard lubrique sur le corps du brun.

Harry rougit et tapa le bras pâle le plus près de lui. "Imbécile !"

Draco se mit à rire et se leva. Harry détourna les yeux quand le corps nu de Draco fut en vue ce qui amusa beaucoup Draco.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Il n'y a rien que tu n'aies déjà vu." Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Contente-toi de te taire... et va chercher la potion." Harry lança un des oreillers en direction de la tête de Draco.

Celui-ci ricana et esquiva avant d'invoquer une robe de chambre pour aller chercher la potion dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer un des garçons, nu, sur le chemin.

Harry fit la moue et croisa les bras une fois qu'il était enfin parvenu à s'asseoir sur le lit. Draco avait bien du cran de le chercher comme ça !

Il leva les yeux quand un flacon entra dans son champ de vision; il fut surpris car il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tiens, prends-ça, ça va aider." L'informa Draco avant de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit, posant un sac à côté de lui.

Harry retira le bouchon du flacon et fit la grimace en sentant le goût amer de la potion. Franchement, c'était trop demander une potion dont le goût ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle avait pourri pendant cinq ans ?

"Tu n'as plus mal ?" demanda Draco avant de poser le flacon sur la table de nuit.

Harry acquiesça et se détendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sac, posé innocemment contre le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité en essayant de s'en saisir. Il fut retenu par la main de Draco qui l'attrapa avant lui. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant son expression, Draco se mordit la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre.

Maintenant qu'Harry regardait le sac, Draco n'était plus si sûr de pouvoir aborder le sujet d'un enfant. Bordel, ils avaient seulement fait l'amour une fois la veille et ils étaient ensemble depuis à peine deux mois et il se lançait déjà sur le sujet d'un enfant ensemble. Il fronça les sourcils : Harry allait-il le frapper s'il parlait d'un enfant ?

"Draco qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ?" Demanda Harry, perdant patience.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. Quelles que soient les conséquences de cette conversation, au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir sur le sujet "avoir un enfant".

"Tiens, j'ai acheté ça il y a quelques semaines." Dit Draco, nerveux en lui tendant son sac, observant attentivement la réaction d'Harry.

Harry fut surpris quand sa main entra en contact avec quelque chose de doux et mou dans le sac. Il le sortit prudemment du sac et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un pull couleur émeraude. Il l'étala devant lui, caressant la matière douce.

"Il te plaît ?" Demanda Draco plein d'espoir.

"Oui, il est beau mais..." Harry fronça les sourcils quand il fit attention à la taille du pull. Il n'était pas si grand mais il allait pendre lâchement au niveau du ventre. "Pourquoi as-tu pris une taille au-dessus ? Tu ne connais pas ma taille ? Je te l'aurais donnée si tu me l'avais demandée, tu sais."

Draco afficha soudain un sourire nerveux ce qui rendit Harry soupçonneux.

"Eh bien, euh, tu vois, la raison pour laquelle ce pull est une taille trop grande c'est parce que... c'est un pull pour maternité." Draco finit sa phrase d'une traite, tout son corps se raidit au cas où il devrait courir.

Harry le regarda fixement, ses yeux noircissaient à vue d'oeil et Draco était sûr que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était enthousiaste. Ou excité. Draco aurait vraiment préféré le dernier.

"Bordel à quoi tu pensais quand tu as acheté ça ?!" Siffla finalement Harry, ses yeux brillaient de façon peu naturelle et ses poings étaient crispés sur les draps.

"Attends, Harry, j'ai une explication." Commença nerveusement Draco.

"Quelle explication ? C'est quoi votre problème, à vous les Malfoys ? Pourquoi vous tenez absolument à me voir porter un enfant ?" Demanda Harry hors de lui. Au début c'était drôle, même si c'était aussi un peu embarassant quand Scorpius avait cru qu'il lui donnerait une petite soeur ou un petit frère pour jouer, mais maintenant même Draco lui avait acheté un pull de maternité. La plaisanterie allait trop loin. Ca n'était plus drôle et il était déjà à moitié convaincu qu'il devait étrangler Draco.

"Ecoute, Harry..." Reprit Draco, essayant désespérement de mettre les choses à plat. En voyant la réaction d'Harry, il avait compris que le brun ne savait pas que dans le monde des sorciers, les hommes pouvaient porter des enfants... Il avait cru qu'il devait le savoir puisqu'il vivait dans le monde de Sorciers depuis longtemps. Maintenant il allait devoir lui expliquer les détails d'une grossesse masculine. Et dire qu'il pensait que ce serait difficile de parler d'avoir un bébé avec Harry. Là ça allait être encore plus difficile.

"Non ! Toi, tu m'écoutes !" Harry le pointa du doigt et Draco déglutit, se taisant immédiatement, ne tenant pas à énerver davantage le brun. " Si jamais je t'entends à nouveau parler de moi et du fait de porter un enfant dans la même phrase, je te coupe les couilles et je les fais bouffer à ton aigle avant de te lancer un sort si violent que tu passeras le reste de tes jours en fauteuil roulant si tu veux bouger à nouveau !" Siffla t-il avant d'attraper un drap pour s'en couvrir et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Draco entendit la porte claquer avec violence et il fit la grimace. Bon, quand il avait imaginé cette conversation, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry serait furieux à ce point. Il n'avait même pas été au point de prévoir comment demander à Harry ce qu'il pensait du fait d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Draco grimaça et replia precautioneusement le pull avant de le ranger dans le sac et hors de la vue d'Harry. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux le cacher et reposer la question à Harry plus tard pendant un rendez-vous quand il se serait calmé et qu'il accepterait d'en parler sans exploser de colère.

Draco soupira et se frotta le front. Il n'avait tellement pas prévu une dispute après leur première fois. Mais bien sûr, il aurait dû s'y attendre, étant donné leur passé explosif.

Il se demandait donc s'il devait rester hors de la vue d'Harry pendant quelques jours ou s'il pouvait oser s'approcher de lui à nouveau.

* * *

Dire qu'Harry était furieux était un euphémisme. Il était hors de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco pousserait la plaisanterie aussi loin et irait acheter un pull de maternité. Il n'avait donc aucune limite ? Il commença à frotter son corps furieusement sous la douche et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit que sa pauvre peau sans défense le brûlait. Il haleta légèrement, baissa les yeux et vit sa peau rougie. Il soupira, laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude le calmer. Si Draco osait parler d'une grossesse à nouveau, il lui botterait le cul. A présent, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner et d'aller voir si les garçons étaient déjà levés.

* * *

Quand Draco entra dans la salle à manger sur la pointe des pieds, il vit la table déjà servie pour le petit-déjeuner; Harry était assis entre Scorpius et Teddy, qui avaient chacun leur animal de compagnie sur les genoux. Ils mangeaient et nourrissaient leur animal en même temps. Draco lança un regard noir au furet qui se trouvait sur les genoux de son fils. Foutu furet !

Il s'assit en face d'Harry et le regarda avec appréhension, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de s'asseoir à portée d' Harry.

Harry leva les yeux en soupirant. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper."

Draco sourit nerveusement et prit une tasse de café.

"Papa, papa ! J'ai appelé mon furet Ivory." Dit Scorpius avec un sourire en prenant une des pattes de l'animal pour qu'il fasse coucou à Draco. " Il dit bonjour."

"C'est un... joli nom." Se força à dire le blond.

Harry pouffa et cacha son sourire derrière sa tache de chocolat chaud. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de prendre le furet.

"Merci papa ! Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que sa fourrure est blanche. Il est mignon, hein papa ?" Demanda Scorpius avec enthousiasme.

Draco cilla avant de parler." Oui, il est... mignon." Harry allait payer très cher ce qu'il le forçait à faire. S'il se plaignait de ses courbatures aujourd'hui, Draco comptait bien lui montrer très vite à quel point il pouvait l'épuiser. Draco eut un petit sourire narquois à cette pensée et Harry se fit soupçonneux. Quelle que soit la pensée de Draco, il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre et ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Dis à Draco comment tu as appelé ton chaton, Teddy." Dit Harry en souriant, espérant que ça suffirait à distraire le blond.

"Je l'ai appelé Dagda." Mumura Teddy en le caressant derrière les oreilles, ce qui lui valut un long ronronnement et un coup de langue sur la main.

"Tu lui as donné le nom d'un dieu ?" Demanda le blond surpris.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. " Oui, c'est pas bien ?"

"Si, si c'est bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu connaisses ce nom, c'est tout." Draco lui lança un sourire pour le rassurer.

"Je l'ai lu dans un livre." Marmonna Teddy.

En voyant le hibou lui apporter le journal, Draco se souvint de la lettre de Daphné qui lui demandait si elle pouvait venir voir son fils. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Scorpius de la visite de sa mère.

"Scorpius, j'ai oublié de te dire que ta mère venait nous rendre visite la semaine du 1er janvier."

Scorpius se redressa à la mention de sa mère. Elle lui avait manqué. C'était très amusant de vivre avec son père et s'il devait choisir entre son père et sa mère, il aurait sûrement choisi son père, bien sûr maintenant qu'il y avait papou le choix était encore plus évident, mais parfois sa mère lui manquait aussi. Elle sentait toujours bon et ses câlins étaient agréables.

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il avec un sourire, surpris.

Son papa acquiesça.

Tout à coup, Scorpius se souvint que son papou était assis à côté de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre et eut un moment d'hésitation en regardant son papou. "Est-ce que papou devra partir alors ?" Demanda t-il avec appréhension.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en entendant ça. Teddy leva les yeux également, espérant savoir s'il rentrerait chez son vieux chez lui avec son père, pendant la visite de la mère de Scorpius.

"Eh bien, en fait je ne sais pas." Commença Harry peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire, tapotant sur la table. "Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que Teddy et moi on retourne chez nous jusqu'à ce que Daphné reparte."

"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?" Demanda Draco avec surprise.

Harry haussa un sourcil, le regardant d'un air incrédule." Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que ce serait bizarre si Teddy et moi on restait pendant que ton _ex-femme_ te rend visite ?" demanda t-il en insistant sur le mot ex-femme.

Draco cligna des yeux puis pouffa. " Il n'y aura pas de problème. Daphné sait que je préfère les hommes et ça ne lui pose pas de problème."

"Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, Draco." Harry soupira. "J'avais deviné qu'elle était au courant de tes préférences, je demandais juste si elle n'allait pas tiquer en voyant que _je_ suis ton nouveau partenaire."

C'est seulement à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte que Daphné n'était sûrement pas au courant de sa relation avec Harry puisqu'elle ne lisait pas les journaux. Elle partageait son temps entre son mari Blaise et ses voyages autour du monde.

"Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais je devrais peut-être la prévenir avant qu'elle n'arrive pour éviter tout... problème." Songea Draco.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." Répliqua sèchement Harry.

"Je vais lui envoyer une lettre maintenant, au cas où le hibou mette du temps à arriver chez elle." Draco soupira et se leva. Il ébourriffa les cheveux de Scorpius en passant.

Scorpius était soulagé que son papou et son frère restent chez eux mais il commençait à s'inquiéter que son papou soit triste que sa mère vienne lui rendre visite.

"Papou, est-ce que tu es triste que ma maman vienne ?" Demanda Scorpius.

Papou le regarda surpris. " Pourquoi je serai triste ?"

"Parce que tu vas devoir partager papa et moi avec maman." Expliqua Scorpius comme si c'était une évidence.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment Scorpius allait croire ça.

Harry pouffa. " Ne t'inquiète pas Scorpius, je suis sûr que ta maman et moi allons nous entendre très bien. Et puis je n'aurais pas à partager ton papa très longtemps."

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina d'un sourire.

_Enfin, j'espère que Daphné ne sera pas trop en colère_, pensa Harry avec appréhension.

* * *

Teddy entra dans le salon pendant qu'Harry lisait un de ses livres sur la Médicomagie près du feu et le petit garçon se blottit contre lui. Harry passa un bras derrière lui pour le tenir contre lui d'un air absent, utilisant l'autre main pour tourner la page. Il venait juste de se mettre à étudier les blessures à la tête et que faire dans ce cas quand Teddy était arrivé.

"Papa, on va aller voir grand-mère pendant les vacances ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité, avant de jeter un oeil à la page que lisait son parrain et déglutit difficilement quand il vit la tête d'un homme dont le crane avait été rasé pour montrer qu'il y avait un trou dedans. Teddy regarda vite ailleurs, pas vraiment d'avis de perdre son petit-déjeuner si tôt.

"Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Teddy ?" Marmonna Harry, toujours plongé dans sa page.

"Je demandais si on allait voir grand-mère." répéta patiemment Teddy, déjà habitué au manque d'attention habituel de son père quand il lisait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Son père finit par lever les yeux, marquant sa page avant de fermer le livre. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Teddy. " Oui, j'ai parlé avec ta grand-mère et elle a dit qu'on pouvait aller la voir le lendemain du Nouvel An." Répondit-il en souriant.

"Est-ce que Draco et Scorpius viendront avec nous ?" Demanda le petit garçon avec appréhension. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à partager sa grand-mère avec Draco et Scorpius. C'était déjà beaucoup de devoir partager son père.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. "Non ta grand-mère et la mère de Draco ne... se parlent plus et elle a pensé qu'il serait plus sage de nous voir seuls plutôt que d'y aller avec eux."

Teddy soupira soulagé. Pour le moment, il pouvait garder sa grand-mère pour lui tout seul.

Harry le regarda étonné, puis voyant que Teddy était content, il se dit que ce n'était rien et fut vite de nouveau absorbé par sa lecture. Teddy de son côté prit aussi un livre et se mit à lire.

* * *

Malgré lui, Harry était assez nerveux de rencontrer Daphné Greengrass. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n'avaient jamais interagi. Les relations d'Harry avec les Serpentards s'étaient limitées à Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Non seulement c'était un griffondor mais à présent il était le nouveau partenaire de Draco Malfoy, son ex-mari. Aussi Harry n'avait-il aucune idée de quelle serait la réaction de Daphné quand elle le verrait dans le Manoir. Mais si les choses tournaient mal, il pouvait toujours fuir chez Androméda avec Teddy le lendemain.

"Détends-toi Harry, elle ne va pas te manger." Remarqua Draco amusé.

Harry lui fit la moue. "Ce n'est pas la partie qui m'inquiète." Grogna t-il sombrement.

Draco pouffa avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. " Je suis sûr que tout va très bien se passer."

"J'espère" Marmonna le brun en se mettant à tripoter sa chemise inconsciemment.

Draco, agacé par ce geste, lui prit la main et refusa de la lui rendre, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Teddy et Scorpius étaient assis sur le canapé, enfin Teddy lui était assis tranquillement tandis que Scorpius sautillait sans interruption tout excité de revoir sa mère.

Un elfe de maison finit par apparaître dans le salon dans un pop sonore, les prévenant que "Maîtresse Daphné est arrivée".

En effet, une minute plus tard, Daphné Greengrass entrait dans le salon, séchant son manteau d'un sortilège. Elle soupira d'aise et posa sa valise sur le sol qui fut emmenée dans sa chambre par un elfe de maison presque instantanément.

"Draco, chéri, ça me fait plaisir de te voir." Sourit-elle en embrassant Draco sur la joue.

"Moi aussi Daphné." Répondit Draco en souriant chaleureusement. Il n'éprouvait aucune rancune envers son ex-femme. Leur mariage avait était un mariage de raison, Draco avait eu un fils et Daphné suffisament d'argent pour voyager plusieurs années. Draco lança quand même un regard vers Harry pour voir s'il n'était pas étonné de leurs salutations, mais le brun était debout, détendu, bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur Daphné. Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était un peu jaloux ou si c'était son instinct de survie qui lui disait de toujours garder un oeil sur un Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Maman !" S'écria Scorpius d'une voix suraiguë en tendant les bras vers elle pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Daphné, qui d'oridinaire n'était pas très affectueuse en raison de son éducation stricte, serra son fils fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Scorpius, mon coeur ! Tu m'as manqué." Dit Daphné avec un sourire avant de l'installer sur sa hanche.

"Tu m'as manquée aussi, maman." Pépia Scorpius en passant ses bras autour du cou fin de Daphné.

Les yeux bruns de Daphné se concentrèrent alors sur Harry. " Bonjour Potter, j'ai été... surprise d'apprendre que tu étais là dans la lettre de Draco." Sa voix était mesuré mais pas agressive. Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

Harry retint son envie de remuer. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de passer un test qui déterminerait s'il était suffisament convenable pour pouvoir vivre ici.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis encore surpris d'être ici moi-même." Répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

Daphné eut une expression étonnée une minute. Elle ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce genre de réponse. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois. " J'en suis sûre. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien savoir _comment_ vous en êtes arrivé là ?"

Harry regarda Scorpius avec insistance, alors que le petit garçon souriait innocemment. " Tu vas devoir remercier ton fils pour ça."

Daphné baissa les yeux vers Scorpius. " Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi que je dois remercier d'avoir amené Potter ici, Scorpius ?"

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, écarquillant les yeux. " Je voulais un deuxième papa. Et Papa aime beaucoup Papou." Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Daphné tenta de maîtriser les coins de sa bouche qui tentaient de former un sourire et retint son rire. " Vous avez été poussé à sortir ensemble par... un enfant de six ans." Reprit-elle pour être sûre.

Draco rougit doucement mais resta parfaitement calme autrement. " Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?" Dit-il en haussant les épaules." Mon fils a bon goût." Il fit un clin d'oeil dans la direction d'Harry qui lui tapa le bras, mal à l'aise.

Daphné reposa son fils. Scorpius lui fit un grand sourire puis se dirigea vers Harry d'un pas mal assuré, tendant les bras vers lui pour demander à être pris dans les bras silencieusement. Daphné regarda avec intérêt comment Potter réagit presque instinctivement, se baissa et installa le petit garçon sur sa hanche.

Elle vit alors du mouvement derrière Potter et haussa un sourcil en voyant un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en désordre et des yeux bleu glace qui la fixait. C'était un peu déconcertant d'être la cible d'un regard aussi intense.

"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda t-elle en désignant le garçon d'un signe de tête.

Potter regarda derrière lui et sourit. "C'est Teddy Lupin, mon filleul."

Son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier. "Lupin ? Comme dans le fils du professeur Lupin ?"

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre mais refusa de détacher les yeux du regard de la jeune femme.

Potter acquiesça. "Oui."

"Et c'est toi son parrain ? Comment est-ce possible ?" Demanda Daphné, perdue. De ce qu'elle savait, Harry n'était pas lié au défunt professeur.

"Parce qu'il me l'a demandé." Dit Potter en souriant très légèrement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander davantage d'informations mais elle fut retenue par un regard d'avertissement venant de Draco. Elle ferma la bouche vexée et croisa les bras.

Potter regarda les deux ex-conjoints tour à tour, soupçonnant un geste venant de Draco, mais ce dernier se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, l'air très intéressé par la neige qui tombait doucement du ciel.

"Draco, ça t'ennuie si je discute avec Potter en tête à tête un moment ?" demanda t-elle, retirant son manteau pour le poser sur le canapé le plus proche.

Draco parut surpris mais répondit. " Bien sûr, si Harry est d'accord." Il regarda dans la direction du brun qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient." Dit-il bien que sa posture se raidit légèrement, comme s'il se préparait à un duel.

"Scorpius, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec ton papa un moment pendant que je discute avec Potter ?" Proposa Daphné. "Dès qu'on a terminé je t'emmène jouer au parc."

Potter le reposa par terre et Scorpius tapa dans ses mains. "D'accord maman." Gloussa t-il en sautillant vers son père.

"Teddy, tu veux bien aller avec Draco aussi ?" Dit Harry en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

Teddy hésita un instant, pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser son père seul avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas puis finit par hocher la tête. "D'accord papa." Dit-il avant d'enlacer son père puis de suivre Draco.

Daphné attendit que la porte soir fermée avant de se tourner vers Potter.

"Asseyons-nous un moment." Proposa t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la porte tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"Pour commencer, avant que tu ne te fasses des idées, je tiens à dire que ça ne me pose aucun problème que tu sois avec Draco."

"Ah oui ? Pourquoi cela ?"Demanda Potter, perdu. "Je veux dire, tu es son ex-femme quand même."

"Je l'aime comme on aime un ami cher, Potter, pas comme un amant." Précisa t-elle.

"Alors pourquoi l'as-tu épousé?" Potter haussa un sourcil.

Daphné soupira, bien sûr un griffondor ne pouvait pas comprendre le principe d'un mariage de raison. Tous ces fichus Griffondors pensaient qu'il faut être amoureux pour se marier. C'est vrai que son mariage avec Blaise était un mariage d'amour. Elle repensa avec tendresse à son mari qui était en voyage d'affaires en Allemagne pour le moment et rentrerait chez eux dans une semaine. Son mariage avec Draco avait été un mariage de raison : cet argent pouvait financer ses voyages et Draco voulait un enfant.

"Draco ne t'a pas expliqué pourquoi il m'avait épousée ?" Demanda t-elle.

Potter secoua la tête et croisa les bras, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé, cependant il ne se détendit pas vraiment et continua à la fixer, prêt à lui lancer un sort si elle tentait quoi que ce soit.

"Ecoute, c'était un mariage de raison entre nous. Draco voulait un enfant et j'étais prête à lui en faire un. Je suis restée aussi longtemps que Scorpius avait besoin d'être allaité puis Draco et moi nous sommes dits qu'il était temps de reprendre des chemins différents et nous avons divorcé." Expliqua t-elle patiemment.

Potter parut sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant c'est si tu apprécies vraiment Draco ou si tu ne fais que jouer avec lui." Siffla t-elle tout à coup, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Potter se rassit de façon plus raide immédiatement, la regardant avec méfiance. "Pardon ?" Demanda t-il avec incrédulité. " Pourquoi est-ce que je jouerais avec lui ?"

"Potter tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Draco et toi avez un passé plutôt hostile l'un envers l'autre. Je me rappelle parfaitement que tu lui as lancé un Sectumsempra quand on était en sixième année." Répondit-elle froidement, dirigeant sa main vers sa manche où était cachée sa baguette.

Potter la vit faire et en un instant pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. "N'essaye même pas de sortir ta baguette." Grogna t-il. "Je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sort et il m'a lancé un Crucio."

"Ce qui justifie parfaitement que tu lui aies lancé un sort illégal de magie noire qui aurait pu le tuer ?" Répondit-elle glaciale, sans éloigner sa main de sa baguette.

Frustré, Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébourriffant encore davantage. "Non, ça ne justifie rien du tout et je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses pour ça mais le fait est que je ne connaissais pas les effets de ce sort ET qu'il a essayé de me lancer un sort de crucio."

Daphné allait protester mais Potter la coupa.

"Dites-moi, Mme Zabini, si une personne que vous considérez comme votre ennemi essayait de vous lancer un sort de crucio, resteriez-vous sans rien faire ou essayeriez-vous de vous défendre ?" Demanda t-il sachant qu'elle ne pourrait le contredire.

Daphné ne dit rien, d'accord avec Potter malgré elle.

Potter prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit un peu quand il vit qu'elle avait éloigné sa main de sa baguette. Sachant qu'il ne risquait pas d'être ensorcelé dans un avenir très proche, il baissa sa baguette.

"Cependant, j'ai eu tort d'utiliser ce sort et j'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour m'empêcher de faire ça. Mais ce n'est pas possible, on doit faire avec." Dit-il calmement.

Pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder fixement.

Daphné finit par briser le silence en soupirant. " Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Potter." Dit-elle doucement.

Potter expira doucement, savant de quoi elle parlait. "Non, je ne joue pas avec lui. Je l'apprécie beaucoup" Répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ?" Demanda t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Potter rougit. " C'est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour, tu ne crois pas ?" Répliqua t-il sur la défensive.

"Ouh, susceptible." Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de lever les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se disputer avec lui. "Détends-toi Potter, Je suis contente d'entendre qu'il te plaît. Si tu m'avais dit autre chose, ça se serait mal passé pour toi." Dit-elle avec un sourire doucereux.

"Je n'en doute pas." Marmonna t-il sombrement.

Le visage de Daphné s'éclaira tout à coup ce qui rendit Potter méfiant.

"Alors, vous avez couché ensemble ?" Demanda t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Potter faillit s'étouffer. "Pardon ? Pas question que je réponde à cette question !" S'exclama t-il alors que son visage rouge tomate répondait pour lui.

Daphné gloussa et Potter la regarda abasourdi, se demandant s'il avait changé de dimension sans s'en rendre compte, parce qu'un Serpentard ne gloussait jamais.

"Draco est incroyable au lit, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Potter rougit de plus belle mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre, il se contenta de faire la moue.

Elle gloussa à nouveau puis se leva. " Bon maintenant que je suis rassurée sur tes intentions je peux te laisser Draco. Me permettras-tu même l'audace de te faire un cadeau ?"

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte rouge, Potter la prit avec méfiance. Elle était très légère.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Dit-il, curieux.

Elle sourit en coin. "Oh pas grand chose. Je suis sûre que Draco apprécierait grandement si tu t'en servais de temps en temps." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en sortant.

Harry regarda fixement la porte pendant un moment, tendu en pensant à ce que pouvait contenir la boîte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans que Draco apprécierait ? Bon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la boîte s'il voulait savoir.

Il déchira prudemment le papier pour ne pas se couper avec. Il s'était coupé avec du papier souvent quand il était à Poudlard et ça faisait vraiment mal.

Sa tête faillit exploser de gêne quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Il regarda le contenu, horrifié. Il aurait dû l'ensorceler quand il en avait eu la possibilité. Franchement, à quoi elle pensait ?

Dans la boîte se trouvait une paire de menottes entourée de fourrure rouge.

**Voilà nouveau chapitre :D désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été occupée**

**A vendredi prochain !**

**Isaae**


	26. Chapter 26

******Will you be my Daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?******Slash, Mpreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: ****__****/!\TRAD /!\**je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 26**

Harry ne savait pas comment faire pour se débarasser au plus vite des menottes. Il en mourrait de honte si Draco les voyait, il fut parcouru d'un frisson quand il pensa à ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de Draco s'il les voyait. Il se glissa hors du salon quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'entrée puis il se rua dans sa chambre, fermant la porte avec empressement. Il chercha un endroit où cacher la boîte dans toute la pièce, essayant de trouver l'endroit parfait pour dissimuler son "cadeau".

Il faillit lâcher un japementstrident quand il entendit la voix de Draco dans le couloir. " Harry ? Où es-tu ? Daphné est sortie avec Scorpius."

Harry plongea presque au sol pour cacher la boîte sous le lit suffisament loin pour s'assurer que Draco ne la remarquerait pas.

Il se releva rapidement et se tourna vers la porte quand Draco entra.

"Harry qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Je cherchais... un document." Répondit-il doucement.

Draco le regarda fixement. "Quel genre de document ?"

"Quelque chose que je devais lire." Dit Harry en s'échappant de la chambre; son bras frôlant celui de Draco.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais suivit le brun au rez-de-chaussée.

"Combien de temps va rester Daphné avec Scorpius au parc ?" Demanda t-il curieux.

Draco haussa les épaules. " Jusqu'au dîner qui a lieu..." Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. "Dans trois heures."

Harry acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, Teddy le rejoignit vite, se blotissant contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la dame, papa ?" Demanda le garçon.

Draco s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry et eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus puisque personne n'est blessé, apparemment."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Non, on ne s'est pas battus. Elle voulait seulement s'assurer que je ne jouais pas avec toi en ce qui concerne notre couple."

Draco renifla avec dédain. "Comme si c'était possible. Ta nature de Gryffondor ne te laisserait pas jouer avec moi."

"Tu sais, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard." Songea Harry, affichant un sourire triomphant quand il sentit Draco le regarder fixement.

Teddy leva les yeux, surpris. " C'est vrai papa ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois allé à Gryffondor alors ?"

"Parce que Draco c'était comporté comme un imbécile avec moi et que je ne voulais pas partager un dortoir avec un abruti pareil." dit Harry en conservant son sourire moqueur.

"Eh ! C'est toi qui a refusé mon amitié." Intervint Draco insulté, encore un peu choqué d'avoir entendu que le grand Harry Potter, le symbole de la Lumière aurait pu aller à Serpentard. Il se demanda ce qui aurait été différent si Harry avait accepté d'aller dans sa Maison.

"Comme je disais, tu étais un abruti. Comment pouvais-tu imaginer que j'accepterais ton amitié alors que tu faisais le garçon important, snob et arrogant ?" Dit Harry amusé.

"J'étais parfois un morveux arrogant, hein ?" Murmura Draco.

"Parfois ?" Dit le brun avec ironie avant de pousser un petit cri quand Draco le frappa sur la cuisse.

"Papa, on part à quelle heure pour aller voir grand-mère demain ?" Demanda Teddy.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait partir vers neuf heures. Elle est impatiente de te voir." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Moi aussi, je veux la voir ! Elle m'a manqué !" Dit le petit garçon, excité.

Draco soupira. "C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas venir avec vous. J'aurais vraiment aimé connaître davantage ma tante." Marmonna le blond déçu. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec les Black de sa famille mais puisque sa mère refusait qu'il rende visite à sa tante Andromeda et son cousin Sirius était à Azkaban, il avait vu sa tante Bellatrix à de nombreuses reprises mais il avait toujours été soulagé de la voir partir. C'était sûrement la sorcière la plus folle que le monde ait connu, ses yeux fous et brûlants de haine faisaient encore frissonner Draco quand il y pensait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de famille du côté de sa mère. Teddy était ce qu'il avait de plus proche de la famille, en dehors d'Andromeda.

"Laisse-lui un peu de temps, c'est tout." L'apaisa Harry. " Elle finira par s'habituer à toi mais pour le moment elle a besoin de temps. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je finisse avec toi, après tout."

"Comment était-elle avec Weasley ?" Demanda Draco avec intérêt. Harry avait reçu une carte de la rousse lui souhaitant un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année mais elle n'avait pas demandé à le voir à nouveau ce que Draco avait apprécié. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de la voir ruiner ses vacances avec son visage hideux. D'ailleurs, s'il était forcé de la voir flirter avec Harry une autre fois, il perdrait sûrement le contrôle de sa main un court instant et la réduirait en charpie. Ce ne serait, bien sûr, pas volontaire.

"Grandmère ne l'aimait pas. Répondit Teddy sur un ton satisfait. " Elle disait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à une fille qui porte une jupe qui pourrait lui servir de ceinture ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Teddy ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais entendu ça." Dit le brun un peu pâle. Il aurait juré que son filleul était en train de dormir quand il avait eu cette conversation avec Andromeda. C'était quelques mois avant qu'Harry ne découvre qu'elle le trompait. Il était reconnaissant qu'Andromeda ne lui ait jamais dit "je t'avais prévenu" quand il lui avait parlé de leur rupture.

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Je me suis réveillé parce qu'un des chats de grand-mère essayait de me prendre ma couverture."

Draco décida qu'il aimait déjà la tante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle savait séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Apparemment c'était un trait de famille des Black.

"Tu sais, si tu fermais ta porte, son chat n'essayerait pas de prendre ta couverture." Dit Harry en riant.

Teddy fit la moue et croisa les bras. " Je ferme toujours ma porte, mais ce chat arrive toujours à l'ouvrir !" S'exclama t-il. Les chats de sa grand-mère n'étaient pas magiques mais ils n'étaient pas normaux non plus. Teddy jurerait qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir les portes et les boîtes de nourriture pour chats. Les chats sont des créatures vicieuses. Ceux qui disent que les singes sont les créatures les plus intelligentes après les hommes n'ont manifestement jamais étudié les chats. Teddy était prêt à parier que les chats étaient même plus intelligents que les singes.

"Où est Dagda ?" Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une petite boule de fourrure.

"Il dort sur mon lit. Il s'est épuisé en courant après une de ses souris." Dit Teddy avec un petit sourire en coin quand il se souvint à quel point Dagda avait feulé après lui quand il avait tenu la souris devant son museau mais toujours hors de sa portée.

"Et Ivory ?"

"Cette maudite créature s'est installée autour du cou de mon fils et est sortie avec lui." Dit Draco en se renfrognant. "J'espère qu'elle va se noyer." Ajouta t-il sombrement.

"Ce n'est pas gentil Draco. Scorpius aime beaucoup son nouvel animal de compagnie." Le réprimanda le brun avec amusement.

"Tu es démoniaque, purement démoniaque." Dit Draco en secouant la tête.

Harry se contenta d'afficher un sourire moqueur pour réponse.

* * *

Comme c'était le réveillon, les elfes de maison avaient fait en sorte de cuisiner suffisamment de nourriture pour toute une armée. Draco avait invité son parrain mais Snape avait ricané et lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer une journée de vacances de plus avec "l'engeance démoniaque" de James Potter. Draco était maintenant convaincu que Severus allait commencer à apprécier Harry. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Daphné avait décidé de rester trois jours avec eux pour passer plus de temps avec son fils. Ils avaient passé une belle journée au parc et Scorpius babillait joyeusement sur tout ce qu'il avait fait avec sa mère.

Daphné de son côté se contentait de boire quelques gorgées de champagne en écoutant les babillages de son fils et en surveillant Potter et Draco. Dès que Draco croyait que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il tripotait Potter à des endroits très inappropriés et Daphné fut plusieurs fois tentée de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils devraient faire leurs bêtises seulement dans leur chambre. Mais finalement elle se retint, seulement parce que ça ferait bonne matière à chantage plus tard.

Son fils avait été enchanté de tout lui raconter sur Harry Potter et à quel point c'était un gentil papou et qu'il était impatient que son papa mette un bébé dans le ventre de papou. Ce n'est que grâce à son éducation de sang pur que Daphné put se retenir de rire. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer Potter enceint et fut agacée de se rendre compte qu'il serait plutôt mignon avec un ventre rond. Elle s'assura de rappeler à Draco que lorsque Potter porterait un enfant, elle serait la marraine. Même si ce n'était que pour apprendre à l'enfant comment agacer ses parents. Daphné eut un sourire narquois à cette pensée. Oui, ça lui plairait énormément d'être la marraine.

Vers dix heures, ils décidèrent d'envoyer les garçons se coucher. Scorpius et Teddy somnolaient depuis un moment et ils s'étaient mis à bâiller un peu, une fois le dessert arrivé.

Après avoir embrassé les trois adultes, Teddy n'avait pas osé embrasser Daphné au début mais elle lui avait dit de l'appeler Tante Daphné et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se retenir de l'embrasser, Daphné prit les deux garçons par la main et les emmena dans leur chambre. Elle avait remarqué que Potter avait bu plus que de raison et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il tienne suffisamment debout pour coucher les garçons.

Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais autant bu de sa vie. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Daphné, il se rappelait de la boîte cachée sous son lit qui contenait les menottes et il se sentait rougir. Il essayait de noyer cette image dans le champagne que les elfes de maison apportaient régulièrement mais finit par se dire qu'être saoûl n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Bien sûr au moment où il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà un peu saoûl. Pas suffisamment pour perdre connaissance, mais assez pour se détendre et sentir ses inhibitions s'effacer. Au moment où Daphné s'occupait de coucher Teddy et Scorpius, il était déjà accroché à Draco, l'embrassant dans le cou et caressant son torse. Draco ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sexy et Harry se demandait vaguement combien de temps il leur faudrait pour monter dans leur chambre et se débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

De son côté, Draco n'était que légèrement éméché. Bien qu'il ait participé à de nombreuses soirées alcolisées puisque les Malfoy étaient riches et célèbres, il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée d'être saoûl et de perdre la maîtrise parfaite de lui-même. Il aimait savoir ce qu'il faisait et s'autorisait seulement quelques verres de champagne avant de passer à l'eau.

Mais ce qu'il aimait de l'alcool, c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur Harry. Il découvrit que l'alcool rendait Harry câlin et excité, deux choses auxquelles il ne voyait aucun inconvénient. Il s'était assuré qu'Harry buvait aussi de l'eau, car il n'avait aucune envie de voir son amant perdre conscience à cause de l'alcool. Il se demanda si Harry buvait toujours autant ou s'il reservait cela pour les grandes occasions. Merci Merlin, il avait gardé le contrôle de ses mains jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient couchés. Le blond ne tenait pas tellement à leur montrer ça.

"Hm, Draco, tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire maintenant ?" Murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond sur un ton séducteur, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco. La voix du brun était devenue un peu plus grave sous l'excitation, mais Draco prit le verre d'Harry dans ses mains et le posa sur la table. Harry avait assez bu pour ce soir.

Il passa ses bras autour du torse du brun et le serra contre lui. " Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?" Ronronna t-il en embrassant les paupières du brun.

"Je veux aller dans notre chambre et..." Harry lui embrassa le cou, déposant des baisers de son menton à sa clavicule " je veux que tu me baises" souffla t-il, ses yeux émeraudes brillants à la lumière des chandelles.

A cet instant, comme tout homme de vingt-six ans en bonne santé, Draco fut très tenté d'accepter cette proposition en particulier, surtout quand Harry le dit avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus et que ses hanches se pressaient contre les siennes. Mais, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry regrette leur nuit le lendemain matin, une fois sobre. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry apprécierait qu'il profite de son état assez éméché, même si c'était très difficile de lui dire non.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et grogna doucement. La fois où Harry lui faisait des avances, il fallait que ce soit quand il était saoûl.

"Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Soupira t-il, lui caressant le dos.

"Non, c'est une très bonne idée." Dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient sur les boutons de la chemise bleue de Draco. "C'est une très bonne idée que tu me baises à en fracasser le lit." Il mordilla l'oreille de Draco et celui-ci gémit, ses oreilles étaient très sensibles.

"Tu vas le regretter demain quand tu auras désaoûler, Harry." Tenta de le convaincre Draco.

Harry pouffa. " Je ne suis pas saoûl. Et crois moi, je ne regretterais pas notre partie de jambes en l'air demain matin. Je te promets, Dray." Il rapprocha son corps du corps plus grand et plus fin du blond. "S'il te plaît, Draco, baise-moi s'il te plaît."

Avant que Draco ne puisse protester, Harry posait ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, presque agressif quand il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, l'enroulant autour de celle du blond. Draco pouvait sentir le goût amer et mousseux du champagne et le goût unique d'Harry. Il gémit et ouvrit les jambes d'Harry pour mieux l'installer sur ses genoux, passant sa cuisse entre elles, remontant sa jambe encore et encore jusqu'à l'appuyer sur l'entrejambe d'Harry. Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et saisit l'excitation du brun, la serrant légèrement, tirant un gémissement de la gorge du brun et le faisant haleter.

Draco haleta de surprise quand il sentit une main chaude saisir son érection et commencer à la caresser.

Une paire d'yeux verts le regardèrent, triomphants. " Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir un problème. Je peux régler ça." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se lécha les lèvres.

Draco gémit et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Harry. Par Merlin, Harry Potter allait le tuer à force de l'allumer.

Un petit toussotement discret le fit lever la tête et il sentit ses joues rougir violemment quand il vit Daphné appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

"Je suis fatiguée donc je vais aller me coucher. Apparemment vous allez être occupés, alors n'oubliez pas de lancer un sort de silence, d'accord Draco ?" Dit-elle en conservant son rictus narquois avant d'avoir l'impudence de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

"Daphné, espèce de... !" Grogna t-il mais Daphné n'y prêta pas attention, rit et s'échappa rapidement. Son ex-femme pouvait être tellement énervante parfois.

"Draco, moi aussi je veux aller me coucher." Harry sourit et le prit par la main. Pendant que Draco avait été occupé avec Daphné, Harry avait réussi à défaire tous les boutons de sa chemise qui lui cachaient le torse de Draco et il était impatient de le caresser et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui restait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour attendre qu'ils soient dans la chambre.

Draco interpréta mal les mots d'Harry, sourit, croyant que celui-ci commençait à s'endormir sous les effets de l'alcool et voulait aller dormir. Il essaya de se convaincre que dormir était une bonne idée, même si une autre partie de son corps n'était pas d'accord.

"Bien sûr, Harry, on va aller au lit." Dit-il en riant, laissant Harry le guider, riant de plus belle quand Harry le tira impatiemment en haut des escaliers.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre, Harry ferma la porte et essaya de trouver sa baguette. Après cinq minutes de recherches, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait faite tomber quelque part dans la pièce quand il était venu dans l'après-midi.

"Draco, tu peux lancer un sort de silence ?" Demanda Harry, alors qu'il était déjà en train de retirer son pull.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils auraient besoin d'un sort de silence alors qu'ils allaient dormir mais haussa les épaules et lança le sort, posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit quand ce fût fait.

Il se mit à se déshabiller aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que son boxer. Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux brillèrent quand ils virent son trose nu.

"Tu ne mets pas ton pyjama ?" Demanda Draco en entrant dans le lit, ouvrant les draps pour qu'Harry le rejoigne.

Harry secoua la tête en riant. " Non, je ne vais pas en avoir besoin." Dit-il avec un petit sourire en se glissant dans les draps pour s'installer sur Draco ensuite.

Draco fut surpris quand Harry frotta ses hanches contre les siennes et son entre-jambe répondit avec enthousiasme. Draco maudit son corps traître.

"Harry, je croyais que tu voulais dormir ?" Dit-il, essayant de conserver le contrôle de son corps. Tentative inutile, à quoi s'attendait-il de tout façon avec Harry à demi-nu sur lui ?

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais dormir." Dit-il en souriant et se collant contre lui, frissonnant au contact de leur peau. " j'ai dit que je voulais me coucher. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un lit ?"

"Euhrm... dormir ?" Proposa lamentablement Draco.

Harry roula des yeux, il n'était pas aussi saoûl que Draco l'avait cru s'il pouvait rouler des yeux comme ça.

"Non, idiot; A part dormir." Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser furtivement, bougeant ses hanches contre celles du blond.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, s'excusa auprès de la partie inférieure de son corps, prit les hanches d'Harry et inversa leur position pour qu'Harry soit allongé sur le dos.

"Hm, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi." Ronronna Harry en léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

Draco frissonna en le voyant faire, maudit son éducation parfaite et soupira. "Harry, c'est l'heure de dormir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de coucher ensemble maintenant."

Harry plissa les yeux. " Pourquoi pas ? Je ne t'intéresse plus maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?" Exigea t-il de savoir, Draco grimaça quand les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras.

"Harry, ne sois pas bête. Ce n'est pas que tu ne m'intéresses plus c'est juste que je ne veux pas te baiser quand tu es saoûl. Je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes demain matin." Expliqua patiemment Draco.

Harry fit la moue, faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure et Draco fut très tenté de la sucer. "Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le regretterai pas." Lui rappela t-il.

"C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais je suis sûr que tu diras autre chose demain." Draco l'embrassa chastement puis recula avant qu'Harry ne puisse approfondir le baiser. " Bonne nuit, Harry." Chuchota t-il avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Il entendit Harry souffler d'indignation puis le froissement des draps quand celui-ci se tourna vers le bord du lit.

Draco soupira doucement et se pinça le nez mais ne céda pas. Harry le remercierait plus tard pour ce qu'il venait de faire, quand il serait à nouveau sobre. Il décroisa ses jambes et grimaça quand sa main frôla son érection. Génial, maintenant il avait aussi ce problème. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de dormir, ignorant son état d'excitation.

Il venait de fermer les yeux quand il sentit Harry attraper ses poignets et les lever vers la tête de lit. Avant qu'il puisse demander à Harry ce qu'il fabriquait, il sentit quelque chose de froid mais en même temps doux se refermer autour de ses poignets. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il s'en rendit compte même s'il ne pouvait rien voir dans le noir.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda t-il, fier de lui d'être parvenu à rester aussi calme.

Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire moqueur d'Harry quand il se réinstalla sur ses hanches. Il pouvait voir les contours du corps d'Harry à la lumière de la lune qui traversait les rideaux.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour remercié Daphné pour son cadeau. Les menottes avaient une utilité finalement.

"Je t'ai menotté au lit." Dit-il avec satisfaction.

"Comment t'es-tu procuré ces menottes et pourquoi m'as-tu menotté ?" Demanda Draco en essayent de se défaire des menottes mais siffla de douleur quand le métal lui coupa les poignets. Ce n'était pas suffisamment aiguisé pour qu'il saigne, la fourrure le protégeait, mais ça s'enfonçait dans ses poignets quand il tirait trop fort.

"Daphné me les a données, elle a dit que tu apprécierais beaucoup si je m'en servais de temps en temps." Expliqua Harry en riant doucement, ses doigts parcourant doucement la peau de Draco, ravi de faire frissonner son amant.

"C'est Daphné qui te les a données ?" Demanda Draco, vexé et hors de lui. Il la détestait tellement à cet instant. Vraiment. A quoi pensait-elle quand elle avait acheté ça ?

**Lemon scene cut**

Mais, lui murmura une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête, il faut bien avouer que c'est plutôt excitant de te retrouver menotter au lit alors qu'Harry prend les initiatives.

A cet instant, il haïssait cette petite voix.

"Hm hm" souffla Harry avant de laisser sa langue parcourir l'homoplate du blond.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé lorsqu'il sentit la bouche humide du brun se refermer sur son téton et se mettre à le sucer alors que son autre main caressait le deuxième téton.

Harry continua jusqu'à ce que les deux tétons soient rouges vifs et durs et que Draco lui en demande plus en haletant. Et puis merde, tant pis pour sa conscience, si Harry voulait qu'il le baise, il allait le faire et tant pis pour les conséquences. Ca apprendrait au brun à ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Harry afficha un sourire narquois quand il sentit l'érection du blond toucher ses fesses, il se frotta contre elle et rit quand Draco gémit.

"Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, Draco ?" Murmura t-il en lui suçant le lobe de l'oreille alors que sa main se frayait un chemin pour ensuite saisir le sexe du blond. Il se mit à le caresser et à serrer le bout de ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait. Il sentait Draco trembler sous lui et il frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

"Bordel de merde non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter maintenant !" Siffla Draco en bougeant ses hanches.

"Je n'y compte pas." Murmura Harry sur un ton séducteur avant de passer doucement ses doigts sous le boxer de Draco pour les lui enlever et jeter le vêtement au loin.

Il se leva et il sentit les yeux de Draco le regarder fixement quand il retira son dernier vêtement. Il lança son boxer d'un coup de pied et remonta sur le lit, sur Draco, et gémit quand leurs virilités se touchèrent.

"Par Merlin, Harry, j'ai envie de toi maintenant." Grogna Draco en rejetant la tête en arrière, poussant les hanches à la rencontre de celles du brun, désespérement impatient d'être à nouveau en Harry.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, approfondissant le baiser quand il sentit Draco bouger contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, suçant chacun à leur otur la langue de l'autre. Harry rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle quand il n'eut plus d'air.

"Où se trouve le lubrifiant ?" Demanda t-il, ses mains parcourant le torse musclé du blond.

Draco cligna des yeux en entendant la question puis son cerveau, embrumé par le désir, tenta de se souvenir de l'endroit où il avait mis ce foutu flacon.

"Dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit." Dit-il et il sentit Harry se pencher vers la table de nuit.

Il lutta contre ses liens, cherchant désespérement à pouvoir toucher Harry, à caresser sa peau bronzée mais il dut se contenter de sucer et mordiller le téton du brun.

Harry gémit bruyamment quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur son téton et il chancella un moment, perdu dans la sensation de désir et de luxure qui le saisit. Il chercha frénétiquement le flacon dans la table de nuit et il l'attrapa. Il attrapa le menton de Draco entre ses doigts et l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille. Il finit par y arriver et déposa une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts avant de l'appliquer sur le sexe de Draco.

Draco siffla quand il sentit le gel froid mais fut distrait par Harry qui lui suçait la lèvre inférieure.

"Ha-Harry, il-il faut que tu enlèves ces menottes, que je-je puisse te préparer." Dit-il en haletant avant de se remettre à gémir quand Harry recommença à le caresser.

"Pas besoin." Dit le brun et avant que le blond puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire, celui-ci s'était relevé et s'empalait doucement sur tout la longueur de Draco, grimaçant sous la oduleur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû laisser Draco le préparer mais il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Il laissa échapper un sifflement et so'bligea à se relaxer. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir s'empaler plus et fut complètement assis sur les genoux de Draco. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il lui fallait pour rester immobile, le temps que son corps s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Il sursauta quand il sentit que Draco essyait de bouger.

"Attends." Dit-il les dents serrés, fermement agrippé au torse du blond.

Draco, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de bouger, se mordit la lèvre. " Ca va ?" Demanda t-il avec inquiétude. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Harry s'empalerait sans préparation et grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de la douleur que le brun pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas se vanter, mais il était quand même d'une taille considérable.

"Ca va." Le rassura Harry, la réspiration courte. "Laisse-moi juste m'habituer."

Draco acquiesça pas complètement rassuré mais Harry aurait arrêté s'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux minutes plus tard Harry se mit doucement à bouger. Draco grogna et il se mit à bouger à son tour, soulevant ses hanches quand Harry redescendait.

"Par Merlin, Harry, tu es tellement beau." Siffla t-il en fermant les poings.

Harry gémit et se stabilisa sur le torse du blond avant de reprendre le mouvement mais plus fort cette fois-ci, gémissant très fort quand Draco toucha sa prostate.

"S'il te plaît, Harry, détache-moi, je veux te toucher." Gémit le blond.

Harry secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la sueur. "Nope, je n'enlèverais ces menottes que lorsque j'en aurais décidé ainsi."

"Bordel, arrête de me torturer." Siffla le blond.

"Je ne t'entends pas." Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Son corps tout entier était tendu et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de bouger. Tandis que sa langue cherchait celle de Draco, il saisit sa propre virilité et se masturba en même temps.

Draco regarda son amant se donner du plaisir avec un regard affamé et souleva ses hanches avec plus d'impatience, pour s'nefoncer plus profond en lui, même sans ses mains il pouvait trouver la prostate du brun à chaque coups de hanches et il la frappait à répétition, faisant crier Harry de plaisir.

Son corps finit par ne plus supporter la double stimulation et Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, son dos se cambra et il jouit en criant "DRACO !". Son sperme vint s'étaler sur le torse de Draco.

Quand il sentit Harry se resserer autour de lui, Draco ne tint pas davantage et il jouit à son tour, son corps se cambrant sous la sensation tandis qu'il venait en Harry.

Harry s'écroula sur Draco et détacha les menottes. Il ne se préoccupa pas de l'endroit où elles attérissaient et les lança au loin. Il était trop fatigué pour les ranger correctement.

"Wow, c'était génial Harry." Soupira Draco, satisfait en passant ses bras autour d'Harry. Ses bras le chatouillèrent quand le sans se remit à y circuler mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

"Tu as été génial aussi." Marmonna Harry, le tête sur l'épaule du blond.

'Je devrais peut-être faire en sorte que tu boives plus souvent." Suggéra Draco avec un sourire narquois avant de se repositionner sans lâcher Harry.

"Tais-toi." Marmonna Harry en souriant. Il savait qu'il devrait se lever et se laver mais il n'en avait pas la force et puis il était très bien installé. Il décida de rester comme il était, pas dérangé par le fait que Draco était toujours en lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.

Quand Harry se réveilla à huit heures et demie le lendemain matin, il maudit l'elfe de maison qui avait cru que c'était une bonne idée d'ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière et aggravant son mal de tête. Maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi il ne buvait pas autant d'ordinaire. Il abhorrait le mal de tête du lendemain.

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais des bras autour de son torse le retenaient et il vira rouge vif quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toujours sentir Draco en lui. Harry gromela et laissa retomber sa tête sur le torse de Draco où elle était à son réveil puis les images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent à l'esprit. Non seulement il avait trop bu, mais il avait séduit Draco et s'était même servi de ces foutues menottes ! Harry pouvait sentir son visage le brûler tant il était embarrassé quand il se souvint du moment où il avait utilisé les menottes. Par Merlin, qu'allait penser Draco de lui à présent ?

Il se raidit quand il sentit une main fraîche lui caresser le dos.

"Tu regrettes la nuit dernière ?" Demanda Draco doucement, mais Harry pouvait entendre la tension cachée dans sa voix. Draco croyait manifestement qu'Harry regrettait d'avoir couché avec lui.

Harry se souvint qu'une semaine plus tôt, quand Draco lui avait posé la même question après avoir couché ensemble pour la première fois et il sourit. Est-ce qu'il regrettait avoir couché avec lui la nuit dernière ? Non. Est-ce qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Un peu, même s'il ne devait pas être si saoûl s'il pouvait se souvenir de tout. Est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir utilisé les menottes ? Bordel oui, Draco n'allait jamais cesser de le taquiner avec ça.

Il leva la tête et embrassa doucement Draco, dégageant quelques mèches de son visage. "Non, je ne regrette rien. A part l'alcool." Ajouta t-il après coup. " Je regrette d'avoir bu autant."

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et l'embrassa sur le nez. "Moi pas. Ca m'a montré une facette intéressante de ta personnalité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais suffisament pervers pour utiliser des menottes. La prochaine fois se sera quoi ? La fessée ? Parce que ça ne me dérangerait pas de corriger ton petit cul de pervers."

C'était presque impossible mais Harry rougit encore davantage et frappa Draco sur le torse avec force en représailles. "Tais-toi ! Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal quand j'ai utilisé les menottes d'accord ?"

Draco rit. " Bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr."

Harry se vexa mais ne répondit rien. Il cessa de respirer quand il vit l'heure qu'il était sur le réveil : huit heures et demie. Il devait être chez Andromeda dans moins d'une demie-heure. Et merde.

Harry se redressa brusquement et se précipita hors du lit, jurant quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans le bas de son dos, souvenir de la nuit précédente.

Draco fit la grimace. "Par Merlin, Harry, ne te lève pas si vite. Du moins quand je suis encore en toi."

"Désolé Draco mais je suis en retard. Il faut vraiment que je me prépare pour emmener Teddy voir Androméda. Elle va me tuer si on est en retard." Marmonna Harry en cherchant ses vêtements.

Il se lança un sort de nettoyage après avoir trouvé sa baguette près du mur opposé au lit, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en prenant une douche.

Draco s'assit dans le lit et regarda avec amusement Harry essayer de discipliner ses cheveux en bataille.

"C'est inutile d'essayer de discipliner tes cheveux, Potter. Vois les choses en face, tu vas devoir faire face à ma tante avec une coiffure qui donne l'impression qu'on t'as baisé consciencieusement. Oh mais, attends, je t'ai baisé consciencieusement." Dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait avant de se mettre à rire quand Harry essaya de le frapper avec un oreiller.

"La ferme, connard." Se renfrogna Harry, alors que les coins de sa bouche remontaient dans un sourire retenu.

"Tu as besoin d'une potion ?" Demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

"Ca ira." Le rassura Harry avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps quand on frappa à la porte.

"Papa ?" Se fit entendre la voix de Teddy à travers la porte.

"Entre, Teddy."

Teddy ouvrit la porte. Il portait un pull gris avec un chaton noir dessus et un jean bleu. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets bleus et ses yeux bruns clairs regardaient son père avec curiosité.

"Papa, on y va ? Il est déjà neuf heures moins le quart." L'informa Teddy. Il regarda Draco mais détourna rapidement les yeux quand il vit que le blond était à demi-nu.

"Je suis presque prêt Teddy. Je prends ma veste et on y va. " Marmonna Harry en attrapant sa veste marron.

"A plus tard tous les deux." Dit Draco avec un sourire chaleureux avant de donner un autre baiser à Harry.

Teddy lui fit un signe de la main avant de descendre les escaliers.

Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée, ils virent Daphné qui les attendaient avec Scorpius à côté d'elle.

"Il voulait vous dire au revoir avant que vous ne partiez." Expliqua Daphné à Harry.

"A tout à l'heure, Scorpius." Sourit Harry avant de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

"Au revoir papou." Gazouilla Scorpius en le serrant dans ses bras.

A leur grande surprise, Scorpius prit aussi Teddy dans ses bras, le brun se figea un moment puis lui rendit son câlin.

"A propos, mon cadeau t'a été utile la nuit dernière ?" Murmura Daphné à l'oreille d'Harry qui regardait les deux garçons se dire au revoir.

Harry rougit de nouveau et bredouilla "je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." dit-il vexé.

Daphné rit et croisa les bras. "Je ne suis pas bête tu sais. Tout ton être hurle "j'ai baisé et c'était génial."."

"Bordel, les Serpentards sont tellement agaçants." Marmonna Harry en lui lançant un regard furibond. Il prit Teddy par la main. "Allez, Teddy, on y va."

"Au revoir Potter. Bonne journée." Dit Daphné avec un doux sourire en leur faisant un signe de la main. "Oh ! Et n'oublie pas de demander un coussin supplémentaire avant de t'asseoir." Ajouta t-elle en riant.

Harry se figea quand il l'entendit et compta jusqu'à dix pour se retenir de lancer un sort à l'ancienne Serpentard. Il savait bien qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de haïr les Serpentards.

"Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'un coussin supplémentaire pour t'asseoir ?" Demanda tout à coup Teddy, le fixant avec une pointe de curiosité. "Tu es tombé sur les fesses hier soir ?"

Daphné avait bien de la chance de partir le lendemain et d'être la mère de Scorpius, sinon il lui aurait jeté un sort très violent.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui." Dit Harry avec un sourire tendu, se demandant s'il y aurait un moyen de lui jeter un sort et de s'en sortir sans dommages pour lui. Ce ne serait que justice, non ?

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais publier le samedi parce que le vendredi soir, c'est juste ingérable ! :)**

**Donc voilà : publication le SAMEDI à partir de maintenant**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	27. Chapter 27

******Will you be my Daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa n'aime que les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de qualités. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ?******Slash, Mpreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: **_****__**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapitre 27**

Andromeda ouvrit la porte en souriant. "Harry, Teddy, ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir !" Elle les prit dans ses bras avant de les laisser entrer.

Harry pendit sa veste et le manteau de Teddy dans le placard et sentit avec délice l'odeur du café et des pancakes lui chatouiller le nez.

"Petit-déjeuner ?" Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Adroméda acquiesça. "Je me suis dit que vous voudriez prendre votre petit-déjeuner ici, parce que je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas encore mangé." Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard faussement réprobateur.

Harry rougit et se gratta la nuque. "J'ai peut-être un peu fait la grasse matinée." Admit-il penaud.

La vieille femme secoua la tête amusée ce qui fit briller ses mèches argentées à la lueur du feu de cheminée.

"Il y a aussi du chocolat chaud, grand-mère ?" Demanda Teddy avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui ébourriffa les cheveux."Bien sûr qu'il y a du chocolat chaud." Dit-elle en riant doucement.

Teddy la prit dans ses bras un instant puis se rua dans la petite cuisine où les attendaient les pancakes.

"Tout va bien, mon chéri ?" Demanda avec inquiétude en observant le visage d'Harry.

"Bien sûr." La rassura Harry. " Comment ne le serais-je pas ?"

"Eh bien, tu as démissionné, sors avec le fils de ma très chère soeur et je suis sûre que ça te démange de capturer le meurtrier." Explicita t-elle, en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Teddy.

Harry soupira et se frotta la nuque. "je m'occupe déjà de mon prochain emploi et Draco est attachant quand on fait l'effort de le connaître, agaçant mais génial, et Snape m'aide à chercher un antidote pour sauver les victimes. Je vais bien, Androméda, vraiment."

Elle lui caressa la joue et secoua la tête. " Fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas te créer de problèmes. Ma fille ferait de ta vie un enfer s'il t'arrivait quelque chose qui t'obligerait à laisser Teddy derrière toi." Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Harry s'esclaffa. "Je suis sûre que Tonks ne serait pas la seule à faire de ma vie un enfer si je faisais quelque chose de stupide." répondit-il, en pensant à ses parents, à Sirius et Remus.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Teddy qui cria depuis la cuisine. "Venez, grand-mère, papa ! Les pancakes refroidissent !"

Androméda s'immobilisa tout à coup, choquée. Harry, qui avait déjà mis un pied dans la cuisine, se retourna pour lui faire face.

"On arrive dans une minute, mon coeur." Lui répondit Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre et tendit le bras pour toucher Androméda. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne reculait pas. "Androméda ?" demanda t-il avec hésitation.

"Depuis combien de temps t'appelle t-il papa ?" Chuchota t-elle.

Il soupira, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça la dérange. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que Teddy l'appelle papa quand il était tout petit mais il avait espéré que cela ne la préoccuperait plus aujourd'hui.

"C'est juste que... Il voulait m'appeler papa parce que Scorpius m'appelle papou. Expliqua Harry avec embarras. Teddy sait que je ne suis pas son père biologique mais je suis le seul père qu'il a. Je ne pensais pas à mal en le laissant m'appeler papa. Ca le rend heureux alors pourquoi le lui refuser ?"

Au début Androméda ne dit rien, elle le regarda fixement avant de jeter un oeil vers la cuisine où mangeait son petit-fils.

Elle soupira. "Bon, qui suis-je pour lui refuser ça ? C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il oublie ses véritables parents." Dit-elle en tripotant ses manches.

"Il ne les oubliera pas. Je lui ai donné un album photo de ses parents et il adore le regarder et me demander de lui raconter ce que je sais sur eux." Dit Harry avec un sourire puis il se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait une Pensine dans laquelle des souvenirs de ses parents l'attendaient. Il se promit de les regarder le plus vite possible, il était curieux de voir quel genre de souvenirs Snape lui avait donné.

"Tant mieux." Dit Andromeda avec un sourire soulagé. Puis elle tapa dans ses mains. " Bon, il est temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner."

"Tu essayes toujours de me faire grossir ?" Dit Harry en riant à la vue de la montagne de pancakes et de chocolat qui se trouvaient sur la table.

"Tu es encore si maigrichon que oui j'essaye de te faire grossir un peu plus. Si seulement tu m'aidais un peu de ton côté." Dit-elle en riant et en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

"Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je suis têtu." Dit Harry en s'esclaffant, il s'assit sans y penser et se releva aussitôt en sifflant avant de marmonner un sort de coussin sur la chaise. Il se rassit avec précaution et expira soulagé quand la douleur ne le frappa pas de nouveau.

Il leva les yeux et se sentit rougir violemment quand il vit le regard soupçonneux d'Androméda.

"Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Teddy répondit pour Harry. " Il est tombé sur les fesses hier alors il a sûrement mal quand il s'assoit."

Androméda cligna des yeux et parvint sûrement à sa propre conclusion car elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit : "Je vois, bon, est-ce que tu veux une potion calmante pour la douleur, mon chéri ?"

Harry secoua la tête, pas sûr s'il devait rire en la voyant rougir ou être encore plus gêné qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la nuit dernière. " Non, merci, ça va."

"Bon, si ça va, mangeons. Il y a encore des cadeaux qui attendent d'être ouverts." Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil aux deux qu'elle considérait comme ses petits-fils.

Le visage de Teddy s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il se remit à manger avec empressement. Harry fit de même, se maudissant à nouveau pour avoir trop bu la nuit précédente. Il ne se saoûlerait plus jamais de sa vie.

* * *

Daphné leva les yeux et afficha un petit sourire triomphant quand Draco entra dans la salle à manger. Son fils était au premier, dans son bain.

"Tu t'es bien amusé la nuit dernière, Draco ?" Demanda t-elle sur un ton mielleux avant de cacher son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

Draco plissa les yeux et s'assit en face d'elle. " Tu es vraiment perverse, Daphné. Des menottes ? Sérieusement ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Un vibromasseur ?"

Les yeux de Daphné se mirent à pétiller et elle se pencha légèrement en avant. "Tu penses que Potter serait intéressé ?"

Draco lui lança un croissant au visage pour toute réponse, elle l'esquiva en riant.

"N'essaye même pas, Daphné." Lui dit Draco en se renfrognant.

"Oh, je t'en prie Draco. Tu ne vas pas me dire que mon petit cadeau pour Potter ne t'a pas plu." Dit-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

"Je suis juste étonné qu'Harry l'ait gardé au lieu de le détruire dès qu'il l'a vu." Marmonna Draco avant de se servir du café. "Il était plutôt embarassé quand il s'est réveillé ce matin et qu'il s'est rappelé s'en être servi."

"Potter ne détruirait pas un cadeau. Ce ne serait pas poli et les Gryffondor sont toujours polis." Dit-elle en pouffant.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, ne voyant pas comment réfuter cet argument. Il essayait encore de se réveiller complètement. Une bonne tasse de café allait l'y aider.

Il venait de boire une gorgée quand un elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui.

"Maître Draco, une sorcière à la porte. Elle dire qu'elle vouloir voir Harry Potter." L'elfe de maison poussa un petit couinement, se tordant les mains nerveusement, peu désireux de subir la colère de son maître.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "A t-elle dit qui elle était ?"

"Elle dire qu'elle est Ginny Weasley, maître." Répondit l'elfe de maison.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit dès qu'il entendit ce nom et il se leva. Comment osait-elle se présenter chez lui ? Cela n'était-il pas déjà suffisant qu'elle ait ces rendez-vous ridicules avec son amant ?

Daphné se leva à son tour, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Ginny Weasley se présentait au manoir. Elle se rappelait vaguement que Potter et elle étaient sortis ensemble pendant cinq ans mais qu'ils avaient rompu, bien que les journaux n'aient pas pu découvrir la véritable raison de cette rupture. La raison officielle étant qu'ils s'étaient séparé d'un mutuel accord car leurs sentiments avaient changé, mais tout le monde savait que c'était une raison que tout le monde donnait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Weasley vient ici pour attendre Potter ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient rompu ?" Demanda Daphné, suivant draco dans l'entrée.

"Ils ont rompu mais cette foutue traînée a décidé qu'elle voulait une nouvelle chance et a repris contact avec Harry il y a quelques semaines. Et bien sûr, Harry croit qu'elle n'attend que de l'amitié de sa part." Draco renifla avec dédain et sortit sa baguette.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et lança un regard furibond à la rousse qui se tenait sur le perron.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ?" demanda t-il froidement, se tenant au milieu de l'embrasure de la porte pour l'empêcher de tenter une entrée forcée.

Ginny lui rendit son regard noir. Elle portait une jupe courte qui allait à peine jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et une veste noire moulante. "Je veux voir Harry pour savoir s'il veut qu'on sorte tous les deux."

"Il n'est pas là." L'informa sèchement Draco.

"Oh, il t'a déjà quitté ?" Ricana Ginny.

"Non, il est parti acheter du lubrifiant, on en a plu. La crème fouettée n'est pas aussi efficace, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait Harry. Il était sûr qu'elle savait où vivait sa tante et il ne voulait pas lui donner la possibilité de rester seule avec son amant à nouveau.

Ginny plissa les yeux et serra les poings. "Harry ne coucherait jamais avec toi" Lui dit-elle sur un ton sec.

"Crois-moi Weasley, ton précieux Potter couche avec Draco, je le sais. Ils m'ont empêchés de dormir la nuit dernière. Potter n'est pas discret quand il prend son pied." Dit Daphné avec un sourire moqueur en apparaissant derrière Draco.

"Ha ! Tu vois, tu mens ! Harry se retient de gémir trop fort !" Répliqua Ginny d'un air triomphant.

"Le fait qu'il ne hurlait pas de plaisir quand il était au lit avec toi me paraît parfaitement compréhensible, Weasley." Répondit Draco sèchement. "Bon, j'aimerais bien te le prouver mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à faire une sex tape. Si tu ne disparais pas sur le champ, je te lance un sort si affreux que même le meilleur Médicomage ne pourra rien pour toi." La menaça t-il.

Elle leva la tête en signe de défi. "Je te mets au défi de le faire. Je me demande combien de temps les Aurors mettront à t'arrêter si tu essayes seulement. " Dit-elle sur un ton sec.

Draco sourit sombrement et la pointa avec sa baguette. " Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ils ne pourront jamais te relier à moi. Le nom des Malfoys est toujours plus influent que le tien, Weasley et je me demande combien de temps il va me falloir pour discréditer ta famille en public définitivement. J'imagine que la presse serait très intéressée de connaître la véritable raison de ta rupture avec Harry et je me demande comment tu vas bien pouvoir expliquer ça à tes parents. Rentre chez toi, Weasley."

Son visage vira au rouge tomate, jurant avec sa chevelure rouge feu. "Ceci n'est pas terminé, Malfoy." Siffla t-elle avant de se retourner et de repartir à grands pas, transplanant dès qu'elle passa la barrière de protection. Elle allait devoir préparer un nouveau plan pour récupérer Harry. Il était temps qu'elle utilise les grands moyens.

Draco soupira et ferma la porte.

"Tu penses qu'elle va garder ses distances ?" Demanda Daphné en haussant un sourcil.

"Peu probable, mais au moins je ne la verrai pas pendant quelques semaines." Dit Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait. "Après, je trouverai bien une solution."

"Tu ne comptes pas dire à Potter qu'elle est passée, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Daphné avec un sourire.

"De qui parles-tu ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu qui que ce soit. Parfois ma mémoire me joue des tours." Répondit Draco d'un ton désinvolte.

Daphné rit.

"Maman, tu veux voir les dessins que j'ai fait de papa et papou ?" Demanda la voix aiguë de Scorpious depuis les escaliers.

Daphné tapa dans ses mains et sourit. "Bien sûr que je veux les voir. Montre-moi, mon petit artiste."

Scorpius fit un grand sourire et passa plus d'une heure à montrer à sa mère tous les dessins qu'il avait fait de sa nouvelle famille. Draco était impressionné par la quantité de dessins et par le travail lui-même. Apparemment, son fils était vraiment un artiste en devenir.

* * *

Après plusieurs embrassades et avoir promis de venir la voir plus souvent, Harry et Teddy rentrèrent au manoir. Puisque la zone de transplanage se trouvait presque à un kilomètre de la maison d'Andromeda, Harry et Teddy durent marcher un peu.

Teddy avait pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne et marchait à côté de lui, gardant précieusement son nouveau livre sur les loup-garous contre lui. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il était temps qu'il en sache davantage sur son père et lui avait alors donné ce livre, elle en avait choisi un fiable et non pas rempli de préjugés et de mensonges, les livres fiables sur les loup-garous étaient bien rares, avait-elle dit.

"Je me suis bien amusé avec grand-mère aujourd'hui." Dit Teddy en souriant joyeusement.

Harry rit doucement. " Je suis content d'entendre ça."

Teddy adorait les moment où il n'y avait que lui et son père. Bien sûr, il avait fini par accepter Draco et jusqu'à un certain point Scorpius mais c'était encore difficile pour lui de partager son père avec d'autres personnes. Pourtant, il y parvenait parce qu'il voyait à quel point son père était heureux avec Draco. Il devait avouer que Draco était mieux que Ginny avait jamais été.

"Bon, mon coeur, accroche-toi bien, je vais transplaner." Dit Harry avec un sourire et Teddy s'accorcha fermement à son torse.

Teddy ferma les yeux très fort. Il n'aimait pas transplaner, ça lui donnait la nausée.

Ils remontèrent l'allée d'un pas vif, soupirant de soulagement quand ils entrèrent dans l'entrée chauffée du manoir. Un elfe de maison apparut pour prendre leurs manteaux et tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le salon, supposant que Draco, Daphné et Scorpius s'y trouvaient, Teddy monta dans sa chambre pour ranger son livre.

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il entra dans la pièce et vit Draco debout près du feu, lisant une lettre les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry curieux.

Daphné leva les yeux de son magasine. "Il a reçu une lettre d'un de ses associés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent."

"Papou !" Gazouilla Scorpius avant de courir vers lui les bras levés.

Harry sourit et prit Scorpius dans ses bras, l'installant sur sa hanche avant de l'embrasser sur le front. "Hey, petit gars, je t'ai manqué ?"

Scorpius hocha la tête avec force et serra Harry fort contre lui. " Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, papou ! J'ai montré à maman mes dessins de toi et papa." Dit-il fièrement.

"Ah oui ?" Répondit-il le brun en se dirigeant vers le canapé, le petit blond toujours dans les bras. Il s'assit et comme Scorpius ne voulait pas le lâcher, il se résolut à le garder sur ses genoux.

"Maman dit que je dessine bien." Dit le petit garçon tout excité.

"Je sais, tu es vraiment doué." Le complimenta Harry.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina d'un grand sourire au compliment venant de son papou. Il regarda autour de lui quand il ne vit pas son grand frère. "Où est Teddy ?"

"Il range un livre. Il va bientôt nous rejoindre." Répondit Harry and justement, le garçon arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'installa à côté d'Harry.

Scorpius lui fit un câlin avec enthousiasme, Teddy se raidit puis finit par le prendre dans ses bras à son tour. "Tu m'as manqué aussi, Teddy." Gazouilla t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Teddy, incapable d'en dire autant. Ce petit gamin collant ne lui avait pas beaucoup manqué.

Scorpius se mit tout de suite à raconter sa journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer et encore.

"Bande d'imbéciles." Marmonna Draco avant de faire une boule de la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Harry se tourna vers lui. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?"

Draco soupira et se dirigea vers lui, il se pencha pour embrasser doucement le brun. " Bienvenue à la maison." Murmura t-il.

"Hm. Que dit la lettre ?" Demanda le brun, sa main se leva automatiquement pour prendre celle de Draco.

Draco caressa la paume d'Harry avec son pouce d'un air absent. "Un de mes associés du Pays de Galles a un problème et il a besoin de me voir immédiatement pour trouver une solution." soupira t-il et se passant une main sur le visage. Peter Heningway, son associé, était avocat mais il avait quelques problèmes avec l'un de ses clients qui se trouvait être un des clients de Malfoy également.

"Quand vas-tu aller le voir ?" dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est frustrant mais je dois le voir demain. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir mais avec un peu de chance je serai rentré pour dix heures demain soir." Répondit Draco avant d'embrasser la main d'Harry. " Désolé, Daphné mais on ne se reverra pas avant ton départ."

Daphné fit un geste de la main comme pour pousser quelque chose du revers de la main. "Ce n'est rien, ça ne me gêne pas. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un de tes associés aurait des problèmes. Et puis, on se reverra bientôt. Dis-moi Potter, ça te dit que toi les garçons et moi on aille faire du shopping demain ?" Proposa t-elle en souriant.

"Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de me méfier ?" Demanda Harry avec sérieux.

Daphné rit. " Non, je veux juste aller faire du shopping et c'est toujours plus amusant quand il y a quelqu'un pour m'accompagner." Répliqua t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

"Ca me va, même si je n'aime pas trop faire les magasins." La prévint le brun.

"Je me poserais des questions si ça te plaisait, Potter." Dit Daphné avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Scorpius tapa dans ses mains et sautilla sur les genoux d'Harry. "On pourra aller au magasin de bonbons, aussi ?" Demanda t-il tout excité.

"Oui mais tu n'auras pas trop de bonbons." Le prévint Daphné.

Scorpius fit la moue mais cachait un petit sourire. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'il aurait la quantité de bonbons qu'il voulait. Sa mère n'avait jamais pu lui résister quand il faisait la moue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut brièvement réveillé par un baiser de Draco qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

"A ce soir, Harry." Murmura le blond avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Hm, tu vas me manquer." Marmonna t-il dans son sommeil, il n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Draco sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux noirs. "Tu vas me manquer aussi." Après un dernier baiser, il descendit et s'arrêta un instant dans son bureau pour prendre sa serviette. Avec un peu de chance, il règlerait le problème rapidement et pourrait rentrer rapidement.

Cinq heures plus tard, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour accepter d'accompagner Daphné. Cette femme n'était pas humaine, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une minute pour se reposer. Ils avaient déjà été à la librairie, dans de nombreux magasins de vêtements et se dirigeaient à présent vers la confiserie.

Teddy marchait à sa droite, lui tenant la main et Scorpius sautillait à sa gauche entre les deux adultes.

"Après la confiserie, est-ce qu'on pourra s'arrêter pour déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim et j'ai mal aux pieds." Grogna Harry.

Daphné fit la moue. " Franchement, Potter, tu n'as aucune endurance. C'est du shopping, pas un marathon."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Marmonna t-il sombrement en se demandant pourquoi les femmes étaient aussi obsédées par l'idée de faire plein de magasins pour n'acheter que quelques vêtements dans un seul magasin.

Daphné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle n'eut jamais le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une énorme explosion démolit la maison qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et Harry et elle se tournèrent rapidement vers le garçons pour les accoler au mur afin de les protéger de tout projectile.

Partout, des gens hurlaient et couraient paniqués, tandis que de la fumée se répandait, masquant toute la rue. Le bâtiment à côté de la maison en ruines étaient en feu et le feu se propageait rapidement aux autres bâtiments.

"Daphné, on doit partir d'ici !" Cria Harry, couvrant sa bouche de son écharpe.

Daphné acquiesça, les yeux écarquillés et après s'être assurée que les garçons couvraient leur bouche et leur nez, ils se mirent à se faufiler à travers la foule, à la recherche d'une zone de transplanage. Daphné avait installé Scorpius sur sa hanche et essayait de le calmer. Il avait enfoncé son visage dans le cou de sa mère et pleurait sous le choc, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Teddy avait pris la main d'Harry et le tirait derrière lui.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans un coin plus calme quand la main de Harry fut arrachée de celle de Teddy.

Teddy se retourna tout de suite mais tout ce qu'il put voir, fut son père frappé par un sortilège.

"PAPA !" Cria t-il terrifié mais avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre la main de son père, un homme caché sous une cape attrapa son père par derrière et transplana.

Un léger bruit de bois qui tombe au sol se fit entendre quand la baguette d'Harry heurta le sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Teddy.

"PAPA !" Hurla t-il avant d'essayer de courir dans l'allée pour voir où son père avait disparu mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha et Daphné le serra contre elle.

"Non ! Lâche-moi ! Mon papa est parti ! Je dois le retrouver !" Cria t-il en se débattant.

"Teddy, non ! Ecoute-moi ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! On va chercher ton papa mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses aussi. Ton papa ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose." Dit-elle avec précipitation alors qu'elle fouillait l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Potter s'était-il fait kidnapper ? Par qui ?

"Où est papou ?" Pleura Scorpius, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

"Chut, Scorpius, mon coeur, calme-toi, d'accord. Je vais chercher papou." Lui murmura t-elle avant de baisser les yeux vers l'autre enfant bouleversé qu'elle tenait contre elle. " Bon, Teddy, est-ce que tu peux ramasser la baguette de ton père ? Il ne faut pas la perdre."

Teddy acquiesça et se baissa d'un air absent pour la ramasser. Il faillit s'étouffer sous la force de ses sanglots. Où était son père ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme encapuchonné allait lui faire ? Est qu'il... allait tuer son père ?

A cette pensée, un autre sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et il cacha son visage contre le ventre de Daphné, ses mains fermement accrochés au manteau de la jeune femme.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et le poussa doucement à avancer.

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que paniquer maintenant ne servirait à rien et regarda partout où elle pouvait. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Potter ou de son kidnappeur. Ce salopard avait sûrement stupéfixié Potter avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réagir. Un sifflement lui échappa et elle s'effondra contre un mur, Scorpius et Teddy pendus à son manteau, pleurant de tout leur corps, paniqués par la disparition du brun. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Potter avait disparu. Il avait été kidnappé. Quelque chose lui dit que l'explosion n'avait été qu'une diversion, le moment de l'explosion était bien trop favorable au kidnappeur pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence. C'était un piège.

Potter avait disparu et aucun indice ne permettait de savoir qui l'avait enlevé.

Son cerveau cessa tout à coup de fonctionner. Comment annoncer ça à Draco ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

**Voilà :D**

**Bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de changer d'heure ! ^^**

**Isaae**


	28. Chapter 28

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et de Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: /!\TRAD /!\ **je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 28**

Daphné fixa un point quelconque complètement hébétée. Autour d'elle, la foule était encore paniquée par l'explosion, bon nombre d'entre eux essayaient de maîtriser l'incendie.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait être en train de transplaner au Ministère, à la recherche d'Aurors pour les prévenir de l'enlèvement de Potter mais ses jambes semblaient avoir la consistance de la gelée et elle ne parvenait pas à se lever.

Potter avait disparu. Bordel, comment allait-elle expliquer ça à Draco ?

Elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa main et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

"Je suis désolée, les garçons, mais je ne trouve pas papou." Murmura t-elle avant de fermer les yeux de tristesse quand ses sanglots devinrent plus bruyants. Elle serra fort les garçons dans ses bras et se jura de trouver Potter. Elle le considérait comme son ami à présent et personne ne pouvait faire du mal à ses amis et s'en sortir vivant.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de colère. Il valait mieux pour ce connard qu'il rende rapidement Potter avant qu'elle ne le trouve, sinon les Aurors ne retrouveraient jamais le kidnappeur.

Son esprit continuait à turbiner sous le choc, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Potter ait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à Draco. Pour le moment, il était au pays de Galles, sûr que Potter et elle passaient une bonne journée à faire du shopping. Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait que Potter avait été enlevé ?

Elle frissonna quand elle imagina dans quelle colère allait se mettre Draco quand il apprendrait la nouvelle. Voldemort aurait l'air d'un bisounours en comparaison d'un Draco hors de lui. S'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui osaient se mettre en travers du chemin d'un Malfoy, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Mais d'abord, elle devait ramener les garçons au manoir au cas où le kidnappeur décidait de revenir puis prévenir les Aurors.

Elle secoua doucement les garçons et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils la regardent avec leurs yeux pleins de larmes.

"Les garçons, Je vais vous ramener au manoir et après je vais contacter les Aurors pour qu'ils cherchent papou, d'accord ?" Expliqua doucement Daphné en caressant leurs joues pour effacer les traces de larmes sur leur visage

"Est-ce que papou va revenir ?" Demanda Scorpius, hoquetant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Je te promets que je ferai tout pour ramener ton papou."

Scorpius acquiesça mais Teddy se contenta de la regarder fixement. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit en état de choc, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devrait faire dans ce cas-là.

Elle les fit se lever prudemment et se leva à son tour. Elle prit Scorpius dans ses bras et serra Teddy contre son ventre, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur leur destination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit groupe arriva aux portes du manoir Malfoy. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le manoir, mais s'assura que Teddy pouvait la suivre sans trébucher.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle alla dans le salon. "Très bien, les garçons, asseyez-vous. Je dois contacter quelqu'un, d'accord ?" Dit-elle avec empressement.

Scorpius acquiesça et se roula en boule sur le canapé, reniflant encore. Teddy resta debout, droit comme un i, le regard fixe. Ses yeux étaient toujours inexpressifs.

"Pinksky !" Appela t-elle. Une elfe de maison apparut immédiatement et la salua en se courbant.

"Que peux-je pour vous, Maîtresse ?" Couina Pinksky.

"Je veux que tu surveilles Scorpius et Teddy pour moi pendant un moment. Assure-toi qu'ils soient bien installés." dit-elle sur un ton sec avant de se ruer vers le bureau de Draco sans attendre la réponse affirmative de l'elfe.

Elle laissa tomber son manteau sur le bureau avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Elle venait de lancer une poignée dans la cheminée et s'apprêtait à se rendre au Ministère quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter les garçons sans autre protection que celle des elfes de maison. Elle ne voulait pas non plus les emmener au Ministère avec elle. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire alors ?_

"Ah." Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rapellant de son ancien professeur. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle espérait seulement qu'il aurait le temps de surveiller les garçons. Elle se pencha, appuya ses genoux sur le sol de bois dur, prit une profonde inspiration, passa la tête dans le feu vert et dit "Manoir Snape !"

Trois secondes plus tard, elle voyait un bureau et des bibliothèques.

"Professeur Snape ?" Appela t-elle hésitante.

Une minute plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans la pièce et l'ancien Directeur de Maison se pencha et la regarda avec un sourcil haussé.

"Mme Zabini, que me vaut le plaisir ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

"Monsieur, je sais que vous êtes occupé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir au manoir et vous occuper de Teddy et Scorpius pour moi ? Je dois me rendre au Ministère et avertir les Aurors." Dit-elle avec précipitation.

"Calmez-vous. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'avertir les Aurors ?"

"Quelqu'un a enlevé Potter quand nous étions sur le Chemin de Traverse." Elle se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais, quel que soit son kidnappeur, il a effacé toute preuve. Je n'ai même pas pu trouver la moindre trace de magie !"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Daphné vit Snape écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et se leva." Je traverse, Mme Zabini." La prevint-il et elle recula hors du feu en toute hâte.

Elle se leva et fut vite rejointe par un Snape qui avait l'air distrait.

"Avez-vous vu le kidnappeur ?" demanda t-il, tout son corps tendu.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je n'avais rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que Teddy pousse un cri." Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention à Potter ou si elle l'avait laissé passer devant, il serait peut-être encore là.

"Où est Draco ?" Demanda Snape en sortant de la pièce.

"Il est au pays de Galles pour le moment, il aide un de ses associés." Répondit-elle.

"Comme c'est commode." Marmonna Snape. " Où sont les garçons ?"

"Ils sont dans le salon." Dit Daphné en regardant vers la cheminée. "Monsieur, ça vous convient si je pars maintenant pour le Ministère ?"

"Vous devriez déjà être partie." Grogna Snape.

Elle rougit et se précipita vers la cheminée, jetant une autre poignée de Cheminette et sauta dans la cheminée en criant "Ministère" et disparut dans un flash de lumière verte.

Severus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un avait réussi à enlever Potter en plein jour ? Et comment cette personne avait-elle su où il se trouverait ? Est-ce qu'il avait suivi Potter sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Apparemment, oui.

Il serra les dents et se rendit à grands pas dans le salon. Comment, par Merlin, allait-il expliquer à Draco que Potter avait été enlevé ?

Il vit les deux garçons assis sur le canapé. Une elfe de maison les entourait d'une couverture et deux tasses de chocolat chaud attendaient sur la table basse, aucun des enfants n'y ayant touché.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Comment devait-il les réconforter ?

"Oncle Sev' ?" La voix faible de Scorpius le tira de ses pensées et il regarda le petit garçon.

"Scorpius." Murmura t-il en s'asseyant entre les deux garçons. Scorpius se pelotonna contre lui tout de suite et cacha son visage contre le torse du professeur.

Il passa un bras autour des petites épaules de l'enfant qui pleurait silencieusement.

"Est-ce que Papou va revenir ?" Hoqueta Scorpius, la voix assourdie par le tissu.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Dire à Scorpius que Potter allait revenir pour le rassurer serait la chose à faire. Mais ça allait contre ses principes, il pensait que la vérité valait toujours mieux. A cet instant, il ne savait pas si Potter allait revenir ou si le kidnappeur avait décidé de le tuer. Peut-être que si Potter avait sa baguette alors... Il jeta un oeil à la table basse et s'immobilisa avec horreur en voyant la baguette de Potter posée dessus, les narguant.

Potter n'avait pas sa baguette, il était aussi vulnérable qu'un Moldu.

"Oncle Sev' ?" Répéta Scorpius d'une petite voix.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, Scorpius." Murmura Severus. " Je ne sais pas si Papou va revenir."

"Non, non, non, il doit revenir. Papou va revenir, il ne va pas nous laisser." Sanglota Scorpius.

Severus fit de son mieux pour réconforter l'enfant mais il ne pouvait pas faire plus que de le serrer contre lui. Il se tourna vers Teddy qui restait assis à côté de lui sans dire un mot.

La vue des yeux inexpressifs de Teddy le glaça.

"Teddy." Murmura t-il.

Pas de réponse.

"Teddy." Reprit-il plus fort.

Le garçon finit par réagir. "Je vais dans ma chambre." Dit doucement Teddy avant de se lever.

"Teddy, je veux que tu restes ici." Dit Severus sur un ton sans réplique. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'absence de réaction du garçon. Si la disparition de Potter faisait de la peine à Scorpius, c'était sûrement mille fois pire pour Teddy qui avait grandi avec Potter et qui le considérait comme son père.

Teddy secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. " Je vais dans ma chambre." Répéta t-il sur un ton monocorde et partit.

Severus jura doucement.

_Vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant, Potter_, pensa t-il sombrement. _Sinon, j'irai moi-même vous chercher, peu importe où vous serez et je vous ramenerai par la peau des fesses._

* * *

Daphné revint trois heures plus tard, épuisée.

"Qu'ont-ils dit ?" demanda doucement Severus. La respiration calme de Scorpius lui indiquait que le petit blond s'était endormi. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Daphné se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en poussant un soupir. "J'ai réussi à les trouver après les avoir cherchés pendant une demie-heure. Après il a fallu que je leur raconte tout pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'ils ne me croient. Apparemment, en tant qu'ancienne Serpentard, je pourrais être le kidnappeur." Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. "Putain d'Aurors. Pourquoi est-ce que je les préviendrais de l'enlèvement de Potter si c'était moi qui l'avait enlevé ?" Dit-elle d'un air renfrogné.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Bref," poursuivit-elle "J'ai finalement réussi à les convaincre et ils se sont mis à sa recherche."

Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le dossier du fauteuil. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Si Potter ne revient pas..." Commença t-elle sans achever.

"Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est espérer que la chance stupide de Potter fonctionne toujours." La coupa Severus.

Daphné fronça les sourcils. "Où est Teddy ?"

"A l'étage." Répondit Severus.

"Je vais aller voir comment il va." Marmonna t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle monta doucement les marches. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Teddy et son coeur rata un battement quand elle ne l'y vit pas. Par Merlin, non ! Est-ce qu'il était sorti chercher son père ?

Elle prit sa baguette dans sa main, la posa sur sa paume et mumura "Guide-moi vers Teddy Lupin."

Sa baguette se mit à tourner rapidement mais s'immobilisa presque tout de suite en pointant vers une autre pièce, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle y alla doucement et ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Son coeur se serra à la vue de la scène.

Teddy était roulé en boule sur le lit, en position foetale, et serrait contre lui un oreiller. Il regardait fixement le mur et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son petit corps tremblait sous le coup des sanglots.

Elle s'avança vers le lit avec hésitation puis s'assit à côté de lui.

"Teddy ?" Murmura t-elle avant de poser une main sur son dos.

"Je veux mon papa." Murmura Teddy d'une voix tremblante.

"Je sais, mon coeur, je sais." Murmura t-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il se débattit pendant quelques instants mais il se rendit vite compe qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas alors il se laissa aller contre elle, cachant son visage contre son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Teddy s'était endormi dans ses bras, sa respiration chatouillait le cou de Daphné.

Daphné savait qu'ils avaient besoin de manger mais elle n'avait pas faim et c'était sûrement le cas des deux garçons.

Il était huit heures et quart lorsque le bruit qu'elle redoutait le plus se fit entendre. Le bruit de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Draco était de retour.

* * *

Draco grommela en sortant de la cheminée. La tempête avait commencé dans l'après-midi et il n'avait pas tenu à voyager par ce temps pourri. Il epousseta son manteau pour en enlever la suie et posa sa serviette sur le bureau.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était trouver Harry pour l'embrasser à lui faire tourner la tête par manque d'air. Il se demanda si ce serait long de convaincre les garçons de se coucher tôt.

Il descendit les marches et entra dans le salon quand il y vit de la lumière.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir son fils dormir contre... Severus.

"Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les garçons n'avaient pas de leçons aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Draco, perdu. "Où est Harry ?" Demanda t-il en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, Harry était avec un des garçons.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Severus se tendait.

"Draco, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes." Lui dit Severus.

"Pour quoi faire ? Je te demande juste pourquoi tu es venu et où est Harry." Dit le blond en se renfrognant.

"Draco, assieds-toi tout de suite !" Lui dit sèchement Severus.

Draco le regarda choqué et s'assit immédiatement. Severus ne s'énervait jamais contre lui à moins que ce soit grave. Une sensation de froid commença à l'envahir. "Severus, où est Harry ?" Demanda t-il à nouveau.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu poses la question à Mme Zabini." Marmonna t-il.

Comme si elle avait attendu cet moment, Daphné apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle et épuisée.

"Daphné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Harry ?" Répéta encore Draco, commençant légèrement à paniquer. Quelque chose clochait.

Dpahné soupira et regarda Severus. " Monsieur, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous couchiez Scorpius. J'ai déjà emmené Teddy dans sa chambre."

Severus acquiesça et prit Scorpius dans ses bras avec précaution. Scorpius s'agita un moment puis s'apaisa à nouveau.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction de Draco – c'était de la pitié dans ses yeux ?- il disparut dans l'entrée en fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Bordel, Daphné, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Draco d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avala sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration. "Les garçons, Potter et moi sommes allés faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse." Commença t-elle.

"Je sais ça." Dit Draco, impatient.

Elle le regarda sévèrement. "Quelques heures plus tard, quand on allait vers le magasin de bonbons, un bâtiment a explosé."

Draco sentit la sensation de froid devenir glaciale dans son estomac. "Les garçons vont bien ? Et Harry ?" Demanda t-il précipitamment.

Elle poursuivit sans répondre à ses questions. "Potter et moi avons protégé les garçons pour que personne ne soit blessé."

Draco expira avec soulagement mais fronça les sourcils. Si tout le monde allait bien, alors bordel où était Harry ?

"Potter et moi avons décidé de retourner au point de transplanage parce que le feu se propageait. Alors qu'on passait devant une ruelle, j'ai entendu Teddy crier." Elle hoqueta et baissa les yeux vers le sol. " Quand je me suis retournée, quelqu'un avait... avait attrapé Potter et a transplané avec lui."

Draco s'immobilisa, il ne bougeait pas un cil. Son esprit n'enregistrait pas ce que Dpahné venait de dire. Ce n'était pas possible, Harry n'avait pas été enlevé. C'était juste une très mauvaise plaisanterie, d'une seconde à l'autre, Harry allait rentrer dans la pièce en riant avant de se moquer de sa crédulité. D'une seconde à l'autre, il allait entrer. Il devait entrer.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Draco." Murmura Daphné et elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis de larmes. "J'ai essayé de les retrouver mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Je... Je suis allée voir les Aurors. Ils sont à sa recherche. Je suis tellement tellement désolée."

Draco posa ses mains sur son visage et se mit à hurler. Il hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mal à la gorge et même à ce moment-là il continua à hurler. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'il perdait connaissance. Il accueillit le noir avec soulagement et s'écroula sur le sol.

Harry avait disparu. Et il n'avait pas été là pour le sauver.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Harry se réveilla en grognant. Il grimaça quand il sentit la douleur le traverser de part en part. Il bougea et découvrit que ses mains et ses jambes étaient attachées dans son dos. Il avait quelque chose d'enfoncé dans la bouche qui le suffoquait presque et lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Au début il crut qu'il faisait noir où il se trouvait mais il se rendit compte qu'on lui avait bandé les yeux.

_Merde. C'était pas bon. Où bordel était-il ? Plus important, qui l'avait enlevé ? Avait-il fait du mal aux enfants et à Daphné ?_

La fureur lui brula les veines, le faisant trembler de tout son corps. Si ce connard avait osé faire du mal à ses fils ou à Daphné, il le tuerait, et peu importait les conséquences.

Il se raidit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient contre les murs.

Qui que ce soit, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

Un rire sardonique se fit entendre.

"Tu devrais te voir. Le celèbre Harry Potter attaché et impuissant." Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme quand il entendit la voix grave, ricanant méchamment.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux même s'il savait bien qu'il avait peu d'effet à travers le tissu qui lui bandait les yeux. Il essaya de reconnaître la voix. _Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Est-ce que c'était un criminel de petite envergure ou..._ Harry se tendit à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. _Etait-ce le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient ? Allait-il l'empoisonner à son tour ?_

"Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi facile de te capturer. J'imagine que même toi, tu es impuissant sans ta baguette." L'homme ricana et Harry recula le plus possible quand il sentit une main toucher sa joue. Il grogna à travers le bâillon.

"Tss, sois poli, Potter." L'homme lui tapota la joue avec rudesse.

"Bon, laisse-moi te rassurer, je ne vais pas te tuer... Pour le moment. Mon plan serait inutile si je te tuais maintenant. Tout mon travail serait gâché et ce serait bien dommage, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit l'homme avec enthousiasme. "Laisse-moi t'examiner un instant."

Lh'omme sortit sa baguette et la posa contre l'abdomen du brun. Harry sentit la douleur le briser de l'intérieur depuis son estomac puis vers son torse et ses membres. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? _

"Hm." L'homma parut deçu. " C'est dommage. Je pensais que tu aurais suivi mon conseil et que tu aurais agrandi la famille. Après tout, c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas Potter ?"

Harry s'immobilisa._ Agrandir la famille_. C'était ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques mois auparavant. Il en était sûr à présent : en face de lui se trouvait le meurtrier qu'il cherchait.

"Bon, on y peut rien. J'imagine que tu vas devoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi, Potter." Soupira l'homme.

Il entendit l'homme s'éloigner puis s'arrêter dans la pièce.

Harry écouta attentivement, un bruit très léger de froissement lui permit de déduire que l'homme cherchait quelque chose dans ce qui semblait être un sac.

L'homme se retrouva tout à coup à deux centimètres du brun et celui-ci essaya de s'éloigner en se traînant sur le sol.

"Putain de merde, Potter, tiens-toi tranquille !" Dit sèchement l'homme avant de lui saisir le bras avec violence.

Harry mordit la bâillon quand il sentit une aiguille pénétrer sa peau pour entrer dans une veine. Un liquide froid entra dans ses veines et l'homme retira l'aiguille.

"Oh mince alors, j'ai oublié la morphine en passant. Tu t'en remettras. On se voit dans quelques jours, Potter." Dit l'homme en riant avant de fermer la porte.

_Qu'est-ce que bâtard avait bien pu lui injecter ? Du poison ?_

Tout à coup, son corps se mit à le brûler. Il hurla à travers le tissu quand la brûlure atteignit son estomac. Ses intestins étaient tiraillés en tous sens et la douleur était insupportable. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir comme ça ?

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et un cri à vous glacer les veines lui fut arraché sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait les tripes.

Son cerveau ne put supporter qu'un autre éclair de douleur avant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, le corps tremblant, secoué de soubresauts.

Un sourire sinistre étira les lèvres de l'homme qui le regardait depuis la petite fenêtre.

"J'aurai ma vengeance, Potter." Murmura t-il, les yeux brillant de folie. "Je vais détruire ta petite famille comme tu as détruit la mienne."

Il se retourna et partit. Il reviendrait dans deux jours. Il valait mieux attendre que la potion se soit stabilisée.

**Voilà :D ! Le suspence s'alourdit !**

**Bonne semaine et à samedi prochain **

**Isaae**


	29. Chapter 29

**Will you be my daddy ?**

**Résumé** **: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? **Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

**Disclaimer 1** **: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. **Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

**Disclaimer 2** **: **_**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. **Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 29**

Draco grogna quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé toucher son front et ses joues. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il entendit des murmures et se concentra dessus.

"Je ne pensais pas que sa réaction serait aussi violente." Dit la voix de Daphné sur un ton choqué.

"Potter est son amant, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'il reste calme en apprenant la nouvelle ?" Répondit Severus, agacé.

Le son sourd d'une alarme se mit à résonner dans son esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Harry.

Il réfléchit intensément et tout lui revint doucement. Le rendez-vous avec son associé, la tempête, Daphné lui annonçant qu'Harry avait été enlevé...

Harry avait été enlevé !

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rassit brusquement sur le canapé, regardant autour de lui avec animosité. Il vit l'heure sur la pendule et vit qu'il était onze moins le quart. Il avait perdu connaissance pendant deux heures. Bordel. Il devait trouver Harry. Il n'allait pas le perdre maintenant alors qu'il était enfin avec lui. Il allait éventrer le connard qui avait osé lui voler Harry.

Il se leva, saisit sa baguette tout en ignorant le regard choqué de Daphné. "Draco !"

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de porte mais un clic lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un avait verrouillé la porte d'un sort. Sa fureur monta d'un cran.

Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et vit que c'était Severus qui avait fermé la porte. Ce dernier rangea calmement sa baguette.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Siffla Draco, ses yeux gris essayant de fusiller son parrain.

"Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise." Dit Severus en plissant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?"

"Je vais partir à la recherche d'Harry et tuer le fils de pute qui l'a enlevé." Grommela Draco, serrant davantage sa baguette entre ses doigts.

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu n'as aucune idée de qui a fait ça ou de l'endroit où il a emmené Potter." Dit Severus, perdant patience.

"Je m'en fous. Je le trouverai." Dit Draco en le fusillant du regard à nouveau avant de tirer sur la poignée de porte. " Et quand je l'aurai trouvé, cet empaffé regrettera d'être né."

"Et pour Scorpius et Teddy ?"

Draco se raidit.

Daphné se tenait près de la cheminée, observant anxieusement les deux hommes.

"Hé bien quoi ?"

"Si tu pars maintenant, il vont croire que tu as aussi disparu. Ils ont besoin de toi pour le moment." Expliqua doucement Severus. "Je comprends ton empressement à chercher Potter mais ce serait futile. Tu serais plus utile à t'occuper des garçons plutôt que de commencer des recherches insensées alors que tu n'as aucun indice à suivre."

Draco inspira avec difficulté. "Je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est tout." Murmura t-il.

"Draco, Potter est l'homme le plus obstiné que j'ai rencontré de ma vie et pourtant j'ai connu son père. Il n'abandonnera pas facilement." Répliqua doucement Severus.

"Tu en es sûr ?" Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

"J'en suis sûr." Lui répondit Seveurs pour l'apaiser.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. " Très bien, je ne me lancerai pas à sa recherche. Mais s'ils trouvent ce connard, je serai le premier à m'en occuper." Dit-il sombrement avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger à l'étage.

"Etes-vous sûr que Potter va revenir, monsieur ?" Demanda Daphné avec douceur.

Severus laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre. " Je suis sûr de son obstination. Le reste dépend de lui." Dit-il. " Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Mme Zabini. Il n'y a rien d'autre que vous puissiez faire."

Daphné secoua la tête. "Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici."

"Comme vous voudrez." Soupira Severus.

Draco soupira et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Son coeur se serra quand il vit les larmes qui avaient séchées sur le visage du petit garçon, il était recroquevillé sur son lit, serrant fort contre lui sa peluche préférée.

Silencieusement, Draco se rapprocha du lit et borda son fils sous les couvertures, caressant ses doux cheveux blonds puis lui embrassa le front.

Scorpius remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.

Draco décida d'aller voir comment allait Teddy avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'irait pas dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, cela lui rappelait trop le fait qu'il était seul.

Teddy s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, il était à moitié caché pas ses couvertures. Seul une mèche de cheveux dépassait des draps. Il soupira à nouveau et referma la porte.

En allant à sa chambre, il se mit à penser à un tas de scénarios qui ne faisaient que l'attrister davantage :

S'il avait décidé de repousser son voyage au Pays de Galles et était resté à la maison, Harry ne serait pas allé faire du shopping et n'aurait pas été enlevé.

S'il était allé faire du shopping avec eux, il aurait peut-être pu empêcher l'enlèvement de se produire.

S'il avait emmené Harry avec lui pendant son voyage, le kidnappeur n'aurait jamais eu la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

S'il avait suivi l'un de ces scénarios, la fin de cette journée aurait été différente.

Draco serra les dents et entra dans sa chambre. Il n'allait pas chercher lui-même mais Severus n'avait pas parlé de ne pas engager une personne extérieure. Il était grand temps de contacter ceux qui lui devaient une faveur.

Il prit trois bouts de parchemins et sa plume et se mit à écrire avec frénésie, ses yeux froids relisant chaque mot. Après il rassembla trois hiboux, et les envoya dans le froid de janvier. Les lettres arriveraient cette nuit. Il était persuadé qu'ils comprendraient l'urgence de l'affaire et qu'ils se mettraient à chercher tout de suite.

Les hommes à qui il avait envoyé ces lettres étaient les seuls qu'il pensait capable de s'acquitter parfaitement de cette tâche. Bien sûr, il gagnait leur vie de façon illégale mais c'était ce qui faisait d'eux des agents parfaitspour ce travail. Ils savaient comment se faire discret.

Après s'être mis en pyjama, il se traîna dans son lit. Ironiquement, s'il pouvait contacter ces hommes, c'était grâce à son père. Si Lucius n'avait pas eu ce genre de connections, Draco n'aurait pas pu obtenir leur aide.

Il se dit que finalement, son père avait été intelligent pour cette fois.

* * *

Scorpius ouvrit ses yeux gris, hoquetant et tremblant encore du souvenir de son cauchemar. Il serrait les draps dans ses petits poings fermés, le corps secoué de sanglots retenus. Il s'enroula davantage dans ses couvertures, essayant de se cacher du noir qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Les couvertures ne le protégeaient pas beaucoup. Très vite, le noir allait l'emporter aussi, comme son papou.

"Papou !" Pleura Scorpius mais son papou ne vint pas. Papou n'était pas là pour le sauver. Il prit son lapin en peluche et se traîna hors du lit, courut vers sa porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

Il déglutit quand il se retrouva dans le couloir sombre et silencieux. Un rayon de lune solitaire traversait les vitres, baignant le long couloir dans une faible lumière argentée.

Scorpius renifla, perturbant le silence, et s'aggripa plus fort à sa peluche. Son lapin allait le protéger.

Le noir lui faisait très peur, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Mais son papou n'était pas là et il ne savait pas où était son papa. Il ne savait même pas si sa maman ou son oncle Sev étaient restés pour la nuit.

Il regarda autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre, il y avait un monstre qui allait l'emporter !

Il se souvint tout à coup que son grand frère n'était pas très loin. Il irait là et Teddy le protégerait. Teddy allait le cacher et le noir ne pourrait pas l'emporter.

Il marcha plus loin dans le couloir d'un pas déterminé mais s'arrêta en passant devant la chambre où dormaient leurs animaux de compagnie. Ivory et Dagda avaient sûrement très peur aussi, non ? Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas rester tous seuls. Scorpius ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda dans la pièce.

Ivory dormait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Dagda était roulé en boule sur un oreiller posé sur le sol, la tête cachée sous ses petites pattes.

Scorpius s'approcha d'Ivory sur la pointe des pieds, lui caressant doucement la fourrure. Ivory cligna des yeux et leva la tête.

"Viens, Ivory, on va voir Teddy." Murmura Scorpius et tendant son bras.

Le petit furet bâilla puis grimpa sur le bras tendu vers lui et alla se poser autour du cou de Scorpius.

Dagda se leva et miaula paresseusement quand Scorpius se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Scorpius prit le chaton comme un bébé dans ses bras et sortit très vite de la pièce. Dagda décida qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour ronchonner sur sa position et se rendormit.

Scorpius ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Teddy et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il plissa les yeux et apreçut la forme vague de Teddy enfoncée dans ses couvertures.

Scorpius se rapprocha du lit avec hésitation et posa Dagda sur le sol. Ivory descendit de son épaule et s'enroula contre le chaton.

Scorpius tendit des mains tremblantes vers Teddy et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

"Teddy ?" Murmura Scorpius.

Aucune réaction.

"Teddy, réveille-toi." Répéta t-il en lui secouant l'épaule plus fort.

Teddy ouvrit des yeux ambres et regarda fixement le petit garçon devant lui sans le voir. Il fronça les sourcils quand son cerveau se réveilla aussi et lui fit comprendre que Scorpius était dans sa chambre.

Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. "Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je peux dormir ici, Teddy ? Je veux pas être tout seul." Dit Scorpius en se mordant la lèvre.

Teddy soupira agacé mais voyant le visage effrayé de Scorpius, il ne se sentait pas le coeur de le renvoyer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit ses draps et lui fit de la place. "D'accord, grimpe." Murmura t-il.

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina d'un sourire et il se dépêcha de monter dans le lit. Il s'enfonça dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que ses yeux.

"Merci, Teddy." Murmura t-il.

Teddy soupira et se retourna face à Scorpius. Il ferma les yeux et espérait se rendormir aussitôt mais Scorpius l'en empêcha.

"Tu crois que papou va revenir à la maison bientôt ?" Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.

"Je ne sais pas, Scorpius." Répliqua Teddy irrité. Il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais son père. Son père était fort, il reviendrait. Il devait revenir.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit deux bras entourer son torse et qu'un petit corps se blottissait contre lui. Scorpius passa sa tête sous le menton de Teddy.

"J'espère que papou va vite rentrer." Renifla Scorpius. "Il me manque."

"Il me manque aussi." Marmonna Teddy et après un moment d'hésitation il passa ses bras autour de Scorpius et le serra contre lui. " Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit." Dit Scorpius en souriant faiblement. Il se sentait un peu moins triste, submergé par la chaleur apaisante de Teddy. Il ferma les yeux sachant que le noir ne parviendrait pas à l'emmener à présent.

* * *

L'homme laissa échapper un grognement amusé en lisant la lettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy lui demande de payer sa dette ainsi mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Ce serait facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse et essayer de trouver une trace de magie qui lui indiquerait où le kidnappeur avait emmené l'amant de Malfoy. Puis il lui suffirait de comparer la trace avec celles laissées sur la maison en ruines.

D'ordinaire, chercher une trace en particulier était difficile, surtout dans un endroit aussi fréquenté que le Chemin de Traverse, mais lorsqu'un sorcier se servait de magie, il laissait toujours une certaine trace derrière lui, imprégnée de sentiments. Selon la magie utilisée, la trace pouvait porter un sentiment de bonheur, de colère, de tristesse ou une aura malveillante. C'était la dernière qu'il allait chercher. Peu de gens se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse avec des intentions malveillantes et personne ne pouvait détruire un bâtiment sans y laisser des traces de ce qu'il ressentait derrière.

Il jeta un oeil au nom de la personne mentionnée à la fin de la lettre et reconnu le messager personnel de Malfoy. Il devrait envoyer les informations qu'il aurait collectée à cette personne qui les transmettrait ensuite à Malfoy.

L'homme saisit sa baguette et mit feu à la lettre. Ainsi, il n'y aurait aucune preuve tangible pouvant lui attirer des ennuis plus tard.

Il soupira et attrapa sa veste. Un Malfoy qu'on faisait attendre était un Malfoy dangereux et il tenait à sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et transplana à Londres.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de Londres, un homme aux cheveux violets fut réveillé de façon brusque par un hibou qui lui donnait des coups de bec.

"c'koi s'bordel ?" Marmonna t-il d'un ton endormi avant d'ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Il fronça les sourcils et remarqua le hibou marron qui le fixait avec réprimande.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ?" Demanda t-il de façon grossière et il fut puni par un violent coup de bec sur son bras avant que le hibou ne laisse tomber la lettre et ne s'envole par la fenêtre.

L'homme siffla de douleur puis grogna. Un de ces jours, il allait faire griller une de ces saloperies de boule de plumes.

Il attrapa la lettre et plissa les yeux pour la lire dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Quand il parvint à la fin, il grommela et se frappa le front. Foutu Malfoy, qu'il aille au diable ! Il lui demandait de payer ses dettes en se renseignantauprès des malfrats tout ça rien que pour un enlèvement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tous les autres conjoints et attendre avec angoisse l'arrivée de la demande de rançon ?

Au moins, il serait débarrassé de sa dette une fois qu'il aurait rempli cette tâche. Il se leva en soupirant, s'étira et bâilla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Il était grand temps d'aller voir ses amis les malfrats du monde sorcier.

* * *

_4 janvier_

Le soleil était à peine levé que Draco était installé à la table de la salle à manger, tout habillé et les mains agrippées à sa tasse de thé. Il était assis là depuis un moment déjà, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre les réponses à ses lettres. C'était une sensation très étrange de se réveiller dans un lit froid parce qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il avait dormi seul pendant des années mais il s'était très vite habitué à dormir à côté d'Harry.

C'était tellement difficile de ne pas pouvoir aider à sauver Harry. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, il aurait ri : Draco Malfoy, le Prince de Serpentard, qui voulait sauver quelqu'un. Sauver les gens, c'était une habitude de Gryffondors ça, pas une habitude de Serpentard calculateur. Il comprenait pourquoi Severus lui avait interdit de sortir, quelqu'un devait rester auprès de Teddy et de Scorpius, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait. Il était inquiet et détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait.

Et si le kidnappeur décidait de tuer Harry, ne se donnant même pas la peine de demander une rançon ? Draco donnerait tout ce qu'elle voudrait à cette crapule en échange d'Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là ? Pourquoi enlever quelqu'un sans essayer de contacter sa famille ensuite ?

Draco serra les dents et regarda par la fenêtre. Il devrait se lever et aller réveiller les garçons mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller les voir et qu'ils demandent où était Harry.

Il frappa du poing la table avec colère. "Bordel de merde !" Jura t-il avant de lancer un regard furieux vers la fenêtre.

"Draco ?"

Il se retourna et vit Daphné dans l'entrée, hésitante.

Il cligna des yeux. "Je croyais que tu était rentrée chez toi hier soir." Marmonna t-il.

Elle entra dans la pièce d'une pas prudent, gardant un oeil sur le blond comme si elle craignait qu'il ne retourna sa rage contre elle. "Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste avec toi er les garçons. Tu as plus besoin de moi que Blaise."

Draco renifla avec dédain.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Draco. J'aurais dû être plus prudente." Dit la jeune femme doucement.

Draco secoua la tête. "Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Harry allait se faire enlever."

"Mais même, j'ai le sentiment que si Potter avait été devant moi, ce ne serait pas arrivé."

"Eh bien, on peut tous inventer tous les scénarios possibles, ça ne nous aidera pas beaucoup." La coupa sèchement Draco. Il se mit ensuite à secouer la tête. " Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends ce que tu ressens." Soupira Daphné en s'asseyant. "Tu penses que les Aurors ont trouvé quelque chose ?"

"J'en doute." Marmonna sombrement Draco, peu confiant quant aux capacités des Aurors ou du Ministère en général. Ils allaient sûrement chercher plus activement parce qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter mais à cet instant Harry n'avait pas bonne réputation à cause de sa relation avec Draco. Que ferait-il si c'était une bande de connards qui décidait qu'Harry n'avait que ce qu'il méritait puisqu'il fréquentait un ancien... Serpentard ?

"Draco, un hibou t'apporte une lettre." Dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. "Puis-je me permettre de demander qui tu as contacté la nuit dernière ?"

"Quelques contacts." Marmonna Draco d'un air distrait en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Severus regarda fixement dans sa direction d'un air soupçonneurx. Il espérait que Draco n'avait rien fait de stupide.

* * *

Draco nourrit les hiboux avec impatience avant de les renvoyer à la volière. Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement.

Les malfrats que son contact avait interrogés n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre quoi que ce soit apparemment. Personne n'avait entendu parler de quelqu'un qui essayait d'enlever Harry Potter. Ils étaient bien assez occupés à essayer de rester caché du Ministère et personne n'avait osé faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que d'enlever Harry Potter.

Son autre contact avait pu comparer deux traces de magie mais il ne connaissait pas ce genre de magie. Ce qui éliminait les criminels connus. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire à propos des pistes qu'il avait trouvées était que qui que ce soit, c'était quelqu'un qui s'était essayé à la Magie Noire récemment et qui laissait derrière lui une aura très malveillante.

Draco soupira et jeta la lettre. Il n'en savait pas davantage. Beaucoup de gens utilisaient la Magie Noire, donc cette information était presque inutile.

"Merde." Grogna t-il.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les Aurors les avaient contactés. Comme prévu, personne n'était parvenu à trouver une piste ni un suspect potentiel. Ils continueraient à chercher mais ils n'étaient pas très otpimistes sur les résultats.

Après avoir entendu ça, Draco sortit de la pièce pour aller réduire en charpie le mobilier d'une pièce de l'aile Ouest. Une fois qu'il eut fini de passer sa colère, il ne restait rien qui ne soit pas détruit dans la pièce. Pas un objet était encore entier.

* * *

Teddy et Scorpius se levèrent vers dix heures et sortirent de la chambre d'un air abattu. Ils tripotèrent vaguement leur nourriture pendant un moment, pas d'humeur à manger, avaient quitté la table et avaient erré dans le Manoir. Teddy marchait sans but, ne voyant rien, ne pensant à rien. Son esprit était vide.

Scorpius le suivait silencieusement, les mains tirant sur son pull, ne sachant que faire. Il voulait aller voir son papa mais il lui faisait peur et Scorpius ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Quand son papa était en colère, c'était pas beau à voir.

D'ordinaire, ils auraient dû avoir une leçon avec Severus mais ce dernier savait bien que les garçons seraient incapables de se concentrer tant que Potter serait absent alors il avait préféré annuler.

Severus rentra chez lui dans l'après-midi, disant qu'il devait travailler sur l'antidote puisqu'il avait finalement fait une découverte. Il devait encore attendre que les ingrédients arrivent mais il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne composition. Le meurtrier était intelligent mais, malheureusement pour lui, Severus était le meilleur Maître des Potions du pays et il avait travaillé avec Tom Riddle. Quand on travaille pour un être quasi immortel poussé par un désir insensé de conquérir le monde et une nature sadique, on apprend vite à inventer et à disséquer les potions.

Quand la soirée arriva, Draco était si près d'exploser qu'il se leva brusquement de table et sortit en trombe.

Scorpius et Teddy suivirent peu de temps après, laissant Daphné se débrouiller seule.

Teddy était allé directement dans sa chambre, emmenant Dagda avec lui, et quand Scorpius entendit le verrou, il comprit que Teddy ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Cela lui fit de la peine parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul mais il ne voulait pas mettre Teddy en colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'on dise à son papou qu'il n'avait pas été sage quand il reviendrait.

Il hésita un moment dans le couloir, se demandant s'il allait dormir dans sa chambre ou pas, mais sa peur du noir l'en empêcha. Il tripota les manches de son pyjama pendant un moment tandis qu'Ivory reniflait contre son cou.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se retourna doucement, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son papa. Il savait où avait dormi son père quand il n'était pas avec son papou et il pensait l'y trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son père. Il hésita à nouveau, puis prit une profonde inspiration et frappa doucement à la porte.

"Entrez" Grommela la voix de son père.

Scorpius frissonna en entendant son père mais ouvrit doucement la porte.

Son père se tenait à côté de la fenêtre, lançant un regard furieux dans le vide. Il était encore habillé. Il se tourna vers la porte et haussa un sourcil quand il vit son fils.

"Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda t-il, sa machoire se serrant à la vue d'Ivory enroulée autour du cou du petit blond. Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il détestait les furets...

"Je... Je voulais dormir avec toi." Dit Scorpius en bégayant, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je-je ne veux pas rester tout se-seul." Murmura Scorpius, baissant la tête. D'ordinaire son papa ne demandait jamais pourquoi il était là, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Scorpius se figea quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si papa était en colère contre lui parce que papou avait disparu ? Peut-être que son papa lui en voulait parce qu'il avait demandé à aller au magasin de bonbons. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu que son papou disparaisse !

Draco fut surpris quand Scorpius se mit à pleurer doucement. Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda t-il inquiet.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Scorpius en pleurant.

"Désolé pour quoi ?" Demanda Draco, perdu.

"Je ne voulais pas que papou soit enlevé !" Dit Scorpius en sanglotant avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de son papa. Ivory poussa un petit cri perçant et sauta de son épaule avant d'aller se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce d'où elle regarda le duo avec méfiance.

"Je sais ça, mon coeur, ce n'est pas ta faute." Lui dit Draco pour l'apaiser, frottant doucement le dos de son fils.

"Mais-Mais si j'avais pas voulu aller au magasin de bonbons, alors papou serait encore là." Gémit Scorpius.

Draco soupira et souleva son fils qu'il installa sur ses genoux quand il s'assit sur son lit, contre la tête de lit. "Scorpius, écoute-moi attentivement." Commença t-il en soulevant la tête de Scorpius vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si papou a été enlevé. C'est la faute d'un méchant monsieur. Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Est-ce que papou sera en colère contre moi ?" Des yeux gris en larmes et terrifiés fixaient Draco.

Draco l'embrassa sur le front. " Papou ne sera pas en colère contre toi quand il rentrera, je te le promets."

Scorpius passa ses deux petits bras autour du cou de son père. Draco attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers les fenêtres. Il ferma les volets d'un sort et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

Scorpius Gémit et cacha à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son père.

"Chhh, je suis là. Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit." Murmura Draco avant de les glisser tous les deux dans les draps avec précautions, ne lâchant pas Scorpius.

Avant de fermer les yeux, Draco jeta un autre sort d'un murmure. Il le préviendrait immédiatemment si Teddy avait un problème. Il s'en était servi quand Scorpius était bébé.

Ils s'endormirent vite mais passèrent tous les deux une nuit agitée.

* * *

_5 janvier_

Harry avait été enlevé trois jours plus tôt et Draco devenait fou à petit feu de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Harry et s'il allait bien. Il aurait tout donné pour le récupérer.

Teddy avait décidé de ne pas quitter sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger et même à ce moment-là il se contentait de regarder son assiette, la pousser loin de lui et de repartir.

Draco finit par en avoir assez et il suivit Teddy, frappa doucement à sa porte. Il attendit mais comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il entra.

Teddy était assis sur son lit et regardait par la fenêtre.

"Bonjour Teddy." dit doucement le blond avant de s'approcher du lit et de s'asseoir en face du garçon.

Teddy ne réagit pas.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, Teddy mais je te promets qu'Harry va revenir." Tenta Draco, pas sûr que Teddy apprécie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Teddy était toujours accroché à Harry après tout, lui et le garçon ne s'étaient pas tellement liés.

"Comment tu le sais ?" Murmura tout à coup Teddy.

"Je connais ton père depuis notre première année à Poudlard et s'il y a une chose dont tu peux être sûr à propos d'Harry, c'est qu'il est incroyablement borné et qu'il n'abandonne pas. " Lui dit Draco. "Il a eu beaucoup de problèmes à l'école mais il n'a jamais abandonné, peu importait à quel point il avait peur ou à quel point la situation était terrible. Il a toujours réussi à en ressortir vivant. Et il va le faire à nouveau. Il va revenir Teddy."

Teddy plia ses genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes papa maintenant ?" Demanda t-il tout à coup, surprenant Draco.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Teddy lui demande ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, le temps que Draco rassemble ses pensées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que sa réponse avait de l'importance pour le garçon.

"Eh bien, la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton papa, je voulais être son ami." Commença doucement Draco.

Teddy cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ?" Demanda t-il surpris. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

"Oui mais j'ai un peu tout gâché alors après on est devenus ennemis jurés." Continua le blond, pas fier de lui en y repensant. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui. "En septième année, il s'est battu contre un homme vraiment mauvais qui voulait règner sur le monde sorcier et Harry a réussi à le battre. Durant cette bataille, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans une salle en feu et ton père est venu me sauver. Après ça, on a préféré s'éviter et je ne l'ai pas vu pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Scorpius et qu'il me le ramène sur le Chemin de traverse il y a quelques mois." Il inspira doucement. "Je... Il m'a toujours attiré je pense, je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton papa me rend vraiment heureux et que je ne veux pas le perdre."

"Papa aussi est heureux avec toi, tu sais." Marmonna Teddy en évitant les yeux de Draco. "Je l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux avec Ginny."

"Ca fait plaisir à entendre." dit le blond avec un sourire et Teddy lui rendit son sourire faiblement. "Je veux vraiment qu'on forme tous une famille." Lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Teddy hésita et se mordit la lèvre. "Oui, moi aussi." Murmura t-il après un long silence. "Tu vas te marier avec papa ?" demanda t-il soudainement.

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en l'entendant. "Erhm, c'est un peu tôt pour demander ça, tu ne crois pas ?" Rit-il doucement.

Teddy haussa les épaules. "Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas le perdre."

Draco remua un peu, croisant les jambes. "Eh bien, je pense que j'aimerais épouser ton père un jour, oui. Tu serais d'accord ?" Demanda t-il, incertain.

Teddy hésitait, ça se voyait et Draco patientait, le souffle un peu erratique. "Je pense que oui." Mumura t-il après cinq minutes. " Ca voudrait dire que je suis aussi ton fils ?" Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

"Eh bien, oui. Mais tu n''es pas obligé de m'appeler papa ou papou ou quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas." S'empressa d'ajouter Draco. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu, en deux minutes, tenter de rassurer Teddy et se retrouver à demander la permission de demander Harry en mariage..

Teddy regarda ses pieds, tripotant un fil de son pantalon. "J'ai encore jamais eu deux parents." Marmonna t-il de façon inaudible.

"Je n'ai encore jamais eu deux fils." Répondit Draco avec un sourire.

Teddy leva les yeux et lui sourit timidement. Il regarda fixement Draco qui lui rendit son regard, se préparant à ce que Teddy allait dire ensuite.

Il fut surpris de voir le petit garçon, se mettre sur ses genoux et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, les bras tendus, pour le serrer dans ses bras de façon un peu maladroite. Le petit garçon n'avait jamais pris dans ses bras qui que ce soit d'autre que son père ou sa grand-mère et ça lui parut un peu étrange.

Draco fut un peu pris de court au début mais il rendit très vit son étreinte à Teddy, lui caressant doucement le dos.

Teddy posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. "Tu penses vraiment que papa va vite rentrer ?" Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

"Je te le promets, Teddy, ton papa va vite revenir." Répondit le blond dans un murmure.

Si Harry n'était pas revenu d'ici une semaine, Draco partirait à sa recherche. Il fouillerait chaque bâtiment d'Angleterre s'il le fallait. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'Harry, les deux garçons avaient aussi besoin de lui.

* * *

_6 janvier_

Harry grogna quand il se réveilla. Il secoua la tête et grimaça quand son corps protesta contre ce mouvement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Cela pouvait faire quelques jours comme quelques semaines. Après que l'homme masqué lui a injecté la potion, il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la douleur cuisante qu'il avait ressenti et maintenant qu'il était à nouveau conscient, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé.

L'homme n'était pas revenu et Harry se demanda s'il allait le laisser mourir de faim puis laisser son cadavre pourrir dans cette cabane.

Il pensa à Draco, Teddy et Scorpius et sa volonté de se libérer redoubla et il se mit à se débattre pour se débarrasser de ses liens. Ca ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une corde normale, elle était sûrement magique.

Il essaya de se servir de magie pour briser le lien sans baguette. Sa magie apparut autour des liens puis s'évanouit tout à coup, informant Harry que ses liens absorbaient la magie.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était pas bon. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, depuis combien de temps il était là -bien que la faim et la brume qui lui obscurcissait le cerveau dès qu'il bougeait lui permettait de supposer qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment- qui l'avait enlevé ni comment il allait pouvoir s'échapper sans baguette.

_Merde._

Parfois sa vie était vraiment merdique. Il pensait pouvoir vivre une vie à peu près normale après avoir tué Voldemort, mais apparemment le Destin avait décidé de venir l'emmerder un peu plus longtemps.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait commis un crime terrible dans une vie antérieure qui lui vaudrait toute cette merde dans cette vie.

Il se tendit quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de lui.

"Bon, Potter, je pense qu'il est temps de te bouger, non ?" Rit sombrement son kidnappeur et avant que le brun ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il fut touché par un sort. Avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de stupéfix. Il avait vraiment horreur de ce sort.

Où allait bien pouvoir l'emmener cet homme à présent ?

L'homme fixa Harry d'un air pensif. Il avait vraiment envie de le tuer tout de suite, de le faire payer pour toute sa souffrance, mais il allait devoir attendre. Sa vengeance serait tellement meilleure s'il attendait encore quelques mois.

Il sourit d'un air machiavélique et détacha Harry, le plaçant en position assise contre le mur. Il lui retira son bâillon et le bandage qu'il avait sur les yeux.

La tête d'Harry roula sur le côté, tout son corps avachi contre le mur.

L'homme ricana. Il y eut un flash qui éclaira la pièce sombre puis il se dirigea vers son hibou.

"Tu sais à qui tu dois porter ça." Murmura t-il avant de lancer le hibou au coeur de la nuit.

Il était temps d'emmener Potter. Il était sûr que Malfoy serait très pressé de savoir comment allait son amant.

**Voilà :D j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	30. Chapter 30

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: **_****__**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 30**

_6 janvier_

Quand Draco se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était sur le bord du lit tandis que son fils était étalé sur le matelas, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller et ses petites mains accrochées aux draps.

Draco secoua la tête avec exaspération mais sourit affectueusement. Scorpius avait toujours eu un sommeil agité.

Il caressa les cheveux blonds ébourriffés du petit garçon et embrassa doucement Scorpius sur le front avant de sortir du lit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

Il s'habilla silencieusement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter.

Une Daphné furibonde se débattait avec un hibou brun pour lui prendre la lettre qu'il apportait tandis que celui-ci lui donnait des coups de bec.

"Putain de saloperie de hibou !" Siffla t-elle, le souffle court. Des mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon, lui tombant devant les yeux.

"C'est une bonne chose que Blaise ne te voie pas à cet instant." Remarqua Draco, surprenant Daphné qui sursauta et lui lança un regard noir. "Il n'arrêterait jamais de te taquiner parce que tu n'arrives pas à venir à bout d'un simple hibou."

"Va te faire foutre." Marmonna t-elle agacée.

"Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé." Dit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

"Connard, si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, essaye de récupérer cette lettre toi-même." Cracha t-elle avant de retourner à sa chaise, de croiser les bras et de faire la moue.

Draco roula des yeux puis s'approcha du hibou. Il le regardait d'un air méfiant.

Il tendit la main et le hibou lui présenta la patte immédiatement.

"Oh, non mais je rêve." Marmonna Daphné.

A l'instant où Draco prit la lettre en main, le hibou s'échappa par la fenêtre. Un elfe de maison apparut pour fermer la porte puis il disparut à nouveau.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit pas d'expéditeur sur la lettre. Méfiant, il lança des sorts de détection sur la lettre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il recevait des lettres qui pouvaient le blesser physiquement.

Quand les sortilèges n'obtinrent aucun résultat, il l'ouvrit. Quelque chose tomba de l'enveloppe et attérit sur la table.

Draco le prit en main et trembla de choc et d'incrédulité, c'était une photo d'Harry, avachi contre un mur. Le brun de la photo bougeait à peine et avait les yeux fermés.

Le blond sentit une main de fer lui serrer le coeur quand la peur le saisit et il lut la lettre, tremblant de peur et de fureur.

_"Votre amant vous manque, Malfoy ?_

_Si vous voulez le récupérer, rejoignez-nous sur le chemin abandonné dans la forêt près de votre manoir._

_Si vous amenez ou prévenez qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est Potter qui en payera le prix."_

Harry était vivant. Il était vivant et Draco allait le récupérer.

Daphné le fixa d'un air inquiet. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien contenir la lettre pour faire pâlir Draco à ce point ?

"Draco, chéri, tu vas bien ?" Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Quand il regarda dans sa direction, elle fut surprise de voir ses yeux briller d'une lueur enflammée.

"Ce connard va me rendre Harry. Je dois y aller maintenant." Répondit Draco avec empressement. " Occupe-toi des garçons, s'il te plaît." Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce en courant.

Daphné le suivit." Draco, attends ! Tu y vas seul ?" Demanda t-elle, son cerveau fonctionnant avec difficulté, encore choqué par la nouvelle. Le kidnappeur allait libérer Potter. Pourquoi ferait-il ça sans rien demander en échange ? " Qui sait, c'est sûrement un piège."

"Je m'en fous. Je vais récupérer Harry, c'est tout ce qui m'importe." Répliqua t-il violemment en attrapant sa veste. "Il m'a interdit d'amener qui que ce soit avec moi, et puis, si j'y vais seul, j'aurais peut-être la possibilité de tuer ce connard." Ajouta t-il, d'un air sinistre.

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens !" Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. " Il ne demande rien en retour et pourtant il libère Potter au bout de trois jours ? Qui ferait ça ? C'est dangereux, Draco; qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il essaye de te tuer ? Si c'était un piège ?"

"Je peux me défendre tout seul, Dpahné." Répondit Draco agacé. "Dès que j'ai récupéré Harry, je t'envoie un message."

"Non, attends..." Tenta de protester Daphné, mais Draco avait déjà quitté le manoir. Elle jura très fort, lui lançant un regard noir. " Foutu Malfoy, tu ferais mieux de revenir sain et sauf !" Siffla t-elle avant d'aller dans le salon à grands pas et de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle croisa les bras et se mit à taper nerveusement du pied dans un claquement bruyant.

Merlin qu'elle détestait attendre.

* * *

Dès que Draco fut sorti, il se mit à courir poussé par l'adrénaline qui lui courait dans les veines, le forçant à aller plus vite.

Il était si près. Il était si près de retrouver Harry. Il lui importait peu que ce soit un piège, que ce soit dangereux -c'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire un jour-, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'Harry serait à nouveau dans ses bras et de retour chez eux avec les garçons d'ici peu.

Il commença à avoir des crampes dans les jambes, ses poumons le brûlaient mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il pouvait supporter tout ça, ça n'avait aucune importance.

La seule chose importante c'était que son amant l'attendait.

* * *

Harry se réveilla difficilement, perdu quand il entendit les oiseaux gazouiller et le vent froid traverser ses vêtements ce qui le fit frissonner violemment.

_Où était-il à présent ?_

"Ah, tu es enfin réveillé." Dit la voix froide mais amusée du kidnappeur à côté de lui.

Harry se raidit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer ici." Il entendit un bruissement de vêtements.

Harry jura de dépit d'être privé de vue et de baguette. Cela l'agaçait à un point pas possible de ne pas pouvoir voir cet homme.

"J'ai envoyé une lettre à ton amant ce matin pour l'inviter à nous rejoindre." Poursuivit l'homme.

Harry s'immobilisa. Draco. Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne, il serait plus en danger qu'Harry et celui-ci ne pourrait pas le sauver. L'adrénaline commença à se répandre dans son corps et il se mit à se débattre violemment, la panique menaçait de le saisir et il la repoussa.

Paniquer ne serait d'aucune aide à cet instant.

Le bout d'une baguette appuyée contre sa gorge l'obligea à s'immobiliser.

"Bon, Potter, tu as été bien sage jusqu'ici, ne fous pas tout en l'air." L'avertit l'homme. "Je ne compte pas tuer Malfoy, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie."

"Ca t'ennuierait si je perdais de l'énergie en te lançant un sort vraiment violent ?" Dit une voix froide et dure qui fit sursauter Harry, le brun inquiet pour la survie du blond.

Draco était arrivé.

* * *

Quand Draco parvint au début du chemin mentionné dans la lettre, il ralentit son allure, agrippant sa baguette plus fermement et regardant autour de lui avec méfiance alors qu'il avançait.

Chaque cellule de son corps lui hurlait de continuer à courir mais son instinct de survie le poussait à se montrer prudent.

Ca ne servirait à rien d'être blessé ou pire tué s'il voulait sauver Harry.

Il se tendit quand il entendit une voix dire "ne fous pas tout en l'air."

Il sortit du chemin et passa entre deux gros chênes. Il se cacha derrière l'un d'eux et regarda autour de lui. Son coeur rata quelques battements quand il vit Harry sur le sol : attaché, les yeux bandés et bâillonné. L'homme encapuchonné avait sa baguette contre la gorge d'Harry.

L'homme à la capuche poursuivit. " Je ne compte pas tuer Malfoy, ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie."

Draco s'avança à découvert. "Ca t'ennuierait si je perdais de l'énergie en te lançant un sort vraiment violent ?" demanda t-il froidement avant de regarder l'homme d'un air glacial, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le visage à demi caché par sa capuche.

"Ah, tu es venu seul, comme prévu. Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais." Se moqua le kidnappeur.

"Tu es plus idiot que je ne pensais si tu pensais t'en sortir indemne." Grogna Draco et il mit le feu à l'arbre derrière lui d'un coup de baguette.

L'homme jura et plongea sur le côté pour éviter le feu sans prêter attention à Harry qui avait recommencé à se débattre pour se défaire de ses liens.

"Ce n'était pas très gentil, Malfoy." Ricana l'homme et cette fois ce fut Draco qui dût plonger sur le côté pour éviter un éclair violet.

Draco jura quand le sort fit un trou dans sa robe, si le sort l'avait vraiment touché...

Pendant ce temps, Harry continuait à tirer sur ses liens mais c'était difficile de se libérer alors qu'il avait les yeux bandés et qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur le duel dont il ne percevait que des sons étouffés. Son coeur s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il entendait Draco jurer et espérait que le blond n'était pas gravement blessé.

"Tu devrais vraiment être plus gentil avec la personne qui te rend ton amant." Draco pouvait enfin entendre l'agacement dans la voix du kidnappeur. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui d'entendre le ricanement amusé de cet homme et avoir agacé cet homme lui faisait un grand plaisir.

Pendant le duel, il avait reçu quelques blessures superficielles, des bleus et quelques brûlures parce qu'il gardait Harry en vue et ne se concentrait pas totalement sur le duel. Il voulait blesser gravement ce connard – bon, il voulait même le tuer pour être franc – mais il avait peur de blesser Harry au passage. Et si un sort atteignait Harry au lieu de cet homme ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une cible claire, l'inconnu restait constamment près d'Harry que ce soit devant ou derrière lui, ce qui obligeait Draco à n'utiliser que des sorts légers.

Draco grinça des dents, essayant de trouver un sort qui neutraliserait cet homme.

* * *

De la sueur coulait du front d'Harry. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de ses liens. Il avait réussi à détendre le noeud mais il avait le cerveau enbrumé pas le manque de nourriture de ces derniers jours.

Il secoua violemment la tête, peu désireux de perdre conscience maintenant. Il se tendit quand le duel sembla cesser et qu'il ne pouvait entendre que les respirations haletantes des deux sorciers.

"Franchement, où sont tes manières, Malfoy ? Je m'attendais à une rencontre plus civilisée que cela." Dit l'homme sur un ton moqueur.

Draco serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de l'homme. Ce serait risqué mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. S'il se servait de ce sort maintenant, l'homme ne pourrait pas s'échapper. "Sectum..."

"Ha ha ha, tu ne veux vraiment pas jeter ce sort, si tu ne veux pas que ton jouet soit blessé." Murmura sombrement l'homme and pointant sa baguette vers la tête d'Harry. " Vas-y Malfoy, essaye pour voir. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il va te falloir pour lancer ce sort avant que je ne tue Potter ?"

Draco serra les dents, ses yeus trahissant sa fureur. Il était piégé. Il pouvait lancer rapidement ce sort mais il n'aurait pas l'effet escompté car ce type de sort demandait beaucoup de concentration.

Cependant, il n'avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter.

Harry eut du mal à ne pas hurler sa victoire quand il se débarrassa enfin de ses liens. Il lança la corde loin de lui et arracha le bandeau de ses yeux. Il grimaça quand la lumière du soleil l'aveugla, après avoir eu les yeux bandés si longtemps, il supportait mal la lumière, et plissa les yeux. Il fut soulagé de voir que Draco n'avait rien de grave et qu'il se tenait non loin de lui.

Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était libéré, toute son attention était portée sur le kidnappeur.

Harry evalua rapidement la situation, Draco était toujours en vie et à peu près indemne. Il conclut que son kidnappeur était derrière lui quand il entendit une respiration haletante derrière lui, un peu à sa droite sûrement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais il espérait que Daphné ou les garçons l'avait récupérée, pour ce qui était de la magie.

Mais à tout problème, sa solution. Harry tendit sa main gauche, cachée à la vue du kidnappeur, pour fouiller le sol et trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Sa main se ferma sur un objet dur et pointu. Il devrait faire avec.

"Tu sais, je commence à en avoir assez de tout ceci." Soupira l'homme et il pointa sa baguette sur Draco qui s'immobilisa. " J'ai été très gentil avec toi, mais puisque tu ne veux pas t'arrêter, je vais devoir te montrer ce qui se passe quand on me contrarie. Cru..."

Draco plongea hors de portée du sort mais il n'avait même pas besoin de le faire. Il écarquilla les yeux quand Harry se leva tout à coup et lança une pierre de la taille d'une main sur le kidnappeur.

La pierre heurta violemment l'homme au visage et il grogna puis s'effondra, sa baguette prête à tomber de sa main ouverte.

C'était le moment pour Draco de frapper.

"Petrificus Totalus !" Hurla t-il, mais au moment où le sort allait frapper l'homme masqué, il transplana et tout ce que Draco put voir fut un éclair de cheveux blond avant qu'il n'ait disparu.

La seconde d'après, il ne restait plus que lui et Harry.

Harry grommela et saisit sa tête à deux mains. Il avait bougé trop vite et tout tournait autour de lui.

"Harry !" Draco courut vers lui et le serra fort contre lui, plongeant la tête dans les cheveux du brun. "Par Merlin, je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver !" Murmura t-il en embrassant le brun sur le front, le nez, les joues, les lèvres. " Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !"

Harry s'accrocha faiblement au corps qui le serrait, essayant de rester conscient même si cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. "Je suis heureux d'être rentré aussi." Marmonna t-il et il frissonna quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que Draco pleurait.

Harry leva la tête et prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux. "Shh, je suis de retour. Je ne vais nulle part." Murmura t-il avant d'embrasser doucement Draco, se détendant au contact familier et il ne put retenir les quelque larmes qui lui échappèrent.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Demanda Draco avec panique, ses mains parcourant le corps d'Harry pour voir s'il était blessé et aussi pour s'assurer qu'Harry était bien dans ses bras, qu'il était bien de retour.

"Je vais bien. Il ne m'a pas fait trop de mal. Il m'a juste attaché, bandé les yeux et... Ca fait combien de temps que je suis parti ?" Demanda Harry, se rendant tout à coup compte qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été enlevé.

"Presque quatre jours. Scorpius et Teddy étaient fous d'inquiétude. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça, tu m'as bien entendu ?" Lui ordonna Draco dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

"Je te promets d'être plus prudent quand je sors à partir de maintenant." Murmura Harry, embrassant à nouveau Draco.

"Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser sortir seul à partir de maintenant." Grogna Draco. " Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?"

Harry hésita avant de répondre, pas sûr de devoir mentionner la potion que l'homme lui avait injectée. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était du poison, il en aurait senti les effets depuis le temps. Mais il se demandait quand même ce qu'il avait bien pu lui injecter.

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?" Répéta Draco, de plus en plus inquiet en voyant Harry hésiter. Qu'est-ce que ce connard avait bien pu lui faire ?

"Il m'a injecté une potion. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Répondit Harry avec appréhension.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

"Mais ce n'était pas du poison, j'en suis sûr !" S'empressa de le rassurer Harry. "Si c'était le cas, J'en aurais senti les effets depuis."

"Je t'emmène à l'hôpital." Dit Draco sombrement avant de se lever et de porter Harry. "Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Si ce connard t'a injecté quelque chose, je veux savoir quoi."

"Draco, je peux marcher." Protesta Harry, se sentant un peu humilié.

"Harry, s'il te plaît." Lui répondit Draco sur un ton inhabituellement doux en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, comprenant que ce dernier avait seulement besoin de prendre soin de lui à cet instant, bien que ça lui paraisse stupide et inutile.

Draco était retourné au début du chemin parce que les barrières magiques de Manoir Malfoy s'étendait jusque là.

"Comment vont Scorpius et Teddy ?" Demanda Harry avec inquiétude, imaginant l'inquiétude et le désarroi de Teddy.

"Ils sont très inquiets pour toi. Ils n'ont pas mangé grand chose ces derniers jours, personne n'a mangé grand chose en fait." Ajouta doucement Draco.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

Draco renifla faiblement de dédain. "Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais demandé à être kidnappé." Murmura t-il en embrassant la tempe du brun. Il avait besoin de le toucher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. "Ne pense pas que je vais te perdre de vue une seconde à l'avenir."

Harry se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas beaucoup son ton possessif mais ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, parfaitement conscient que ce serait futile et pour être honnête, il était bien trop soulagé et heureux d'être de nouveau avec Draco. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec une dispute.

"Il faut prévenir les garçons. Je veux les voir." Dit Harry.

Draco acquiesça. "Une fois que tu auras subi quelques examens, j'enverrais un message à Daphné."

Harry fronça les sourcils. " Daphné ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie il y a quelques jours ?"

"Non, elle a décidé de rester tant que tu n'étais pas de retour." Draco remua un peu, raffermissant sa prise sur le brun. "Accroche-toi bien, je vais transplaner."

Harry déglutit et ferma les yeux. _Dieu qu'il avait horreur du transplanage._

* * *

Daphné sursauta quand elle vit un patronus argenté en forme de panthère apparaître à travers le mur. Elle reconnut le patronus de Draco et se redressa vivement, son coeur battant vite et fort comme s'il allait sauter hors de sa cage thoracique.

"Daphné, j'ai récupéré Harry ! Nous sommes à Sainte Mangouste, pour qu'il passe quelques examens. On rentre dès que possible."

Daphné rit doucement, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues et atterissant sur le sol de marbre. Ses genoux cédèrent sous le poids et elle s'effondra sur le sol, soulagée.

Potter était en vie. Il était de retour.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et sourit. Potter était à la hauteur de sa réputation, il était toujours aussi difficile de le tuer.

"Maman ? Pourquoi tu es par terre ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda Scorpius avec inquiétude, depuis l'entrée.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, il s'approcha doucement, l'air inquiet, son lapin en peluche serré contre lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

"Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse, mon coeur." Murmura t-elle. "Papa vient de m'envoyer un message. Il a retrouvé papou !"

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. La confusion, la peur et l'espoir se disputaient sur son visage et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. "C'est vrai ?" Murmura t-il, n'osant pas en croire ses oreilles. _C'était vrai ? Papa avait trouvé papou ? Papou allait rentrer à la maison ?_

Maman acquiesça, un sourire illuminant son visage. " C'est vrai, mon coeur. Papou rentre à la maison."

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et serra sa maman dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer de soulagement.

"Papou rentre à la maison !" Se mit-il à répéter encore et encore.

Le sourire de Dpahné s'élargit et elle hocha la tête.

"Je dois prévenir Teddy !" Cria Scorpius tout excité avant de sortir en courant. Le bruit de ses pas fut peu discret alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers et qu'il se dépêchait d'aller dans la chambre de Teddy. Tout son visage rayonnait de joie. Papou rentrait à la maison !

Teddy leva un regard agacé quand sa porte fut violemment ouverte et qu'une petite boule blonde se précipita vers lui.

"Oomph." Grogna Teddy quand la petite boule atterit sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. "C'est quoi ton problème ?" Demanda t-il durement.

Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui et Teddy fronça les sourcils quand il vit à quel point Scorpius avait l'air heureux. Deux petits bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et Scorpius le serra fort contre lui.

"Papou rentre à la maison !" Dit Scorpius d'une voix perçante.

Teddy le regarda fixement, sans comprendre. _Comment... Quoi... Pourquoi..._

"Viens Teddy ! Il faut descendre pour être là quand papou sera là !" Dit Scorpius en le tirant par la main.

Teddy le suivit, l'esprit embrumé. Il n'osait pas y croire. Son père était absent depuis des jours, comment pouvait-il revenir tout à coup ? Et où était Draco ?

Le regard fixé devant lui, Teddy s'assit sur le canapé, les mains agrippées à ses jambes tandis que Scorpius babillait sur tout ce qu'il allait faire quand papou serait de retour. Il lui ferait des dessins, il jouerait avec lui, il lui ferait la cuisine, ce à quoi Daphné lui rappela qu'il n'était pas autorisé à s'approcher de la cuisine à moins de deux mètres. Scorpius avait fait la moue mais avait fini par céder. Il était trop heureux de bientôt retourver son papou pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et il était fier de son papa aussi. Après tout, il avait tenu sa promesse et avait ramené son papou.

Daphné était un peu inquiète du manque de réaction de Teddy mais se dit que c'était une situation difficile à vivre pour le garçon. Il avait besoin de voir Potter pour croire qu'il était revenu.

Hé, elle avait du mal à le croire elle-même alors qu'elle savait que Draco ne mentirait pas à ce propos !

* * *

"Très bien, nous allons tester votre sang avec toutes les potions possibles et on vous préviendra dès qu'on aura des nouvelles, Mister Potter." Dit le Médicomage Rowland alors qu'il examinait le dossier.

"Merci." Dit Harry.

Il était assis sur la table d'examen et avait subi un scanner complet. Celui-ci n'avait rien révélé d'anormal alors le Médicomage avait fait une prise de sang pour faire de plus amples examens.

Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il avait ressenti durant l'injection mais comme lui avait dit Rowland, de nombreuses potions pouvaient provoquer une douleur insupportable.

Draco n'avait cessé de rôder autour de lui avec angoisse et lui avait tenu la main tout le long des examens, ne la lâchant pas une seconde.

Deux Aurors, qui se trouvaient à l'hôpital au même moment parce qu'un suspect y avait été transféré, avaient interrogé Harry à propos de son enlèvement. Ils trouvèrent étrange que le kidnappeur ait laissé partir Harry sans demander de rançon ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose. Ils finirent par partir, promettant de rester vigilant au cas où tout élément sur le kidnappeur ferait surface.

"On peut rentrer à présent ?" Demanda Draco avec impatience.

"Draco." Le réprimanda Harry.

Rowland sourit, regardant le couple d'un air amusé. "Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis à partir de maintenant, Monsieur Potter."

"J'essaierai." Répliqua froidement Harry.

Ils sortirent du cabinet et Harry s'appuya contre Draco avec un soupir.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda doucement Draco, caressant tendrement la main d'Harry. Le Médicomage n'avait rien trouvé de grave hormis déshydratation et faiblesse dûes à un manque de nourriture. Rowland leur avait assuré qu'Harry serait de nouveau sur pied s'il se reposait et mangeait correctement.

"Je me sens encore un peu faible mais sinon je vais bien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer à la maison et voir les garçons." Répondit doucement le brun.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais." Murmura Draco et ils décidèrent de rentrer par poudre de Cheminette car Harry avait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de transplaner à nouveau.

Quand ils sortirent de la cheminée en trébuchant, toussant un peu à cause de la suie, ils furent attaqué par une petite boule blonde qui hurlait et pleurait en même temps.

"PAPOU ! TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUE !"

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin des yeux du brun et il se baissa pour serrer fort dans ses bras le petit garçon.

"Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué mon coeur." Murmura Harry et savoura le plaisir d'avoir le petit garçon, qu'il considérait à présent comme son fils, dans ses bras.

"Ne nous quitte plus jamais." Geignit Scorpius, en frottant son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry comme un chaton.

"Je te le promets." Jura Harry. Il leva les yeux vers ceux pleins de larmes de l'enfant.

Teddy regardait fixement son père d'un air choqué. Son père était très pâle et avait des cernes mais ses yeux verts brillaient de vie. Ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes et il avait l'air épuisé mais il était _là_. Il était de retour, de retour avec Teddy.

"Teddy, chéri, viens." Lui dit doucement son père en ouvrant les bras. "Tu m'as manqué."

Un sanglot lui barra la gorge et il se précipita vers Harry, il s'accrocha à lui et décida qu'il ne lâcherait jamais prise.

"Papa, papa, papa." Pleura Teddy.

Harry s'assit, se préoccupant peu de se salir davantage et plaça Teddy sur ses genoux, le serrant fort contre lui et le berçant doucement. "Ssssh, Je suis là, je n'irai nulle part. Je suis là." Murmura t-il encore et encore d'une voix apaisante.

Scorpius mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il voulait encore que son papou le serre contre lui mais il comprenait que Teddy avait plus besoin de papou que lui. Il passerait du temps avec lui plus tard, il en était sûr. Papou n'irait nulle part.

Il trottina vers son père et tendit les bras vers lui. Son père le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur sa hanche.

Scorpius l'embrassa sur la joue. " Merci, papa." Sourit-il avant de le serrer contre lui.

Son père eut l'air surpris. " Pour quoi ?"

"Pour avoir ramené papou à la maison."

Draco sourit et regarda la scène avec tendresse. Harry était de retour, à sa place : dans leur famille.

Daphné sourit. Au moins Potter était de retour, ils se préoccuperaient du kidnappeur plus tard.

**Voilà :D Harry est revenu mais pourquoi l'avior relâché ?**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! On est aux 2/3 de l'histoire à présent ! ^^ 30ème chapitre !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	31. Chapter 31

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: ****____****/!\TRAD /!\**je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 31**

Quand Harry commença à ne plus sentir son derrière, il se dit qu'il était temps de se lever. Il réussit à se lever en gardant Teddy sur ses genoux avec quelques difficultés, il passa un bras derrière le dos du garçon pour le maintenir alors qu'il marchait vers le canapé.

Draco se joigna à lui, Scorpius sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que papou a mal quelque part ?" Demanda Scorpius, inquiet alors qu'il retraçait du doigt les cernes sous les yeux d'Harry.

Harry prit la petite main dans la sienne et sourir pour le rassurer. " Non, Scorpius, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué."

"Oh, d'accord." Acuiesça Scorpius.

Daphné s'assit en face d'eux. "Potter, ne refais plus jamais ça ! On était tous fous d'inquiétude." Le réprimanda t-elle.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit." Marmonna le brun. Il remua sur son siège et grimaça quand ses muscles protestèrent.

Draco remarqua sa grimace. " Harry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bain pour te détendre ?" Suggéra t-il.

Harry acquiesça, un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était sûr de sentir la transpiration et l'eau chaude le détendrait à coup sûr.

Il essaya de poser Teddy sur le canapé mais le garçon refusait de le lâcher, il s'accrocha même plus fort, en gémissant.

"Teddy, chéri, tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'ai besoin de prendre un bain." Murmura Harry en lui caressant le dos.

Teddy secoua la tête, le corps tremblant. "Non, non, non, je reste là." Marmonna t-il en cachant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

Harry lança un regard impuissant à Draco et Daphné. Celle-ci haussa les épaules; elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Teddy réagissait ainsi et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était normal.

Scorpius regardait fixement Teddy, peu habitué à le voir aussi collant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne laissait pas leur papou prendre un bain ? Papou n'irait nulle part, il l'avait promis.

Sans y penser, Scorpius tendit le bras vers Teddy. " Teddy, il faut que tu lâches papou." Lui dit-il avant de crier de douleur quand Teddy écarta sa main d'une forte tape. Scorpius serra sa main contre son torse et des larmes commencèrent à couler quand la douleur le saisit. Teddy l'avait frappé très fort.

"Ne me touche pas !" Siffla Teddy en lui lançant un regard haineux qui fit peur au petit blond.

"Teddy ! Excuse-toi !" Dit Harry avec colère. " Scorpius n'a rien fait de mal !"

Teddy secoua la tête avec obstination. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Il voulait que Scorpius les laisse tranquilles lui et son père. Il était le seul fils d'Harry, Scorpius ne faisait pas partie de leur famille.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à réprimander Teddy mais il fut arrêté par Draco qui essayait de calmer Scorpius.

"Je suis sûr que Teddy ne voulait pas faire mal à Scorpius. Il est probablement encore sous la pression et l'inquiétude de ces derniers jours." Soupira t-il avant d'embrasser Scorpius sur le front.

Scorpius renifla un peu mais arrêta de pleurer.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais décida de laisser couler. Peut-être Draco avait-il raison et Teddy était sous pression. C'était possible, Teddyt n'était pas violent d'ordinaire.

"D'accord mais Teddy, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un bain." Dit Harry à nouveau.

Daphné se leva et se dirigea vers Harry et Teddy. Elle attrapa les bras de Teddy et tira doucement dessus jusqu'à ce que le garçon relâche Harry. Elle le mit debout et l'amena jusqu'à sa propre chaise alors qu'il se débattait.

"Allons, Teddy, on va rester ici et attendre ton papa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de prendre son bain." Dit-elle calmement. " Après tu pourras reprendre ta place."

Teddy fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée d'être séparé de son papa, mais il cessa de se débattre.

Harry soupira et se leva, se rattrapant au canapé quand le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

"Je vais t'accompagner." Dit Draco avant de poser Scorpius sur le canapé.

"Non, inutile. Je peux me débrouiller, merci." Se renfrogna Harry en plissant les yeux. Il avait juste été enlevé quelques jours, il n'était pas handicapé non plus !

"Harry, tes jambes tremblent. Qu'est-ce que tu feras si tu tombes dans les escaliers ?" Répliqua Draco avec inquiètude.

Scorpius réagit à cette phrase. "Non, papou ne peut pas tomber dans les escaliers !" S'exclama t-il. " Il va se faire mal ! Il ne doit pas se faire mal !"

"Tu as entendu notre fils, Harry." Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre le bras d'Harry.

Harry voulut protester mais Daphné l'interrompit. " Potter, ne te donne pas la peine d'argumenter. Sers-toi de ton bon sens, tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, tu vas sûrement t'évanouir dans les escaliers et tomber. Pour une fois dans ta fichue vie, laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin de toi !" Dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Harry serra les dents, haïssant le sous-entendu qu'il était trop faible pour s'occuper de lui-même, mais se retourna et laissa Draco l'accompagner.

Scorpius descendit du canapé et alla vers sa mère. Tout en gardant un bras autour de Teddy pour l'empêcher de partir en courant, Daphné prit son fils sur ses genoux.

"Papou va rester avec nous maintenant; n'est-ce pas ? Il ne partira pas, hein, maman ?" Demanda t-il avec angoisse.

Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux. " Papou ne va pas partir, papa le protègera." Le rassura t-elle. Elle était certaine que Draco ne lâcherait plus Potter du regard à présent. Et pour être honnête, elle n'enviait pas Potter. Les Malfoy étaient connus pour être très possessifs de ce qu'ils consideraient leur. Daphné était prête à parier mille Gallions que Draco était le plus possessif de tous les Malfoy.

Dommage pour Potter, ses jours d'aventurier téméraire et dangereux pour sa sécurité étaient finis.

* * *

Draco ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux et d'un coup de baguette, l'eau commença à remplir la baignoire.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Harry renfrogné, qui s'appuyait contre le lavabo. " Je ne suis pas un gosse, Draco, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

Draco soupira. "Harry, s'il te plaît, tu viens de vivre une expérience traumatisante et..."

"Je vais bien, Draco ! Je ne suis pas traumatisé, bordel !" Cingla Harry en croisant les bras. "J'ai connu pire."

Le regard de Draco se durcit. "Je le sais et tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à vivre ça. Cependant, tu es à moi maintenant et je veux prendre soin de toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers jours alors bordel est-ce que c'est trop demander de me laisser prendre soin de toi ?" Demanda t-il en se rapprochant d'Harry. "Je n'étais pas là pour t'aider quand tu as eu besoin de moi alors je veux t'aider maintenant."

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, sa colère disparaissant doucement. " Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été enlevé." Murmura t-il, son regard s'adoucissant. " Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir."

Draco renifla avec dédain, réduisant la distance entre son amant et lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "En fait, j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose de cet ordre quand ça te concerne." Répondit-il sombrement, sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix.

Harry sourit d'un air désabusé et embrassa doucement Draco. Il s'était contenté de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond, ce contact était fait pour les rassurer l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Draco rompit le baiser pour couper l'eau avant qu'elle ne déborde de la baignoire. Il ajouta du shampoing à la lavande dans l'eau, ce qui lui donna une lègère teinte violette, et la senteur apaisante des fleurs s'éleva dans la pièce.

Alors qu'il déshabillait Harry de ses vêtements sales, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se voler des baisers. Quand Harry entra dans le bain et s'y installa, Draco s'assit derrière lui, remonta ses manches et se mit à laver le brun. Harry ne protesta pas cette fois, profitant de l'eau chaude et surtout des mains de Draco qui le caressaient.

"Je me demande toujours qui était cet homme." Dit Draco, rompant le silence. "Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais je n'ai pas vu son visage une seule fois durant notre duel et je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix non plus. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que ses cheveux étaient blonds au moment où il a transplané."

"Je n'ai pas vu son visage non plus." Soupira Harry tout en étirant ses jambes. " Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est le même homme qui a empoisonné tous ces innocents."

Les mains qui se trouviaient sur son torse s'immobilisèrent. "C'était le tueur ?" Dit Draco choqué avant de secouer la tête. " Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Il a parlé de choses qui étaient écrites dans la lettre que le tueur m'a envoyée il y a quelques mois." Répondit Harry.

"Ca devient vraiment tordu cette histoire." Marmonna Draco.

Harry acquiesça. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le mobile du tueur. Pourquoi l'enlever lui pour le relâcher vivant trois jours plus tard ? Pourquoi empoisonner tous ces gens pour attirer son attention . Quel était son but ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Qui parmi les gens qu'il connaissait lui en voulait au point de tuer des gens ?

Il se raidit. Est-ce que ce serait...?

Draco sentit Harry se raidir et il fronça les sourcils. "Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un peu nerveux, mais il devait poser la question à Draco. "Draco, ton père, il est toujours en prison n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr. Il y restera pour le restant de ses jours. S'il s'échappait, je le saurais immédiatement. Pourquoi ?" Deux secondes plus tard, il comprit la question du brun. "Tu penses que mon père est le tueur." Marmonna t-il. Ce n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux : Lucuis avait toujours haï Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. " Je suis désolé, je me suis dit que..." Commença t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends pourquoi tu y as pensé. Bordel, si je n'étais pas sûr à 100% qu'il est toujours à Azkaban, je l'aurais soupçonné aussi." Dit Draco avec un sourire désabusé avant de se mettre à laver le dos d'Harry.

Ils levèrent les yeux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Oncle Sev veut te parler, Draco." Dit la voix de Teddy.

Draco fronça les sourcils. " Pourquoi est-il ici ?"

"Sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir." Suggéra Harry.

"Tu es sûr que ça ira si je te laisse tout seul ?" Demanda Draco avec hésitation.

Harry roula des yeux. " Oui, Draco, ça va aller. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me noyer si tu me laisses tout seul."

Quand il entendit Harry, Draco marqua une pause et parut inquiet.

"Draco, dehors." Insista Harry.

Draco ne parut pas convaincu mais en voyant l'expression déterminée d'Harry, il soupira et acquiesça. Il se retourna et sortit de la salle de bain, souriant doucement à Teddy en passant.

Teddy regarda fixement la porte close, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il avait très envie de tourner la poignée et d'entrer dans la salle de bain mais c'était impoli de faire ça. Harry lui avait dit des années auparavant alors qu'il avait quatre ans et qu'il été rentré en courant dans la salle de bain pour lui montrer un dessin et avait trouvé son parrain dans son bain.

Alors il savait qu'il ne devait pas mais il voulait s'assurer que son père allait bien. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bon moment, alors il risquait de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'énergie. Et s'il glissait et se faisait mal ?

Teddy hésita encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse tenir et frappa doucement à la porte.

"Draco, tu es déjà revenu ?" La voix de son père parut surprise.

Il ouvrit la porte très légèrement et jeta un oeil par l'entrebaîllement. Son père haussa un sourcil quand il le vit.

"Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda son père, se redressant dans la baignoire mais encore recouvert par la mousse.

Teddy regarda fixement le sol. "Je peux entrer ?" Demanda t-il doucement.

Son père pencha la tête sur le côté et acquiesça doucement. "Bien sûr, entre."

Le petit garçon eut un sourire timide et il entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui et longeant le mur jusqu'à la baignoire.

Son père le regarda étonné. "Teddy, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Teddy ne répondit pas, à la place il attrapa la main humide de son père et l'examina. Il la retourna plusieurs fois, l'air de chercher quelque chose avant d'être satisfait de ne rien trouver et il garda la main entre les siennes.

"Teddy ?"

Il leva les yeux, papa avait l'air inquiet et fronçais les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules "Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?"

Son père cligna des yeux puis accepta. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse et que son père lui demande de sortir pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Teddy l'attendit dans le couloir.

Draco marqua une pause quand il entra dans le salon et vit Severus qui le regardait d'un air furieux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?" Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais retrouvé Potter ?" Demanda Severus dans un grognement.

"Parce que c'était il y a quelques heures." Répondit doucement Draco.

Severus renifla avec dédain. "Comment va t-il ?" Marmonna t-il, évitant son regard.

Draco eut un sourire narquois. " Je savais bien que tu t'inquiétais." Dit-il, d'un air satisfait. Severus le regarda avec une colère renouvelée. "Il va bien. Un peu déshydraté et il est un peu faible parce qu'il n'a pas mangé ces derniers jours mais selon le Médicomage, il ira bien dès qu'il aura mangé et qu'il se sera reposé."

Daphné baissa les yeux vers son fils alors qu'il tirait sur sa manche. " Est-ce que je peux aller chercher mes dessins pour les montrer à papou ?" Demanda t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

Daphné sourit. "Bien sûr, vas-y."

Scorpius descendit de ses genoux et courut à sa chambre.

"Potter va bien ? Il a été enlevé, dites-moi si je me trompe mais en général ça veut dire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose." Remarqua Severus avant de s'asseoir.

Draco expira doucement, croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur. "On lui a injecté une potion." Répnodit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant de colère en y pensant.

Severus fronça les sourcils. " Quelle potion ?"

"On doit attendre les résultats mais ce n'était pas du poison, on a de la chance."

"Est-ce qu'il a reconnu son kidnappeur ?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Il n'a pas vu son visage; mais il est sûr que c'est le même homme qui l'a kidnappé et qui a empoisonné tous ces gens.."

Severus haussa un sourcil et se renfonça dans son siège, croisant ses jambes. " C'est bien étrange."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire." Dit Draco en reniflant avec dédain. Il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un pull noir, tenant Teddy par la main.

Harry s'arrêta quand il vit que Severus le regardait. " Erhm. Bonjour, monsieur."

"Vous avez été enlevé il y a des jours et tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense c'est "bonjour monsieur"?" Cingla Severus.

"A quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez ?" Répliqua Harry. Teddy leva les yeux, surpris.

"Peut-être quelque chose comme "Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétés et je vais m'assurer que ma baguette soit toujours à portée de main à partir de maintenant" ?" Proposa Severus avec sarcasme.

Harry inspira profondément, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas en position de s'énerver et se détendit. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétés et je vais m'assurer que ma baguette soit toujours à portée de main à partir de maintenant. Voilà, ça vous va ?" Demanda t-il avec impatience.

Severus lança un regard encore plus furibond, si c'était humainement possible, mais un air satisfait passa brièvement sur son visage avant de s'évanouir.

Daphné et Draco les regardèrent, pas sûrs de savoir quoi faire quand un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Heureusement, Scorpius déboula dans la pièce, les mains pleines de dessins.

Le petit garçon tira sur la main du brun, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Teddy, et dirigea Harry vers le canapé.

"Viens, papou, je t'ai fait des dessins." Dit Scorpius avec un grand sourire, s'installant d'un côté d'Harry et Teddy de l'autre.

"Ah oui ?" Demanda Harry avec un sourire avant de s'appuyer contre le canapé.

Draco rit doucement et les rejoignit, Daphné ricana et Snape roula des yeux.

Quand le dîner fut servi, Draco gavait presque Harry lui-même avec sa fourchette. Le brun mangea autant qu'il put afin d'éviter de se faire dorloter davantage. Franchement, qui eût cru que Draco Malfoy était du genre à dorloter ?

Severus s'était retiré dès la fin du dîner, après avoir discrètement prévenu Harry qu'il allait recevoir les ingrédients d'ici deux semaines. Harry savait que cela signifiait qu'il devait préparer l'argent d'ici là.

Scorpius et Teddy avaient fait la moue quand Severus leur avait dit que leurs cours allaient reprendre deux jours plus tard. Cependant, un seul regard furieux du maître des potions suffit à les faire taire et à les faire sagement acquiescer.

Daphné annonça qu'elle partait, qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne auprès de son mari.

Harry fut surpris quand au lieu de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait, elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Ca aurait été agréable si elle ne lui avait pas sifflé à l'oreille : "Si tu oses te faire du mal à nouveau, je te le ferai payer !"

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir embarassé parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou effrayé par sa menace.

Dès que Daphné relâcha Harry, Draco envoya le brun se reposer à l'étage. Harry était sur le point de protester, mais il vit le visage déterminé de Draco, soupira et monta au premier pour se mettre en pyjamas tandis que Teddy et Scorpius le suivaient.

Draco attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer avant de se tourner vers Daphné.

"Ca ma fait plaisir de te voir, Daphné; merci pour ton aide." Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. "Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Assure-toi de ne pas le perdre des yeux à partir de maintenant. Qui sait si le kidnappeur ne va pas se montrer ?" Elle soupira, un peu inquiète.

Draco acquiesça sombrement et la salua de la main en partant. Elle le salua de la main et une fois qu'elle eut dépassé les barières de défense, elle transplana.

Draco soupira et ferma la porte. Protéger Harry de tout danger serait très difficile étant donné qu'il était un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Il secoua la tête et monta au premier. Quand il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry, il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, souriant doucement devant ce qu'il voyait.

Harry était allongé au mileu du lit, profondément endormi. Il respirait doucement et profondément. Teddy et Scorpius étaient installés chacun d'un côté du brun, endormis. Ils avaient tous les deux passé leurs bras autour d'Harry comme s'ils cherchaient à l'empêcher de partir. Leur visage étaient cachés dans l'épaule d'Harry : Teddy était allongé sur le côté, dos contre le mur et Scorpius était recroquevillé contre Harry, une de ses mains contre sa bouche.

Voyant qu'il ne passerait pas dans le lit, Draco agrandit le lit avec précaution, sans en réveiller les occupants.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il se déshabilla, mit un bas de pyjama avant de se glisser dans le lit, à côté de Scorpius. Il tendit le bras doucement, le posant sur les trois autres occupants du lit.

Teddy remua un moment quand la main de Draco se posa sur son épaule mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Avec un soupir satisfait, Draco ferma les yeux et rejoignit sa petite famille dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à rétablir Harry. Il n'était pas autorisé à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le fatiguer et si sa famille était d'avis qu'il n'avait pas assez mangé, ils le gavaient pratiquement eux-mêmes. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié, Draco avait des marques sur les bras qui le prouvaient.

Teddy et Scorpius avaient encore peur que leur père ne disparaisse à nouveau et s'étaient mis à le suivre partout, ils allaient même jusqu'à l'attendre devant la porte des toilettes. Très souvent, ils le tenaient par la main, chacun de son côté.

La seule fois où Harry avait essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient le laisser seul un moment, cela avait failli finir en larmes. Cela faisait tellement de peine à Harry de voir ses garçons aussi terrifié de le perdre qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne tenterait plus de les éloigner de lui après cet épisode.

Draco de son côté était un parfait amant. Il avait laissé tomber son travail pour s'occuper d'Harry et avait été très clair sur le fait qu'Harry ne parviendrait pas à le laisser sortir seul ne serait-ce que dans le jardin.

D'ordinaire, Harry aurait fortement protesté contre la possessivité de Draco et tout le remue-ménage qu'on faisait pour lui, mais en vérité c'était plutôt agréable qu'on s'occupe de lui à ce point.

Tout le temps où il avait vécu avec les Dursley, il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'entre eux se préoccuper de lui. S'il était malade ou s'il avait des problèmes, il devait se débrouiller seul. A Poudlard, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient pour lui mais ils arrêtaient dès qu'il était hors de danger. Et après s'étre brouillé avec la famille Weasley et avoir déménagé avec Teddy ailleurs sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour se préoccuper de lui, il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. S'il était blessé, il se soignait seul et ne laissait jamais son filleul voir qu'il avait mal.

Cependant, avec Draco il ne pouvait plus agir ainsi. Quand Harry avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, Draco l'avait fusillé du regard et lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant puis lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il pensait à nouveau qu'il pouvait être un fardeau, il aurait affaire à lui. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une menace, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi aimé auparavant.

* * *

_9 Janvier_

Draco aimait les deux garçons, vraiment, mais là il avait atteint sa limite. Teddy et Scorpius dormaient avec eux ces derniers temps mais ce soir Draco voulait passer du temps avec Harry seul et ce n'était pas possible si les deux garçons dormaient entre eux. Ce serait légèrement embarrassant tout de même.

Alors quand Harry alla prendre un bain, Draco saisit cette occasion pour dire aux garçons qu'ils devaient retourner dormir dans leur lit.

Il les trouva assis sur le sol à côté de la porte de la salle de bain. Il levèrent les yeux de leur livre quand Draco s'agenouilla devant eux.

"Les garçons, où est-ce que vous dormez cette nuit ?" Demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Scorpius cligna des yeux. " Avec papou et toi !" Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Teddy acquiesça en lançant un regard méfiant à Draco.

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans vos lits ?" Suggéra Draco avec précaution.

Teddy se raidit et la lèvre inférieure de Scorpius se mit à trembler, le petit blond se mit à s'agiter.

"Le problème c'est que j'ai quelque chose pour détendre papou et on est tous d'accord qu'il a besoin de se détendre, non ?" Se dépêcha de dire le blond.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête doucement.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas être là pendant que tu aides papou à se détendre ?" Demanda innocemment le petit blond.

Draco faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question. Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer à un garçon de six ans ce qu'il voulait dire par "détendre papou".

"Non, parce que il n'y a que les adultes qui peuvent le faire entre eux et ce ne serait pas poli si les enfants restaient." Essaya d'expliquer Draco tout en noyant le poisson.

Teddy fit une petite grimace et parut un peu perturbé et Draco se demanda si Teddy savait de quoi il parlait. Par Merlin, pourvu que non.

Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté. " Mais papou sera détendu et content ?"

"Oui, papou sera très détendu." Promit Draco parfaitement sérieux.

Les garçons n'avaient toujours pas l'air convaincus mais ils acquièscèrent doucement, un peu à contre coeur.

Draco sourit et ébourriffa les cheveux des deux enfants, les décoiffant complètement.

Ce soir-là, Harry insista pour coucher Teddy et Scorpius lui-même, ce que Draco accepta seulement parce que cela lui laisserait du temps pour mettre à execution son plan.

Il se précipita dans leur chambre et installa des bougies sur les tables de nuit, le bureau et le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Incendio." murmura t-il et les bougies s'allumèrent, répandant un halo de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce sentait la vanille et le jasmin une fois que Draco eut allumé l'encens. Il recula pour admirer son ambiance romantique et hocha la tête, satisfait de lui. Il n'avait jamais essayé de faire ça mais Harry était spécial alors il avait essayé. Il espérait qu'Harry apprécierait.

"Draco, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry, derrière lui.

Draco faillit sursauter de peur, il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna et sourit nerveusement.

"J'aimerais que tu te détendes ce soir." Dit-il avant d'attirer Harry plus avant dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui et murmurant un "Silencio".

Harry regarda autour de lui, les bougies allumées et la douce odeur de vanille et de jasmin. Il inspira profondément et se sentit déjà plus détendu. Il sourit.

"C'est pour moi ?" Demanda t-il surpris, il rougit légèrement.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et l'enlaça par derrière, il serra le dos du brun contre son torse, lui embrassant le cou. "Evidemment, tu mérites bien ça." Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il se retourna pour etre face à Draco, passant ses bras autour de son cou. "Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si gentil." Le taquina t-il. Il était à nouveau sur pieds après avoir passé deux jours à se reposer et à manger et ses cernes avaient disparues.

"j'ai mes moments, mais j'apprécierais que tu gardes ça pour toi. J'ai une réputation à entretenir." Plaisanta Draco, les yeux brillants.

"J'y penserai." Dit Harry en riant. Il regarda Draco avec malice. "Sinon, tu pensais à faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?" Murmura t-il avec une lueur un peu moqueuse dans les yeux.

Draco eut un petit rictus moqueur. " En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que je ferais maintenant." dit-il en serrant Harry plus fort dans ses bras.

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Toi, moi, un lit, moins de vêtements..." Dit évasivement le blond, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

"Hm, tu sais, ça m'a l'air très intéressant." Répondit Harry en reculant jusqu'au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il y tombe, emportant Draco avec lui.

Draco atterit entre les jambes d'Harry, leurs hanches en contact et il s'appuya sur ses mains, placée chacune d'un côté de la tête d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa brièvement.

"Tu en as vraiment envie ?" Demanda t-il contre les lèvres du brun, ses lèvres effleurant celles du brun.

Une des mains d'Harry se glissa le long du cou de Draco et l'autre alla se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. " Bien sûr que j'en ai envie." Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. "Alors tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit jouissif." Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Draco rit. " Oh mais c'est prévu." Il eut un petit sourire malicieux et il se remit à embrasser Harry. Il commença par l'embrasser doucement en s'attardant sur sa lèvre inférieure mais le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, leurs lèvres se pressaient plus durement les unes contre les autres, mordillant doucement. La langue d'Harry se frotta contre celle du blond, quémandant l'entrée que Draco lui accorda sans hésiter, en se servant de sa langue. Ils s'excitèrent mutuellement, caressant et s'allumant jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour respirer.

Draco passa ses mains sous le pull d'Harry et le souleva, le brun leva les bras pour l'enlever afin que le blond puisse lui enlever son vêtement. Tandis qu'Harry était occupé à défaire avec difficultés les boutons de la chemise noire de Draco, ce dernier avait déjà commencé à défaire les boutons du jean du brun, le baissant une fois ouvert. Harry l'aida en levant ses jambes et il sourit avec satisfaction quand il parvint enfin à débarasser Draco de sa chemise.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nus et sous les couvertures.

Harry passa ses bras autour du torse de Draco et le rapprocha de lui, l'allongeant sur lui, il chercha sa bouche et se remit à l'embrasser tandis que ses mains caressaient ses bras, son dos, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Draco respirait par le nez et bougea, les faisant gémir tous les deux quand leur excitation se frolèrent.

Draco embrassa Harry sur la bouche, le long de son cou, choisissant un point sur sa clavicule avant de se mettre à lui faire un suçon, suçant et mordant doucement avant de calmer la douleur avec sa langue.

Harry rata un battement et retira ses mains du dos de Draco pour les amener vers son torse, caressant les abdos du blond et s'attardant sur ses tétons.

Draco grogna et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule d'Harry.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit et posa les mains sur les épaules du blond pour le pousser et inverser leur position.

Quand Draco le sentit pousser, il saisit les poignets du brun pour l'arrêter. Harry le regarda surpris.

"Quoi ?" Demanda t-il, confus

"Pas maintenant." Murmura Draco, avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser le poignet d'Harry. "Cette nuit, je m'occupe de toi."

Harry cligna des yeux puis sourit timidement. Draco le réinstalla contre le lit et se remit à embrasser son cou, vers sa clavicule et ses tétons.

Harry grogna doucement et une de ses mains se perdit dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant encore plus.

Quand Draco eut fini avec les tétons du brun, il descendit doucement, mordillant et laissant des marques au hasard sur le torse du brun, pour s'arrêter juste au-dessus de l'érection d'Harry. Harry gémissait et gesticulait sur le lit.

Draco eut un sourire malicieux et lécha légèrement la hampe faisant trembler Harry davantage. Ses mains bronzées étaient agrippées aux draps du lit et ses hanches remuaient.

"Bordel, Draco." Gémit Harry, quand Draco cessa de lécher il grogna. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, lançant un regard noir à l'homme entre ses jambes, le visage rouge et haletant. " Qui t'a dit d'arrêter ?"

Draco pouffa et se glissa jusqu'au visage d'Harry, et le fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément le brun, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Harry laissa échapper un petit gémissement puis serra Draco contre lui encore plus fort, alignant leur corps l'un contre l'autre dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Embrasser Harry et chercher le flacon de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit en même temps se révéla être difficile, mais Draco était déterminé et parvint à trouver la bouteille après deux minutes de recherches aveugles. Il poussa un soupir de triomphe et se recula.

Harry râla un peu quand Draco rompit le baiser mais ses yeux se mirent à étinceler quand il vit le flacon.

"Tu es prêt ?" Demanda Draco, à bout de souffle.

Harry acquiesça. "Vas-y." Grogna t-il presque, impatient.

Draco sourit et ouvrit le flacon puis versa une bonne quantité du liquide sur ses doigts. Il frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres pour réchauffer le gel avant de se réinstaller entre les jambes d'Harry et de les lui écarter. Il embrassa Harry de son cou à sa joue avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il mordillait la lèvre inférieure du brun pour le distraire puis passa un doigt autour de son entrée avant de l'y enfoncer. Harry remua légèrement quand il sentit le doigt puis il s'empala dessus de lui-même. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin dans les cheveux de Draco et il se raidit quand le doigt de Draco fut complètement enfoncé en lui, l'étirant doucement.

"Hmm." Dit-il dans un soupir avant de se mettre à embrasser le visage de Draco, ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, son front, ses yeux, son cou...

Draco remua son doigt plusieurs fois avant d'en ajouter un second, cessant tout mouvement un instant quand Harry siffla de douleur. Dès qu'Harry lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, il enfonça davantage ses doigts, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer son amant. Son autre main se mit à s'occuper de l'érection d'Harry, faisant gémir le brun bruyamment.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et les enfonça autant qu'il put, cherchant le point qui ferait voir des étoiles à Harry. Il le trouva après quelques tentatives et quand il appuya dessus, Harry se redressa brusquement et cria, serrant les épaules de Draco fort entre ses doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du blond.

"Ah ! Draco !" Haleta Harry et ses yeux le regardèrent avec une lueur de désir redoublée qui laissa Draco le souffle coupé. Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et bougea ses doigts plus vite pour mieux le préparer.

"Hmm, ça suffit !" Gémit Harry en bougeant ses hanches.

Draco retira vite ses doigts et recouvrit son érection de lubrifiant. Il releva les jambes d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête, le découvrant à sa vue.

Harry rougit quand il vit le regard appréciateur de Draco posé sur lui et il se renfrogna, attirant le blond vers lui.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça." Marmonna t-il avant de mordre la peau du cou du blond pour ensuite l'embrasser.

Draco gémit quand il sentit la morsure et agrippa les hanches d'Harry. "Mais j'aime te regarder." Murmura t-il tout en s'enfonçant doucement en Harry.

"Ah." Haleta Harry, fermant les yeux quand il sentit Draco le pénétrer.

Quand Draco fut complètement enfoncé en Harry, il s'arrêta, la respiration saccadée et il regarda son amant en sueur sous lui qui tremblait et s'habituait à sa présence.

Une minute plus tard, les yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour lancer un regard noir au blond. "Bouge." Ordonna Harry, passant ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, l'enfonçant encore davantage en lui.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se retira pour le pénétrer à nouveau doucement, pour qu'Harry sente chaque centimètre de sa virilité. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser et il lui suça la langue, jouant avec celle du brun. Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond tout en s'empalant plus fort contre le sexe de Draco, gémissant bruyamment quand le blond frappa sa prostate.

Leur bouche s'éloignèrent un instant pour leur permettre de respirer avant de s'unir à nouveau avec passion.

La combinaison de la chaleur des bougies avec la température en hausse de leur corps fit transpirer les deux hommes encore davantage, facilitant les pénétrations de Draco. Une des mains de Draco trouva celle d'Harry et il la serra fort avant de poser leurs mains jointes à côté du visage de brun. Son autre main se glissa entre leur deux corps et il se mit à caresser l'érection du brun au même rythme que ses pénétrations.

"Ah oui, Draco." Grogna Harry avant d'embrasser violemment le cou de Draco, son autre main agrippée aux cheveux blonds.

"Bordel, Harry, c'est tellement bon." Murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry ce qui fit frissonner l'autre homme.

Draco accéléra le mouvement, s'enfonçant plus fort et plus violemment, le corps plus que consentant d'Harry l'acceptant avec plaisir. L'autre homme gémissait très fort à chaque fois que le blond touchait sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Harry s'arqua sur le lit quand un coup de buttoir particulièrement fort touchant sa prostate lui fit voir des étoiles blanches et il cria son plaisir.

Draco changea leur position si vite qu'Harry eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le blond le releva et l'installa sur ses genoux, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui ce qui fit gémir les deux hommes.

Le plaisir commençait à leur monter à la tête et ils étaient proches de la fin. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, la voix rauque à force de crier, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir encore plus fort quand Draco toucha à nouveau sa prostate.

"oh mon dieu, Dra... Draco... Je vais... Je vais..." Gémit doucement Harry. Il prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa presque violemment tandis que tout son corps tremblait et il jouit sur leur torse.

Draco sentit Harry se resserrer autour de lui, il réussit à le pénétrer encore quelques fois avant de jouir à son tour, gémissant bruyamment tout en embrassant Harry avec enthousiasme.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, Draco sur Harry. Il haletait et se retira d'Harry doucement, le prenant dans ses bras dès qu'il fut allongé à côté de lui. Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Il passa un bras autour de son torse et sourit, sur le point de s'endormir.

Draco caressa ses cheveux noirs en sueur pour tenter de les remettre en place et fut saisit d'un sentiment très fort quand Harry lui sourit.

Sans y penser, il murmura. "Je t'aime."

Harry écarquilla les yeux et le fixa avec incrédulité.

Draco jura quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et fixa le plafond, se maudissant pour sa stupidité. Mais bordel à quoi il pensait, à sortir ça sans y réfléchir une minute. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait penser maintenant . Est-ce qu'il allait paniquer ? Est-ce qu'il allait trop vite ?

Il sentit l'angoisse commencer à l'envahir mais il ne voulait pas effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était peut-être trop tôt mais il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Et même s'il le rejettait, il ne reviendrait pas sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Murmura Harry, se redressanr en s'appuyant sur son bras.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Harry dans les yeux. " J'ai dit : je t'aime." Il détourna le regard vers le plafond presque immédiatement, se sentant rougir.

Il fut surpris de sentir une main caresser sa joue avant de l'obliger doucement à regarder Harry qui, à sa surprise, le regardait tendrement.

"Je t'aime aussi." Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Draco expira de soulagement et sourit.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres et des papillons dans l'estomac.

* * *

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'Harry reçut une lettre de Sainte Mangouste, lui demandant de passer voir le Médicomage Rowland car il avait les résultats de ses analyses.

Harry, nerveux pour une raison inconnue, avait demandé à Draco s'il voulait venir avec lui.

"Bien sûr que je viens, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?" Demanda Draco en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

Harry sourit doucement. "Que va t-on faire des garçons ?"

"Severus pourra les surveiller." Répondit nonchalemment Draco avant d'aller dans son bureau et d'utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette pour appeler son parrain.

"Je suis désolé pour Snape." Marmonna Harry en secouant la tête.

Severus passa par la cheminée, lançant un regard noir à son filleul et marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler comme ça devant les garçons." Le réprimanda Draco avant de monter chercher Teddy et Scorpius.

Harry sourit nerveusement quand Severus dirigea son attention sur lui. " Bonjour monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger dès le matin." S'excusa t-il, en tripotant la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Severus s'assit. "J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez chercher les résultats de vos analyses aujourd'hui." Dit-il de façon désinvolte.

Harry acquiesça. " Oui, je viens de recevoir la lettre."

"Hmm, bien, ça ne doit pas être grave puisque vous êtes toujours en vie." Répliqua sèchement Severus.

"C'est rassurant." Marmonna Harry bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de sourire et de se détendre un peu.

"Je vais recevoir les ingrédients dans deux jours." Ajouta tout à coup Severus.

Harry hocha la tête doucement. " J'ai déjà transferé l'argent dans votre coffre. Vous pouvez vous en servir quand vous voulez, monsieur." Répondit-il le brun.

Severus l'examina un instant. "Cela ne change pas le fait que vous êtes toujours un gamin stupide." Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Harry ne dit rien, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça.

"Papou, tu es malade ?" demanda Scorpius alors qu'il courait vers lui, les bras tendus, demandant silencieusement qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras.

Harry se baissa et l'installa sur sa hanche en lui embrassant le front. " Non, je ne suis pas malade. Le médicomage a pris un peu de mon sang et maintenant je vais voir ce qu'il a trouvé.

"Oh"? Dit le petit blond en clignant des yeux.

Teddy s'approcha de lui aussi et le prit dans ses bras. " Tu pars longtemps ?" Demanda t-il, toujours inquiet à l'idée que son père sorte.

Harry secoua la tête. " Je pense qu'on en aura pour une heure peut-être mais pas beaucoup plus." Répondit-il.

"D'accord." Teddy soupira et le relâcha.

Harry se pencha pour reposer Scorpius sur le sol et mit le manteau que Draco lui tendait.

"A tout à l'heure les garçons." Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Bye bye papou." Scorpius leur fit au revoir de la main et marcha maladroitement vers Severus.

La dernière chose qu'Harry vit avant de disparaître dans les flammes fut le regard inquiet de Teddy.

Après avoir trébuché dans l'entrée de l'hôpital et avoir tapé Draco sur le bras parce qu'il se moquait de sa maladresse, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rowland, au deuxième étage.

Harry frappa à la porte et ils entendirent un "entrez" quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Rowland leva les yeux, souriant et se leva pour leur serrer la main avant de les inviter à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau.

"Ah ! Bonjour monsieur Potter, bonjour monsieur Malfoy." Les salua t-il avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

"Bonjour." Répondit Harry.

Draco fit un signe de tête poli.

"Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard de vos résultats." Commença Rowland avant de soupirer. "Un Médicomage débutant a échangé votre dossier avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre alors nous avons dû refaire tous les examens."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Sourit Harry, un peu nerveux.

Draco prit sa main et la serra doucement pour le rassurer.

"Alors, qu'ont révélé les examens ?" Demanda le blond avec appréhension. "C'est grave ?"

Rowland se renfonça dans son siège en regardant le couple qui lui faisait face. "Ca dépend de votre point de vue, monsieur Malfoy."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Demanda Harry, perdu.

"Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on vous a injecté une potion de grossesse, monsieur Potter." Répondit Rowland, sans la moindre trace de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Draco se raidit, fixant le Médicomage. Une potion de grossesse ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry... pouvait porter un enfant ? Il cligna des yeux et trouva qu'il faisait tout à coup plus chaud dans la pièce. Harry pouvait maintenant porter un enfant. Ils pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble.

Harry regardait fixement le Médicomage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Une potion de grossesse ? Quel était le problème ? Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait avoir des enfants.

"Hum, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre." Dit lentement Harry.

"Eh bien, les résultats indiquent qu'on vous a injecté une potion de grossesse. C'est assez commun mais puisque vous m'avez dit avoir ressenti une douleur terrible quand on vous l'a injectée, je ne peux qu'en conclure qu'on ne vous avait pas donné de sédatif avant." Répondit Rowland. " D'ordinaire quand on utilise ces potions, on donne d'abord un sédatif au patient parce que sinon la douleur de sentir ses organes se déplacer pour faire de la place pour un nouvel organe, l'utérus ici, serait insupportable pour le patient.

"Attendez, les potions de grossesse sont utilisées par les femmes, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Harry, de plus en plus perdu. "Pourquoi une femme aurait-il besoin d'une telle potion ? Elle a déjà un utérus."

Rowland se redressa sur son siège, regardant Harry avec sérieux. "Monsieur Potter, vous ne savez pas que les sorciers peuvent aussi porter des enfants s'il ingèrent cette potion ?"

Harry le regarda fixement. Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, le bruit de l'hôpital était assourdi, ne pouvant atteindre ses oreilles. Sa vision commença à devenir floue. " Quoi ?" Murmura t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Il commençait à avoir froid. Les sorciers pouvaient porter des enfants ? Ils avaient juste besoin de prendre une potion pour ça ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça ?

"Vous avez à présent un utérus en parfait état de porter un enfant, monsieur Potter. Ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez tomber enceint si vous avez des rapports sexuels non protégés." Expliqua Rowland, en le regardant avec compassion.

"Enceint ?" Répéta faiblement le brun. Il pouvait tomber enceint. Il avait maintenant un utérus qui lui permettrait de porter un enfant. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était en train de rêver.

Draco regardait fixement Harry et ses yeux furent attiré par son estomac. Il était sans voix. Ils pouvaient avoir un bébé ensemble.

_Leur bébé._

Il avait encore du mal à y croire mais l'espoir s'épanouissait dans son torse. Ils pouvaient avoir un enfant. C'était une nouvelle... merveilleuse.

Cependant, il vit le visage pâle d'Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'Harry ne soit pas du tout emballé par l'idée.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main bronzée. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter.

**Voilà ! Désolée pour le retard mais ce chapitre fait 14 pages word alors j'ai mis du temps à le finir !**

**Comme c'est les vacances (et que je suis en retard) je vous mets un deuxième chapitre ! :D**

**A tout de suite**

**Isaae**


	32. Chapter 32

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: ****____****/!\TRAD /!\**je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaanEdward.**

**Chapter 32**

_Toujours le 20 janvier_

«Attendez, je peux... tomber enceint ?» Demanda faiblement Harry, pas sûr d'être prêt à croire le Médicomage. C'était juste impossible. Même dans le monde sorcier ça ne pouvait pas être possible pour les hommes de tomber enceint. C'était trop... Bizarre. Anormal. Monstrueux.

Rowland se renfonça dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir. C'était toujours un moment difficile d'expliquer à un homme qu'il pouvait porter un enfant. Pour ne pas dire embarassant. «Les potions de grossesse pour hommes on été inventées il y a 150 ans quand un couple homosexuel souhaitait désespérement avoir des enfants mais la loi leur interdisait d'adopter. Ils sont allés voir un Maître des Potions qui a crée la potion pouvant donner un utérus à un homme pour qu'il porte un bébé. L'utérus restera pour la durée de la grossesse. Dès la naissance de l'enfant, l'utérus sera expulsé de votre corps.»

«Comment se passe l'accouchement ?» Demanda Draco intéressé. «Est-ce qu'une naissance naturelle est possible ou bien une césarienne est-elle nécessaire ?»

«A part en cas de problèmes, une naissance naturelle est possible sans problèmes.» Répondit Rowland. « Dès que les contractions commencent, le corps masculin va faire en sorte de s'accommoder à la naissance. Le canal anal servira temporairement de canal pour laisser passer l'enfant. A cause de ce changement, les accouchements sont plus rapides pour les hommes que pour les femmes."

Draco acquiesça pensivement.

Rowland étudia les deux hommes du regard. Malfoy était extatique et plein d'espoir tandis que Potter donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était clair que seulement l'un des deux était heureux de la nouvelle.

«Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en discuter.» Dit Rowland avec sérieux avant de se lever pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Harry se leva brusquement, surprenant son amant et le Médicomage. «Inutile, merci. On va rentrer tout de suite.» Marmonna t-il, les yeux noirs.

«Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait...» Commença Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui. « On rentre maintenant Draco.» Dit Harry, les dents serrées.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais se leva. « Merci.» Dit-il en s'adressant au Médicomage.

Rowland lui fit un signe de tête d'un air absorbé. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'ils ne reviennent pour lui demander de faire un test de grossesse sur Potter.

«Harry, est-ce que...» Draco lança un regard destabilisé à son amant alors qu'ils marchaient vers la cheminée.

«Je vais bien.» Sa réponse claqua. Il était passé en mode automatique. A tout instant, il allait se réveiller de ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, et tout irait bien. Il ne serait pas capable de porter un enfant and quand il raconterait son rêve à Draco, ils en riraient. Il se pinça discrètement le bras. Bordel, ça fait mal ! Il était réveillé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait toujours tomber enceint.

Il se mordit la lèvre et marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la cheminée, Draco le rejoignit vite. Il était vaguement conscient du regard inquiet que le blond portait sur lui avant qu'il ne dise leur destination. Il retourna tout ça dans sa tête. On lui avait injecté une potion de grossesse qui lui avait donné un utérus et maintenant il pouvait tomber enceint. C'était dérangeant et franchement incroyable. Harry n'avait jamais vu d'homme enceint, pas dans les rues ni dans les magazines. Si cette potion était aussi normal alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rencontré d'homme portant un enfant auparavant ?

Il sortit de la cheminée sans y penser, trébuchant à peine cette fois-ci. Sans jeter un regard vers Snape qui le regardait fixement en haussant un sourcil haussé, il monta dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et fixa le plafond blanc. Il posa sa main sur son abdomen et retira sa main soudainement comme si elle était en feu. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait un utérus.

Hary expira fortement par le nez. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant. Bordel, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il était avec Draco. Il ne pouvait pas déjà être enceint. C'était trop tôt. Un bébé allait détruire leur couple et il ne voulait pas.

Il sentit la panique le saisir brusquement. Et si Draco ne voulait plus de lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry avait un_ utérus _? Ce n'était pas naturel pour un homme, même dans le monde sorcier. Il avait l'impression d'être... une bête de foire à présent.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et il posa ses mains dessus, essayant de retenir ses larmes et de se calmer en respirant doucement. Inspirer, expirer. C'était sûrement une erreur. Inspirer, expirer. Le Médicomage avait dû mal lire les résultats ou confondre son dossier avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry acquiesça doucement. C'était sûrement ça. Ils s'étaient trompés de dossier. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre chez lui. Il n'avait pas avalé de potion de grossesse, il n'avait pas d'utérus. Il était normal. Enfin aussi normal que lui pouvait l'être.

Il s'assit doucement et croisa ses jambes, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il prit un des ses livres de Médicomagie sur la table de nuit et se plongea dans un chapitre sur la soudure des os fracturés. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés de résultats, cela ne voulait pas dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps un utérus resterait en place s'il n'y avait pas de grossesse mais l'utérus allait sûrement disparaître s'il ne servait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui suffisait d'attendre que cet organe malvenu disparaisse et tout irait bien. S'il n'y pensait pas, ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ignora avec complaisance la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il ne faisait que fuir ses problèmes.

* * *

Draco soupira et observa Harry sortir de la pièce avec inquiétude. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette absence de réaction face à la nouvelle de sa possible grossesse. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, de l'incrédulité peut-être même de la joie; bon il était peut-être un peu trop optimiste pour la dernière option.

«Où sont Teddy et Scorpius ?» Demanda Draco en retirant son manteau avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

«Ils sont dans leur chambre. Draco, que s'est-il passé ?» Demanda Severus, tapotant des doigts sur le bras du canapé.

«Eh bien, on a eu les résultats de ses analyses.» Draco marqua une pause. « On lui a injecté une potion de grossesse."

Severus cligna des yeux. « Une potion de grossesse, ce qui veut dire...» Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

«Oui, on peut avoir des enfants ensemble.» Acheva Draco avant de s'adosser contre le dossier.

«Draco, par tous les diables, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné une potion de grossesse ?» Demande Severus d'une voix mesurée en se pinçant le nez. Est-ce que son filleul était devenu fou ?

«Je ne lui ai pas donné de potion !» Protesta Draco.

«Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que c'est le kidnappeur qui a fait ça ?» Demanda Severus, sceptique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le kidnappeur injecterait une potion de grossesse à Harry quand il aurait pu facilement le tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

«C'est la vérité, Sev. Je n'ai pas donné de potion de grossesse à Harry.» Répéta Draco. Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il se dit que c'était le kidnappeur qui était la cause de ce chaos et il se demanda quel était son but.

«Bien. Parce que c'est bien trop tôt pour que vous ayez des enfants.» Dit sèchement Severus. «Comment a réagi Potter ?»

Draco soupira. «Je ne sais pas en fait, il est resté assis sans bouger quand le Médicomage nous l'a annoncé.»

Severus se pencha vers lui. «Et qu'est-ce que toi tu en penses ?» Demanda t-il doucement. Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas la lueur dans les yeux de Draco quand il avait parlé de la grossesse. De toute évidence, son filleul comprenait qu'il était bien trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois, une grossesse serait un désastre pour eux.

Draco détourna les yeux du regard scrutateur de son parrain. «Ce n'est pas comme si on y pouvait quelque chose, hein ? Je veux dire, la potion a fonctionné et Harry a un utérus à présent.»

«Draco.» Dit Severus sur un ton d'avertissement.

«Très bien ! Ca ne me dérangerait pas si, tu vois, Harry tombait enceint.» Marmonna Draco en rougissant.

«Draco, est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?» Cingla Snape. «Tu ne peux pas souhaiter avoir un enfant avec lui à ce stade de votre relation !»

«Et pourquoi pas ?» Répondit Draco sur le même ton.

«C'est trop tôt ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis peu, vous n'avez pas une relation suffisamment forte pour acceuillir une grossesse.» Dit Severus d'un ton mordant. Il aimait son filleul mais il se comportait comme un imbécile à cet instant. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait faire un choix qu'il regretterait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?» Grogna Draco, offensé. «Notre relation est très forte, une grossesse ne ferait que la renforcer.»

«Draco, tu ne réfléchis pas rationnellement.» Soupira Severus, ses yeux noirs scrutant le blond avec insistance. «En dehors du fait que vous êtes ensemble depuis peu, as-tu pensé au fait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que Potter tombe enceint maintenant alors que le tueur est toujours en liberté ?»

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais il finit par la refermer à contre-coeur quand il se rendit compte que Severus avait raison. Ce serait dangereux qu'Harry attende un enfant maintenant alors que le tueur était encore dans la nature. Une grossese affaiblissait le corps d'un homme davantage que celui d'une femme parce que le corps avait besoin de plus d'énergie pour maintenir l'utérus. Harry serait plus affaibli que toute autre femme enceinte. Il serait incapable de se défendre si le tueur le trouvait à nouveau.

«Je suis content que tu penses à nouveau.» Marmonna Severus quand ce fut évident que Draco était d'accord avec lui.

«D'accord, très bien, c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée maintenant mais que peut-on y faire ? La potion a fonctionné, il a déjà un utérus. On ne peut pas le retirer.» Soupira Draco.

Severus se frotta les yeux, grommelant contre les gamins stupides qui ne se servaient jamais de leur cerveau. «Alors utilisez une protection par Merlin. Ce n'est pas si difficile.» Grogna t-il.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand il se mit soudain à pâlir. Une évidence venait de s'imposer à lui, c'était trop tard pour les rapports protégés à présent. Le kidnappeur avait injecté la potion deux semaines auparavant, ils avaient fait l'amour quelques jours plus tard. Serait-il possible que...

«Draco ?» Dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils quand il vit la pâleur de Draco.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Je... Hum... Je crois qu'on ne va pas en avoir besoin.» Murmura t-il.

«Quoi, tu vas faire abstinence pour une durée indéterminée ?» Dit Severus avec un reniflement moqueur. «Ce serait une première.»

«Non, tu ne comprends pas !» Siffla Draco. « On a fait l'amour quelques jours après que je l'ai récupéré. La potion fonctionnait déjà à ce moment.»

Severus se raidit. « Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire qu'il y a une chance que Potter soit déjà enceint?» Demanda t-il faiblement. Il était persuadé d'avoir mal compris. La pensée que Potter porte un enfant...

Draco acquiesça penaud. «Eh bien oui, de grandes chances.»

Alors quelque chose que Draco pensait n'arriverait jamais de toute son existence se produisit : Severus s'évanouit.

Draco cligna des yeux. «Severus ? Tu vas bien ?» demanda t-il inquiet en secouant doucement l'épaule de Severus. Pas de réaction. «Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui devrait m'évanouir à cette nouvelle ?» Songea t-il. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers, inquiet. Il faut que je parle à Harry, se dit-il.

Il monta doucement les marches et se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si nerveux tout à coup. Il ne devait pas se sentir gêné, il connaissait Harry depuis ses onze ans et il était avec lui à présent. Il devrait être capable d'en parler avec lui.

Il frappa à la porte close et attendit d'entendre «Entrez» pour l'ouvrir. Il trouva Harry assis sur le lit contre le mur, plongé dans un gros livre. Harry leva les yeux surpris, ses yeux fixés sur Draco.

«Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?» Demanda t-il curieux avant de marquer sa page.

Draco s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, glissant dessus jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur.

«Il faut qu'on parle.» Dit Draco en soupirant avant de prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Harry fronça les sourcils. «Eurhm, d'accord, à propos de quoi ?»

Draco le regarda fixement. «Franchement Harry, tu as besoin de me demander de quoi je veux te parler ?» Demanda t-il avec incrédulité.

Harry cligna ses yeux verts. «Oui.» Répondit doucement Harry.

«Est-ce qu'un nouvel organe de ton corps te rappelle quelque chose ?» Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux verts du brun s'assombrirent aussitôt et semblèrent se fermer à toute discussion. « Eh bien quoi ?»

Draco fronça les sourcils. «Harry, le truc c'est... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait demander un test de grossesse ?» Demanda t-il avec hésitation.

«Pour quoi faire ?» Demanda le brun sur un ton tranchant avant de se redresser et de retirer sa main de celle de Draco.

«Parce qu'on a fait l'amour après que la potion ait été injectée en toi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu sois enceint à cet instant.» Répondit patiemment Draco. «Et si c'est le cas, on a besoin de le savoir tout de suite pour s'y préparer.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce foutu test, je ne suis pas enceint !» Dit Harry en roulant des yeux, d'un air renfrogné. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir cette conversation. Draco s'inquiétait pour rien, il n'était pas enceint. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois depuis son retour mais il ne pouvait pas être tombé enceint aussi vite. Certains couples mettaients des mois, voire des années à avoir des enfants. Harry ne pouvait pas être enceint après si peu de temps.

«Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as déjà fait le test ?» Demanda Draco. C'était possible, il étudiait pour être Médicomage après tout. Ils devaient savoir faire un test de grossesse.

«Non, je le sais, c'est tout, d'accord ? Oublie ça, je ne suis pas enceint.»

L'agacement de Draco commença à grimper en flèche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry faisait le difficile pour un simple test ? «Tu n'en es pas sûr. Je pense qu'il faut faire le test, pour en être sûr.» Répondit-il, les dents serrées.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas enceint. C'est inutile de faire un test.» Dit Harry avec colère.

«Comment est-ce que ça peut être inutile ? Les potions de grossesse sont très efficaces, Harry, on a pas besoin de faire l'amour des dizaines de fois pour avoir un enfant. Deux à trois fois suffisent la plupart du temps.» Expliqua t-il, tentant de raisonner Harry.

«Bordel, tu veux bien oublier ça ?» Cingla Harry, ses yeux verts enflammés par la colère avant de se lever du lit. « Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, je ne suis pas enceint.»

Draco se leva à son tour, lançant un regard furieux au brun. «Harry s'il te plaît, fais le test, bordel.» Répéta t-il avant de toucher le bras d'Harry qui recula pour éviter ce contact.

«Non.» Siffla le brun.

«Tu réagis comme un gamin !» Répondit le blond.

La colère d'Harry sembla redoubler et il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

«Papa ? Ca va ?» La voix de Teddy paraissait inquiète.

Harry expira en tremblant, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre avant de secouer la tête. «Oui, ça va mon chéri, tu peux entrer.»

Draco se renfrogna et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry puisse être aussi borné. Il avait cru qu'Harry comprendrait la gravité de leur situation. Une grossesse masculine n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout dans le cas d'Harry. Mais voilà que cet imbécile refusait de faire le test. Il ne savait pas comment le convaincre; il en était presque à le stupéfier et le traîner à Sainte Mangouste, ce qui lui coûterait sûrement la confiance d'Harry s'il essayait et il n'y tenait pas mais il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

«Est-ce que tu es malade ?» Demanda Teddy après avoir refermé la porte.

Harry secoua la tête. «Non, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.» Il sourit quand le garçon vint le prendre dans ses bras.

«Bon, je vais aller voir comment va Severus.» Marmonna Draco avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Teddy parut perdu alors qu'il tenait encore son père entre ses bras. « Tu t'es disputé avec Draco ?»

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. « Non, il boude parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Ca lui passera.» Répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

* * *

Severus cligna des yeux quand son filleul arriva en trombe dans la pièce, furieux.

«Que s'est-il passé ?» Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«Harry fait l'entêté !» Cingla Draco. « Il ne veut pas faire ce foutu test de grossesse, il dit qu'il n'est pas enceint. Comment peut-il savoir ça bordel ?»

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour donner des conseils quand un couple se disputait. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il finira par réaliser à quel point il a été idiot et il fera le test.» Marmonna t-il, son esprit encore en train d'essayer de réaliser qu'Harry pourrait être enceint.

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, silencieux.

* * *

Les jours suivants, l'atmosphère était glaciale au Manoir Malfoy. Harry gardait ses distances pour que Draco ne puisse pas venir l'ennuyer à nouveau à propos du test. Draco de son côté était blessé par le refus d'Harry et en colère contre le brun en même temps. Comme il était aussi borné que son amant, il refusait de faire le premier pas, il avait l'impression que ce serait admettre sa défaite et il était loin de laisser Harry tranquille à propos du test.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour agir de façon normale quand les garçons étaient là, pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais dès qu'ils étaient hors de vue, Harry fuyait vers un pièce éloignée du manoir et se plongeait dans ses livres de Médicomagie. Il y avait une chose de bien avec cette dispute, c'est que ses études avançaient bien.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny s'était à nouveau manifestée. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pris en compte la curiosité naturelle d'un enfant de neuf ans qui lui en voulait.

Teddy s'était réveillé en premier et était allé vers la volière pour rendre visite à ces belles créatures qui dormaient ou mangeaient. Il avait toujours aimé les hiboux et les trouvaient fascinants.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte et qu'il se retourna, il vit qu'une chouette inconnue était installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lettre attachée à la patte.

Teddy hésita mais la curiosité l'emporta et il se dirigea vers la chouette, prit la lettre et lui donna à manger pour le remercier. La chouette hulula doucement et grignota la nourriture en attendant une réponse.

Son père lui avait appris à ne pas lire les lettres qui ne lui étaient pas destinées parce que c'était impoli mais dès qu'il vit que l'écriture lui était familière, il fit la grimace et ouvrit la lettre sans grandes précautions, la déchirant presque. Il se retint pour savoir ce que Ginny voulait. Il avait plutôt apprécié toutes ces semaines sans elle.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

_"Cher Harry,_

_Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus et je me demandais si tu avais envie qu'on se voit à nouveau. On pourrait aller sur le terrain où mon équipe de Quidditch s'entraîne et faire un match, qu'en dis-tu ? Ce serait amusant de voler à nouveau ensemble._

_Renvoie-moi ta réponse s'il te plaît. Tu peux choisir le jour et l'heure. La chouette attendra ta réponse._

_Je suis impatiente de te revoir_

_Bises_

_Ginny."_

Teddy plissa ses yeux bleus et grimaça encore plus fort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans leur vie ? Elle était bête ou quoi ? Ou complètement insouciante ?

Teddy secoua la tête, bon, il lui suffisait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle.

Il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre et se mit à écrire une réponse. Vingt minutes plus tard, il prit la baguette pour entraînement que lui avait donné Severus et tapa trois fois sur la feuille en murmurant "Transferre chirographum Harry Potter". Il retint son souffle et croisa les doigts, espérant que le sort allait marcher. Au bout d'une minute, l'écriture se transforma doucement en celle de son père.

Il soupira soulagé, il ne s'était servi de ce sort qu'une seule fois en cours avec Snape. Le professeur voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et lui avait demandé de s'entraîner à jeter ce sort. Le but de ce sort était de transformer son écriture en celle de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui le rendait parfait pour des actes illégaux. Quand il avait réussi à lancer ce sort au bout de quinze essais, Snape lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'en servir parce que, bien qu'il ne soit pas interdit, ce n'était pas un sort qu'il était bon de connaître pour autant.

Teddy détestait rompre une promesse mais il pensait qu'il pouvait être pardonné pour cette fois. Il aidait sa famille, il ne s'en servait pas dans un but illégal.

Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge et vit que s'il voulait que tout cela reste secret, il ferait bien de courir à la volière avant que son père ou Draco ne le voient.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Teddy était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner avec un air parfaitement innocent, savourant son sandwich au chocolat, ricanant intérieurement quand il imaginait la réaction de Ginny quand elle lirait la lettre.

* * *

_27th_ _of January_

C'est au bout d'une semaine que Severus, qui d'habitude ne se préoccupait pas des problèmes ou des sentiments des autres, décida d'intervenir avant que la situation n'empire. Il détestait voir son filleul contrarié et il avait promis à Narcissa de s'occuper de lui. Aussi, bien qu'il détestât au plus au point avoir une conversation avec l'engeance démoniaque de James Potter, il irait parler à Potter pour lui faire entendre raison. Au moins, il essayerait. Il allait se disputer avec la version bornée de Potter après tout, même si Severus admettait à contre-coeur que ce trait de caractère venait probablement de Lily.

Il savait déjà comment amorcer la conversation, il avait enfin reçu les derniers ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les préparait en ce moment même. Il maintenait à température constante trois chaudrons et les avait protégés d'un sort. Il laisserait la potion reposer encore deux jours et ensuite il la testerait. Après cela, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire une plus grande quantité du bon antidote et trouver un moyen de le donner aux victimes sans révéler son identité. Potter aurait très envie d'entendre ça.

Il attendit que Teddy et Scorpius aillent dans leur chambre avant de se mettre à la recherche de Potter. Ces temps-ci c'était vraiment difficile de le trouver puisqu'il considérait nécessaire de s'enfermer dans une pièce reculée du manoir.

Après l'avoir cherché dans les pièces qu'il connaissait, Severus en eut assez et lança un sort de localisation pour lui guider jusqu'à Potter. Il le trouva assis dans un canapé dans une petite pièce confortable au troisième étage de l'aile sud.

Potter eut l'air très surpris de le voir et ferma son livre quand il le vit entrer. Il le regardait d'un air méfiant.

"Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?" Demanda t-il en se tenant droit.

Severus ferma la porte, peu utile puisqu'il y avait peu de risques que qui que ce soit les dérange, et traversa la pièce pour aller s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, croisant les bras.

_"_J'ai reçules ingrédients et je les ai ajoutés à la potion. Je devrais pouvoir trouver l'antidote d'ici quelques jours et pouvoir en faire davantage." Répondit-il de façon neutre.

Potter cligna des yeux. "Ca fait plaisir à entendre, merci."

"Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, jeune homme." Ricana Snape. "J'avais changé d'opinion à propos de vous ces temps-ci mais malheureusement, il semblerait que j'avais raison au début."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda Potter en plissant les yeux, il se raidit et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son livre.

"Apparemment vous êtes toujours un gamin stupide et inconscient incapable de prendre des décisions raisonnables." Ajouta Severus.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Grogna Potter, ses yeux émeraudes s'illuminant dangereusement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas encore fait le test de grossesse ?"

Potter devint soudain très pâle et s'immobilisa. "Vous êtes au courant ? Draco vous l'a dit ?" Demanda t-il furieux.

"Oui. Répondez à ma question."

"Si vous venez le défendre, vous pouvez repartir, monsieur." Dit froidement Potter avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Un léger cliquetis lui fit comprendre qu'il n'irait nulle part.

"Arrêtez de changer de sujet. Pourquoi n'avez vous pas encore fait le test." Répéta Severus d'un ton calme mais froid.

Potter se retourna brusquement vers lui, un mélange de colère et de frustation sur le visage. " Parce qu'il n'y a rien à tester ! Je ne suis pas enceint bordel de merde ! D'accord ?"

"Potter, je suis maître des Potions depuis de nombreuses années et j'ose dire que je suis le meiller de Grande Bretagne. Je peux vous assurer que les potions de grossesse pour hommes sont très efficaces. Une fois que l'utérus a été, cela prend très peu de temps pour procréer." L'informa t-il avec impatience.

Potter détourna la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, n'ayant rien à répondre pour une fois.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant cela. Potter ne le laisserait pas lui faire la leçon d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne réagissait pas ?

«Potter, pourquoi avez-vous peur de faire ce test ? Ce ne serait pas plus rassurant de savoir si vous porter un enfant ou non ?» Demanda t-il doucement.

«C'est juste que...» Potter secoua la tête. « Ca n'a pas d'importance, d'accord ? Je ne ferai pas ce test, je ne suis pas enceint. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un test pour me le dire.»

Severus avait plutôt l'impression que Potter tentait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il ne portait pas d'enfant. La question était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur de savoir ?

«Est-ce que vous voulez perdre Draco ?» Demanda tout à coup Severus, prenant Potter de court avec cette question étrange.

«Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !» Protesta le brun.

«Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?»

Severus regarda avec insistance les joues du jeune homme devenir rouges écarlates, le faisant détourner les yeux de gêne.

«Ouais.» Marmonna t-il de façon inaudible.

«Si vous l'aimez vraiment et que vous ne voulez pas le perdre, vous pourriez au moins avoir les couilles de faire ce foutu test. Je croyais que les Gryffondons étaient courageux ? Comportez vous en Gryffondor digne de ce nom.» Cingla Severus avant de se diriger vers Potter et de s'arrêter juste devant lui. «Il ne faut pas grand chose pour rendre Draco heureux, vous le rendriez heureux en faisant ce test. Ne gâchez pas tout, Potter.»

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Severus sortit de la pièce avant de céder à l'envie de lancer un sort à cet imbécile. Il avait bien besoin d'un whisky à cet instant.

Harry resta seul dans la pièce, la tête baissée et un sentiment de peur qui lui crispait l'estomac.

«Si je l'aime vraiment, hein ?» Marmonna Harry avant de regarder par la fenêtre le coucher de soleil qui lançait des rayons dorés et rouges sur l'immense jardin du manoir.

* * *

Draco leva les yeux des documents qu'il lisait quand il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir doucement la porte de son bureau.

Surpris, il regarda fixement Harry qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, la tête baissée, se frottant le bras gauche.

«Euhm, tu as une minute ?» Demanda maladroitement Harry.

Draco acquiesça doucement par sûr de savoir comment réagir après une semaine de regards noirs et de silence froid.

«Eh bien, euh... J'ai décidé de...» Harry prit une profonde inspiration. «Faire le test.»

Draco cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Tu vas faire le test de grossesse ?» Demanda t-il avec incertitude, essayant de ne pas trop espérer au cas où il aurait mal compris.

Harry acquiesça de façon saccadée. «Oui, ce serait mieux si on est sûrs pour éviter... toute surprise.»

Draco se leva avec hésitation, s'approchant d'Harry avec précautions. Quand il fut en face de lui, il passa ses bras autour du brun, il le sentit se raidir quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se détende et ne passe ses bras autour de son torse.

«Je suis heureux, merci.» Murmura Draco avant de l'embrasser doucement. «Si on allait à Sainte Mangouste demain pour faire le test ?» Proposa t-il.

Harry soupira puis acquiesça. «D'accord.»

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, se glissèrent dans leur lit et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux conscients que le lendemain pouvait tout changer.

Mais pour le moment, ils profiteraient de la paix et du calme.

**Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plus ! Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné que c'était sûrement une potion de grossesse, bien joué ^^ !**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	33. Chapter 33

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: ****__****/!\TRAD /!\**je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaandEdward.**

**Chapter 33**

_28 janvier_

Harry se réveilla à la sensation d'une main caressant ses cheveux. Il cligna des yeux mais tout resta flou alors il tendit la main et trouva la table de nuit au toucher. Il trouva ses lunettes dessus et les mit, ce qui lui permit de voir Draco le regarder intensément.

Il cligna des yeux. « Euh, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda t-il incertain.

Draco cligna des yeux à son tour et secoua la tête. « Non. Je te regardais dormir c'est tout. » répondit-il d'un air absent.

Harry marqua une pause. « Euh, d'accord ? » Marmonna t-il perdu et un peu embarrassé.

« Dis, quand est-ce que tu veux aller faire ce test ? » Murmura Draco en se remettant à le caresser, cette fois sur la main.

Harry soupira et se frotta le front. « Je suppose le plus tôt possible. Qui prend rendez-vous ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je peux, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Très bien. » Dit Harry avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Que va t-on faire de Teddy et Scorpius pendant qu'on sera à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « On ne les emmène pas avec nous ? Je veux dire, je me sens coupable de toujours les laisser à la maison. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. « Je préfèrerais qu'ils ne viennent pas. Si je suis enceint...» Il déglutit avec difficulté. « alors je voudrais attendre quelques mois avant de leur annoncer. Il peut toujours y avoir un problème et je n'ai pas envie de les perturber en leur disant que je suis enceint et puis finalement qu'il n'y aura pas de bébé. »

« Il y a peu de chances que ça se passe mal si on prend des précautions. » Le rassura Draco.

« Même, je dois préparer Teddy, je lui avais dit que les hommes ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfants alors il faut déjà que je lui dise que c'est possible avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. » Marmonna Harry.

« Comment penses-tu qu'il va le prendre ? » Demanda Draco avec curiosité.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'a jamais demandé un frère ou une soeur, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Mais ne nous emballons pas, Draco, il y a toujours une chance que je ne sois pas enceint. »

« J'en doute. » Marmonna Draco tout bas.

« Quand arrivera Snape ? » Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait y lire l'heure. « Vers neuf heures je crois. »

Harry attrapa sa baguette et marmonna « Tempus » Le sortilège leur annonça qu'il était huit heures moins sept.

Il soupira. « Pas la peine de se rendormir. Je vais prendre une douche. » Dit-il en sortant ses jambes du lit.

« Je vais la prendre avec toi. » Dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es autorisé à me rejoindre ? » Demanda t-il amusé.

Le blond haussa les épaules. « On a déjà fait l'amour, il n'y a aucun mal à prendre une douche ensemble ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis la referma en admettant sa défaite, il n'avait pas d'arguments à donner. « Très bien, tu peux venir avec moi. » Dit-il en souriant doucement.

Draco sourit et suivit son amant comme son ombre. Il avait toujours voulu essayer de faire l'amour dans une douche.

* * *

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait sur le côté d'un grand terrain de Quidditch, tapant du pied impatiemment en regardant autour d'elle. Ginny souffla d'exaspération et retira une mèche de devant son visage. Harry était en retard. Très en retard. Où était-il bon sang ?

Elle fouilla son sac et ouvrit la lettre à nouveau, la relisant même si elle la connaissait déjà par coeur.

_« Chère Ginny,_

_Bien sûr que j'aimerais faire un match de Quidditch avec toi. Ce serait très agréable de voler à nouveau avec toi après toutes ces années._

_Est-ce que le 28 janvier te convient ? Sur le terrain que tu as mentionné ? Disons vers neuf heures ?_

_Je suis impatient de te revoir._

_Bises._

_Harry. »_

Ginny soupira frustrée, plia la lettre et la remit dans son sac. Il était déjà dix heures dix. Elle lui laisserait une heure de plus avant d'aller, elle grimaça, au Manoir Malfoy demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu.

Elle espérait seulement qu'Harry serait celui qui lui ouvrirait la porte et pas ce connard droit comme une planche.

* * *

Dès que Snape arriva au manoir, il fit entrer les deux garçons dans la pièce qui leur servait de classe, leur hurlant de préparer leurs livres et de se taire. Apparemment Snape détestait les lundi.

Harry s'était installé à son bureau dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Draco et étudiait un autre livre de Médicomagie. Il était en train de prendre des notes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se retourna et vit Draco appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Je viens d'appeler Rowland par poudre de Cheminette. » Commença calmement Draco. « Il a dit qu'on pouvait venir le voir dans une semaine parce que pour le moment il a beaucoup de rendez-vous. »

Harry soupira et tapa le bout de sa plume contre le bureau en bois. Encore une semaine sans savoir, il avait connu pire.

« D'accord. » Dit-il doucement. « Il t'a donné un rendez-vous quand ? »

« Vers trois heures de l'après-midi. » répondit Draco.

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêtait à retourner à ses livres quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Ils se regardèrent déconcertés. « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

Draco secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. « Non et toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête à son tour, se mordant la lèvre.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore, l'air ennuyé. « Maître Draco, sorcière rousse à la porte. La même que la dernière fois, veut pas partir. » Dit-il en se tordant les mains.

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi Ginny viendrait ici ? » Se demanda t-il.

« Tu l'as invitée ? » Demanda Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry le regarda agacé. « Non, je te l'aurais dit. »

« Allons voir ce qu'elle veut. » Marmonna Draco en soupirant avant de descendre les escaliers, suivi de près par Harry.

Ginny était dehors, à l'entrée, l'air énervée face à un autre elfe de maison qui l'empêchait de passer. Elle avait les bras croisés et tapait du pied. Son sac était posé sur le sol.

« Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry d'un air confus avant que Draco ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle soupira et lui lança un regard mauvais. « Je crois que la véritable question c'est pourquoi n'étais-tu pas sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on se voit aujourd'hui à neuf heures. » Lui rappela t-elle.

Draco plissa les yeux et regarda Harry. Est-ce qu'Harry lui avait menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles Ginny ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais faire un match de Quidditch avec toi. »

« Si. » Ginny expira avec impatience et prit son sac.

« Laisse-la entrer s'il te plaît. » Dit Harry à l'elfe de maison qui lança un regard interrogateur à son maître qui acquiesça malgré l'évident désir de dire non. L'elfe de maison disparut.

Ginny entra immédiatement dans le vestibule et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle mit ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille et sortit la lettre de son sac pour la tendre à Harry. « Regarde, c'est écrit là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils de plus belle et lut la lettre.

_« Chère Ginny,_

_Bien sûr que j'aimerais faire un match de Quidditch avec toi. Ce serait très agréable de voler à nouveau avec toi après toutes ces années._

_Est-ce que le 28 janvier te convient ? Sur le terrain que tu as mentionné ? Disons vers neuf heures ?_

_Je suis impatient de te revoir._

_Bises._

_Harry. »_

Draco qui avait lu la lettre par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, plissa les yeux. « Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas invitée ? » Siffla t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête « Je ne l'ai pas invitée. Je ne sais pas de qui provient cette lettre Ginny, mais je n'ai jamais écrit cette lettre. » Dit-il en la lui rendant.

« Tu es sérieux Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas non plus lu ma lettre ? » Elle se renfrogna et regarda Draco d'un air suspicieux. Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait tout manigancé ?

« Quelle lettre ? » Harry commençait à être perdu. De quoi parlait Ginny ? Il n'avait pas reçu de lettre de sa part depuis des mois.

« Celle que je t'ai envoyée il y a une semaine, dans laquelle je te proposais de voler avec moi. » Expliqua Ginny, perdue aussi. Est-ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais lu la lettre ? S'il ne l'avait pas lue, alors qui avait répondu ? « Tu m'as renvoyé cette réponse. »

Harry secoua la tête doucement. « Je suis désolé Ginny mais je n'ai pas lu cette lettre et je n'y ai pas répondu non plus. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça, mais ce n'est pas moi. »

« Mais c'est ton écriture ! » Dit Ginny frustrée.

Il haussa les épaules d'une air contrit. « Je suis d'accord que ça y ressemble beaucoup mais je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais écrit ça. Je m'en souviendrais. »

Ginny regarda la lettre puis Harry et à nouveau la lettre. Elle était complètement perdue. Harry soutenait qu'il n'avait pas lu la lettre et qu'il n'y avait pas répondu. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais reçu la lettre ? Qui... Elle leva les yeux et lança un regard furieux à Draco qui haussa un sourcil.

« Toi ! C'est toi connard qui a répondu ! » Siffla t-elle.

« Weasley, ne te donne pas en spectacle. Pourquoi est-ce que je lirais et répondrais à ta lettre ? » Dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Si jamais je lisais une lettre de ta part, je la brûlerais au lieu de perdre mon temps à y répondre. »

Harry fit claquer sa langue pour manifester son agacement et lança un avertissement du regard à Draco.

Ginny gonfla ses joues et rougit de façon spectaculaire. « Alors bordel qui a écrit ça ? » Cingla t-elle en secouant la lettre dans les airs.

SPLASH

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux et ouvrirent grand la bouche quand une bombe à eau atterrit en plein sur le visage de Ginny, explosant sous le choc, et l'aspergeant d'un liquide qui n'était pas de l'eau.

Harry fronça le nez quand il sentit l'odeur, un mélange d'oeufs pourris et de chien mouillé, parvint jusqu'à ses narines et il toussa, mettant son bras devant son nez. « Ginny, ça va ? » demanda t-il choqué.

Ginny balbutia, des gouttes tombant sur le sol. Elle pâlit quand elle sentit l'odeur et hurla. « NON ! Ca ne va pas ! Qui a fait ça, bordel ? » Cingla t-elle avec colère et ses yeux furieux se posèrent sur un petit blond aux yeux gris qui se tenait dans les escaliers, la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. » S'excusa le petit garçon d'une voix aiguë et innocente et il cligna ses grands yeux. « Il m'a glissé des mains. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et Draco eut un sourire satisfait en regardant son fils. Ah ce regard innocent de « Je n'ai rien fait du tout et de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas prouver que je suis le coupable » ! Toute le monde se faisait avoir avec ce regard, sauf un véritable Malfoy. Draco voyait parfaitement à quel point son fils n'était pas du tout désolé d'avoir lancé la bombe à eau. La seule question était de savoir pourquoi il l'avait lancée ? Scorpius n'avait jamais rencontré Weaslette et ne savait pas quelle connasse c'était.

« Scorpius, tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? Où as-tu trouvé cette bombe à eau ? » Demanda Harry suspicieux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Oncle Sev a dit que Teddy et moi on pouvait faire une pause. » Répondit Scorpius avec un sourire joyeux. « La bombe, c'est un cadeau d'oncle George. »

Ginny fulminait, son propre frère avait donné des jouets à un enfant Malfoy ! A quoi il pensait ? Elle était partagée entre la confusion ou la colère, qui était « oncle Sev » ?

« Par Merlin, Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ce ballon ? » Dit une deuxième voix depuis l'escalier et Teddy apparut sur le côté, un mouchoir sur le nez.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. » Dit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire malicieux. « Oncle Sev m'a montré une image d'une potion qui sent très mauvais et il m'a montré comment la préparer. Il a dit que j'avais bien travaillé. » Dit-il fièrement.

« C'est ça que Snape vous apprend ? » demanda Harry, pas sûr s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère.

« Snape ? » S'exclama Ginny dans un cri suraïgu. Elle pâlit encore davantage. Snape comme dans professeur Snape, la terreur de tout élève de Poudlard ? Ce salopard qui les avait tous trahis ? Il était toujours en vie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Harry lui avait dit qu'il était mort dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait été empoisonné par le poison du serpent de Voldemort, personne ne pouvait survivre à son attaque. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

Harry grimaça et se retourna doucement vers Ginny. C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'elle ne savait pas que Snape était toujours en vie. Il se frotta le cou nerveusement. « Oui, c'est une longue histoire Ginny, mais pour faire court, Snape a survécu au venin du serpent car il avait un antidote sur lui. Il s'est caché pendant des années chez lui jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve grâce à Draco et qu'il m'aide sur une affaire sur laquelle je travaillais. » expliqua t-il rapidement.

Elle le regarda d'un air choqué. « Harry, pourquoi Snape ? Il nous a tous trahis quand même ! » Elle paraissait blessée.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Gin. » Soupira Harry en la regardant en coin. « Tout n'est pas noir et blanc. Snape avait ses raisons pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Quelles bonnes raisons pouvait-il avoir ? » Hurla t-elle dans un accès de colère.

« Ecoute, Ginny, je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance à Snape mais tu n'as pas besoin de le voir. » La rassura Harry. « Il est ici pour faire cours aux garçons. »

« Mais ...» Commença t-elle, choquée et blessée qu'Harry lui cache quelque chose d'aussi important.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi, Gin ? Prends un bon bain et on parlera plus tard. » Murmura Harry doucement avant de la diriger doucement vers la porte, ne voyant pas le sourire triomphant de Teddy et Draco.

Elle se retourna et sortit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ginny. »

Elle s'arrêta net quand Harry l'appela et se retourna pleine d'espoir. « Oui, Harry ? » Demanda t-elle, fronçant le nez à l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait d'elle. Par Merlin, cette journée ne s'était pas du tout passée comme elle l'espérait.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que Snape est en vie. Il ne mérite pas les ennuis que cela pourrait lui attirer. »

Elle voulait protester, voulant vraiment voir Snape à Azkaban pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais elle ne put rien dire quand elle vit à quel point Harry la regardait avec sincérité.

Elle soupira et acquiesça « Promis. »

« Merci, Gin. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Rentre bien. »

Il se retourna pour fermer la porte mais cela n'empêcha pas Ginny de voir Draco lui faire un doigt d'honneur avec un sourire railleur.

Sa fureur lui revint. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire payer Snape, elle ferait pire à Malfoy. Elle avait été gentille trop longtemps mais à présent il était temps d'en finir. Elle récupérerait Harry, peu importait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Peu importait jusqu'où elle devait aller.

Elle eut un petit sourire méprisant et transplana chez elle. Elle avait besoin de faire quelques recherches avant de mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

Pendant que son papa parlait à son papou, Scorpius suivit son grand frère pour se cacher de leurs parents.

« J'ai bien fait ça, Teddy ? » Demanda le petit blond plein d'espoir.

Teddy se retint de corriger sa grammaire et passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond. « Très bien, Scorpius. Merci. » Il eut un sourire narquois. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête débile que Ginny avait faite quand la bombe l'avait touchée. Il aurait aimé prendre une photo.

Scorpius fit un grand sourire, tout content que son grand frère soit fier de lui. Il se mit à sautiller à côté de Teddy alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur classe.

* * *

_4 février._

C'était le jour de leur rendez-vous à l'hôpital et Harry fut nerveux et tendu toute la matinée. Il avait essayé d'étudier mais il avait dû abandonner quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le livre. Alors il avait essayé de ranger toute sa chambre et celles des garçons, essayant d'oublier sa nervosité.

Il tenta de se rassurer en se répétant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il ne pouvait pas être enceint. Mais une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui rétorquait que deux personnes, vraiment bonnes en potion, avaient dit que les potions de grossesse étaient très efficaces et rapides, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il portât un enfant à cet instant.

Harry fit tout ce qu'il put pour ignorer cette voix.

Draco l'observait s'agiter dans la pièce en secouant la tête. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir lui donner un calmant pour pouvoir l'emmener à leur rendez-vous.

Il était nerveux lui aussi mais c'était une nervosité joyeuse, celle qu'on ressent quand on espère quelque chose de bien. Il était presque sûr à cent pour cent qu'Harry portait son enfant et il ne pouvait attendre qu'on lui confirme ses convictions. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry serait aussi heureux que lui à cette nouvelle.

Il avait parlé du rendez-vous à Snape et après avoir reçu un regard noir et réprobateur de son parrain, le professeur s'était débrouillé pour occuper les garçons toute la journée sous prétexte d'étudier les plantes dans les bois.

Draco se demandait comment réagiraient les garçons à la nouvelle de la grossesse d'Harry. Il savait que son fils serait fou de joie, pensa t-il avec ironie. Pour Teddy, ce n'était pas sûr.

* * *

L'horloge finit par annoncer qu'il était trois heures moins le quart, Draco s'approcha d'Harry qui rangeait ses livres par ordre alphabétique et lui tapa l'épaule.

Harry leva la tête rapidement.

« C'est l'heure de partir, Harry. » Dit doucement Draco.

Harry déglutit et acquiesça doucement. Quand il se leva, il sentit que ses jambes tremblaient et il dut inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises avant d'être sûr de pouvoir marcher sans trébucher.

« D'accord, allons-y. » marmonna t-il en gardant la tête baissée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Il sentit Draco prendre sa main et la serrer doucement pour le rassurer avant que le blond ne dise leur destination.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Rowland trop vite au goût d'Harry. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient pris un détour ou mieux, ils seraient restés chez eux.

Pourtant, à cet instant Draco le traînait presque par la main, qui avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux dont Harry ne voulait pas connaître l'origine.

Rowland leva les yeux quand le couple entra dans son bureau. Il se leva et leur serra la main. « Ah, bonjour, monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy. » Les salua t-il.

Ils lui rendirent ses salutations et s'assirent sur les chaises en face du bureau.

« Bonjour » Dit doucement Harry, expirant doucement.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda t-il en les regardant d'un air scrutateur.

Harry expira à nouveau et fixa le sol de carrelage blanc quand il dit d'un ton monocorde. « J'ai besoin de faire un test de grossesse, monsieur. »

Rowland se retint de soupirer, est-ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit de se protéger ? D'utiliser un préservatif quand ils couchaient ensemble ? Bon, cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Si Potter portait un enfant, ce serait trop tard pour les préservatifs à présent.

« Asseyez-vous sur la table d'examen et relevez votre chemise s'il vous plaît. » demanda t-il en levant sa baguette. »

Les jambes tremblantes, Harry monta sur la table d'examen, il sentit le papier se plier sous ses fesses et il releva sa chemise, découvrant son estomac.

Draco se plaça derrière lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne tout en caressant le bas du dos du brun pour le calmer.

« Maintenant je vais me servir d'un sort pour déterminer si vous êtes enceint ou pas. » Expliqua Rowland avant de lever sa baguette, la pointant vers l'estomac nu d'Harry.

Harry acquiesça doucement et fixa le mur derrière le Médicomage, refusant de le regarder.

« Testimonium praegnantis. » Incanta Rowland et une lumière bleue enveloppa l'estomac d'Harry avant de devenir blanche et de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« Et ? » Dit Draco d'un air tendu.

Rowland essaya de croiser le regard d'Harry, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était inutile et décida de répondre à la question du blond. « Eh bien, félicitations, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'à quelques jours de votre premier mois de grossesse. »

Draco ne put retenir son grand sourire et il serra Harry très fort. « Tu as entendu, Harry ? On va avoir un bébé !» Murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Harry tout excité.

Oh oui, il avait entendu. Il aurait bien aimé que ce ne soit pas vrai. C'était complètement irréel. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?

**Hahaha ^^ Harry doit être tout blanc ou tout vert à cet instant !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**

**Isaae**


	34. Chapter 34

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: **_****__**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaandEdward.**

**Chapter 34**

_4 février_

« On a de la chance de savoir que vous êtes enceint au début de votre grossesse. » Dit calmement Rowland avant de retourner vers son bureau, pour prendre une feuille puis il se mit à écrire dessus. « Je vous fais une ordonnance pour toutes les potions dont vous aurez besoin jusqu'à votre 8ème mois. Vous les trouverez dans toutes les pharmacies. J'ai aussi besoin que vous reveniez me voir dans deux semaines pour que je m'assure que le bébé est bien installé dans l'utérus et pas en dehors. »

Draco leva les yeux, inquiet. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre le bébé à cause de ça ?

Rowland se dépêcha de poursuivre. « Enfin cela n'arrive que dans le cas où vous ne prenez pas les potions qu'il vous faut dès le début de la grossesse. Si vous commencez à les prendre demain alors vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter pour le prochain rendez-vous. »

Harry prit le papier de façon mécanique et le mit dans sa poche. Il serra la main du Médicomage et sortit du bureau, suivi d'un Draco tout excité, en mode pilote automatique. Il remarqua vaguement que Draco le prenait par la main et qu'il le faisait voyager par cheminée.

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi mais Draco se souvint que Severus avait dit qu'il reviendrait avec les garçons vers six heures. Cela leur laissait deux heures pour parler du bébé.

Il conduisit son amant atone jusqu'au canapé et l'y installa doucement. Il se dit qu'il pourrait demander à Severus de préparer toutes les potions dont ils auraient besoin.

« Harry, maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on parle. » Commença t-il sérieux. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas dissuader et il ne laisserait pas Harry fuir dans une autre pièce du manoir. Ils parleraient et ils parleraient maintenant. Pas d'excuses.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » Marmonna t-il, le regard dans le vie, sans réaction.

Draco hésita. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas heureux de sa grossesse ce qu'honnêtement il ne comprenait pas. Il avait toujours cru qu'Harry était le genre à vouloir une grande famille. Maintenant ils avaient la possibilité d'avoir leur propre enfant. Ne devrait-il pas être heureux ?

« Euhm, je me disais qu'on pourrait garder le bébé. » Murmura t-il, son bonheur refroidi par l'absence de réaction du brun.

Harry le regarda d'un air choqué. « Le garder ? » Répéta t-il doucement. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui pourquoi non ? C'est notre bébé. » Répondit Draco d'une voix plus ferme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce qu'il veuille garder le bébé ? C'était leur bébé, ils l'avaient crée par amour. Comment Harry était tombé enceint n'avait pas d'importance, la seule chose qui importait c'était que c'était leur enfant à tous les deux.

« Draco, on est ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour un enfant ? » Soupira le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Draco déglutit, c'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Severus quand il lui en avait parlé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry était du même avis que lui à cet instant ? Bien sûr il ne savait pas que Severus avait dit la même chose mais cela confirmait qu'Harry n'était pas heureux de porter leur enfant.

« Si on ne se connaissait pas déjà quand on s'est mis à sortir ensemble, alors oui, ce serait trop tôt. » Commença doucement Draco. S'il gardait son calme et qu'il expliquait à Harry ce qu'il pensait de sa grossesse alors le brun se rendrait sûrement compte que c'était une bonne chose. « Mais on se connaît depuis nos onze ans. D'accord, on ne s'entendait pas très bien au début mais on se connaît très bien quand même. Et on a déjà deux garçons. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas déjà des parents. »

« Mais ce serait notre enfant, c'est totalement différent. » Dit Harry, les dents serrées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? » Demanda le blond doucement, terrifié d'entendre la réponse. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre.

Harry laissa retomber ses mains sur le canapé. « Je ne sais pas, Draco. J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir. » Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard suppliant. « Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. »

Draco soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier. « C'est quand plus tard ? On ne peut pas l'ignorer éternellement, Harry. »

« Je sais. Tout ce que je demande c'est un peu de temps pour réfléchir. » Répondit calmement Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rêvé toute ma vie de porter moi-même un enfant. C'est juste... beaucoup de choses à intégrer. »

« Mais tu vas quand même prendre les potions, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco, pour être rassuré. Ce serait tellement facile pour Harry de ne pas prendre les potions. Cela aurait de graves conséquences s'il ne les prenait pas, mais si Harry voulait faire face à ces conséquences ? Non. Harry ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre en danger leur enfant. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui était terrible c'était que Draco ne pouvait même pas en être sûr. Il était sur un petit nuage à l'idée d'avoir un enfant mais Harry ne l'était pas. A la fin ce serait Harry qui choisirait ce qu'il arriverait au bébé. Après tout c'était lui qui le portait. Draco ne pouvait pas le forcer à le garder s'il ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer qu'Harry se rende compte que cet enfant était la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivée. Cela le rendait malade de savoir que son bonheur était entre les mains d'Harry.

Harry pouvait lui briser le coeur en deux mots.

Harry sortit furtivement de la pièce et Draco se retrouva seul à se demander si leur couple survivrait si Harry décidait de ne pas garder le bébé.

* * *

Harry alla dans sa chambre. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour se cacher mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de chercher une pièce plus isolée.

Il était mort de fatigue. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda fixement le plafond. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il n'était pas enceint.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Les pour ne dépassaient pas les contre.

Il pouvait penser à beaucoup de problèmes que causeraient le fait qu'il garde l'enfant. Il y avait le fait que Draco et lui n'était ensemble que depuis peu. Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'il avaient onze ans mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il aurait stupéfixé Draco s'il l'avait croisé. Et si Draco et lui se séparaient dans quelques années ? Sans le bébé, il pourrait disparaître de la vie de Draco et ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais avec le bébé, il y aurait les droits de visite et il ne serait jamais capable de sortir complètement de la vie du blond.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'y réfléchir. Il était heureux avec Draco pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change dans quelques années.

Mais il y avait aussi le meurtrier. C'était de sa faute s'il était enceint à cet instant. Harry doutait fortement que ce soit parce qu'il souhaitait que le brun soit heureux. Donc s'il gardait le bébé, il jouait le jeu du tueur. C'était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas songer.

Mais c'était aussi une question d'honnêteté de penser aussi aux bons côtés de la grossesse. Même s'il n'en trouvait pas beaucoup. Bon, peut-être qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir son propre enfant quand il était plus jeune. Mais quand il y pensait, il avait imaginé sa femme portant l'enfant, pas lui. Ce n'était pas naturel pour un homme de porter un enfant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était le seul à voir ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Draco ne pouvait pas être plus rationnel à ce propos ?

Harry soupira et se releva, il s'appuya contre le mur. Il se sentait coupable quand il voyait à quel point la nouvelle rendait Draco heureux. Il avait eu peur que Draco soit dégoûté de lui dès qu'il apprendrait qu'il était enceint et bien qu'il soit soulagé que le blond ne le soit pas, c'était tout à fait le contraire en fait, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait bien.

Il ne voulait pas garder le bébé juste pour rendre Draco heureux. Cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Dans le pire des cas, il en voudrait à son propre enfant et il ne voulait pas. Aucun enfant ne méritait d'être haï par ses parents.

En parlent de parents, il se demanda tout à coup comment ses parents auraient réagi à la nouvelle de sa grossesse. Est-ce qu'ils seraient heureux d'avoir un petit-fils ? Ou le haïraient-ils, le regardant comme un monstre ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient accepté Draco ? Dans ce genre de moments, il aurait vraiment voulu connaître ses parents ou au moins que Sirius et Remus soient en vie.

Sirius l'aurait sûrement tué pour avoir choisi Draco. Ou bien il aurait castré Draco.

Harry rit doucement. Il pouvait imaginé le choc sur le visage de Sirius s'il lui avait dit que Draco l'avait mis en cloque. Son parrain se serait sûrement évanoui.

Harry grogna et laissa sa tête frapper contre le mur. Se rappeler de sa famille était agréable et amusant mais ça ne l'aidait pas à résoudre son problème.

C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se décider maintenant ? Peu importait ce qu'il décidait, cela affecterait toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas décider ce soir.

Il observa la pièce, enregistrant chaque détail. Ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur une cuve ronde en pierre et s'élargirent. Des souvenirs. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé les souvenirs de ses parents.

Oui, ce soir il allait faire ça. Il oublierait sa grossesse et regarderait les souvenirs de ses parents. Ca le distrairait suffisamment.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuve. A la fin des vacances, il avait mis la Pensine dans sa chambre. Il s'était senti beaucoup mieux avec des souvenirs de ses parents près de lui.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et plongea sa tête dans la cuve, des images tourbillonnèrent autour de lui, attendant qu'il choisisse. Ne sachant que choisir, il en choisit une au hasard.

Il atterrit sur un plancher en bois, regarda autour de lui et vit un salon confortable. Il y avait un tapis rouge devant la cheminée et les flammes du feu se reflétaient sur les fenêtres. Il n'y avait qu'une porte menant sur le couloir. Il y avait un canapé placé contre le mur et deux autres fauteuils devant, les trois rouges. Une bibliothèque était placée à côté de l'horloge. Harry remarqua en regardant par la fenêtre que ce devait être le soir mais il ne savait pas quelle saison.

Il faillit sursauter quand un homme aux cheveux noirs entra tout à coup dans la pièce et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry regardait James Potter.

Les yeux bruns de son père fixaient la porte et il tapait du pied avec impatience.

« Lily ! Viens ! Dépêche-toi ! » Dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Sois un peu patient, James ! Par Merlin on croirait que tu attends depuis des lustres ! » Une femme rousse entra et lança un regard furieux à l'homme assis quand elle entra dans la pièce.

La seule chose qu'Harry put penser fut que sa mère était superbe. Ses longs cheveux couleur de feu, bien plus profond que la couleur orangée des Weasley, s'étalait sur son dos dans une mer de boucles. Ses yeux vert émeraudes s'adoucirent quand elle vit son mari et un sourire apparut sur son beau visage.

Elle traversa rapidement la pièce et s'assit sur les genoux de James et Harry espérait ardemment qu'ils n'allaient pas se mettre à s'embrasser passionnément. Il ne tenait pas à voir ça.

« Je suis allée voir Poppy aujourd'hui. » Commença t-elle.

James passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la regarda avec appréhension. « Et qu'a t-elle dit ? »

Lily posa son front contre celui de James, son sourire s'élargit. « Elle a dit que tu ferais bien de prendre bien soin de moi, papa. »

Le visage de James s'illumina et il serra sa femme fort contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et la regarda avec émerveillement. « Tu veux dire qu'on va voir un bébé ? » Demanda t-il, le souffle court.

Lily acquiesça et l'embrassa. « Oui, je suis enceinte de deux mois ! » Dit-elle toute excitée.

« On doit fêter ça ! » Déclara James avant de se lever, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le souvenir s'arrêta et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Snape avait pu se procurer ce souvenir.

Il déglutit pour contenir son émotion. Ses parents avaient l'air si heureux d'apprendre son arrivée. C'était comme s'ils n'auraient pas pu être plus heureux.

Il battit des cils plusieurs fois et choisit un autre souvenir.

Cette fois il se trouvait dans un jardin, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait fort. Ses parents étaient installés dans l'herbe, sa mère était appuyée contre son père et ce dernier caressait le ventre arrondi de sa femme.

Ils furent vite rejoint par un Sirius et un Remus plus jeunes qu'Harry les ait jamais vus. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit à quel point ils étaient tous jeunes. La guerre n'avait pas seulement pris leurs amis, elle leur avait aussi pris leur jeunesse.

Sirius se pencha pour parler au ventre de Lily.

« Comment va mon filleul aujourd'hui ? » Dit-il d'une voix enfantine avant de poser ses mains sur le ventre de Lily.

Lily rit, un son de carillon qui détendit inconsciemment Harry. Le rire de sa mère était très agréable. « Il va bien, Patmol. Il vit la nuit, comme son père. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Il m'a empêchée de dormir toute la nuit à force donner des coups de pied. »

« Oui ! Ca veut dire qu'on pourra en faire un parfait Maraudeur ! » Dit Sirius avec un sourire mais il fut couvert par le coup que Remus lui donna sur la tête.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, imbécile. Il aurait des problèmes. » Le réprimanda Remus.

Sirius se renfrogna. « Attends de voir ! Il me donnera des raisons d'être fier de lui ! »

James ricana. « Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Sirius insulté.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma et regarda le ventre de Lily. « Mince, il donne de grands coups de pieds ! » Dit-il surpris.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Sans rire ? »

« Oh et à part le fait d'en faire un Maraudeur, je vais aussi bien m'amuser à en faire un coureur de jupons. » Dit Sirius en riant à gorge déployée, se frottant les mains à l'avance. « Toutes les stratégies que je vais pouvoir lui apprendre... Je veux dire, même s'il ressemble à James, il aura toutes les femmes qu'il veut s'il suit mes conseils. »

Remus et Lily le frappèrent en même temps tandis que James affichait un air insulté.

« Hey, je suis plus beau que toi ! »

« Qui a dit qu'il voudra courir après des jupons ? » Fit soudainement remarquer Remus et le petit groupe se tourna vers lui. Il leva les mains pour les rassurer. « Quoi ? Il pourrait aussi être gay, vous savez. »

James cligna des yeux. « Eh bien, s'il est gay j'imagine que ça va aussi. On aura juste à lui donner des conseils différents, je suppose. » Dit-il en riant.

Sirius fit la moue puis se mit à rire à son tour.

De son côté, Lily afficha un petit sourire étrange.

Remus la regarda avec méfiance. « Euh, Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cet étrange sourire ? »

« Tu imagines comme il serait mignon s'il attendait son propre enfant. » S'exclama tout à coup Lily, surprenant l'assemblée masculine. « Tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble ! Ce serait tellement amusant d'aller acheter des vêtements pour le bébé. Je pourrais lui donner des conseils et l'aider ! »

« Euh, ma chérie, qui dit que ce sera lui qui portera le bébé ? » Demanda James avec méfiance. « Et pourquoi tu pars du principe qu'il sera gay et en dessous ? »

Sirius regarda Lily d'un air choqué et Remus était partagé entre l'amusement et la surprise.

Lily balaya l'air de la main. « S'il est comme moi, il ne laissera personne d'autre porter son enfant. Tu imagines à quel point nos petit-enfants seront mignons? » Elle poursuivit d'un air rêveur. « Oh, je suis impatiente de les voir ! »

« Lily, il n'est même pas encore né. » Fit remarquer doucement James. « Tu en crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour penser à nos futurs petit-enfants ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt. » Insista Lily.

« Je suis désolé pour le petit gars. » Marmonna Sirius à Remus qui ne put qu'acquiescer. Le pauvre petit, il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre l'obstination de Lily.

Harry sortit de la Pensine sous le choc. Il marcha en titubant jusqu'au lit. Il était secoué d'avoir vu ces souvenirs. Il ne savait toujours pas comment Snape se les était procurés, il ne faisait partie d'aucun, mais il poussa ses pensées loin de son esprit.

Ses parents auraient été d'accord avec son choix de partenaire, enfin au moins peu leur importait que ce soit une femme ou un homme. Harry n'était toujours pas sûr qu'ils auraient approuvé Draco mais il était rassuré par l'idée qu'ils ne l'auraient pas haï pour son homosexualité.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner un instant quand il se remémora le petit sourire de sa mère quand elle avait parlé des petit-enfants. C'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le voir enceint. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait survécu.

Etrangement, le fait de voir ses parents si heureux de la grossesse de Lily, ces souvenirs l'avaient changé. Ils étaient très heureux de l'avoir, avaient attendus patiemment sa venue au monde. Ils avaient toutes les raisons d'appréhender l'arrivée d'un enfant, ils étaient en guerre et Voldemort pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Pourtant cela ne les avait pas empêché de garder le bébé et d'être heureux de sa venue.

Il se leva, ses jambes tremblaient un peu, et regarda par la fenêtre. Même en pleine guerre, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, parfaitement conscients que quelque chose de terrible pouvait leur arriver. Ils avaient été assez courageux pour cela.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Marmonna Harry, les yeux perdus dans le jardin immense encore recouvert de neige.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il posa ses mains sur son ventre, tout en pensant aux potions.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco remarqua qu'Harry était très silencieux au dîner, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait mangé son plat comme un robot en écoutant les garçons papoter, leur souriant et les encourageant à continuer en insérant quelques mots de temps en temps. Mais ses yeux erraient dans le vide. Il était peut-être avec eux mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Draco mourait d'envie de parler de la grossesse d'Harry davantage quand ils étaient allés se coucher mais il savait instinctivement que pousser Harry à en parler encore ne ferait que jouer en sa défaveur. Harry se recroquevillerait encore davantage dans sa coquille, en se raccrochant à l'idée qu'avoir un enfant maintenant serait la chose la plus stupide à faire. S'il se retenait d'en parler ou de le pousser davantage, peut-être qu'Harry réfléchirait à l'idée de garder le bébé.

Tandis qu'Harry était occupé avec les garçons, Draco avait pris Severus à part pour lui parler des potions.

Severus avait secoué la tête en signe de désapprobation mais il lui avait promis de s'occuper des potions pour Harry. Au moins pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne soit pas empoisonné.

Draco suivit Harry du regard quand il revint de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un haut à manches longues et d'un bas de pyjama. Pendant un instant, Draco aperçut le ventre nu du brun et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer de quoi Harry aurait l'air avec un ventre rond, arrondi par leur enfant.

L'image qui lui traversa l'esprit le fit rougir.

Harry grimpa dans le lit et fronça les sourcils quand il vit la rougeur de Draco. Il posa la main sur le front du blond un instant pour vérifier sa température.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as pris froid ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

Draco l'attira vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres. « Non, je ne suis pas malade, ne t'inquiète pas. » Marmonna t-il, déplaçant discrètement sa main jusqu'à ce quelle soit sur le ventre d'Harry.

Si le brun remarqua la position de la main du blond, il ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour le décourager.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » Murmura Draco.

Harry posa brièvement ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. « Bonne nuit, Draco. » Murmura t-il à son tour avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Draco ne s'endormit pas avant un moment, il caressait les cheveux d'Harry et le regardait alors que la lune illuminait le visage du Gryffondor.

« Si seulement tu comprenais à quel point je serai heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi. » Murmura tristement Draco avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de s'endormir.

Il ne sentit pas qu'Harry serrait la main qu'il avait posée sur le ventre du brun.

* * *

5 février

Le matin suivant, Draco trouva Harry en train de jouer aux legos avec Scorpius tout en écoutant Teddy lire une histoire.

Draco se retint à nouveau de parler du bébé à Harry et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva un chariot chargé de flacons. Il fronça les sourcils et lut la courte lettre qui les accompagnait.

_« Draco,_

_J'ai préparé les potions pour Potter. Elles dureront deux mois. Si tu as besoin de plus, préviens-moi en avance._

_Severus. »_

Bien que Draco était reconnaissant pour les potions, il n'aimait pas que Severus sous-entende qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de plus de potions. Severus sous-entendait qu'ils n'utiliseraient que ces potions parce qu'Harry ne garderait pas le bébé.

Draco soupira et mit la lettre dans sa poche. Il devait juste prouver à Severus qu'il avait tort. Mais d'abord il devait réussir à faire prendre les potions à Harry.

Il retourna dans le salon. « Harry, c'est l'heure de ta potion. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre, espérait-il.

Teddy et Scorpius le regardèrent avec inquiétude. « Papou, tu es malade ? » Demanda Scorpius, en se tordant les mains.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva en souriant. « Non je ne suis pas malade. Ce sont des vitamines. » Expliqua t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il avala la potion en faisant une grimace.

Draco fut vraiment surpris qu'Harry prenne les potions sans râler.

« Harry... »

Harry le ocupa. « Draco, non. Pas maintenant. » Dit-il avec fermeté avant de retourner auprès des garçons.

Draco soupira et secoua la tête. Au moins il avait pris la potion.

Il se rendit dans son bureau pour signer des documents qu'il avait reçus de connaissances d'Europe. Après avoir signé trois documents et les avoir scellés avant de les mettre de côté, ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier accroché au mur face à lui. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte que la Saint Valentin était dans quelques jours.

« Hm. » Il soupira et s'appuya contre le fauteuil, ses doigts tapotaient sur le bureau. Que pouvait-il trouver comme cadeau ?

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le tiroir à sa droite. Eh bien, il avait un cadeau... Mais c'était peut-être trop tôt ? En même temps, Harry était déjà enceint... Ce serait ce que les bonnes manières lui dicteraient de faire.

Draco remua sur sa chaise et observa le tiroir d'un air pensif. Est-ce qu'il prendrait le risque d'être rejeté ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait le supporter ?

* * *

_9 février_

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva une rose jaune posée sur son oreiller. Il s'appuya sur un coude, étonné et prit la rose entre ses doigts. La douce odeur parvint jusqu'à son nez et il sourit doucement.

Il se retourna pour embrasser Draco mais le lit était vide. Il s'assit et vit une feuille de papier pliée sur la table de nuit.

Curieux, il prit le parchemin et le lut.

_« Tu es... mon ami,_

_Mon compagnon,_

_dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais,_

_pour le bonheur et la tristesse,_

_tu es à mes côtés,_

_tu marches à mes côtés,_

_tu es là pour m'écouter,_

_tu es là pour me parler,_

_avec bonheur,_

_avec des sourires,_

_dans la douleur et dans les larmes,_

_je sais que tu seras là au fil des années !_

_Merci de me donner cette chance, Harry. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne le regrettes jamais !_

_Tout mon amour,_

_Draco. »_

Harry sourit bien que sa vue soit un peu troublée et repassa les mots de ses doigts. C'était tellement gentil de la part de Draco.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il mit la lettre dans une boîte et la fleur dans un vase avec précautions. Il lui lança un dernier regard attendri puis prit une douche.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry trouva une rose blanche sur ses livres, avec une lettre. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva un poème.

_« La rose rouge respire la passion,_

_Et la rose blanche l'amour éternel,_

_Oh, la rose rouge est un faucon,_

_Et la rose blanche une tourterelle._

_Les roses blanches symbolisent la pureté et l'innocence et c'est ainsi que je te décrirais. Tu es la personne la plus pure et la plus innocente que je connaisse et je te suis reconnaissant de chaque jour que tu me laisses passer avec toi._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Draco. »_

Harry déglutit pour contenir son émotion puis il mit la rose blanche avec la jaune et éloigna les larmes qui lui venaient en clignant des yeux.

Il sortit de la pièce à la recherche de Draco. Il devait le remercier pour le poème et pour les roses après tout.

* * *

Le 11 février, deux choses se produirent.

Alors qu'Harry marchait dans le jardin, profitant du silence et de la beauté du lieu couvert de neige, il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit une étincelle dans le ciel. Il s'en approcha doucement et rata un battement quand une rose couleur lavande apparut devant lui, à laquelle une carte était attachée.

Il sourit tout excité et prit la fleur, défaisant la carte avec précautions. Il respira son doux parfum puis lut la lettre avec un sourire attendri.

_« Cette fois ce n'est pas un poème mais une déclaration. Cette fleur représente l'amour au premier regard et aussi l'ensorcèlement. Je ne suis peut-être pas tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard mais j'ai tout de suite su, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à nos onze ans, que tu étais spécial et pas seulement parce que tu étais le foutu Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Malheureusement j'ai mis un moment à me rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle notre rencontre m'avait tant marqué. J'imagine que je dois remercier mon fils pour cela._

_Tu es un sorcier mais tu n'as pas eu besoin d'user de magie pour m'ensorceler. Ta personnalité et ta beauté m'ont attirés et je suis impatient de te connaître davantage._

_Je t'aime, Harry et je te remercie d'illuminer ma vie._

_Tout mon amour._

_Draco. »_

Harry serra la lettre contre son coeur et quelques larmes tombèrent sur la rose. Il rit doucement et secoua la tête. Qui aurait cru que Draco était si romantique ?

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Draco lui offrait toutes ces roses et le blond refusait de le lui dire, prétendant qu'elles n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche. Au début Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi il allait recevoir un cadeau jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse attention à la date. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques jours de la Saint Valentin et il était paniqué parce qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau pour Draco. Il s'était retourné le cerveau à essayer de trouver une idée convenable mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il savait que Draco n'attendait rien de lui, mais il se sentirait coupable s'il ne lui offrait rien.

Il fallait que le cadeau montre à Draco à quel point le brun l'aimait. Mais quel cadeau pouvait bien montrer cela ?

D'ailleurs, il avait aussi réfléchi au bébé. Il hésitait entre le garder ou pas. D'un côté il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de garder le bébé alors que le tueur courait toujours dans la nature, dans l'attente d'une opportunité, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas _tuer _son bébé. S'il avortait, il aurait le sentiment de l'avoir tué. La pensée seule le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Il avait aussi vu Draco regarder son ventre avec un air attendri et il avait senti sa main caresser son ventre la nuit. Draco pensait qu'Harry ne s'en apercevait pas, mais le brun l'avait remarqué et cela faisait papillonner son coeur pour une raison inconnue.

Le fait que Draco soit si heureux de sa grossesse poussait Harry à y réfléchir davantage. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que l'idée de porter son propre enfant lui plaisait. Pourtant il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il devait faire avec le bébé.

Il retourna doucement vers le manoir, serrant la lettre et la rose contre lui.

Cependant, quand il entra dans le hall, il sentit que l'ambiance était tendue. Il fronça les sourcils, posa la lettre et la rose sur une petite table contre le mur et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

Ginny était là, tremblante et pleurant silencieusement tandis que Draco l'observait d'un air dégoûté.

Harry s'approcha immédiatement d'elle. Il prit sa main et sécha quelques larmes sur ses joues. « Ginny qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » Demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

« Il-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Pleura doucement Ginny avant de cacher son visage contre le torse d'Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Draco qui à présent lançait un regard noir à la jeune femme rousse. « Allez, Ginny, viens avec moi dans le salon. »

Il la conduisit doucement dans le salon et l'installa dans le canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Draco entra dans la pièce à son tour. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Est-ce que Malfoy peut nous laisser ? » Murmura Ginny d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais partir alors que c'est toi qui t'imposes ? » Cingla Draco avec colère.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Draco, attends dans l'entrée s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera pas long, promis. »

Le regard de Draco se durcit davantage mais il se retourna et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Ginny. » Répéta Harry.

Ginny lui raconta en tremblant et en sanglotant. « Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal à toi aussi. »

« Qui me ferait du mal ? » Demanda le brun perdu.

« Malfoy » Dit-elle en sanglotant plus fort. « Il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours. Disait qu'il voulait me parler. Mais quand je l'ai rejoint, il a... Il a... »

« Il a quoi ? » Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à saisir le brun. Est-ce que Draco lui avait fait du mal ? Lui avait jeté un sort ? Mais quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. _Il y a quelques jours_. Draco n'avait pas quitté la maison à ce qu'il sache. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait rencontrer Ginny ?

« Il a... Il a... Il m'a violée. » Murmura Ginny d'un ton presque inaudible.

Harry s'immobilisa. Il plissa les yeux et fixa le mur opposé. Violée ? C'était une accusation grave. Si Ginny portait plainte auprès du Ministère, ils jetteraient Draco à Azkaban sans bouger un cil. Draco travaillait d'arrache-pied pour réhabiliter la famille Malfoy mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les gens avaient oublié ce que les Malfoys avaient fait pendant la guerre. Si qui que ce soit se plaignait de Draco, ce dernier n'aurait aucune chance.

Harry observa Ginny qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle paraissait si sincère mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Draco puisse faire une chose pareille. Cela ne tenait pas debout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait rencontrer Ginny et ensuite la violer ? Il la haïssait tellement, Harry ne pouvait même pas dire son nom sans qu'il se mette à la dénigrer. Il n'aurait jamais pu la violer. Draco n'était pas mauvais. A quoi jouait Ginny en racontant ça ?

« Est-ce que tu peux le prouver ? »

Ginny fut surprise d'entendre Harry parler sur un ton si froid. Elle le regarda choquée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry lui demanderait une telle chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la croyait pas d'emblée ? Il devrait être en train de la réconforter, de rompre avec Malfoy et de faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve en prison. « Harry, je... Je t'assure que je ne mens pas ! » Dit-elle dans un sanglot avant de se tordre les mains nerveusement.

Harry s'appuya contre le canapé, croisant les bras, la regardant d'un air scrutateur. « Alors tu n'auras aucune difficulté à me donner des preuves. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » Demanda t-elle choquée.

« Ginny, si tu veux accuser Draco de viol, tu vas avoir besoin de preuves. Le juge va vouloir des preuves avant de traduire Draco en justice. » Répliqua Harry avec impatience.

Ginny se redressa brusquement, lançant un regard furibond à Harry. « Très bien ! Je vais te montrer le souvenir ! »

« Bien, je vais chercher une Pensine. » Dit Harry calmement avant de se lever. « Reste ici, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Harry sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva Draco appuyé contre le mur.

« Qu'a t-elle dit ? » Demanda Draco en essayant de garder son calme.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Que tu l'avais violée il y a quelques jours. »

« QUOI ! » Draco le regarda abasourdi. « Comment... Quoi... C'est QUOI ces conneries ? Je voudrais même pas la toucher même si c'était la dernière femme sur terre ! Crois-moi ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. » Le rassura Harry en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'accuserait d'une chose aussi horrible mais elle va trop loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça à quelqu'un ? » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Elle doit bien savoir que tu ne sortirais pas vivant d'Azkaban si elle te traînait en justice. »

« Tu n'as pas encore compris, Harry ? » Dit Draco d'un air renfrogné. « Cette salope te veut pour elle toute seule. Elle l'a déjà dit la dernière fois quand on est allés la retrouver au pub. Quand tu es parti aux toilettes, elle m'a dit de bien profiter du peu de temps qu'il me restait avec toi. » Dit-il en croisant les bras. « Mais, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle irait si loin. » Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Elle va me donner des preuves. » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre la Pensine. « On doit l'arrêter avant que ça ne tourne au procès. Si elle croit pouvoir me tromper en me faisant croire que tu as fais une chose pareille, elle me connaît mal. »

Draco l'arrêta quand il s'apprêtait à sortir. Harry le regarda surpris.

Draco l'embrassa doucement. « Merci de me croire moi et pas elle. » Murmura t-il.

« Draco, tu es mon amant. Même si tu étais un connard arrogant à Poudlard, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. » Répondit-il en lui serrant la main. « Je le sais, tu aurais préféré lui lancer un sort violent. »

Draco rit sèchement.

« D'ailleurs, elle a dit que tu l'avais violée il y a quelques jours, ce qui n'est pas possible puisque tu n'as pas quitté la maison. » Poursuivit Harry tout en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il entra dans la pièce suivit de Draco, Ginny se raidit quand elle vit Malfoy fermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle jura intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry faisait des manières ? Il devrait être en train de l'aider, de stupéfixier Malfoy et de le traîner au Ministère.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. S'il te plaît, mets ton souvenir dans la Pensine. » Lui dit Harry en montrant la cuve en pierre de la main.

Ginny lança un regard noir vers le sol puis prit sa baguette et retira le souvenir de son esprit en tapotant sur sa tempe, se concentrant pour que chaque détail y soit.

Alors qu'Harry attendait patiemment et que Draco et Ginny regardaient ailleurs, personne ne vit la porte s'ouvrir et deux petits garçons se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Teddy fronça les sourcils quand il vit Ginny sur le canapé avec les yeux rouges et se demanda ce qu'elle essayait de faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui lancer une autre potion parce que ce serait évident qu'il le faisait exprès.

A côté de lui, Scorpius pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la dame était revenue.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question mais Teddy lui fit signe de se taire et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il se dit que son grand frère savait quoi faire alors il resta silencieux, regardant le souvenir prendre vie devant lui avec fascination.

Le Draco du souvenir de Ginny avait une expression tordue par un plaisir pervers tandis qu'il forçait Ginny à se déshabiller, une baguette appuyée contre la gorge de la jeune femme. Ginny pleurait et tremblait dans le souvenir, suivant ses ordres. Le souvenir s'acheva au moment où Draco poussait Ginny sur le lit avant de la chevaucher de force.

« Tu vois ? Tu es content ? » Dit Ginny. « Tu as le souvenir maintenant. »

Harry jetta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Draco. Il pensait que Ginny n'aurait pas réussi à créer un souvenir puisque son accusation était fausse mais il l'avait sous-estimée. Seuls Draco et lui pourraient dire qu'il s'agissait d'un faux souvenir. Et la raison pour laquelle ils pouvaient dire que c'était un mensonge était parce qu'Harry savait que Draco n'avait pas quitté la maison. Comment pouvait-il aider Draco à se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

« Papa ne porte pas cette couleur moche ! »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent violemment quand ils entendirent la petite voix aiguë de Scorpius derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, regardant les deux garçons qui se tenaient derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Scorpius ? » Demanda Harry d'un air confus. _Est-ce qu'il avait vu tout le souvenir ?_

Teddy lançait un regard noir à Ginny, sûr qu'elle mentait. Elle essayait de lui voler son papa à nouveau ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Scorpius pointa du doigt la Pensine. « Papa ne porte jamais de violet. Il dit que cette couleur ne lui va pas au teint. » Répéta t-il.

Harry se retourna doucement vers Ginny qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda t-elle nerveusement.

« Si Draco ne porte jamais cette couleur alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il la porte dans ton souvenir ? » Demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

« Comment suis-je censée le savoir ? » Hurla tout à coup Ginny, faisant sursauter les enfants. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Je t'ai montré mon souvenir ! »

« Eh bien, si le souvenir est vrai alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je te donne du Véritasérum et que tu me racontes tout à nouveau. » Répondit-il calmement. « C'est ce qu'ils te demanderont lors du procès de toutes façons. »

Ginny pâlit et se tut. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. S'ils lui faisaient avaler du Véritaserum, elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Ils le sauraient. Elle qui croyait avoir un plan parfait : Harry était un pur Gryffondor, il la croirait si elle lui disait que Malfoy l'avait violée. Après tout, Harry ne sortait avec Malfoy que depuis quelques mois alors qu'il était sorti avec elle pendant des années. Il devait la croire elle et pas lui, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que tout tombait à l'eau ?

« Draco, tu veux bien emmener Teddy et Scorpius à l'étage ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix neutre. « Il faut que je parle avec Ginny. »

Draco prit les deux garçons par la main et les emmena dans leur chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un sort de silence au cas où Harry se mettait à hurler.

« Draco, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle montrait ce souvenir ? » Demanda Teddy en regardant l'homme à côté de lui. « Tu ne lui ferais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco secoua la tête et poussa les garçons vers l'étage. « Bien sûr que non, je ne lui ferais jamais ça ni à qui que ce soit. Je ne supporte même pas de la regarder, encore moins la toucher. C'est juste une mauvaise ruse de sa part pour essayer de me voler ton papa. »

Teddy s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. « Mais papa ne la croit pas, hein ? » Demanda t-il, pas sûr.

« Non, merci Merlin, il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. » Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois. « J'aurais adoré rester et voir sa tête quand Harry va lui dire ses quatre vérités. »

« Ginny pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Dit Harry avec un soupir avant de lui lancer un regard noir. « Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu dis la vérité. A part le fait que Scorpius ait dit que Draco ne mettait pas cette couleur, je sais qu'il n'a pas quitté le manoir depuis des jours. Il n'est jamais allé te voir. »

Ginny se leva brusquement, serrant les poings. « Parce que je t'aime ! Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi ! Malfoy ne te mérite pas ! Il n'a fait que te faire du mal quand nous étions à Poudlard ! » Hurla t-elle avec colère.

« Peut-être mais j'ai choisi de lui pardonner. » Harry la regarda d'un air froid et avec mépris, ce qui la fit trembler de peur. Harry ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi. « Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a trompé avec six hommes. Ce n'est pas lui qui est sorti avec moi pour mon argent et ma célébrité. Il me voit moi et pas Harry Potter le héros. »

« Mais je ne sortais pas avec toi pour ton argent ou ta célébrité ! Et je te vois pour toi ! » Protesta Ginny. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre ? Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs mais je te jure que je les regrette. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Harry et je veux juste te rendre heureux. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas avoir d'autres enfants ? » Demanda t-elle, sachant qu'Harry avait toujours voulu une famille et adorait les enfants.

« Bien sûr que je veux d'autres enfants. » Répondit calmement Harry, essayant de garder le contrôle de sa magie. Il avait tellement envie de la lâcher sur la jeune femme afin de la blesser comme elle avait blessé Draco. Il arrivait tout juste à garder son calme. Comment osait-elle dire qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle essayait de faire accuser Draco de viol ? Comment osait-elle dire qu'elle voulait le rendre heureux quand c'était elle qui l'avait trompée ?

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviens pas vers moi ? » Demanda Ginny avec espoir. « Je te donnerai autant d'enfants que tu voudras ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'enfants avec toi. » Répliqua Harry glacial. « Je veux avoir des enfants avec Draco. »

Ginny rit, moqueuse. « Harry, mon chéri, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des potions de grossesse ? » Répliqua immédiatement Harry. Ginny écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais vu celle que tu étais réellement. Draco avait raison de ne pas te faire confiance. Je t'ai donné une deuxième chance, croyant que tu avais changé en bien et maintenant tu essayes de me faire croire une chose pareille ? A quel point es-tu folle ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Draco aurait fini sa vie en prison si tu l'avais traîné en justice avec cette fausse accusation ? » Il serra les poings, tout son corps tremblait de colère.

Ginny ricana, ses yeux bruns tout à coup glacial et haineux. « Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte ! C'était le but ! » Hurla t-elle furieuse. « Il ne te mérite pas ! Il devrait être enfermé à Azkaban comme ses parents ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste et la plaça au niveau du coeur de la rousse qui s'immobilisa sous le choc. « Je vais te laisser une chance de sortir d'ici et de ne jamais recroiser mon chemin. » Murmura t-il dangereusement. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni t'entendre. Si tu portes plainte au tribunal, je ferai ens orte que tu le regrettes amèrement. Si tu essayes quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire du mal à ma famille, je ferai de ta vie misérable un enfer. »

Pour la première fois, Ginny comprit pourquoi le Mage Noir y avait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'attaquer Harry. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle déglutit pas prête à abandonner son amour.

« Mais Harry, je t'en prie... » Commença t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui.

« Une minute, Weasley. Tu as une minute pour disparaître d'ici et de ma vie avant que je te montre combien de sorts et de malédictions j'ai appris pendant mon entraînement pour devenir Auror. » La menaça Harry.

Elle sentit son coeur se briser et se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la moindre chance avec Harry, par sa propre faute, elle s'enfuit du manoir en courant, la vue troublée par ses larmes. Elle transplana sans se préoccuper de sa destination.

Harry inspira profondément, baissant sa baguette et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. Ginny avait essayé d'accuser Draco de viol. Elle l'aurait détruit. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il leva les yeux, effaré, quand il vit que quelqu'un s'agenouillait devant lui.

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda d'un air inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je lui ai dit de partir immédiatement. Je lui ai interdit de me contacter à nouveau. » Dit-il en expirant doucement. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte si elle n'était pas allée aussi loin. » Murmura Draco. « C'est une folle, personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ça. Je suis juste heureux que tu m'aies cru et pas elle. »

Harry posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, toujours appuyées contre son visage. « Quel amant serais-je si je ne te faisais pas confiance ? » Dit-il dans un soupir. « Assure-toi de renforcer les sorts de défense au cas où elle essaye de revenir. »

« Pas de problème. » Promit Draco.

« La méchante dame est partie ? » Demanda Scorpius inquiet.

Harry se redressa, faisant signe aux deux garçons de s'approcher de lui. « Oui, elle est partie, elle ne reviendra pas. »

Draco s'assit à côté de lui, Socrpius monta sur ses genoux et Teddy se faufila du côté qui n'était pas occupé par Draco.

« Elle est partie pour de bon ? » Demanda Teddy pour être sûr, ayant du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était enfin débarrassé d'elle.

Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front. « Oui, pour de bon. Elle ne reviendra jamais. »

Teddy soupira soulagé et se blottit contre son père.

En voyant les deux garçons blottis contre lui et sentant l'embrassade de Draco et le baiser qu'il lui fit dans le cou, Harry sut tout à coup ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour la Saint Valentin.

**Et voilà :D ! Long chapitre pour la fin des vacances (13 pages !)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Isaae**


	35. Chapter 35

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: **_****__**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaandEdward.**

**Chapitre 35**

Harry passa les jours qui suivirent le départ définitif de Ginny à penser au cadeau de Draco pour la Saint Valentin. Il pouvait se contenter de sortir avec Draco et de le lui dire mais il voulait faire quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré. Mais que pouvait-il y ajouter ? Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose qu'il puisse se procurer en quelques jours parce que le 14 approchait.

Harry soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, tapotant son stylo sur la feuille. Il avait reçu une autre rose aujourd'hui, une de couleur rose cette fois, accompagnée d'un poème sur l'amour et la reconnaissance.

Il sourit au souvenir de ce poème. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Draco allait continuer mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il secoua la tête, lâcha son stylo avec frustration et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.. Par Merlin, il était vraiment nul pour offrir des cadeaux. Il avait ce problème à chaque fois, il ne savait jamais ce que voulaient ceux à qui il offrait un cadeau. Il avait une partie du cadeau mais il voulait faire plus, en faire quelque chose de spécial. Mais comment ?

Il fut distrait par un coup frappé à sa porte et leva les yeux alors qu'il était sur le point de se frapper la tête contre le bureau tellement il était agacé par son manque d'idées. « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et Teddy entra, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un pull noir. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus céruléens. « Papa, tu veux bien aller voler avec moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et sourit. Voler sur un balai paraissait être une bonne idée à cet instant. Ca lui avait toujours éclairé les idées, il trouverait peut-être une idée en vol.

« Bien sûr, va chercher ton balai. »

Teddy sourit tout excité et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, impatient de passer du temps avec son père.

Onze minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'immense jardin, tous deux vêtus d'épais manteaux, d'une écharpe et de gants, serrant fort leur balai.

« Teddy, tu es prêt ? » Sourit Harry avant de resserrer sa prise sur son balai.

Teddy acquiesça avec impatience et ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel, riant.

Harry se demanda un instant d'où Teddy tenait ses talents sur un balai puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu Remus parler de Quidditch et que Tonks était vraiment très maladroite sur un balai, mais ces pensées furent vite balayées quand il sentit l'air froid sur son visage et il fut exalté par la sensation de voler.

* * *

« Il t'a dit ce qu'il avait décidé ? » Demanda Severus, en suivant de ses yeux sombres son filleul qui arpentait la pièce.

Draco soupira et s'immobilisa, il s'appuya contre le mur près du bureau. « Non, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé du bébé c'était le jour où on a appris sa grosses. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour y penser. » Répondit-il avec inquiétude.

Chaque jour qui passait sans qu'il n'ai la réponse d'Harry le rendait plus inquiet. Et si Harry décidait de ne pas garder le bébé ? Que devrait-il faire alors ? Est-ce qu'il serait capable de cacher sa déception ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par en vouloir à Harry d'avoir fait disparaître son enfant ? Est-ce que leur couple pourrait même survivre à un avortement ?

« Est-ce qu'il prend ses potions ? » Poursuivit Severus. Il ne savait pas comment consoler son filleul. D'un côté, il le trouvait incroyablement stupide de vouloir cet enfant si tôt dans leur relation mais d'un autre côté il savait à quel point Draco adorait les enfants. Peu de gens le savait et Severus doutait fortement que Potter le sache. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant quand il avait déjà deux énergumènes qui couraient partout et semaient le chaos. Mais qui était-il pour juger de ses désirs ? Bien que ce désir en particulier risquait de détruire son bonheur et peut-être même sa relation avec Potter.

Draco acquiesça. « Oui, tous les matins. Je suis toujours là et il les prend sans se plaindre. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Potter prendre des potions sans se plaindre ? Ca, c'était une première. Il se souvenait encore de Pomfresh qui se plaignait toujours du fait que le garçon refusait de boire ses potions.

« Pourtant, il refuse toujours de te répondre correctement ? » Demanda Severus.

Draco se renfrogna. « Il a juste besoin de plus de temps. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut décider en une journée. » Marmonna t-il en croisant les bras.

Severus soupira et se frotta le nez. Il sentait déjà son mal de tête venir. « Tu veux toujours que je continue à préparer davantage de potions ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêterais ? » Dit Draco en le fusillant du regard.

Severus eut la bonne idée de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Draco plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers la fenêtre, il s'immobilisa quand il vit Harry voler dans les airs en compagnie de Teddy. Ils tourbillonnaient, zigzaguaient dans l'air.

Draco était choqué de voir son amant voler. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Il était enceint, par Merlin ! C'était interdit de voler pour une personne enceinte ! La hauteur pouvait provoquer une fausse couche.

Il se retourna furieux. « Bordel, quel abruti ! » Siffla t-il avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Quand il vit Potter voler, il soupira et secoua la tête. Il savait que Potter pouvait faire l'imbécile mais à ce point-là ? Ce gamin avait atteint un nouveau record d'imbécillité.

« POTTER, RAMENE TES FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Draco furieux, s'arrêtant au milieu du jardin.

Harry sursauta et regarda en bas, choqué. Teddy sursauta aussi et faillit tomber de son balai.

« Papa ? » Demanda t-il nerveusement, il n'avait jamais vu Draco furieux à ce point. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en colère contre son père ?

« On descend, Teddy. On va voir ce qui ne va pas. » Murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils descendirent, atterrissant avec précautions. Harry regarda Draco avec méfiance, se demandant quel était le problème de Draco.

« Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant. » Siffla Draco en attrapant Harry violemment par le bras avant de l'entraîner après lui. « Teddy, va jouer avec Scorpius. » Ordonna t-il au petit garçon tetanisé sur place.

« Mais... » Demanda Teddy avec hésitation, se demandant s'il devait aider son père.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main. « Vas-y, on va juste discuter. » Le rassura t-il, Teddy acquiesça doucement, toujours pas convaincu de devoir laisser son père aller discuter avec un Draco furibond.

Draco continua à entraîner Harry après lui jusqu'au manoir, puis jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'y fit entrer sans ménagement, ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence. Leurs fils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ce qui allait suivre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à la fin ? » Demanda Harry avec impatience, posant son balai contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va pas, bordel ? » Rit sombrement Draco avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant complètement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et il se mit à tripoter ses manches machinalement. Draco ne se décoiffait jamais en temps normal. Les seules fois où Harry avait le droit de le décoiffer, c'était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'il les désordonne comme ça.

« Draco ? » Demanda t-il avec appréhension, sursautant un peu quand une paire d'yeux gris le regardèrent avec fureur.

« Tu volais. » Siffla Draco à travers ses dents serrées.

« Eh bien, oui, Teddy voulait voler en balai et il m'a demandé de voler avec lui. » Répondit Harry, perdu en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

« Franchement, Harry, tu ne vois vraiment pas le problème ? » Demanda Draco avec incrédulité.

Harry secoua la tête doucement, Harry se mordilla la lèvre. « Non, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne développes pas un peu que je puisse te suivre ? »

« Bordel, Harry, tu es enceint ! » Draco serra les poings, au bord de l'explosion. « Tu n'es pas censé voler ! »

« Et pourquoi non, bordel ? » Protesta Harry. « Quel est le rapport entre ma grossesse et le fait de voler ? »

« Voler pendant une grossesse peut provoquer une fausse couche, imbécile ! » Cingla Draco. « Comment est-ce que tu peux ignorer ça ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça provoquerait une fausse couche ? » Demanda Harry choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Est-ce que voler avait pu faire du mal à son bébé ? Il se mit à se sentir coupable. Il ne voulait pas blesser son bébé, il voulait juste passer du temps avec Teddy. Il pensait que voler été sans danger.

« C'est l'altitude qui peut provoquer la fausse couche ! » Répondit Draco, frustré. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à cette possibilité ? »

« Non, je suis désolé Draco. Je ne savais vraiment pas. » Répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix. S'il l'avait su il aurait proposé à Teddy de faire autre chose.

Draco regarda le brun à la recherche d'un signe qu'il mentait mais se détendit quand il vit que son amant disait la vérité. Il ne savait vraiment pas que voler pouvait faire du mal au bébé. Il n'avait pas fait exprès.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui caressa le dos. « Bon, maintenant tu le sais. Par Merlin, ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! » Le gronda t-il.

Il fut surpris de sentir Harry le frapper sur le torse et grimaça. Bordel, Harry avait une sacrée droite. Il s'éloigna suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder sans le relâcher.

Harry le regardait d'un air en colère, les sourcils froncés. « Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt : Comment est-ce que je pouvais deviner que c'était mauvais pour le bébé si tu ne me le dis pas ? » Le réprimanda le brun avant de le frapper à nouveau.

Draco attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau. Il ne tenait pas à avoir d'autres bleus. « Parce que je croyais que tu saurais au moins ça. Je pensais que c'était sacrément évident. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ca ne l'était pas ! Et tu avais vraiment besoin de hurler comme un fou ? Tu as fait peur à Teddy. » Cingla Teddy, se débattant.

« Je m'excuserai auprès de lui plus tard. » Soupira Draco avant d'embrasser le front d'Harry. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus mais tu m'as fait peur.

« Mon Dieu, ce que tu peux être bête parfois. » La voix d'Harry était assourdie du fait qu'il avait posé son visage sur le torse de Draco.

« La bêtise c'est contagieux. » Dit Draco pouffant, avant de rire franchement quand Harry le frappa à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis leur langue vinrent se caresser. Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il entendit Harry gémir et il passa les mains sous le manteau du brun puis sous son pull pour lui caresser le dos.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et passa les bras autour du cou Draco pour le rapprocher?

Au moment où Draco était sur le point d'ouvrir le manteau du brun, ce dernier s'écarta, haletant légèrement.

« Va t'excuser auprès de Teddy. » Ordonna t-il en relâchant Draco.

Draco fit la moue. « Ca ne peut pas attendre une demie-heure ? Parce que j'avais une autre idée en tête pour nous occuper. » répondit t-il sur un ton suggestif, en appuyant son érection contre les hanches du brun, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait envie de lui.

Harry secoua la tête « Non, tu vas t'excuser maintenant ou je te mets à la diète et tu ne me verras pas nu avant un bon moment. » Le menaça t-il, s'éloignant des bras de Draco.

Draco plissa les yeux. « Très bien, je vais m'excuser. Mais quand je reviens, tu as intérêt à être tout nu et prêt à l'action. » Maugréa t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry s'esclaffa et secoua la tête. Par Merlin, son amant avait l'esprit mal tourné. Enfin bon, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à ce genre d'ordres de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit sourire amusé et retira ses vêtements. Il monta sur le lit, s'appuya sur son bras droit et attendit que Draco revienne.

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée, quand il bordait Scorpius, qu'Harry trouva ce qu'il manquait à son cadeau. Il devait en remercier le petit garçon.

Harry était appuyé contre la tête de lit, Scorpius blotti contre lui, écoutant joyeusement son papou lui lire une histoire.

C'était l'histoire d'une famille, un papa, une maman et une petite fille. La maman attendait un bébé et la petite fille faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider. A un moment, Harry lut la partie où ils préparaient une nurserie. Il allait poursuivre sa lecture, après avoir décrit la nurserie, mais fut interrompu par Scorpius.

« Papou, c'est quoi une nuserie ? » Demanda t-il avec de grands yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux et suorit. « Une nursery, c'est la pièce où on met le bébé quand il vient de naître. Il y a son lit, ses vêtements, ses jouets et tout ce dont il a besoin. »

« Oh. » Dit Scorpius en le regardant fixement. Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, Scorpius ? »

« Alors papa et toi vous allez faire une nurserie quand vous aurez un bébé ? » Demanda Scorpius avec curiosité, toujours bien accroché à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille.

« Euh... J'imagine. Oui. » Dit Harry en souriant doucement avant de se remettre à lire. Il lisait sans vraiment suivre à présent, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Scorpius. Une nurserie. Ce serait parfait comme cadeau pour Draco.

Il se résolut à regarder quelques magazines et commander des meubles pour la nurserie. S'il les commandait de façon anonyme alors les gens ne sauraient pas pour sa grossesse, au moins pas tout de suite. Harry était suffisamment terre à terre pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher dans le manoir toute sa grossesse durant, mais il voulait repousser le moment où tout le monde le saurait le plus loin possible.

Il aimait garder sa vie privée.

Le jour suivant, Harry avait reçu une autre rose, cette fois-ci elle était orange et quand il lut le poème et comprit la signification de cette rose, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir toute la matinée. Draco bien sûr ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Une fois qu'Harry était sûr que Draco était occupé dans son bureau et que les deux garçons étaient en classe avec Severus, il fit en sorte de récupérer quelques magazines sur les nurseries qu'il avait repérés dans une des pièces où il s'était enfermé quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait supposé qu'ils avaient appartenu à Daphné quand elle était enceinte.

A cet instant, Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander son aide pour choisir la nurserie, après tout elle l'avait déjà fait, mais premièrement, il ne savait pas comment la contacter et deuxièmement il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant pour le bébé si tôt. La connaissant, elle dirait sûrement à Draco ce qu'il préparait, juste pour le taquiner.

Harry secoua la tête amusé et continua à feuilleter le magazine, prenant quelques notes sur les meubles qui lui plaisaient. Après deux heures, qu'il avait passées à s'assurer que personne ne venait le déranger, il avait trouvé les meubles qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire à présent, c'était passer commande et demande une livraison rapide. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème puisque la publicité disait qu'ils livraient en vingt-quatre heures.

Après réflexion, il décida d'aller chercher les meubles lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Draco reçoive la commande avant qu'il ne soit prêt à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Alors, il se lança un sort de déguisement trois heures plus tard pour changer son apparence? Il avait à présent les cheveux bruns clairs, les yeux marrons et sa cicatrice était cachée par ses cheveux.

Il réussit à sortir du manoir sans être vu, sachant parfaitement qu'il se ferait remonter les bretelles par son amant et ses deux fils parce qu'il était sorti seul et sans prévenir personne. Mais s'il faisait ses achats le plus vite possible alors personne ne saurait qu'il était sorti tout court.

Quand Draco entra dans la chambre une heure et demie plus tard, il trouva Harry assis en tailler sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur alors qu'il écoutait Scorpius et Teddy babiller.

Il sourit et rejoignit sa petite famille sur le lit. Harry lui regarda et lui sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons.

Draco sourit et passa son bras derrière le dos d'Harry, le caressant doucement.

Il pouvait très bien s'habituer à ce genre de moments.

* * *

14 février

Quand Harry se réveilla le jour de la Saint Valentin, il vit une rose rouge sur son oreiller. Il s'étira doucement, appréciant la sensation de ses muscles se tendant après avoir dormi dans la même position toute la nuit. C'est ce que se blottir contre Draco tout la nuit lui avait valu.

Il rit doucement, prit la rose, respira son parfum, ses yeux pétillant à l'odeur suave de la fleur.

Il mit la rose avec toutes les autres, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui le détendrait avant de partir à la recherche de son amant dans le manoir. Il se demandait quand ce serait le bon moment d'offrir son cadeau à Draco.

Alors qu'Harry était occupé sous la douche, Draco était en bas dans la salle à manger, prenant son petit-déjeuner. Scorpius et Teddy étaient assis chacun d'un côté, occupé avec leur propre petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient encore un peu endormis mais pas assez pour renverser de la nourriture sur leurs vêtements ou sur la table.

« Papa, tu as un cadeau pour papou ? » Demanda Scorpius avec un petit sourire malicieux, en coupant ses pancakes en petits morceaux après les avoir couverts de chocolat.

Teddy leva les yeux à son tour et attendit la réponse de Draco avec sérieux. Il avait demandé à son papa s'il avait un cadeau pour Draco et celui-ci avait rougi à la surprise de Teddy et avait rapidement marmonné que oui avant de pousser le garçon à lui parler de sa journée. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas douter de son papa et il savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas mais ses dernières semaines, son père lui avait paru distrait. C'était fréquent que Teddy doive répéter trois fois sa question avant que son père ne réponde? Ces derniers jours, son père se mettait à sourire doucement pour lui-même et refusait de dire à Teddy ce à quoi il pensait.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, son papa lui dirait, non ?

Draco sourit malicieusement, buvant une gorgée de son café. « Bien sûr que j'ai un cadeau pour ton papou. »

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se pencher vers son père pour se rapprocher de lui. « Tu veux qu'on vous laisse tranquilles ce soir ? » Murmura t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

Il se rappelait que son papa passait la soirée seul avec sa maman quand c'était la Saint Valentin, alors il s'était dit que maintenant qu'il était avec papou, il voudrait passer la soirée avec lui aussi.

Draco cligna des yeux, trouvant l'idée de son fils très attrayante. S'il était seul avec Harry, sans interruptions de leurs fils, ce serait parfait...

« Ca vous embêterait de dormir chez Oncle Sev ? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin. Si ça avait été toute autre occasion, il se sentirait un peu coupable de laisser les deux garçons avec Severus mais cette soirée était spéciale pour Harry et lui.

Scorpius secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, il savait que son papa rendrait son papou heureux. Teddy était un peu plus réticent, pas sûr de vouloir laisser son père seul. Mais Draco resterait avec lui, alors il se dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

« D'accord, on part quand ? » Demanda t-il doucement, se demandant si cet homme strict accepterait de les garder chez lui cette nuit. Il avait le sentiment que cet homme n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on trouble sa solitude.

« Dès que j'aurai contacté Severus, je te le dirais. » Dit Draco.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce petit sourire en coin ? » Demanda Harry, surprenant tout le monde.

Ils se retournèrent et Harry vinrent vers lui, les cheveux encore humides.

_« _Oh pour rien. » Draco sourit et attrapa Harry par le cou pour l'embrasser. « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon coeur. »

Harry rougit au petit nom et jeta un coup d'oeil au deux garçons qui ricanaient doucement. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'asit. « Joyeuse Saint Valentin. » Dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, papou. » Dit Scorpius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Teddy et moi on va dormir chez oncle Sev. » Dit-il tout excité.

Harry regarda Draco en haussant un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, c'était une idée de Scorpius ! » Draco s'empressa de dire que c'était la faute de Scorpius au cas où Harry n'appréciait pas l'idée.

Teddy ricana, posant ses deux mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Harry s'esclaffa et regarda le petit blond qui lui faisait un grand sourire. « Eh bien, c'est une très bonne idée, merci Scorpius. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche puis fit la moue. Bon, il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction.

Harry leva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il vit la mine déçue de Draco pour avoir râté une occasion de recevoir un baiser.

Après avoir eu une discussion animée avec Severus pendant plus de deux heures durant laquelle Draco négocia, supplia et finit par menacer Severus, ce dernier finit par accepter d'héberger les deux garçons pour une nuir. Bien sûr il ne pouvait qu'accepter quand Draco lui rappela qu'il savait exactement à quel point il s'était démené pour récupérer les souvenirs qu'il avait offerts à Harry et s'il souhaitait qu'il explique à Harry à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Severus maudit le jour où il avait accepté d'être le parrain de ce gamin.

Ils déposèrent les garçons à quatre heures, après avoir joué avec eux toute la journée pour compenser le fait qu'ils ne dormiraient pas à la maison.

A leur retour du manoir de Snape, ils décidèrent de prendre leur dîner tôt.

Ils étaient assis à la table, profitant de leurs verres de champagne et la nourriture délicieuse que les elfes de maison avaient servie, alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Mais malgré leur discussion animée, les deux hommes étaient nerveux. Les deux se demandaient si leur cadeau serait apprécié ou s'ils auraient dû choisir autre chose à offrir.

Ils venaient de finir leur dessert quand Draco ouvrit la bouche pour offrir son cadeau en premier. Il fut interrompu par Harry qui se leva brusquement, l'air nerveux.

« Euhm, j'aimerais te donner ton cadeau maintenant si ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » Dit-il en riant nerveusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non, aucun problème. » Dit-il en souriant pour le rassurer.

« Bien, alors, il faut que tu me suives. Ton cadeau est dans une autre pièce. » Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de prendre la main de Draco et de le diriger à l'étage.

Draco haussa un sourcil mais le suivit sans rien dire, curieux de savoir quel était son cadeau.

Ils marchèrent pendant six minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte blanche.

« Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas. » Lui ordonna Harry, après avoir lancé un regard dérouté au brun, Draco fit ce qu'on lui disait, ferma les yeux, confiant.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Harry le tira par la main pour le faire entrer.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Non, pas encore. Attends que je te le dise. » Répondit Harry.

Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, il n'entendit rien à part un froissement de vêtements, il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Harry.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. » Il entendit Harry dit et il avait l'air incroyablement nerveux. Draco ne serait pas surpris s'il le voyait trembler.

Il ouvrit les yeux et quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il voyait, il rata un battement et un sourire doux et attendri apparu sur son visage.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une nursery. Il y avait un petit landau blanc contre le mur, la fenêtre juste au dessus. Un placard blanc était placé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en vert pâle et il y avait un petit ours en peluche avec un coeur entre les pattes posé sur le landau.

Harry était à côté du lit et portait le pull de maternité vert que Draco lui avait offert des semaines auparavant. Il était rouge tomate mais il souriait.

Draco se dirigea vers lui doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu veux vraiment garder le bébé ? Ou je rêve ? » Demanda Draco, osant espérer que c'était un oui, un véritable oui, et qu'Harry voulait garder le bébé.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il serra fort la main de Draco, la posa sur son ventre et posa son autre main sur le cou du blond pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec passion? « Oui, Je veux garder le bébé. » Murmura t-il contre les lèvres du blond. « Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à te répondre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Par Merlin, Harry, je... Bordel, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! » S'écria Draco avant de l'embrasser plus fort, le serrant contre lui avec précautions, pour le rapprocher de lui. « Tellement heureux, bordel. » Murmura t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour continuer à embrasser Harry.

« Tant mieux, parce que je n'avais pas d'autre idée de cadeau. » Rit doucement Harry.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de ma vie. » Lui dit Draco en lui caressant la joue.

Ses yeux verts brillèrent de bonheur et ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire.

« Maintenant c'est à mon tour. » Murmura Draco avant de relâcher Harry et de reculer d'un pas. Il se mit sur un genou et Harry ouvrit grand la bouche. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas... Vraiment ...? Est-ce que c'était vrai...?

« Bon, je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant mais il y a une première fois pour tout, hein ? » Dit Draco en riant nerveusement mais ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre. Il tira la petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit sur une bague en or. Elle était simple, une anneau en or avec une pierre rouge et une pierre verte entourant un diamant. Rien d'extravagant, juste élégant. « Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir partager un foyer avec toi, nos fils et notre bébé. J'aimerais pouvoir te réconforter quand tu te sens triste, t'embrasser tous les matins avant que l'un de nous parte travailler et aussi t'embrasser tous les soirs. J'aimerais t'aimer comme tu le mérites, j'aimerais te donner tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Chaque jour, tu me rend heureux par ta présence et je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt, on peut rester fiancés mais j'aimerais que tout le monde sache qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, tu seras mon mari. Harry James Potter, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'épouser et de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? »

Draco reprit son souffle à la fin de son discours et regarda Harry avec espoir. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il ne savait pas comment faire sa demande mais après avoir vu la nursery remplie des affaires de leur futur enfant, les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, tout droit venus de son coeur. Il offrait son coeur, son âme et son corps à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et s'il avait de la chance, Harry accepterait tout et lui donnerait tout en retour.

Quand le silence dura plus d'une minute, Draco sentit son anxiété grimper en flèche mais il ne bougea pas.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Draco Malfoy le demanderait en mariage. C'était surréaliste. Une chose qui n'arrivait que dans les contes. Mais ce n'était pas un conte et Draco était agenouillé devant lui, attendant sa réponse. Harry réfléchit avec attention. D'unc ôté c'était trop tôt, il était ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois mais d'un autre côté, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Draco à présent. Draco avait traversé des moments plus difficiles avec lui ces derniers mois que Ginny durant toutes les années où ils avaient été ensemble.

Il était bon, patient, passionné, intelligent, fougueux, merveilleux avec les garçon... Le partenaire idéal, le mari idéal.

Harry prendrait sûrement un risque énorme s'il disait oui, après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'ils resteraient ensemble mais il en avait assez de réfléchir à tout. Cette fois, il suivrait son coeur. Cette fois il ferait quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux lui, au lieu de toujours se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensaient ou ressentaient.

Harry tomba à genoux et prit Draco dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement. « Oui, je veux t'épouser. » Dit-il doucement.

Draco leva les yeux choqué puis un immense sourire illumina son visage; à tel point qu'Harry dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes au coin des yeux de Draco et les effaca de ses doigts.

« Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux au monde. » Murmura Draco, passant la bague sur le doigt du brun.

« Je peux dire la même chose. » Sourit Harry, serrant son fiancé contre lui. Son fiancé. Il se sentit un peu euphorique à ce mot. Il se mit à embrasser le blond avec plus d'enthousiasme, plus de passion, partageant son amour avec son fiancé.

« Je te veux. » Haleta Draco,le serrant contre lui, passant ses mains sous le pull de maternité et les posant sur le ventre d'Harry, là où leur enfant se reposait. Il caressa sa peau, remontant parfois ce qui faisait frissonner Harry.

« Je suis à toi. » Répondit Harry en passant dans les cheveux blonds doux et soyeux de Draco. Il se demanda furtivement si leur enfant aurait les cheveux de Draco.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon long retard, je ne vous ai pas prévenu(e)s et je suis vraiment désolée. Je me suis retrouvée tout à coup très occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire du tout T-T !**

**En plus plus ça va, plus les chapitres rallongent, alors traduire 13 pages en si peu de temps c'est un challenge ^^ **

**En tout cas je tiens à vous rassurer, je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, je vais la finir**

**Encore désolée pour ce retard**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et à très bientôt ;)**

**Isaae**


	36. Chapter 36

******Will you be my daddy ?**

******Résumé** ******: **Après le divorce de Draco et Daphné, Scorpius se décide à trouver un deuxième papa puisque son papa aime les hommes. Il a même fait une liste de toutes les qualités qu'il devra voir. C'est alors qu'il rencontre Harry et il est sacrément décidé à en faire son deuxième papa. Y parviendra t-il ? ******Slash, MPreg, bit Angst**

******Disclaimer 1** ******: **On est tous d'accord que si on poste une histoire ici, on ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages ou les livres. ******Tout ceci appartient à J. K. Rowling**

******Disclaimer 2** ******: **_****__**/!\TRAD /!\**_je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, je l'ai lue il y a quelques jours et je l'ai trouvée drôle et attachante alors j'ai voulu la traduire. ******Tout le crédit de l'histoire revient à FanofBellaandEdward.**

******Chapitre 36**

**Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par la sensation de mains chaudes posées sur son ventre. Il cligna des yeux pour se réveiller, essayant de réveiller son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil pour être opérationnel. Il se frotta les yeux et vit quelque chose de brillant sur son doigt. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda de plu près avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche de surprise quand il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il avait dit à Draco qu'il voulait garder le bébé et Draco l'avait demandé en mariage.**

**Il était fiancé à Draco.**

**Draco était son fiancé.**

**L'euphorie le reprit et il sourit de bonheur.**

**Draco regardait Harry d'un air hilare. Harry était très drôle ce matin. Pour être honnête, il avait eu peur qu'Harry regrette leurs fiançailles. Le voir sourire effaça toutes ses peurs, Harry voulait toujours l'épouser. Pas de regrets.**

**Il posa sa main pâle sur la main bronzée du brun et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Cette bague te va bien. » Draco murmura en souriant et se baissa pour embrasser doucement Harry.**

**« Hm, il t'en faut une aussi. » Répondit Harry en souriant, tout en lui rendant son baiser.**

**Draco rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai acheté la paire. Elle est dans mon bureau. »**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas mise hier . » Demanda Harry avec curiosité, caressant sans y penser le torse du blond.**

**Draco détourna les yeux, ses pommettes se tintèrent de rose. « Parce que je n'étais pas sûr que tu dises oui. » Marmonna t-il.**

**Harry cligna des yeux et rit, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu es très arrogant en général, ça me surprend que tu puisses douter. J'imagine que même les Malfoys peuvent avoir des doutes. »**

**« Tais-toi. » Se renfrogna Draco, ce qui fit rire Harry.**

**Draco fit la moue puis se mit à rire à son tour.**

**Ils rirent un moment puis un silence paisible s'installa.**

**Draco tira Harry vers lui pour qu'il se repose sur son torse et mêla ses jambes à celles du brun sous les couvertures.**

**Draco commença à caresser le dos d'Harry, faisant ronronner le brun.**

**« Alors quand est-ce qu'on annonce la nouvelle aux garçons . » Dit Draco, rompant le silence, fixant le plafond.**

**Harry remua un peu puis répondit. « Ils vont voir ma bague dès qu'ils vont rentrer alors on peut leur dire aujourd'hui. »**

Draco mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de parler. « Et pour le bébé ? » Demanda t-il doucement, réticent à rompre leur tranquillité. Il laissait le choix à Harry pour ne pas le forcer.

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes et Draco commença à s'impatienter. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas ? Est-ce qu'il était en colère maintenant ?_ Il jeta un oeil vers Harry et fut rassuré, le brun regardait le mur d'un air pensif. Il réfléchissait, il n'était pas énervé. Il était soulagé.

« J'aimerais attendre encore quelques semaines. Alors on pourra leur annoncer. » Finit-il par répodre calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Draco curieux mais il était heureux intérieurement de n'avoir plus qu'à attendre quelques semaines avant de pouvoir dire à Teddy et Scorpius qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Il avait le sentiment que Scorpius serait fou de joie.

« Pour s'assurer que le bébé va bien, d'accord ? » Dit Harry en levant les yeux vers lui.

Draco sourit et resserra son étreinte. « Pas de problème. »

Ils restèrent dans le lit une heure de plus avant de se décider à se lever et à aller chercher les garçons, avant que Severus ne devienne fou.

Ils s'habillèrent après avoir pris une douche rapide et descendirent pour trouver les elfes de maison occupés à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Reste ici, je vais aller chercher Teddy et Scorpius. » Lui dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Severus n'est pas du matin et devoir s'occuper de deux garçons ne va pas améliorer son humeur. » Répondit Draco sur un ton désespéré ce qui fit rire Harry. « Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu vives ça. »

« Est-ce qu'il lui est déjà arrivé d'être de bonne humeur ? » Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas faux. » Dit Draco avec un rictus moqueur avant d'embrasser Harry. « Je reviens. »

Harry secoua la tête amusé et après avoir regardé Draco disparaître à travers la Poudre de Cheminette, il alla s'asseoir à la table du petit-déjeuner, affamé.

* * *

Draco atterrit sur un sol de moquette et entendit le son assourdi d'un cri venant de l'étage du dessous. Il secoua la tête avec exaspération et se dit qu'il était temps de sauver les garçons d'un traumatisme.

Il se rapprocha des voix et les suivit, s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois sombre. Le salon.

Deux petites têtes se dirigèrent vers lui quand il ouvrit la porte et Scorpius pépia de bonheur quand il vit son père.

« Papa ! » Il sauta du canapé et courut vers lui, les bras tendus, réclamant un câlin après une nuit de séparation.

Draco se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, l'installant sur sa hanche.

Teddy était resté sur le canapé, se contentant de lever les yeux de son livre.

« Vous avez été sages ? » Demanda t-il en souriant.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux. « Ma maison est toujours en un seul morceau. » Répondit-il avec raideur.

« C'est bien. » Dit Draco avec un rictus amusé avant de reposer Scorpius sur le sol. « C'est l'heure de préparer vos affaires les garçons. Papou vous attend. »

Scorpius fit un immense sourire et courut dans sa chambre, Teddy derrière lui à une vitesse plus réduite, bien qu'il soit tout excité de rentrer aussi. Son père lui avait manqué et il s'était inquiété pour lui toute la nuit, même s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité.

« Comment était ta Saint Valentin ? » Severus fit une grimace de dégoût enpronoçant le non de cette fête stupide et insensée et porta sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres, respirant le délicieux parfum du café.

« Fantastique ! Harry a accepté de m'épouser et on garde le bébé. » L'informa Draco avec un immense sourire.

Severus, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de café, toussa et manqua de s'étouffer avec son café à cause du choc. « Tu quoi ? » Parvint-il enfin à demander d'une voix rauque, espérant que ses oreilles lui avaient fait défaut.

« Je vais épouser Harry et on garde le bébé. » Répéta Draco avec un grand sourire.

Severus le regarda de ses yeux noirs onyx avec incrédulité. « Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. » Soupira t-il avant de se pincer le nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je plaisanterais ? » Répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour le mariage ? » Souligna Severus, se demandant quand il était devenu la voix de la raison de Draco.

« Eh bien, oui, si on ne se connaissait pas autant, j'ose dire que je le connais mieux que ces soit-disant amis le connaissaient. » Draco répliqua et croisa les bras.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour le raisonner, lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Draco. Il reconnaissait l'obstination qui brillait dans les yeux gris de Draco, comme son père, et sut que toute objection et argument raisonnable contre leur mariage rentrerait par une oreille et sortirait par l'autre.

_Bon, c'est un adulte à présent. S'il veut faire des bêtises, c'est sa vie_; pensa t-il amèrement. Il devait laisser partir son filleul un jour ou l'autre, il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à dire à Draco ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire.

_C'est un adulte à présent._ Se répéta t-il et soupira. « Si tu es si sûr de toi, je suppose que je dois te féliciter. »

Draco sourit et Seveurs fut surpris de voir à quel point il était heureux. Peut-être que Potter était bon à quelque chose finalement. Peut-être.

Severus se renfrogna. « Dis à ton fiancé que l'antidote est prêt. »

Draco acquiesça. « Il sera content de l'entendre. »

Severus lui lança un « hmph » désapprobateur et se renfrogna davantage.

A peine avaient-ils terminé leur conversation que Scorpius revenait en courant dans la pièce, son sac à dos sautillant sur son dos, Teddy le suivait, un sac bleu foncé à la main.

« On est prêt à partir, Draco. » Dit Teddy calmement, ses yeux bleus, presque verts, brillait à la faible lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre.

« Remercie oncle Sev de vous avoir accueillis et dis-lui au revoir. » Leur dit Draco.

Teddy et Scorpius firent ce qu'on leur demandait puis ils suivirent Draco jusqu'à la cheminée en lui tenant la main.

* * *

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon quand il entendit la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée et il sourit quand Teddy demanda où se trouvait son père. Par Merlin, ses deux fils lui avaient manqué.

« Je suis dans la salle à manger, mon coeur ! » Cria t-il avant d'entendre le bruit trois paires de pieds se rapprocher. Il se tourna vers la porte et ouvrit grand les bras pour enlacer les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

« Tu nous as manqué, papou. » Pépia Scorpius avant de frotter son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry avec affection.

« Vous m'avez manqués aussi mes chéris. » Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de les embrasser sur le front. Il leva les yeux vers Draco qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. « Il était acariâtre ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry, disant aux garçons de s'installer pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Scorpius s'assit à la droite d'Harry et Teddy à sa gauche.

« Bien sûr qu'il était acariâtre. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu de bonne humeur ? » Dit Draco avec un petit rictus moqueur avant de secouer la tête.

« Eh bien, non, mais peut-être qu'il est différent avec toi, non ? » Dit Harry an haussant les épaules.

« Sev ne fait d'efforts pour personne. » Dit Draco avec un sourire. « Oh, c'est vrai, il m'a dit que l'antidote était prêt. »

« C'est génial ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à quelques collègues pour leur dire de passer le chercher ici... Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. » Ajouta précipitamment Harry.

« Pas de problème, c'est toujours mieux que de te laisser sortir. » Marmonna Draco.

Harry se retint de lui rétorquer une réplique cinglante, pour éviter de gâcher cette belle matinée. Il allait devoir discuter avec Draco du fait qu'il était trop protecteur. Il n'allait pas rester enfermé toute sa vie.

« Papou, tu veux savoir ce qu'on a fait Teddy et moi hier ? » Demanda Scorpius tout excité en balançant ses jambes sur sa chaise.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mon coeur. » Dit Harry avec un sourire encourageant.

Scorpis se lança alors immédiatement dans une longue diatribe où il expliquait que Teddy et lui avaient construit un château en Lego et avaient joué avec ensuite.

Ce n'est que lorsque Teddy vit quelque chose briller à l'annulaire gauche de son père à chaque fois qu'il buvait de son café que le petit garçon se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sans y penser, il attrapa la main de son père et regarda fixement l'anneau d'or qui y brillait innocemment.

Un sentiment étrange, proche de l'inquiétude, se fit sentir de façon désagréable dans son estomac. Pourquoi est-ce que son père portait une bague tout à coup ? Teddy était persuadé qu'elle n'y était pas le jour précédent. Il jeta un oeil à la main de Draco et y vit la même bague. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

« Teddy ?

Il leva les yeux vers son père et le vit lui lancer un regard plein d'appréhension. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Scorpius et Draco avaient cessé de parler et qu'ils le regardaient d'un air bizarre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une bague, papa ? » Demanda Teddy, en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son père. Il plissa les yeux quand il vit son père rougir. Il regarda Draco qui affichait un sourire en coin et avait l'air fier.

« Papou ? » Dit Scorpius en regardant Harry de ses grands yeux curieux pour savoir pourquoi son papou était rouge tomate et pourquoi son papa était si fier de lui.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, Teddy, Scorpius, Draco et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. » Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

« Papou et moi, on va se marier. » Annonça Draco avec fierté et son sourire s'élargit.

Scorpius poussa un cri perçant et sauta sur sa chaise avec excitation, tapant dans ses mains avant de descendre de sa chaise et de se diriger vers son père pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Vraiment papou ? Tu vas épouser papa ? » Demanda Scorpius, ses yeux remplis d'adoration.

Harry s'esclaffa. « Oui, je vais épouser ton papa. »

Alors que Scorpius était occupé à pépier de bonheur et à sauter partout., Teddy regardait les deux hommes, choqué.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père épouse Draco si tôt. Bien sûr, il se rappelait avoir dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas mais il pensait que ce serait dans deux ou trois ans avant que Draco fasse sa demande. Est-ce qu'il avait tout prévu à l'avance et attendait juste la permission de Teddy ?

Ce qui choquait le plus c'était que son père avait manifestement répondu oui. Quand il était avec Ginny, il n'avait jamais parlé de l'épouser et pourtant ils avaient été ensemble pendant des années. Draco le demandait en mariage quelques mois après le début de leur relation et il avait répondu oui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il aimait vraiment Draco.

Teddy se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir comment il devait réagir. D'un côté, il était content que son père soit heureux, il irradiait presque de joie, mais d'un autre côté il était triste aussi. C'était ridicule mais il avait l'impression de perdre son père. Il savait que c'était bête de penser comme ça, son père l'aimait toujours et ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se débarrasser de lui quand il serait marié à Draco mais quand même...

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains chaudes prendre la sienne et regarda son père dans les yeux.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Lui demanda doucement son père.

Teddy se souvint tout à coup d'une scène semblable quelques mois plus tôt, quand son père lui avait demandé si ça l'ennuierait qu'il sorte avec Draco. Comme la dernière fois, il savait que sa réponse déterminerait ce que son père allait faire. S'il disait que cela ne lui plaisait pas, son père repousserait le mariage jusqu'à ce que Teddy soit prêt. Le fait que son père soit préoccupé par ce qu'il en pensait, qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas delui, rassura Teddy et il sourit doucement. Si épouser Draco allait le rendre heureux, alors il serait heureux pour son père. D'ailleurs, Draco n'était pas si mal comme beau-père.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, papa. » Murmura Teddy et prit son père dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre l'épaule chaude de son père.

« Merci, Teddy. » Lui répondit son père avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Pourtant, Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père lui cachait autre chose. Mais c'était ridicule, non ? Le mariage était la seule surprise que son père avait pour lui. Oui, c'était bête de s'inquiéter pour ça, son père ne lui cachait rien.

* * *

« Ca s'est bien passé, non ? » Murmura Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry, en passant ses bras autour de lui par derrière. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et regarda à travers la fenêtre Teddy et Scorpius qui jouaient avec le peu de neige qu'il restait.

Harry sourit et posa ses mains sur celles de Draco. « Oui, je suis heureux que Teddy l'ait bien pris. J'avais peur qu'il n'accepte pas l'idée qu'on se marie. » Avoua t-il d'un air penaud.

Draco rit. « Eh bien, je lui avais demandé s'il serait d'accord pour que je t'épouse un jour. »

« Ah ? » Dit Harry en haussant un sourcil et regarda Draco dans les yeux, le blond le regardait d'un air malicieux. « Quand ça ? »

« Quant tu était absent. » Marmonna Draco, en se rappelant de ce souvenir. « Je suis allée lui parler et alors que j'essayais de le rassurer, je me suis retrouvée à lui demander s'il serait d'accord pour que je t'épouse un jour. »

Harry s'esclaffa d'un air surpris. « Conversation intéressante. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que ça ne l'ennuierait pas, qu'il me préférait à Weasley. » Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, il ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec elle. » Soupira Harry.

« Il est intelligent. »

Harry lui répondit en le frappant sur le bras.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry avait contacté quelques uns de ces anciens collègues et ils étaient impatients de récupérer l'antidote. Ca avait été embarrassant de trouver une excuse pour expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé avec. Il avait finit par dire qu'il avait un ami maître en Potions et qu'il avait aidé Harry pour cette enquête.

Quand ils vinrent récupérer les flacons d'antidote, avec la recette (puisque Snape avait refusé d'en faire plus que nécessaire), ils avaient fait promettre Harry de remercier le maître de Potions. Harry aurait vraiment aimé que Snape reçoive le crédit qu'il méritait mais il savait que s'il ne faisait que mentionner son nom, le Ministère ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Snape et le traînent en justice. Harry restait sur ses positions, Snape avait fait beaucoup pour lui et son camp et il méritait d'être laissé en paix à présent. D'ailleurs, il devait admettre contre son gré que Snape n'était pas si mal, si on s'habituait à ses commentaires sarcastiques.

* * *

___18 février_

Le jour de son rendez-vous, Harry se réveilla à la sensation de baisers portés sur son ventre. Il s'étira et rit quand Draco sortit la tête de sous les draps, ses cheveux en bataille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Dit Harry avec un sourire avant de répondre avec envie au baiser de Draco.

Draco s'installa à côté de lui, ses bras toujours autour d'Harry, caressant son ventre. « Je disais bonjour à notre bébé. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es au courant que ça ne se verra pas tout de suite que je porte un enfant ? » Lui dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Et ? Ce n'est pas un crime de dire bonjour à notre bébé. Même si je suis impatient de voir ton ventre arrondi. Dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux. « Tu fais sûrement partie de ces gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de toucher le ventre de leur partenaire, hein .

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu auras l'air adorable avec un ventre arrondi. » Dit Draco avec son sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser.

Harry se renfrogna et pinça le bras de Draco avec fermeté, faisant bondir le blond et se frotter là où il l'avait pincé. « Ne dis plus jamais que je suis adorable ! » Dit-il en se renfrognant.

« En effet, ce n'était pas adorable. » Murmura Draco d'un air souffrant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. « Bien. »

Quand il voulut se lever,, deux bras musclés le retinrent et Draco se mit à lui sucer le cou.

Harry grogna doucement. « Draco, pas maintenant. Je dois me lever pour mon rendez-vous. »

« Je suis sûr qu'on a encore le temps. » Lui murmura Draco dans l'oreille avant de le réinstaller sur le lit, s'installant entre ses jambes écartées.

« Oh et puis merde. » Soupira Harry avant d'abandonner et de faire davantage de place pour Draco.

Draco rit avec un sourire en coin « Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry retombait sur son dos couvert de sueur et haletant. Draco retomba doucement sur lui, cachant don visage dans l'épaule d'Harry.

« Par Merlin, c'était bon. » Murmura Harry à bout de souffle, ses yeux verts étaient plantés au plafond, il attendait que son coeur ralentisse.

Draco sourit en coin et s'allongea à côté de lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. « Je t'avais dit que j'allais m'occuper de toi. » Murmura t-il avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue.

« Tu es incroyable parfois. » Soupira Harry avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

« Oui mais ça t'a plu, non ? » Dit Draco en riant.

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas m'avoir plu ? » Marmonna Harry en rougissant.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin et caressa le bras d'Harry.

« Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » Murmura Harry avant de s'asseoir.

« Je ne sais pas si Severus va vouloir faire le babysitter encore. » Draco fit la grimace à l'idée de demander ça à nouveau à son parrain. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Faire le babysitter pour Teddy et Scorpius le rendait sûrement fou. Scorpius n'était pas ingérable en soi mais il pouvait être... difficile à gérer parfois.

« Snape ne va pas faire le babysitter. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je me sens mal pour lui de toujours lui demander de s'occuper des garçons dès qu'on sort. »

« On les emmène avec nous ? » Demanda Draco avec surprise. Harry lui avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait attendre encore quelques semaines avant de leur annoncer, non ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant de le regarder. « Non, je pensais que tu pourrais rester avec eux pendant que je vais à l'hôpital. Je veux dire, comme ça ils pourront rester ici et passer du temps avec toi. »

« Attends, tu veux y aller seul ? » Draco fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas l'idée qu'Harry y aille seul. Oui c'était à l'hôpital et les possibilités qu'Harry se fasse kidnapper étaient proches de zéro, mais il ne tenait pas à tenter la chance. On pouvait dire qu'il était paranoïaque mais c'était comme ça.

Harry soupira, devinant déjà pourquoi Draco était aussi peu désireux de le laisser seul. « Draco, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans le manoir. Je vais juste à Sainte Mangouste, il ne va rien m'arriver. »

« Ca tu ne sais pas. » Murmura Draco avec une grimace avant de croiser les bras.

« Draco, je t'aime et j'aime ta compagnie, mais si tu viens avec moi maintenant, tu vas me rendre fou. C'est juste un bilan pour voir si le bébé est bien dans l'utérus. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait déjà voir e bébé. » Harry lui lança un regard furibond. « J'aimerais être un peu seul. Ce n'est pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs je serai parti une demie-heure tout au plus. Pas plus. »

« Très bien, vas-y tout seul. » Cingla Draco avant de se retourner dans le lit.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Draco, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. » Il tendit le bras pour toucher le bras de Draco mais s'arrêta quand il vit que son amant se raidit.

« Vas-y, Harry. Laisse-moi. » Dit Draco avec raideur.

Harry grogna d'un air énervé et sortit en trombe de la pièce avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain dans un grand BAM.

Draco grimaça quand il l'entendit et soupira, il se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver ou énerver Harry mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amant. Il était enceint à présent ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Si quelque chose lui arrivait maintenant.

Draco secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le plafond. Il devait arrêter de penser comme ça. Harry avait raison. Il allait à l'hôpital, un endroit protégé. Rien n'allait arriver à Harry. D'ailleurs ce n'était que pour une demie heure. Ce ne serait pas long. Il pouvait attendre une demie heure.

Draco grogna, il savait qu'il pouvait être chiant parfois et il était peut-être sur-protecteur avec Harry, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir ? Le meurtrier était toujours dans la nature, profitant de sa libert ». Et maintenant qu'Harry était enceint, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que le meurtrier ne réapparaisse. Et alors quoi ? Harry serait dans l'incapacité de se battre, Draco ne le laisserait pas faire. Et si le meurtrier se retournait contre leurs garçons ?

…

Très bien, penser comme ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer. Draco inspira profondément et s'assit, juste à temps pour entendre le bruit de la poudre de Cheminette. Il allait essayer d'oublier le meurtrier pour le moment, ce n'était pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose de toute façon.

Il pouvait réveiller Teddy et Scorpius et prendre son petit-déjeuner avec eux pendant qu'ils attendaient qu'Harry revienne. Il pouvait faire ça.

* * *

En faisant une grimace, Harry sortit de la cheminée en trébuchant. D'habitude, il ne partait pas au milieu d'une dispute mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour calmer Draco. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il ne voulait _encore _pas laisser Teddy et Scorpius avec Snape et il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco était aussi réticent à le voir sortir seul, mais c'était un hôpital par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait le kidnapper ici. D'ailleurs il ne serait absent qu'une demie-heure.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les aplatissant un peu. Il parlerait à Draco plus tard. A présent c'était l'heure de son rendez-vous.

Il se dépêcha d'aller vers le bureau de Rowland, s'assurant de ne pas se faire remarquer en longeant les murs. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver en première page du journal à nouveau.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

Rowland leva les yeux quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Potter entrer seul. Il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy vienne avec lui cette fois aussi. Après tout, aujourd'hui c'était le bilan pour savoir si le bébé était bien placé ou pas. On pourrait s'attendre à ce que le père soit curieux d'entendre d'entendre la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle.

« Ah, monsieur Potter, bonjour. » Le salua t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » Potter sourit et s'assit.

« Excusez-moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que monsieur Malfoy n'est pas là aujourd'hui. » Commenta Rowland, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise en posant sa plume sur le bureau.

« Oui, il devait rester à la maison pour s'occuper de mon filleul et de son fils. » Répondit Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh d'accord. » Acquiesça Rowland. Il se leva et attrapa sa baguette. « Très bien, monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous sur la table d'examen et montrez-moi votre ventre. Je vais regarder où se trouve le bébé. »

Potter acquiesça et s'assit sur la table d'examen, il s'installa sur le papier et souleva son pull.

« Constitutum locus infantis. » Marmonna Rowland avant de diriger sa baguette vers le ventre de Potter.

Un écran gris un peu flou apparut dans les airs et Rowland le regarda de façon intense.

« Et ? » Demanda Potter un peu impatient après trois minutes de silence.

Rowland agita à nouveau sa baguette et l'écran disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, monsieur Potter. Votre bébé est bien installé dans votre utérus. »

Potter soupira soulagé et Rowland ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait fait changer Potter d'avis à propos du bébé. Quand il avait entendu parler de la grossesse, il avait plutôt eu l'impression que Potter en voulait rien avoir à voir avec le bébé et Rowland s'était attendu à ce qu'il demande un avortement. Du coup, Rowland se demandait ce que Malfoy pouvait bien avoir dit pour convaincre Potter de garder le bébé.

« Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous poser la question : vous comptez garder le bébé ? » Demanda Rowland, en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Potter baissa son pull et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. « Oui. »

Rowland cligna des yeux d'un air surpris mais acquiesça. Il prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire une liste. « Comme vous êtes à deux mois de grossesse, vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir des nausées matinales jusqu'à votre quatrième mois, peut-être plus. Vous pouvez prendre des potions contre les nausées mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elles vont être efficaces. Vous devez continuer à prendre les autres potions pour vous assurer que votre corps supporte les changements. » Dit-il à Potter et voulut lui donner le papier avant qu'un coup à la porte ne les interrompe.

« Oui ? » Dit Rowland en lançant un regard pour s'excuser auprès d'Harry qui haussa les épaules.

Une jeune femme entra dans le bureau d'un air nerveux, en se frottant les mains. « Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Le Médicomage Rocher souhaite vous parler, il dit que ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Avant que Rowland n'ait le temps de répondre, quelqu'un poussa la femme sur le côté par un grand homme roux qui avait l'air inquiet. Il passa devant Harry sans lui accorder un regard et vint se placer à côté de Rowland. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Ministère réduise mon budget ! Ils disent qu'on a pas besoin de mes expériences et qu'ils peuvent s'en passer ! »

Harry se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir avant que l'homme n'explose davantage de colère et sortit discrètement de la pièce. La jeune femme s'éloignait également et marmonnait pour elle-même visiblement agacée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se trouvait devant la cheminée qu'il se souvint qu'il avait laissé l'ordonnance dans le bureau de Rowland. Il soupira puis retourna sur ses pas, vers le bureau de Rowland.

Il allait frapper à la porte mais il se retint quand il entendit son nom. Il regarda autour de lui, vit qu'il était seul, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. Il appuya son oreille contre la porte, il se concentra sur la conversation à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Quoi, Potter est vraiment enceint ? De Malfoy ? » Demanda Rocher d'un air incrédule.

Harry entendit Rowland soupirer. « Oui, c'est vrai: Harry Potter attend l'enfant de Draco Malfoy. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai. »

« Et il le garde ? »

« Oui, surprenant, non ? Quand il a appris pour sa grossesse, Potter n'avait pas l'air très emballé. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le choc. »

« Et Malfoy ? Comment a t-il réagi ? »

« Sur un petit nuage. Au septième ciel. » Rowland avait l'air dégoûté.

« Alors Malfoy voulait le bébé et Potter non. Tu crois que Malfoy a forcé Potter à garder l'enfant ? »

« Possible. Il serait sûr que Potter ne le quitte jamais et ça ferait du bien à son image. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si les Malfoys avait une très bonne réputation en ce moment. Je suis sûr que Malfoy ne pourrait pas être plus heureux pour la grossesse qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui. J'ai pitié de Potter, mais il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il perde le bébé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait un enfant d'un salaud comme Malfoy ? »

Harry sentit la rage parcourir ses veines et sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. Il avait très envie de débouler dans ce bureau et de lancer un sort si terrible à ces deux connards que Voldemort en pâlirait de peur. Comment osait-il médire sur Draco ? Qui étaient-ils pour le juger ? Ils ne connaissaient pas Draco; tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était l'image que les journaux avait diffusé pendant le procès de Lucius. Harry secoua la tête de dégoût, il avait su que peu de gens étaient heureux de le voir avec Draco, mais il avait cru que Rowland garderait ses préjugés pour lui.

Et moi qui croyait que les Médicomages étaient neutres. Pensa Harry avec dégoût et s'éloigna de la porte. Il sentait sa magie bourdonner et craquer autour de lui, prête à exploser à tout instant. Il devait partir maintenant avant de faire exploser tout l'hôpital.

Il se retourna et sortit en trombe par la cheminée, tout en pensant à une façon de faire payer Rowland. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir après avoir craché sur Draco comme ça si facilement.

* * *

Draco leva les yeux quand il entendit du bruit dans la cheminée et fut surpris de voir Harry vert de rage.

« Harry ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » Demanda t-il en tremblant de peur, il se leva et se dirigea vers son amant, oubliant complètement qu'il était en colère contre lui.

Harry leva la main pour l'empêcher de s'approcher avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. « Ne t'approche pas Draco s'il te plaît. » Dit-il les dents serrées et Draco voulut protester mais il entendit le bourdonnement de la magie d'Harry et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il avait été là quand Harry avait battu Voldemort et il savait à quel point cet homme était puissant et à quel point ce serait dangereux qu'il perde le contrôle de sa magie.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre des heures, mais en fait il n'attendit que quelques minutes, avant qu'Harry ne baisse sa main et ne se laisse glisser au sol, épuisé et le front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur

Draco se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, posant la tête d'Harry contre son épaule. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'a mis autant en colère ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est le bébé ? » Demanda t-il en déglutissant avec difficultés avant de raffermir son étreinte.

Harry soupira et passa ses bras autour de Draco. « Le bébé va bien, ce n'est pas ça. »

Draco se sentit soulagé, heureux que rien ne soit arrivé au bébé, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Si le bébé va bien, alors pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »

« J'ai oublié l'ordonnance que Rowland m'avait faite et je suis retourné à son bureau. » Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter pour se calmer. La colère le faisait bouillir à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. « Il était dans son bureau avec un autre Médicomage et ils parlaient de ma grossesse. »

Draco s'immobilisa, tendu.

« En gros, ils disaient qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi je voudrais garder ton bébé et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je le perde. Ils pensent que tu veux ce bébé seulement pour améliorer l'image que les gens ont de toi. » Dit Harry d'un air dégoûté, lançant un regard furibond au mur opposé. « J'ai dû faire appel à toute mon énergie pour ne pas entrer en trombe et leur lancer un sort violent. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Ils ne te connaissent pas, alors ils feraient bien de fermer leur gueule ! Ce qu'on fait ne les regarde pas. »

Draco soupira et caressa le dos d'Harry, essayant de le calmer. « Alors on ira plus voir ce Médicomage. On doit en chercher un autre pour te suivre pendant ta grossesse. Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui sait quand se taire. »

Harry se détendit doucement, ses muscles un peu douloureux à cause de la tension qu'il avait supportée. « Est-ce qu'on peut chercher plus tard ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Dit Draco en souriant doucement avant d'embrasser Harry sur la tempe. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ne le sois pas. Je sais pourquoi tu étais en colère et je te comprends mais tu connais les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais être seul aujourd'hui. » Il embrassa le cou pâle de Draco. « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rester à la maison à chaque fois maintenant. Pour mon prochain bilan, les garçons seront au courant pour le bébé et on les emmènera avec nous. »

Draco sourit. « Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très contents d'avoir un nouveau membre dans la famille. »

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? »

« Ils dorment. J'ai essayé de les réveiller mais ils m'ont renvoyé en grommelant et j'aurais juré que Teddy m'a lancé un grognement. » Dit Draco d'un air abasourdi.

Harry s'esclaffa doucement. « Ouais, il fait ça parfois quand il est très fatigué. »

« Son père serait fier. » Dit Draco.

« Je suis sûr qu'il le sera. » Dit Harry en riant avant d'embrasser à nouveau Draco.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » Murmura Draco contre ses lèvres, se souvenant qu'Harry mangeait pour deux à présent. Il se résolut à faire plus attention aux repas d'Harry à partir de maintenant. Il aurait besoin d'énergie et de vitamines encore plus qu'avant.

« Tout à l'heure. On peut retourner se coucher et dormir un peu ? Je suis encore fatigué. » Marmonna Harry en soupirant.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Draco en souriant. Il se leva et aida Harry à se lever avec précautions avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts pour l'emmener avec lui vers le lit où ils dormirent deux heures supplémentaires avant d'être réveillés par Teddy et Scorpius qui avaient faim et voulaient manger.

**Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Je sais mes mises à jour ne sont plus aussi régulières mais je travaille sur ma traduction ! Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et j'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire ^^.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer mon travail ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Isaae**


End file.
